Perfect Bubbles On Her Mind
by MrsAgos
Summary: Melinda siempre se ha encontrado entre dos mundos: el de la Medicina y el legal, del cual ha huido durante toda su vida. ¿Pero qué pasaría si se viese implicada en un bufete? Cary Agos tendrá la culpa de que su vida pegue un giro de 180 grados, llevándola por un camino que jamás hubiese imaginado recorrer.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

 **Toda burbuja es perfecta…**

 **1**

 **Toda historia tiene un comienzo…**

La brisa acariciaba los árboles aquella mañana de mayo, dándole al ambiente un extraño sabor esperanzador, como si la promesa de un buen día se fuese a hacer realidad. El calor empezaría a apretar dentro de poco, por lo que había que, aquellas mañanas como esa, saborearlas con cierto mimo. La llegada del verano no sólo avecinaba el calor que con él venía sino también las guardias nocturnas, pequeños remansos de paz donde podía adelantar trabajo o, en su defecto, dedicarse a otras labores más lucrativas. A Melinda se le presentaba un día típico cualquiera: pasar consulta, alguna operación que otra y el papeleo correspondiente a estas para llevar un registro de todo lo que se había hecho. No había nada de especial, o por lo menos eso creía ella. Tras pasar las últimas dos horas examinando a niños con diversas alergias y algún constipado tardío, sólo le quedaba firmar algunas altas en la recepción de su planta, Pediatría. Melinda llevaba un par de años allí, consiguiendo ciertas cosas impensables para una persona entrada en la treintena: ser jefa de su propio departamento y un sitio en la mesa de socios del hospital. La oportunidad le había llegado como caída del cielo, aunque una parte de sí misma sabía que su trabajo duro durante la universidad le había proporcionado una de las mayores recompensas a las que podía aspirar.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Charlie también se va? – dijo con tono triste. Charlie era el niño pelirrojo de la habitación 223 que había sufrido un trasplante de corazón. Tenía el pelo rizado y alborotado, era un niño de lo más mono, con algunas pecas. Todo una dulzura. Era realmente triste que no le fuese a ver por un tiempo, aunque eso significaba que todo había salido bien y que podían continuar con sus vidas.

\- Sí, otro más que se va. No sé por qué te pones tan triste. Significa que mejoran y se van, y luego otros niños vuelven – le contestó Ellie, una de las enfermeras con las que mejor se llevaba.

\- ¡Es que es tan mono! Además, el pobre crío lo pasó fatal. ¿Te acuerdas el miedo que tenía a la operación y la de tiempo que tuvimos que pasar con él para convencerle de que iba a ser por su bien? – Había sido toda una odisea. Según recordaba, Charlie se hizo hasta pis encima porque no quería pasar por el quirófano, así que finalmente accediese fue todo un milagro.

\- Eres una sentimental y lo sabes. Si todos los niños que pasan por aquí se quedasen, esto sería un hotel y no un hospital.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Tienes algún alta más que deba firmar?

\- Oh, sí – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al pasarle la montonera de papeles y contemplar su reacción, los ojos bien abiertos y un toque divertido en ellos, pensando que el buen trabajo estaba hecho.

\- A este paso nos quedamos sin pacientes, ¿no crees? – le sonrió y Ellie no pudo más que reaccionar de la misma forma.

\- Será poco probable – se rio mientras volvía la vista a la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Disculpe – dijo una voz nada familiar –. ¿Es usted Melinda Cavanaugh?

\- Sí, un momento – le respondió sin mirar hacia el desconocido, levantando una mano en señal de espera –. ¿También nos deja Sally? Es una pena, con lo mucho que nos animaba por las mañanas con sus gritos – no pudo más que reírse al recordar la voz chillona de la cría, su particular alarma durante unos cuantos días. Sally era una niña peleona, mimada hasta la saciedad que odiaba que le pinchasen. Toda una santa a la que a veces quería estrangular.

\- Disculpe – volvió a repetir la extraña voz.

\- Un segundo – Melinda volvió a levantar la mano para indicarle que esperase –. Bueno, pues aquí tienes todos. Ya son libres para volar de vuelta a sus nidos. ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó con cierto tono de enfado. Estaba trabajando y lo menos que necesitaba en aquel momento era que alguien que no conocía le metiese prisa.

Sin embargo, su molestia se desvaneció justo cuando le vio. Era un chico de unos treinta y pocos años, vestido con un traje azul marino y un abrigo largo de color negro. "¿Pero qué…?". Mientras que su cabeza intentaba pensar con claridad, otra parte de sí misma sólo podía quedarse mirándolo. Parecía un niño, como si su cuerpo se hubiese quedado detenido en el tiempo, sus facciones no parecían haber cambiado por una larga época, y su pelo, de color castaño rubio, contribuía a esa sensación que tenía. Era monísimo y su corazón no decía lo contrario, el impacto había supuesto un aumento de sus pulsaciones. "Relájate, pareces una quinceañera. Es sólo un hombre que te busca. ¿Por qué?". Los hombres en traje le gustaban demasiado, y más si eran tan guapos como aquel espécimen que tenía delante. Tenía buena planta, por lo que el traje le quedaba de miedo. "Ñam", pensó aquella parte traviesa de sí misma que sacaba de vez en cuando a relucir.

\- Soy Cary Agos, abogado de Lockhart & Gardner – dijo aquel hombre que había llegado de la nada tendiéndole la mano. Ella la estrechó intentando parecer como si estuviese en pleno funcionamiento, aunque todavía le costaba reaccionar –. Me han dicho que usted ha prestado testimonio como experta en casos médicos y quería preguntarle si podía ayudarme con el caso que tengo entre manos.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – respondió ella como si no le diera mucha importancia.

\- Tengo el caso de un niño de 8 años que ha contraído el virus del VIH al hacerle una trasfusión de sangre. Los padres buscan al culpable de este suceso – dijo mostrándole la carpeta, abriendo esta para que pudiese leer el informe. Melinda la cogió y empezó a echarle un vistazo rápido.

\- ¿Y me necesita para…? – se estaba haciendo de rogar pero sabía perfectamente que iba a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese.

\- Necesito que explique ante el juez el proceso de la trasfusión de sangre, la clase de pruebas que se hacen antes de aceptar las donaciones y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cree que podría?

\- ¿En qué hospital ha pasado? ¿En este? – sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Si hubiese pasado en su hospital, ella sería una de las culpables dentro de la cadena de mando y no quería hacer frente ante semejante bochorno.

\- Oh, no, no. En el St. Mary's. Tengo trabajando a nuestra investigadora a ver si puede averiguar quién es el responsable de que la sangre contaminada fuese aceptada.

\- ¿Ha habido más casos aparte de este? – le dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas, dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano y centrándose en él.

\- Por ahora no, que sepamos, pero estamos al tanto de todo. ¿Al final me podrías echar una mano? – él no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Por una parte le parecía fascinante hablar con ella después de lo que había oído: una mujer que luchaba por los casos, por aquellos pacientes afectados, que incluso ayudaba con la parte legal. Era toda una guerrera en bata blanca.

\- Claro, claro. ¿Tienes una tarjeta? Te llamaré cuando lo lea en profundidad, ahora me resulta un poco complicado – le contestó mientras le mostraba el jaleo que había en esos momentos por el lugar –. Es posible que no podáis conseguir el nombre del responsable, esos datos no suelen estar al alcance de cualquiera. Dime si tu investigadora ha conseguido algo y, si no es así, lo intentaré yo, que conozco a alguien en ese hospital.

\- Perfecto – le tendió una tarjeta. "Cary Agos. Lockhart & Gardner" –. Sin duda te mantendré informada. Muchas gracias, de verdad – le sonrió, y le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca. Una parte de ella se quedó prendada de ella y no volvió a ser la misma.

\- De nada. Todo sea por ese crío – le devolvió la sonrisa. Cary ya estaba en el ascensor cuando se despidieron, pero no sería la última vez que se verían, ni la única sonrisa que se dedicarían.


	2. Chapter 2

*Gracias a todos por tomaros la molestia de haber leído el primer capítulo de este _fanfic_. Lo he escrito - y sigo escribiéndolo, porque hay mucho que contar - con muchas ganas y espero que vosotros, poco a poco, lo leáis también con las mismas. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiéndolo y me muestran si os va gustando o no, así que no os cortéis en decirme qué os está pareciendo.

UNA ACLARACIÓN: el apellido de Melinda, Cavanaugh, es totalmente una coincidencia. No tiene relación ninguna con Alicia ni con nadie de su familia.

ATENCIÓN: El fic se va a ir actualizando cada dos semanas. ¡Estad atentos!*

 **2**

 **Persuasión es mi segundo nombre**

\- Venga, Steve, necesito esos papeles. Soy una colega de profesión buscando información, nada más – le dijo con ojos de cordero degollado como si lo tuviese delante. Estaba a punto de suplicar.

Cary había llamado diciendo que Kalinda, su investigadora, no había podido conseguir nada pero que si seguía así tiraría de algún método "poco recomendable" para conseguir su objetivo.

\- No te preocupes, lo intentaré. Ya te dije que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

\- ¿Estás segura? A Kalinda no le importa volver con métodos más persuasivos – le había respondido él con cierta diversión en su voz.

\- Tranquilo, lo intentaré. Yo también puedo ser muy persuasiva – el tono chulesco no le podía faltar ante tal afirmación.

Le sonrió al teléfono mientras volvía a aparecer en su mente la imagen de Cary en traje azul marino y el abrigo negro, protegiéndole de la brisa fresca de la mañana.

\- Vamos, Steve, no me hagas suplicar – su mente volvió al presente y a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su amigo por el hilo telefónico.

\- Melinda, ¿de qué estás detrás? ¿Me vas a meter en un lío?

\- ¡Qué va! Estoy ayudando en un caso legal. Uno de los vuestros ha metido la pata hasta el fondo: ha aceptado sangre contaminada con el virus del VIH y ahora hay un crío que ha sido infectado gracias a vuestro amigo con pocas luces – hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras. No había una cosa que más le repatease que la gente incompetente y que niños inocentes pagasen caras las consecuencias –. Necesito saber quién para que se haga justicia.

\- Así que no me ibas a meter en problemas, ¿eh? ¡¿Pero tú estás loca?! ¿Vas a vender a uno de los nuestros? – Melinda no se lo podía creer. ¿"Vender" era hacer constancia de la inutilidad de cierta gente?

\- No voy a vender a nadie, Steve, voy a hacer que ese cabrón pague por el gran error que ha cometido. ¡Es un crío que debería estar jugando sin pensar en problemas o enfermedades tan graves como el sida, no enfermo por culpa de la incompetencia de un gilipollas! ¡Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar! – la voz iba en aumento y su cabreo también. No podía dejar este hecho, después de conocerlo, de forma impune. Tenía que hacer que el tipo que había cometido semejante error pagase por ello. Los niños eran su debilidad no sólo por su profesión, sino también desde que su sobrina Amelia había llegado a este mundo. Aún recordaba lo pequeña que era cuando nació y la emoción que sintió al tenerla en sus brazos. A veces la sentía como si fuera su propia hija, incluso su hermana se lo decía de vez en cuando. "Debería ser tuya, no mía. Os parecéis tanto, congeniáis tan bien". Como tía, le había dado a conocer ciertos temas que le gustaban. Todavía recordaba el día en que le dio un peluche de Wonder Woman y Amelia lo había abrazado hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración si este estuviese vivo. Luego llegó su propia fantasía: el peluche de Batman de su tía estaba casado con Wonder Woman, y estos habían adoptado al peluche de Bilbo, de _El_ _Hobbit_. Así, la historia fue formándose, haciendo que ambas conectasen muy bien y pasando el tiempo jugando e imaginando.

\- ¿Puedes pasarte luego? Ahora saco los papeles, los fotocopio y te los doy, pero no quiero que mi nombre salga en ningún sitio. Yo no he estado implicado de ninguna forma, ¿entendido? – dijo tras la que le pareció una larga pausa.

\- Claro como el agua – y colgó el teléfono.

Un par de horas más tarde, Melinda se encontraba en un ascensor subiendo hasta la planta 28 a su encuentro con Cary. Después de pasar a por los papeles, le preguntó si podía ir a su despacho para dárselos y poder hablar sobre el caso. Parecía animado por las recientes noticias, ¿o era por su visita? Ella sentía unas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, algo que le parecía lo más cursi e idiota que había sentido últimamente. "¿Pero qué te pasa? Sólo le estás ayudando con el caso, nada más. Luego sigues tu vida normal y punto". Se quedó esperando en la recepción. No había cambiado en nada después de su última visita, cuando Will Gardner la necesitó para otro caso anteriormente. Will le caía bien, era competitivo, ambicioso, y siempre quería ganar, un poco como ella, por lo que era comprensible que trabajasen bien. Aunque siempre solía tener una actitud inicial de no querer participar en estas situaciones, al final caía una y otra vez. Conocía el sistema legal, no tan bien como un abogado pero sí como para defenderse mínimamente. "La herencia de papá", pensaba ella. Richard Cavanaugh era uno de los más prestigiosos abogados de Nueva York, donde había nacido Melinda tres décadas atrás, y todo el mundo requería sus servicios ante complicados temas. Lo había mamado desde pequeña, desde ir a los tribunales a ver a su padre en acción hasta meterse en la carrera de Derecho sin ningún éxito, pasando por la lectura de diversos libros sobre ello. Richard quería que una de sus hijas siguiese su camino pero tuvo muy poco éxito en su misión y mucha frustración de por medio. Mientras su hija mayor se dedicaba a las finanzas para terminar como administrativa de una multinacional, su hija menor, Melinda, intentó contentar a su padre ignorando lo que realmente quería ella. Se esforzó, luchó por amar aquello a lo que su padre se había dedicado toda su vida, pero no pudo crear un vínculo con algo que jamás le había llamado la atención. Tras medio año en la universidad, dejó la carrera y se matriculó en Medicina, dejando atrás gritos, peleas y los sueños rotos de su padre. Este, finalmente, y tras ver los grandes resultados que cosechaba su hija en este nuevo camino, tuvo que aceptar su nuevo destino, aunque nunca dejó de mostrar la poca gracia que le hacía. Así, la relación entre ambos se fue haciendo cada vez más fría, siendo un pequeño glaciar en mitad de un vergel de éxitos para ella, y convirtiéndose en una especie de decepción para su padre, hiciese lo que hiciese y lo bien que llegase a sus objetivos. Un tira y afloja continuo, una lucha encarnecida, demasiada energía gastada en algo que no valía la pena; Melinda se dio cuenta de que era mejor mantener las distancias, hacer su vida y seguir hacia adelante, aunque en un principio le doliese en el alma. Luego, con el tiempo, el dolor desaparecía al ver lo feliz que era con lo que estaba haciendo y lo lejos que había llegado, teniendo incluso dos especialidades que podía combinar, la pediatría y la cardiología.

Cary llegó a los pocos minutos con cierto aire jovial pero manteniendo la seriedad de las circunstancias. Una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida a aquel agujero lleno de tiburones buscando sangre. Con mucha amabilidad la acompañó hasta su despacho. Era una pequeña habitación acristalada desde la que se podía ver los despachos de alrededor, con una alfombra de color gris y los muebles de color caoba, dándole un toque muy señorial a aquel lugar. Nada más entrar, enfrente, había un sofá de color verde pálido que combinaba con el estilo clásico pero profesional que había adoptado aquel sitio. Melinda optó por sentarse en una de las sillas mientras Cary imitaba su gesto pero en el sillón que tenía enfrente.

\- Aquí tienes lo que he podido conseguir. Me ha costado un poco pero al menos tenemos un nombre, ¡y hasta una fotografía! – le dijo mientras le daba una carpeta muy parecida a la que él le había entregado la primera vez que se vieron –. Así le facilita las cosas a tu investigadora.

\- Te lo agradezco de veras. Es genial – sonrió y ella volvió a quedar un poco más prendada de esa imagen –. ¿Has leído los papeles que te entregué?

\- Oh, sí, y la verdad es que se le podría meter un gran puro, no sólo a este hombre, sino también al hospital. Podría ser una demanda millonaria, aunque el St. Mary's tiene un plantel de abogados bastante extenso, ¿sabes? Habría que ir con cuidado – ya los había conocido en otra ocasión. Todavía podía ver la cara de boba que se le quedó al contemplar el desfile de gente que entró en la sala –. A este "pobrecillo" se le puede acusar de negligencia médica y pedirle al juez que le retire su licencia médica para siempre; eso sería un buen castigo.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes todo pensado? – otra vez esa sonrisa. Las mariposas estaba enloqueciendo en su interior, ¿o eran sus hormonas?

\- Bueno, es un tema para ir pensándolo mientras conduces hasta aquí, ¿no? – le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió cada vez más cómoda con él, como si dos amigos estuviesen charlando sobre sus problemas, contándose batallitas de vez en cuando, sintiendo una complicidad extraña para dos desconocidos.

Así pasaron un par de horas, detallando la estrategia que Cary iba a seguir y ella contándole un poco a grandes rasgos lo que iba a decir durante el juicio. La conversación, dentro de lo que cabía, fue bastante distendida, incluso hablaron sobre otros temas.

\- ¿Trabajas con Alicia Florrick? – preguntó mientras se volvía en su asiento y miraba al despacho de enfrente.

\- Sí, la conozco desde hace unos años. Llegamos al bufete al mismo tiempo pero, al final, la eligieron a ella y a mí me surgió un puesto de trabajo en la fiscalía del Estado – había un tono de orgullo en su voz, aunque no muy pronunciado. Estaba intentando mantener la humildad.

\- ¿Con Peter Florrick?

\- Primero con Glenn Childs, después vino Florrick. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – tenía una sincera curiosidad aunque la disimulaba mirando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

\- Oh, por nada. Es que los conozco. Me los presentaron en una de las fiestas a las que acompañé a mi padre. A veces me lleva como acompañante para que no vaya solo pero a mí me aburren soberanamente porque sólo hay abogados. Lo bueno es que me permite crear contactos para que luego estos contribuyan en las fiestas de recaudación que monto. Ya sabes, para comprar nuevos equipos, poder financiar tratamientos y operaciones a niños que no se lo pueden costear – se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Muchas veces reprimía ese sentimiento ya que, si se le da rienda suelta, puede hacer volar el ego de forma significativa, algo que odiaba bastante.

\- Es cierto, tu padre es Richard Cavanaugh. Ya me sonaba tu apellido de algo – Cary había caído en la cuenta y a lo mejor su actitud iba a cambiar radicalmente. No sería la primera vez que un tío al conocer su parentesco empezaba a tratarla de forma diferente para acercarse a su padre. Ya había empezado en la universidad y era algo que no iba a parar ahora. Incluso lo intentó Will Gardner en su momento, pero sin utilizar las artes amatorias de por medio, algo que ella agradeció muchísimo. Ya era bastante incómodo de por sí como para añadir eso a la ecuación.

\- El mismo que viste y calza. ¿También era tu héroe mientras estabas en la facultad? – un tono de burla salió de sus labios. Ahora hacía un repaso mental de todos los hombres que se habían acercado a lo largo de su corta vida buscando tener contacto con el patriarca de la familia. Las primeras veces cayó en la trampa, pensó que estaban ahí por ella, pero cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver por qué era el imán preferido de aquellos hombres, no volvió a picar más, sino que los mandaba a paseo con sólo olerlos.

\- ¡Claro! Es un gran ejemplo a seguir – "Si tú supieras", pensó para sí misma, recordando que su padre era un lobo con piel de cordero, una persona que llegaba a despreciar en ciertos momentos de su vida y que de ejemplo no tenía nada –. ¿Qué tal se encuentra? Oí la última vez que había tenido problemas de salud.

\- Los achaques de la edad, pero por ahora nada grave. Parece que trabaja demasiado, pero nada más. Tendría que darse un descanso de vez en cuando. Como yo – dijo mirando la hora. Tendría que haber vuelto a casa hacía media hora –. Es muy tarde. ¿Cuándo es el juicio?

\- En un par de días. Te llamaré para que ensayemos tu participación en el juicio – dijo mientras miraba el reloj.

\- No hace falta. No tengo problemas con explicar las cosas como si fuesen niños de primaria, trato con muchos de ellos a diario – le sonrió y se despidió de él, echando un último vistazo hacia el despacho.

Cuando llegó a casa, sintió de forma imperiosa la necesidad de ponerse bajo el mando de la ducha y dejar correr el agua caliente por su espalda. Había sido un largo día y necesitaba relajarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería ver algún episodio de alguna de sus series favoritas, el sueño la abrazó y la sumergió en un sitio cálido y agradable, la sonrisa de él.


	3. Chapter 3

*¡Gracias a todos por seguir una semana más! Esta vez nos metemos en el caso de lleno, aunque eso no es realmente lo importante, sino las cosas que pasan alrededor. No tengo mucha idea del sistema jurídico anglosajón, por lo que hago uso total de mi imaginación, y tampoco quiero resaltar los casos, sino lo que traen consigo, por lo que os pediría que os centréis en la actitud de los personajes, en este caso en Melinda, para que podáis conocerlos mejor.

Os animo a que me comentéis lo que os está pareciendo el fic, ya que me ayuda infinitamente. ¡Gracias!*

 **3**

 **Justicia es su segundo nombre**

Se había vestido para la ocasión, dejando de lado las camisetas y los vaqueros que formaban parte de su _look_ diario para pasar a algo más formal, un traje de chaqueta y falda gris que rezumaba profesionalidad por los cuatro costados. Había declarado muchas veces en juicios, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y cómo debía hacerlo, sin embargo, todavía sentía unos pocos nervios al enfrentarse a una tarea como esta. Estaba en la puerta de la sala mirando su teléfono móvil cuando Cary llegó. De repente empezó a tranquilizarse cuando le escuchó hablar.

\- ¿Preparada? – le preguntó con un aire juguetón. Mostraba confianza y seguridad, por lo que sabía que él estaba más que de sobra preparado para lo que se le venía encima.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Y tú? – se la devolvió con la misma actitud, agregando una sonrisa a la fórmula.

Cary le indicó que entrase en la estancia y acompañándola le indicó un asiento cerca del suyo. El juez Abernathy era el encargado de poner orden en aquel pequeño hervidero, el juez _hippie_ como muchos le llamaban. Abernathy era un liberal que podía pedir un minuto de silencio por los valientes que se manifestaban por una causa u otra delante del Senado; era un juez inusual, muy divertido y amable. Melinda le conocía de antes y había hecho buenas migas con él en una de las aburridas fiestas de las que últimamente era asidua sin remedio. Su padre le había dicho que no le tragaba ya que un juez debería ser más serio de lo que lo era Abernathy, pero el tipo le cayó bien enseguida y se había mostrado interesado en el trabajo que realizaba en el hospital y fuera de él con las galas de recaudación que organizaba.

El juicio dio comienzo y el juego entre las dos partes con él, como si fuese un partido de tenis de lo más interesante. Uno decía una cosa y el otro daba la réplica, dándose una dinámica sin tregua, frenética, embaucadora. Melinda estaba más interesada en Cary, en verle en acción, cómo se movía y a qué velocidad podía pensar la siguiente pregunta que pondría en jaque al responsable de tal barbaridad. Nicholas Parker estaba sentado en el estrado con el semblante serio, casi pálido, intentando esquivar los cuchillos que Cary le lanzaba. No estaba teniendo piedad y Nicholas lo mostraba sudando a mares. Al parecer, Parker no había supervisado aquella bolsa de sangre, lo había hecho otra persona misteriosa, por lo que sólo firmó el informe como bien había hecho con todos los demás. Sin embargo, Kalinda había descubierto por una cinta de seguridad que este sí que estaba en todo momento y que cometió la negligencia así que, ante tal descaro cometiendo perjurio en mitad del juicio, Cary decidió apretarle las manillas al máximo. Cuando le tocó el turno a Melinda, se notaba el cansancio en el ambiente, posiblemente favorecido por el calor que hacía en la sala. Intentó mantener su discurso lo más sencillo y claro posible, mostrando seguridad en su voz. Cary se mostró muy satisfecho con su intervención y se lo demostró con una tímida sonrisa cuando acabó su turno. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba lo peor, enfrentarse al abogado contrario que intentaría echar por la borda cada palabra que había salido por su boca.

\- Señorita Cavanaugh – comenzó Patti Nyholm, preparándose para embestir con una pregunta –, usted ha dicho que los análisis de sangre son observados con lupa antes de aceptar las bolsas de sangre. ¿A qué cree usted que se debe esta negligencia?

\- Bueno, esto es mucho suponer. Creía que había que contar hechos certeros, no aburrir con supuestos – un poco de chulería hacía acto de aparición en aquel momento –, pero si quiere nos ponemos a suponer, ¿eh?

\- Adelante.

\- Creo que el señor Parker tuvo un "despiste" intolerable en nuestra profesión ya que las consecuencias de nuestros actos recaen en terceras personas, no en nosotros, por lo que hay que tener una mayor precaución sobre lo que hacemos y lo que no. ¿Contenta con mi suposición? – le sonrió de forma maliciosa. Sabía que su respuesta podía darle cierta confianza a Nyholm, pero en cuanto pudiese iba a jugar la carta del niño inocente que encuentra una enfermedad que no se merecía. Aunque sonaba rastrero, estos escenarios siempre solían serlo, por lo que una parte de ella seguía el juego. "La heredada de papá", contestaba de inmediato. Al parecer, había heredado esa parte despiadada que tenían los tiburones, como se llamaba coloquialmente a los abogados, depredadores que sólo se movían en busca de sangre, dinero.

\- Así que, por lo que dice usted, señorita Cavanaugh, no habría que pedirle un castigo excesivo como lo está haciendo el señor Agos porque es un simple e inocente "despiste" – siempre cautelosa, como un gato en la oscuridad, viendo cómo los demás reaccionan.

\- ¿Inocente? ¿Llama usted inocente a que un niño haya contraído sida porque este incompetente – señaló a Nicholas, quien se retorcía en su asiento como una anguila –, ha cometido un "despiste"? Lo llamo así porque una parte de mí quiere creerlo pero es un síntoma de su incompetitividad, la cual ha truncado la vida de un ser humano – el enfado se le notaba por todo el cuerpo. Un calor soporífero le inundaba, haciendo que alzase la voz y empezase a perder un poco los papeles. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que su actitud era importante para aquellas personas que la estaban escuchando, y que de ella dependía que ganasen o no el juicio –, pero es intolerable que esto pase en nuestros hospitales. Se hacen miles de trasfusiones de sangre en este país, millones en todo el mundo, y en naciones como la nuestra es un error grandísimo que esto pase. Sería igual de intolerable que le hubiese sucedido a un adolescente o una persona ya adulta. Por otro lado, es posible convivir con la enfermedad; la medicina ha avanzado mucho hasta ese nivel con el cóctel de pastillas al que este crío tendrá que ser asiduo por culpa de este señor…

\- Señorita Cavanaugh, conténgase – le interrumpió la voz amable del juez Abernathy.

\- Lo siento, su Señoría – le sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Se sintió como una niña pequeña cuando le llama la atención el profesor. Miró por un segundo a Cary para tranquilizarse y que la seguridad volviese a su sitio –. Soy pediatra, trato a niños con toda clase de enfermedades, algunas más graves que otras. Algunos siguen adelante, sobreviven y tienen que lidiar con un dolor temprano en sus vidas que no deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, pero otros no tienen ese final feliz, caen por el camino, nos dejan, y uno se da cuenta de la injusticia que hay en esa vida. Esto – hizo especial hincapié en la palabra – es más que injusto, es una putada. Con perdón, su Señoría – le miró con complicidad y este le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa –. Su cliente es culpable, señorita Nyholm, y no creo que deba tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de cometer de nuevo un error de este calibre.

Patti no pudo más que decir que no tenía más preguntas. El juez Abernathy la despidió amablemente dándole las gracias por su intervención. Melinda miró a Cary y recibió una sonrisa de satisfacción como respuesta, lo que imitó. Tras otro testigo, el juez pidió un pequeño receso de un par de horas para deliberar; parecía que tenía muy clara su resolución pero había que mantener las formas, pensó Melinda divertida. Al ser sólo dos horas, decidió quedarse allí y no trasladarse hasta el hospital, donde sabía que no tendría tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para adelantar el poco papeleo atrasado que almacenaba en una pila en su escritorio. Así que, aprovechando el poco tiempo, decidió hacer un repaso de sus pacientes por teléfono mientras Cary pedía un par de cafés en la cafetería de los juzgados. Pensar en lo que venía después de terminar aquella simple labor le ponía nerviosa. A veces no sabía qué tema sacar con aquel hombre que se estaba tomando su café solo delante de ella tan tranquilamente mientras la miraba de vez en cuando enroscada en una conversación que no entendía, llena de vocablos incomprensibles para su mente de abogado. Poco a poco se iban sintiendo más cómodos juntos, compartían un objetivo y eso hacía que las cosas fuesen más fáciles. Cary se estaba quedando embobado poco a poco de aquella mujer, de su pasión por su trabajo, la defensa con uñas y dientes de sus pacientes, algo que le recordaba a sí mismo con sus clientes. Tenían cosas en común, buena conexión en definitiva y eso se podía ver desde lejos. Sin embargo, la sombra de Kalinda seguía acechando en su vida, algo que no se podía quitar fácilmente. Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por ella que no le era correspondido, lo que en parte le frustraba y por otra le enfadaba. Había aprendido a vivir con ello con todo su pesar, pero tenía que empezar un nuevo camino, lejos de aquel sentimiento que tantos años le había acompañado; tenía que pensar en él y en su felicidad, ¿pero sería posible sacar a Kalinda de su mente cuando trabajaba codo con codo con ella?

Durante aquellas dos horas, Melinda le estuvo contando a Cary los diferentes casos que tenía en sus manos y las operaciones que tenía que ir planificando para la semana, la cual se presentaba cargada de pequeños retos, como ella los llamaba. A pesar de que llevaba tiempo en quirófanos, cada operación era como una pequeña prueba a la que había que hacer frente, para la que había que mirarse vídeos y leer libros, como si de un examen se tratase. Aunque los nervios apareciesen y menguasen su confianza en sí misma, estas cosas le hacían sentirse viva al ser retada por las circunstancias, lo cual agradecía enormemente tras horas de pasar consulta, tediosa tarea cuando cabe la posibilidad de que te vomiten encima. Cary escuchaba con atención y le habló de sus clientes, de la dinámica del bufete y de cómo se llevaba con Will y Diane, fundamentalmente. Parecía que escondía un secreto ya que hablaba con cautela de ciertos asuntos, por lo que le provocó cierta curiosidad a Melinda. Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, pero no podía negar que le parecía interesante saber de qué se trataba. En un momento de la conversación se vio completamente metida en ella, interesada en cada palabra que salía de su boca, por muy técnica que a veces podía ser. Se sentía conectada con una parte de su vida de la que se había querido desvincular tiempo atrás, aquella que forma parte de la vida de su padre, aquella a la que había deseado integrarse para hacerle feliz pero que no pudo ser porque su corazón tiraba hacia otra dirección. Todo lo contrario a Cary, quien había mamado desde su nacimiento la pasión por las leyes. Hijo de abogados, era normal que acabara aquí, en unos juzgados dejándose la piel por sus clientes. Le hizo gracia que ambos fuesen "niños de Harvard", aunque las circunstancias fuesen diferentes para los dos: mientras que Melinda tuvo las facilidades por parte de su padre en lo económico y un apartamento cerca de la facultad de Medicina para ella sola, Cary había tenido que hacer frente a las cuotas que Harvard imponía de forma implacable con becas, haciendo que se tuviera que buscar la vida como podía, y con una habitación en el campus como la mayoría de estudiantes, por lo que vivió de forma plena el ambiente universitario. Aunque la relación con sus padres era tirante y fría, también tenían algunas diferencias. En el caso de ella, intentaban que fuese cordial pero con periodos donde la distancia hacía más mella, las discusiones se agudizaban y los momentos de silencio entre ellos reinaban sin piedad; él ni siquiera recibía una felicitación por su cumpleaños o cuando fue el ayudante del fiscal del Estado más joven de la historia. Se notaba en su voz que era una espina profundamente clavada, difícil de quitar y más de perdonar. Melinda tampoco podía perdonar el poco apoyo que había recibido de su progenitor durante su vida, la ausencia de palabras de aliento en los momentos difíciles o el que la mostrase como un trofeo del que estaba orgulloso delante del resto de colegas de profesión o amigos, pero nunca se lo había dicho a ella personalmente. Eran cosas que no se podían olvidar fácilmente ni aunque se quisiera. Eran pequeñas cicatrices en el corazón que tendría que llevar de por vida y aprender a vivir con ellas.

El tiempo se pasó volando entre confidencias, algo raro para un par de personas que se habían conocido hace unos días. Era natural, habían conectado, lo sentían y lo sabían, por lo que era mejor no dejarlo pasar y aprovecharlo hasta que se pudiese. Todos se sentaron cuando el juez Abernathy se colocó en su silla y empezó a filosofar sobre la levedad del ser, la inocencia de los más pequeños de la sociedad, la importancia del buen trabajo y el papel de los hospitales y sus integrantes. Melinda se desesperaba cada vez que veía que seguía con su particular monólogo, lo que incrementaba sus nervios. También lo podía ver en Cary, pero mantenía un semblante serio fingiendo cierto interés por lo que su Señoría estaba diciendo. Llegó la hora de la verdad, los abogados se pusieron de pie, la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente hasta que todo estalló en una alegría inmensa. Nicholas Parker había perdido su licencia médica de por vida y Nyholm se retorcía en el sitio pensando en el posible próximo movimiento por parte de Lockhart & Gardner. ¿Llevaría al hospital St. Mary's a una demanda millonaria por lo que había pasado? Patti no quería ni pensarlo pero la idea estaba bien fijada en su mente, por lo que se acercó a Cary y estuvo hablando con él mediante susurros, echando una mirada rápida a Melinda. Cuando el peligro pasó, los dos compañeros de batalla se abrazaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, sintiendo casi al instante, cuando se dieron cuenta de su acción, que era lo más raro que habían hecho en tiempo.

\- Vente a tomarte una copa conmigo. Celebremos la victoria – le dijo Cary al salir por la puerta de los juzgados con una sonrisa en la cara. Le iluminaba el rostro en su totalidad, dándole un aspecto más jovial del que normalmente tenía. Se sintió halagada pero pensó en sus obligaciones.

\- No creo que pueda. Tengo que pasar por el hospital a coger unos papeles y trabajar un poco. Mañana tengo una operación importante y también quiero descansar bien.

\- En ese caso no insisto más pero, ¿estás segura? – el tono juguetón volvió a su voz y ella no pudo más que echarse a reír.

\- Segura, pero gracias por la oferta. Otro día – una parte quería ir a ese bar, seguir con la conversación distendida de antes y conocerle un poco más. Sentía que tenía la necesidad imperiosa de conocer cada detalle del ser humano que le estaba hablando. La promesa había quedado en el aire y esperaba que se hiciese realidad más pronto que tarde.

\- Otro día entonces – los ojos marrones de Cary se iluminaron con la posibilidad, aunque fuese remota, de verla de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a ser la última vez, tenía en sus manos que no fuese así.

Melinda condujo hasta el hospital en un viaje agradable aunque lleno de culpabilidad. "¿De verdad has rechazado la oferta por coger unos papeles y la preparación de una operación que te sabes al dedillo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?". Puso la radio para despejar la mente, fórmula que siguió al bajarse del coche y ponerse los auriculares, aislándola un poco del mundo, transportándola a aquel bar donde Cary estaría tomándose una copa a salud de los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

***** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí! Esta vez elevamos un poco la temperatura entre Cary y Melinda tras varios capítulos de duro trabajo. Espero que os deje con ganas de más.

Os animo a que me comentéis qué os ha parecido ya sea este capítulo o lo que llevamos de _fanfic_ *

 **4**

 **Un bar llamado deseo**

Las siguientes semanas la dinámica se fue repitiendo: Cary llamaba o se pasaba por la planta de Pediatría del hospital con la excusa de que necesitaba su ayuda para un caso médico que le había llegado. "Mucha coincidencia que los últimos cinco casos sean todos médicos y requieran de tu ayuda urgente, ¿no?", pensó con una pizca de travesura. Con el paso de los días, se fueron haciendo más cercanos, pasaban más tiempo juntos y sus conversaciones iban siendo más naturales y cómplices. La conexión era cada vez más palpable, la electricidad entre ambos se podía notar cada minuto que hablaban. Las risas, los toques inocentes en el brazo, las bromas, los comentarios incrementan ese ambiente extraño que pedía a gritos un siguiente paso a veces necesario, el contacto más físico, dejar totalmente de lado la profesionalidad y meterse en el terreno de la carnalidad. Una de aquellas mañanas se había levantado con el sabor de sus besos por toda su piel, jadeando de placer y cubierta en sudor del sueño placentero que acababa de tener. Luego se sintió una completa estúpida por pensar en él de esa forma. "No te enamores de él, es una abogado. Ya sabes cómo son, tiburones dentro y fuera del juzgado", se había repetido durante las últimas semanas, intentando seguir ese mantra a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía una cosa totalmente distinta. Era imposible no sentir esa sensación de las hormonas flotando por todo el cuerpo cada vez que le veía, una pequeña tensión entre sus piernas pidiéndole una tregua entre tanto deseo. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, saliéndose de madre en muchos niveles. "Llevas mucho tiempo sin acostarte con nadie. Normal que estés como una perra en celo. Tú y tu filosofía de no tener ligues de una noche". Melinda no era muy partidaria de un "aquí te pillo y aquí te mato" de vez en cuando; si quería obtener placer tenía otros caminos que no involucraban a otra persona en la ecuación.

La promesa se hizo realidad y compartieron más de una copa tras las sucesivas victorias después de la primera. Cary estaba muy contento con los resultados y ella no podía terminar de creerse que aquellos tantos que habían metido en el marcador se debían gracias a ella; quería mantener su ego a raya y siempre lo atribuía al duro trabajo que ambos habían realizado. El alcohol hacía que los cuerpos se acercasen, las barreras desapareciesen y la intimidad creciese aunque el bar estuviese repleto de otros abogados u hombres de negocios, todos luciendo traje. Sabía que el termómetro estaba a punto de explotar cuando vio que casi podía besarle sin pensarlo. Melinda prefirió alejarse y alegar que iba a irse a casa tras darse cuenta de la agenda que tenía preparada para el día siguiente.

\- Déjame que te acompañe a casa – le había sugerido él de forma natural producido por el alcohol ingerido. Ella se lo pensó dos veces antes de acceder a la propuesta. Imaginaba lo que podía pasar y lo que iba a hacer, pararle los pies, ¿o no? El deseo estaba en su punto más álgido y la tensión se podía sentir desde manzanas a la redonda.

Eso no cambió en el ascensor, donde las ganas de hacerle suyo ahí mismo no dejaban de aumentar. "Has visto demasiadas películas, Melinda. Concéntrate en llegar a casa y darte una ducha de agua fría, que te hace falta". Se puso lo más recta posible, poniendo los cinco sentidos en su cuerpo, ignorando al hombre que la acompañaba y que deseaba como pocas veces había sentido. El viaje estaba siendo raramente largo, eterno se aventuró a pensar. "Es el problema de vivir en un ático", se contestó a sí misma. Al abrirse las puertas, Melinda empezó a respirar normalmente y se relajó un poco.

\- Ha sido divertido – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia él tras abrir la puerta – Espero que lo repitamos con otra victoria.

\- Claro, sin ningún problema – Cary estaba tenso, se le notaba en la cara.

\- Si necesitas ayuda con otro caso, dímelo, ¿vale? – ella lo había notado. ¿Estaría sintiendo la misma necesidad que ella? Se había imaginado cómo su mano subiría por su pierna mientras la mantenía contra la pared del ascensor, besándole el cuello sin descanso, liberando la tensión del momento.

\- Por supuesto – la sonrisa volvía a aparecer, la tensión entre sus piernas iba en aumento, las hormonas estaban enloquecidas. Tenía que cerrar esa puerta de inmediato.

\- Hasta mañana, Cary – pronunció su nombre con dulzura, mostrando un poco de esos sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

\- Hasta mañana, Melinda – lo había captado y había sonreído. ¿Había interpretado bien las señales o estaba demasiado confusa por el calor que tenía en su interior?

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la pared, sintiendo el agotamiento que le había producido mantener la compostura. Se sentía una estúpida. ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, por qué reprimirse de aquella manera? No era sano. "Si no le fuese a ver más lo haría pero me va a volver a pedir ayuda. Lo sé, lo presiento". De repente sus ensoñaciones quedaron en un segundo plano cuando oyó el timbre. Cary se abalanzó sobre ella cuando abrió la puerta, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y plantándole un beso lleno de pasión y ganas. La puso con la espalda en la pared en la que había estado regañándose a sí misma unos segundos antes, con un poco de fuerza producida por el momento. La cogió del cuello y la trajo para sí, bajando la mano hasta la cintura cogiéndola con esa fuerza que la pasión produce cuando dos cuerpos se están reclamando mutuamente. Melinda empezó a quitarle la chaqueta con violencia, dejando que sus instintos más animales actuasen por sí solos y que la razón quedase relegada a un segundo plano. Sentía que se iban a borrar los labios a besos, sin parar un segundo para tomar aire. El deseo era demasiado fuerte, pidiendo a gritos que se tomaran allí mismo, aprovechando el tiempo que antes habían perdido entre tanta conversación y casos de por medio. La cremallera de su falda estaba bajando lentamente, aumentando la desesperación de ambos.

\- No puedo – dijo casi sin aliento Melinda, apartándolo de ella sin mirarle a los ojos –. Lo siento, Cary, pero no puedo. Quiero, pero no puedo - le miró tímidamente a su cara desconcertada –. Tengo mis motivos, de veras. No puedo – otra vez se sintió increíblemente estúpida ante lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No te preocupes, ya me lo contarás si quieres – intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. "No puede ser más mono. ¿Por qué me paro?", se preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Tras despedirle en el ascensor con un último beso apasionado, Melinda se metió en la ducha donde dejó correr las preocupaciones por el desagüe. No podía sacarse de la mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, el fuego seguía tan vivo como cuando él estaba besándola. Necesitaba extinguirlo de alguna forma o acabaría por quemarla casi literalmente. Se recreó en el momento mientras dejaba que la tensión invadiera todo su cuerpo, dejó volar su imaginación y continuó aquello que había parado en el vestíbulo de su apartamento, con la misma pasión y desenfreno que le pedía su interior. Cary estaba bajando la cremallera de la falda, ella estaba arrancándole la camisa, él se había desecho de la corbata sin que ella se diese cuenta. La había cogido y estaba separándole las piernas, ella no dejaba de tocarle el pecho. La electricidad se palpaba en el ambiente, el calor hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas, entregándose cada vez más a aquel momento tan esperado por ambos. Le sintió dentro de ella, los embistes liberaban la tensión que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo haciendo que se sintiera más ligera que de costumbre. De repente todo terminó. La tensión había desaparecido por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

*¡Hola a todos de nuevo! En este capítulo las cosas se van poniendo más serias entre nuestros protagonistas. Espero que la historia os vaya gustando poco a poco.

No sé si, durante estas navidades, seguir actualizando el fic o esperarme hasta que pasen estas fechas. Desde aquí os pido vuestra opinión al respecto ya que me ayudaría mucho a decidirme. Espero vuestros comentarios tanto sobre esta cuestión como sobre el capítulo. ¡Gracias!*

 **5**

 **¿Y si este es nuestro momento?**

Tras un par de días de reflexión, donde las hormonas volvieron a sus niveles normales, los calores se dejaron a cargo del verano que había llegado y la tensión en el ambiente se disipó casi por completo, Melinda recibió la llamada de Cary.

\- ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? – necesitaba verla después de lo que había pasado en el recibidor de su apartamento. La cabeza le daba vueltas tan sólo de pensarlo.

\- Acabo de empezar el turno de noche. En verano me gusta mucho más porque las cosas están calmadas y hay un silencio casi sepulcral – aunque el calor apretaba, la presencia del aire acondicionado en la planta hacía mucho más fácil el trabajo tanto durante el día como por la noche y les permitía olvidar la estación del año en la que se encontraban. Por las noches, la vida del hospital se ralentizaba y raramente había alguna operación o susto; las enfermeras estaban atentas a los monitores mientras leían algún libro romántico para matar las horas hasta el final de su turno.

\- ¿Entonces no te importa que me pase? Creo que es necesario que hablemos – "Se ha puesto serio de veras", pensó para sí misma.

\- Claro, claro, cuando quieras.

La llamada le había puesto nerviosa. Sabía lo que iba a pasar: se sentirían incómodos después de la naturalidad con la que se habían tratado, hablado de sus cosas íntimas y con la facilidad a la que habían llegado a la causa de aquella extrañeza entre ambos; tendrían que pasar por el trago de hablar sobre ello, dejar claras las cosas e intentar seguir adelante hasta restaurar el ambiente que tenían antes. Por una parte era necesario, como había dicho él, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una pereza tremenda tener que pasar por esa situación. Intentó mantener la mente despejada viendo un par de episodios que tenía pendientes mientras veía que el momento llegaba, centrándose en la historia y dejando sus problemas de lado. Podría tratarlos más adelante cuando Cary ya estuviese allí.

Jamás le había visto sin traje, por eso se quedó un poco perpleja al verle aparecer por la puerta con una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros, un _look_ de lo más informal tras verle todo arreglado. Le invitó a sentarse en el sofá que tenía en uno de los laterales de su pequeño despacho y le preguntó si quería algo de beber, a lo que él declinó la oferta amablemente.

\- No sabía que tenías turno de noche – empezó él la conversación de forma casual mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Es mucho mejor que el de mañana. Me permite ponerme al día con las series, leer, trabajar completamente a gusto. Es una gozada. Poca gente comprende que necesito silencio para hacer las cosas bien, sin distracciones y aprovechando el tiempo al máximo. Además, soy un búho, me encanta vivir de noche, ¿sabes? – le dedicó una tímida sonrisa para distender el ambiente. La tensión volvía otra vez pero no como la última vez que se vieron.

\- Melinda, estoy aquí porque creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó la última vez – se aventuró a decir él, pasando directamente a la acción.

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió ella mirándole a los ojos, intentando averiguar lo que iba a decirle –. No te preocupes, lo que pasó, pasó, y no podemos cambiarlo.

\- No tendría que haber actuado de aquella forma. Me sobrepasé – dijo con cierto tono de arrepentimiento que le llegó a molestar –. No digo que me arrepienta, sino que no eran las formas.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que pareció una eternidad. Cary fue el encargado de romperlo.

\- Me gustas, Melinda, pero tengo un "conflicto interno", por así decirlo – ella le miró extrañada, invitándole a continuar –. Ya te he hablado de Kalinda antes. Llevo desde que la conocí, hace cinco años, pillado por ella pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. Sé que tendría que seguir hacia adelante y superarlo, y a veces pienso que lo he hecho, pero no. Tampoco he tenido ningún motivo realmente de peso para pasar página, pero creo haberlo encontrado – él la miró a los ojos esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

\- ¿Yo? Cary – tenía que pararle un poco los pies, tenía la sensación de que tenía que hacerlo –, no voy a negar que me halaga ser esa razón pero creo que sería mejor no seguir adelante – esto estaba siendo más serio de lo que se había imaginado, incluso más largo.

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que tú no lo sientes porque no se notaba en tu apartamento – estaba molesto y confundido.

\- No es eso. He tenido malas experiencias con abogados antes, o con proyectos de abogados. Sabes quién es mi padre y el efecto que tiene en los estudiantes de Derecho. Todos le adoran, quieren acercarse a él y convertirse en sus pupilos, estar bajo su ala y aprender de él desde cerca – el dolor por el recuerdo de ser usada iba floreciendo poco a poco, como si lo estuviese viviendo en aquel instante, sintiendo dentro de ella cómo el corazón se le rompía otra vez por el engaño de un indeseable –, así que yo era el acceso más directo que tenían. No sabes cuántos estudiantes de Derecho llenos de planes y sueños han ligado conmigo, me han calentado la oreja con el objetivo de que les presentara a mi padre. Al principio piqué y les di todas las facilidades porque me sentía querida, o eso me hacían creer. Pero llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta del engaño y del error en el que estaba metida, así que fui apartándolos a todos. Después de tanto tiempo, sigue habiendo muchos abogados que me ven como el camino perfecto para llegar a su ídolo y conseguir un trabajo o tan sólo hablar con él. Por eso no pude seguir, Cary, porque no sé por qué te acercas a mí, si porque te interesa mi padre o soy yo. Y no me digas que es porque te sirvo de utilidad para ganar casos porque te mando a la mierda desde ya – le espetó muy seriamente. Se había sentido tan destrozada varias veces que no podía soportar la idea de que lo que sentía era producto de un engaño.

\- Tu padre me da igual, Melinda, y es cierto que formamos un buen equipo en los tribunales pero no es por eso por lo que me acerco a ti. Hace tiempo que no me siento tan a gusto con una persona como lo estoy contigo. Puedo hablar de lo que sea y no sentirme bajo una careta o interpretando un papel. Puedo ser yo sin pensar en Kalinda ni un solo segundo, algo que a veces es un milagro porque la veo todos los días, trabajo con ella y es duro – Cary estaba destilando sinceridad por los cuatro costados y era algo que le hacía sentirse un poco más incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que un tipo como aquel se abriera de aquella manera ante ella, sin copas de por medio, sin bromas ni risas. Era una conversación adulta al cien por cien, honesta y sin tapujos –. Puede sonar precipitado porque nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo pero quiero más, y lo del otro día fue una señal de lo que ambos queremos – hizo especial hincapié en meter a los dos en el mismo saco mientras la miraba con cautela, como si estuviese estudiando su expresión facial en busca de alguna pista.

\- Necesito estar segura de tus intenciones, Cary. Sé que suena desconfiado e incluso absurdo después de lo mucho que hemos hablado, pero no voy a permitir que nadie me la juegue de nuevo. No sabes lo doloroso que es eso – la puerta estaba abierta, la oportunidad se presentaba delante de sus narices.

\- Comprendo. Te demostraré que estoy ahí por ti, ¿te parece bien? – se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, con un aire juguetón que hacía que la conversación se relajase y pasase a otra fase distinta y necesaria.

Hablaron un poco de esto y de lo otro, de sus hobbies, las películas y series que veían, la música que escuchaban, los acontecimientos del mundo que ocupaban horas y horas en la televisión. Debatieron, se rieron, se besaron y se fueron enamorando un poco más del otro, dejando a un lado las posibles dudas que tuviesen. Melinda seguía teniendo cierta desconfianza ante las intenciones de Cary, pero dejaría que eso le preocupase más tarde, ahora quería disfrutar del momento. Sus labios eran cálidos y sus manos firmes y dulces cuando cogían su cara. Por un momento se teletransportó a otro lugar, muy lejano de Chicago, donde ella y él estaban solos y nadie los podía molestar. La ensoñación terminó cuando su busca vibró en el bolsillo de su bata, un paciente requería su atención.

A veces tenía que lidiar con algún niño que no podía dormir, que había tenido una mala pesadilla o que no quería tomarse su medicina correspondiente. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar y los trataba con la mayor delicadeza posible ya que sabía que para nadie es plato de buen gusto estar en un hospital por un cierto periodo de tiempo. Corey pertenecía al tercer grupo, a los enemigos de la medicina de las cuatro de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasa esta vez? – preguntó con una voz suave para no despertarle del todo.

\- No quiero tomarme la pastilla, Melinda. Sabe muy mal – tenía el rostro compungido y se hacía la víctima, como todos los niños que odiaban tener que tragar varias pastillas al día.

\- Lo sé, corazón – se sentó en su cama –, pero tienes que tomártela para ponerte bueno y salir de aquí, ¿o no quieres volver a casa con tus padres y tu hermana pequeña? También volverás a ver a tus amigos, que te echan mucho de menos – Cary estaba en el quicio de la puerta viendo cómo Melinda se hacía cargo de la situación con facilidad. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

Corey cogió la pastilla mirándola con desagrado y, con ayuda de un sorbo de agua, se la tragó. Melinda, con mucho cuidado, le arropó y le acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido. Cuando fue a salir de la habitación, Cary estaba embobado viéndola, sonriendo como un niño. Ella no pudo más que devolverle el gesto, indicándole al mismo tiempo que volviesen al despacho, donde no despertarían a nadie.

\- Parece que eres una experta en el tema, ¿eh? – la sonrisa seguía ahí intacta, mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos perfectos.

\- Ay, si tú supieras – se rio pensando en la de peleas que había tenido con críos que no le llegaban ni a la cintura. Sin duda estaba preparada para una futura maternidad, más de lo que cualquiera lo estaría.


	6. Chapter 6

*¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que la historia os siga interesando y que poco a poco me vayáis diciendo qué os está pareciendo. En próximos episodios vais a poder ver claramente cómo la serie y el fic se van entremezclando, un punto que me parece que lo hace más cercano a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome y nos leemos el año que viene!*

 **6**

 **Espera, ¿qué?**

Se encontraba en pleno sueño placentero cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar como un loco. "Demasiado temprano", pensó, tapándose los oídos con la almohada. Había llegado a casa hace un par de horas y lo que necesitaba era dormir a gusto después de una noche un poco movidita con algunos de sus pequeños pacientes vomitando por la reacción a la medicina y otros retorciéndose de dolor. Había sido una experiencia completamente agotadora, tanto física como psicológicamente. Odiaba ver a los niños tan mal; se le partía el corazón con tan solo pensarlo. "No puedes implicarte con los pacientes, Melinda, porque sólo son eso, pacientes. No son familiares ni amigos, sino gente que viene y va", le había dicho un profesor durante su época en la facultad. No podía estar más en desacuerdo. Lo que le hacía implicarse de verdad con aquellos críos era conocerlos, conocer a sus familias y su historia; así tendría una razón de peso para levantarse todos los días y luchar por ellos cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.

Tras pensárselo varias veces y con la segunda vez que el teléfono vibraba, decidió que era hora de cogerlo.

\- ¿Estás despierta? – por un momento no podía ubicar la voz a una cara. Estaba demasiado cansada y adormecida como para hacer semejante trabajo.

\- Hace dos horas que llegué a casa y estaba durmiendo. ¿Tú qué crees? – ya empezaba a sentirse más persona, y una que estaba molesta con esa perturbación de su rutina mañanera.

\- ¿Soñabas conmigo? – ahora sí que sabía perfectamente quién era. Se imaginó la escena mientras pronunciaba esa frase: sentado en su sillón poniendo todo su peso en un lado, pegado al teléfono susurrando y con esa sonrisa traviesa que a veces le dedicaba.

\- ¡Cary! – se oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tengo un caso entre manos y necesito tu colaboración – la interrumpió un segundo al ver que iba a protestar – En este caso no estoy solo, Alicia también se ha apuntado.

\- ¿A qué debemos la presencia de la mujer del fiscal del Estado? – se notó cierto tono picante, como si buscase la provocación con sus palabras.

\- Will nos lo ha mandado a ambos. Él está trabajando con Diane en un caso muy importante y quería que los mejores abogados del bufete se hiciesen cargo de este – podía ver a la perfección cómo su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al decir eso y su cara de niño salía al paso.

\- Tú no tienes abuela, ¿verdad? – se estaba empezando a despertar. Se apoyó en el antebrazo izquierdo. "Menuda pose de adolescente que tienes. Sólo te falta enrollar el cable del teléfono si tuviese", se rio para sus adentros con aquella imagen.

\- Bueno, ¿te apuntas? ¿Puedo contar con la mejor doctora de Chicago? – estaba rogándole como si fuese un niño. No pudo más que sonreír mientras se imaginaba la escena.

\- ¿Sólo de Chicago? – el tono travieso hizo acto de aparición y él se rio tímidamente.

\- ¿De todo el país? – cauteloso, esperando la reacción desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Está bien, está bien. ¿Te parece bien que me pase en una hora por el bufete? Dame tiempo para ducharme, desayunar y meterme café en vena – le vino a la mente la imagen de Lorelai Gilmore pidiéndole a Luke aquello mismo.

\- Perfecto.

Salir de la cama le parecía un completo crimen. Necesitaba realmente dormir, no chutarse varios litros de café en el cuerpo. Se duchó rápidamente con agua fría y, mientras se iba secando envuelta en una toalla, se tomó un café y eligió la ropa que se iba a poner. Una camiseta y unos vaqueros tendrían que servir, no estaba de humor para ir toda arreglada para ayudar con un caso. Estar entre una montonera de papeles le parecía como meterse en el barro, poniéndose hasta las cejas de ese material marrón y viscoso para conseguir encontrar algo jugoso con lo que atacar en los juzgados. No hacía falta vestirse de forma elegante para aquello, no era abogada; ¿por qué ensuciar un traje tan caro entonces? Cogió el BMW y se dirigió hacia el despacho en lo que le pareció el camino más aburrido y largo que había hecho en tiempo. Mientras iba escuchando las últimas novedades en música _dance_ del momento, mano de santo para cuando los párpados no quieren mantenerse abiertos, cayó en la cuenta de que iba a trabajar codo con codo con Alicia Florrick. La había conocido hace un par de años en una gala benéfica a la que su padre le había llevado del brazo, presumiendo de hija mientras ella sólo se dedicaba a sonreír. No sabía muy bien de qué podía hablar con aquellos abogados que estaban pululando por el gran salón adornado con lámparas de araña y decoraciones doradas que brillaban a la luz. Algunos se dedicaban a charlar sobre sus excursiones al campo de golf, otros sobre cómo sus acciones subían y se hacían un poco más ricos que ayer, y luego estaban los enfrascados en tertulias legales sobre supuestos casos que eran realmente los que estaban llevando en aquel momento pero de los que no podían confirmar o negar nada. Melinda se encontraba perdidísima y a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sin embargo, en uno de aquellos paseos que daba su padre por el lugar buscando a viejas glorias de profesión o a antiguos compañeros, se encontró con Peter y Alicia Florrick. Siempre había sentido cierta simpatía por esa mujer desde que salió el escándalo con su marido, admiraba su paciencia por haber seguido con él y salir adelante con sus hijos, aunque no compartía su postura.

\- Si fuese ella, le cortaba los huevos en la cárcel. Jamás podría hacer lo que ha hecho ella. Ya es suficientemente duro enterarse de ello como para llevar la cornamenta y seguir con él – le había dicho a su hermana en la cocina de su casa, mientras preparaban la comida amenizándola con una copa de vino.

\- Tú siempre tan violenta, ¿no? ¿Tú crees que se llevan tan bien como aparentan? Viendo cómo es ella, una madre coraje y todo ese rollo, no creo que sea oro todo lo que reluce – Elia seguía cortando las patatas mientras Melinda veía en la televisión unas imágenes de la protagonista de su conversación.

\- Puede ser que le haya perdonado, pero no me lo creo. La ha humillado delante de todo el mundo. Eso no se perdona con facilidad, y tampoco se olvida. Piénsalo bien – su hermana dejó de cortar para centrar su atención en ella –, Florrick va a querer volver a su hábitat natural. Necesita ganarse el voto de la gente. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con su esposa al lado?

\- ¿Están haciendo un papel entonces? – acababa de meter las patatas en la sartén y dedicaba casi toda su atención a ellas.

\- El de sus vidas, hermana, el de sus vidas – respondió dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Alicia lucía muy elegante con un vestido no muy pomposo, de corte heleno, que le favorecía muchísimo al ser de un color azul marino. Se mostraba feliz y relajada del brazo de su marido saludando al resto de los invitados.

\- Señor fiscal del Estado – había saludado su padre mientras le soltaba el brazo y le ofrecía la mano derecha a Peter – Un placer volver a verlo por aquí.

\- Hombre, Richard – le devolvió el saludo de buena gana riendo – ¿Qué hace un granuja como tú en Chicago? ¿Ya no quieren verte por Nueva York? – se notaba que se conocían de antes, aunque para Melinda era la primera vez que los veía en carne y hueso.

\- Estoy de paso por un caso. Así también veo a la familia. Te presento a mi hija menor, Melinda – dijo mientras esta le tendía la mano a Peter y él se la estrechaba con un "mucho gusto" de por medio –. Es pediatra y cardióloga.

\- ¿Operas también?

\- Sí, también soy cirujana. Hago un poco de todo – se rio para quitarle hierro al asunto. Estaba harta de añadir ese pequeño detalle a las presentaciones.

\- Señora Florrick – su padre había cambiado completamente de tercio la conversación –, espero poder verla pronto al otro lado en un juicio. Me gustaría enfrentarme a usted – aunque el tono era informal, se notó cierta ansiedad por que aquello se produjese cuanto antes posible. Parecía que su padre quería ganarle la batalla y poder presumir de ello en sus círculos más íntimos.

\- Lo mismo digo. Será todo un placer – Alicia contestó con un tono un poco altivo pero que demostraba su absoluta seguridad ante tal reto, acompañándolo de una sonrisa que decía "te estoy esperando".

Al despedirse, Melinda volvió a estrechar la mano de Peter Florrick e imitó el gesto con Alicia, acercándose a su oído aprovechando que su padre seguía hablando con el marido y diciéndole "patea su culo" completamente en serio y mostrando su apoyo a aquella mujer que tantas veces había visto en televisión.

Cuando llegó a la planta 28, Cary la estaba esperando en recepción donde la recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque al principio la sorprendió, luego comprendió el porqué: no quería un corrillo de voces cuchicheando sobre ellos dos. También había que añadir que estaban conociéndose, no saliendo juntos.

\- Es difícil de explicar – le había dicho a su hermana –. Hablamos mucho, nos divertimos juntos, nos lo pasamos bien, y a todo eso le añades que nos comemos la boca – Melinda no perdía el sentido del humor ni siquiera cuando tenía que explicarle su situación amorosa a su hermana –. En el estado de Facebook pondría "conociéndonos".

En el despacho estaba Alicia leyendo unos papeles como si le fuese la vida en ello. Viéndola de esa forma, Melinda sentía curiosidad sobre cómo trabajaba bajo presión, cómo se movía en los juzgados y si era tan buena como le había contado Cary en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas.

\- Alicia, creo que ya conoces a Melinda – esta miró a aquella desconocida y cayó en la cuenta.

\- Sí, de la gala de recaudación de hace un par de años. ¿Cómo estás? - le había tendido la mano cuando Melinda ya estaba respondiendo.

\- Muy bien, con ganas de saber de qué se trata esto en lo que estáis trabajando – estaba mintiendo pero no quería sonar descortés.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer caso con el revuelo en el St. Mary's? – Cary se estaba sentando en su sillón mientras Melinda hacía lo mismo pero en la silla que estaba en frente de él –. Al final no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo y vamos a demandar al hospital.

\- Queremos que sea una demanda colectiva, por lo que tenemos a Kalinda buscando más casos para organizarlo todo – había completado Alicia de forma seria. Se la veía totalmente metida en el caso y con ganas de guerrear.

\- ¿Y yo tengo que hablar sobre qué? – entre el sueño y el cansancio, Melinda se encontraba más perdida de lo normal. Sus neuronas no daban para más.

\- Estás en la junta del hospital en el que trabajas. Podrías hablar sobre qué se hace ante estos casos, que sería despedir a los médicos o ponerlos en una especie de cuarentena, ¿no? – ella asintió con la cabeza –. O sobre los casos en sí cuando sepamos mejor de qué tratan. Ahora estamos buscando indicios de que el hospital sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no estaba realizando acciones de ningún tipo.

\- Os puedo echar una mano con eso de momento – necesitaba hacer algo útil o sentía que se iba a quedar dormida de un momento a otro.

Estuvieron leyendo papeles durante un rato en silencio, por lo que Melinda se encontraba cómoda en aquel ambiente. Cary le había traído un café cuando fue a buscar uno para él, Alicia había preferido abstenerse en esta ronda. A veces se preguntaban cosas o comentaban algunos detalles que encontraban durante la lectura. De repente, como si apareciese de la nada, una figura femenina se asomó por la puerta.

\- He encontrado diez casos más y todos están dispuestos a unirse a nuestra causa. Por lo que me han dicho algunos, conocen más personas afectadas, por lo que podríamos añadir al menos quince más – chaqueta de cuero, lo mismo que la falda y unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Con su libreta en la mano, sabía perfectamente quién era pero necesitaba oír su nombre.

\- Perfecto, Kalinda – había dado en el clavo. Cary la sonrió y sintió por dentro un ramalazo de celos, cierto enfado que no entendía muy bien. O no quería entenderlo. Cary le había contado su relación con ella, cómo se movía y lo buena profesional que era. A partir de estos datos, se había hecho una imagen de aquella mujer que acababa de formar parte del ambiente que habían creado: jugaba con los sentimientos de la gente para obtener lo que quería. Parece ser que ya lo había hecho con él varias veces, no lo negaba, pero tampoco se sentía muy culpable por haber caído en la trampa una vez tras otra. Eso le había hecho ver el alcance de los sentimientos de Cary hacia ella y no le gustaba un pelo. ¿Realmente merecería darle una oportunidad al muchacho con esa situación sentimental que tenía entre manos? A veces se lo planteaba de forma inocente –. Te presento a Melinda Cavanaugh. Es quien me está ayudando con los casos médicos – Kalinda le tendió la mano y ella hizo lo mismo con firmeza. No se iba a achantar ante su enemiga, su némesis como incluso la había llegado a considerar.

\- Mucho gusto – había añadido ella a la presentación –. Ya veo que nos estás haciendo ganar casos. Bienvenida al equipo.

\- Gracias, pero todo el mérito no es mío sino también de Cary – dijo quitándole importancia mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a él –, quien ha hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Bueno, yo os dejo – dijo Kalinda tras una breve pausa –. Voy a investigar el resto de casos entremedias – Ya estaba alejándose cuando volvió –. Ah, creo que esto os puede interesar – le dio a Cary una carpeta con una serie de papeles.

Kalinda se fue finalmente mientras Alicia rodeaba la mesa para posicionarse al lado de su compañero y echar una ojeada al contenido.

\- ¿Estás leyendo lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó Cary. Se podía intuir que había encontrado algo jugoso.

\- Se lo tenemos que mostrar a Will y a Diane – le miró a los ojos. Se estaban entendiendo sólo con ese gesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Melinda no tenía fuerzas para encontrarse en aquella situación. Su cuerpo le estaba gritando que necesitaba una cama en aquel mismo instante.

Alicia y Cary salieron del despacho y se dirigieron al de Diane. Melinda los perseguía por detrás preguntándose todavía qué era lo que habían leído como para reaccionar de esa manera.

\- Will, Diane – comenzó diciendo Alicia cuando llegó a la estancia. Estos dos estaban enfrascados en una conversación cuando dirigieron su mirada a aquella voz –. El St. Mary's sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Will estaba en _shock_. Se podía ver cómo su cerebro estaba intentando procesar aquella frase y planificar una estrategia de ataque multimillonaria al mismo tiempo.

\- Kalinda ha conseguido unos papeles en los que se deja claro que la junta conocía esta serie de negligencias médicas pero quería mantenerse al margen y que los diferentes departamentos se hiciesen cargo de ello – a Cary le brillaban los ojos de emoción, habían dado con la aguja en el pajar. Ante ellos se abría no sólo un caso multimillonario, sino escandaloso que podría dar a conocer todavía más el bufete.

\- ¿Tenemos casos suficientes para la demanda colectiva contra el hospital? – Diane acababa de quitarse las gafas de leer y les miraba fijamente.

\- Kalinda ha encontrado diez y todos quieren participar. Dice que puede encontrar quince más – Alicia estaba mostrando las garras. Se les presentaba un caso de lo más jugoso y lo tendrían para ella y Cary. Este le había hablado de aquel juicio simulado sobre una famosa bebida energética y sobre cómo, junto con Alicia, le había pateado el culo a Will y Diane. La dinámica con ella era estupenda, se conocían desde hace varios años; habían estado en el mismo bando y en el contrario, por lo que sabían cómo jugar sus cartas y lo mucho que ambos lucharían por dar lo mejor de sí. En ese momento, Cary se dio cuenta de que algún día no muy lejano volaría solo y formaría su propio bufete, pero era más un sueño que una realidad.

\- Genial, chicos. Dejadnos el caso a nosotros. El nuestro se va a demorar un poco más y podemos ponernos con este – ¿en serio les iba a quitar esta oportunidad delante de sus narices?

\- Will, podemos hacernos cargo perfectamente. Lo hemos estado trabajando juntos, buscando entre decenas de papeles algo que nos pudiese servir… – Alicia se estaba mosqueando y conteniéndose al mismo tiempo. Cary no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, como tampoco Melinda.

\- No te preocupes, Alicia. Una parte de los honorarios que ganemos irá para vosotros por vuestro esfuerzo – Diane se mantenía al lado de Will, apoyándole en su decisión.

\- Ya estábamos pensando la estrategia y los testimonios para apoyar la causa – Cary se estaba refiriendo ella y dos pares de ojos se posaron en su rostro.

\- Melinda, ¿verdad? Soy Diane Lockhart, creo que no nos conocemos – estaba sacando su lado más amable después de la desfachatez que acababa de cometer.

\- No, no he tenido el gusto – dijo tendiéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, bajando la tensión que había en el ambiente. Ella se la estrechó con firmeza. Melinda desvió la mirada hacia Will, quien asintió como gesto de aprobación.

\- Os mantendremos informados del proceso – y Will dio por concluida la pequeña reunión.

Los tres salieron del despacho. Mientras Alicia ocultaba como podía la rabia que sentía, Cary tenía las facciones del rostro tensas, intentando no mandar al carajo todo por un segundo. Melinda estaba perpleja, no podía terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Quería tocarle la espalda para calmarle pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, así que simplemente se puso a su lado mientras caminaban de regreso a su despacho.

\- ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? – quería mostrarle su apoyo y que viese que tampoco entendía nada. ¿Por qué quitarles una oportunidad tan buena como esa? ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que llevar la gloria el jefe?

\- Nos acaban de robar en nuestra cara. Eso es lo que acaba de pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

*¡Hola a todos otra vez y gracias por seguir leyendo! Esta vez aumentamos un poco la temperatura con impactantes noticias. Vais a ir viendo cómo poco a poco la historia se enreda con la serie para crear algo algo más homogéneo. Espero vuestras impresiones y que os deje con ganas de más *

 **7**

 **Bombardeando Chicago**

\- Atento – Cary la estaba abrazando por la espalda mientras era testigo de cómo comenzaba el día.

Melinda le había dicho en alguna ocasión que lo mejor del turno de noche era poder ver el amanecer desde la azotea del hospital, donde aquel círculo naranja podía ser visto sin hacer daño a la vista, justo antes de que llegase a su punto de máximo esplendor. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y la sensación reconfortante que sentía se extendió por todo su cuerpo, relajándose ante aquella maravillosa vista.

\- Vale la pena quedarse hasta tan tarde, ¿verdad? O hasta tan temprano, depende de tu punto de vista – le sonrió y este la besó en el cuello sin apartarla de él.

\- La verdad es que sí – la apretó contra sí y ella lo recibió de buena gana – ¿Tienes la noche libre, no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – la curiosidad se asomó en su mente y el corazón le empezó a latir un poco más rápido.

\- Había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar – lo dijo cautelosamente, viendo cómo podía reaccionar ante esa proposición.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – preguntó guiñando un ojo y compungiendo la cara. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno fangoso.

\- Algo así – se rio ante el momento incómodo que acababan de vivir. ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo una cita? Podría ser, pero lo que tenía en mente era mucho más que bombones, flores y hablar de sentimientos. Había llegado el momento de contarle lo que le rondaba por la mente sin tapujos.

Después del incidente que había vivido en el bufete, Melinda estuvo trabajando en el caso con Diane y Will, lo que pareció un gran cambio de aires pero sin salir de las mismas cuatro paredes que era, a grandes rasgos, la planta 28 del edificio. Mientras que con Cary no tenía que ensayar sus intervenciones en los juicios, con este tándem todo tenía que estar atado y bien atado, por lo que los preparativos del caso le parecían de lo más tediosos y aburridos. Trabajando con Diane se dio cuenta de que era ella quien llevaba los pantalones en aquella relación, pero sin menospreciar la opinión de su compañero en ningún momento. Era una mujer con gran carácter pero de aspecto apacible si no se le hacía enfadar o la frustración no hacía mella en ella, inteligente, con una risa que parecía una melodía y un sentido del humor muy fino. La parte femenina del bufete era de lo más elegante, conjuntada hasta el más mínimo detalle pero sin perder la garra que podría restarle su imagen; profesional y con la mente despierta, pero al mismo tiempo sensata y reflexiva sobre cualquier movimiento en relación a la estrategia a seguir. Si la comparaba con Will, con quien había trabajado antes, eran el día y la noche. Gardner era más impetuoso, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, listo para la acción y con ansias de ganar, ambicioso. Ahora que los veía juntos, Will escuchaba más a su socia, se dejaba aconsejar y se permitía un instante para pensar en las alternativas que les podían ser de utilidad si el camino principal se truncaba. Era como ver a un matrimonio con sus luces y sus sombras: sus gritos, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, tomándose una copa al comprobar que la dirección seguía siendo la correcta. "Fascinante" es lo que pensó cuando vio cómo se abrazaban cuando todo estaba a oscuras, el resto de la planta en silencio, y el despacho de Diane se convirtió en un pequeño santuario.

También tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Kalinda en acción, aunque se podía sentir que estaba tan extrañada como ella por el cambio de última hora. En cierta forma, le daba un poco de reparo que ella estuviese revoloteando por el despacho de Diane cuando estaban trabajando, no le hacía sentirse cómoda sabiendo lo que sabía ni sintiendo lo que sentía. No le producía confianza, sabía que escondía algo aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Tras unos días intentando conseguir unos papeles del hospital, fue a buscar su ayuda. No quería perjudicar al caso, así que hizo de tripas corazón y fue con ella hasta el depósito donde estaban todos los papeles de pacientes anteriores. Conocía al muchacho que estaba en la garita ya que no era la primera visita que hacía.

\- Así que eres amiga de Cary – soltó tanteando el terreno –. Habla maravillas de ti a todo el mundo. Parece que le has calado hondo – Melinda se estaba viendo en una pelea de gatas y no le apetecía nada ponerse a soltar dagas por la boca.

\- Es un chico estupendo, muy trabajador. Sabe lo que hace en el bufete – respondió inocentemente –. Nos hemos hecho amigos.

\- ¿No estáis saliendo? – había empezado la conversación de verdad, sin rodeos.

\- Tú eres muy directa, ¿no? – la miró con cara seria pero sin perder una pizca de travesura –. Nos estamos conociendo, simplemente. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – se paró en mitad del pasillo rodeada de archivadores enormes llenos y llenos de papeles. No dejó de mirarla en ningún instante. Kalinda se paró un poco más adelante.

\- No, ninguno. Estoy bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Melinda no se lo tragaba.

\- Eso me parecía a mí. Además, no tienes ningún interés en Cary aparte de ser amigo tuyo, ¿no? – ella también sabía cómo devolverlas y no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo.

\- Sólo quiero que sea feliz – "¿en serio?", se había preguntado. "Si eso fuera cierto dejarías de jugar con él como si fuese un peluche". Melinda estaba empezando a sentir un calor en su interior que no le era desconocido en absoluto. El enfado corría por sus venas; todos lo que le había contado Cary sobre su relación con la investigadora volvía a su cabeza como si fuese una cinta, recalcando ciertos detalles que le hacían pensar lo peor de aquella persona que tenía enfrente.

Finalmente encontraron los papeles y se largaron, dejando allí las palabras que habían sido pequeños puñales envenenados. Kalinda había tanteado el terreno y se había encontrado ante un firme rival, una que no había encontrado en su vida. Siempre había querido a Cary pero no de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella, por lo que sabía que tenía que dejarle pasar página y que continuase con su vida, encontrando a alguien distinto a ella y con la que congeniase. Por cómo hablaba de Melinda, ella parecía ese alguien, se le iluminaba la cara con sólo pronunciar su nombre. Se notaba la conexión y el buen _feeling_ que había entre ambos pero, ¿a qué se debía este papel protector que se había adjudicado? ¿Era sólo porque él era su amigo o sentía algo más, algo que no quería reconocer? Lo que sí no podía dejar de ver era que él era feliz, justo lo que ella quería.

Le había costado mucho elegir algo que ponerse. No estaba acostumbrada a los vestidos ni a los zapatos de tacón, y mucho menos maquillarse un poco más, con sombra de ojos y máscara de pestañas de por medio. La base de maquillaje era lo mínimo que se ponía para que la gente no viese que podía haber salido del elenco de _The Walking Dead_ todas las mañanas. Al final escogió un vestido negro ceñido con escote cuadrado con tirantes, lo que le realzaba el busto de forma considerable. Su hermana le había ayudado a hacerse un moño para no tener tanto calor durante la velada.

\- Estás guapísima, Melinda. Si no le dejas embobado así, ya puedes darle puerta – Elia siempre siendo tan comprensiva. No sólo jugaba el papel de hermana, sino también el de amiga. Estaba como loca por casarla y que formase una familia, pero lo mantenía en su fuero interno ya que sabía que su hermana era una mujer muy independiente que no necesitaba más que de sí misma para seguir. Se lo había demostrado varias veces desde que era chiquitita, luego durante la adolescencia, incluso en un duro trago como fue el divorcio de sus padres. Aunque ella fuese la hermana mayor, Melinda ejerció como tal y le ofreció un hombro en el que llorar por la terrible noticia.

Elia ya se había marchado cuando Cary tocó el timbre. Se estaba terminando de arreglar y dándose los últimos retoques cuando le abrió.

\- Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos – le dijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando este se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido hacia lo que suponía que era su habitación.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra – Cary se había quedado alucinado con lo poco que estaba viendo del apartamento – ¡Wow, tienes un apartamento genial! No me di cuenta la última vez – Melinda iba a su encuentro con el bolso en una mano y el móvil sujeto en la otra.

\- Tampoco pudiste ver mucho – le sonrió y a él se le iluminó la cara cuando la imitó – ¿Te gusta? – señaló con la cabeza al amplio salón blanco con el suelo negro, en el cual se reflejaba la luz.

Los dos sofás que se encontraban allí eran rojos, aportándole un toque de color a la combinación clásica de la estancia. El resto de muebles eran de madera oscura, como el mueble bar de la esquina o la gran estantería que cubría la pared de la derecha. De estilo _loft_ , cocina y salón se encontraban juntos pero bien diferenciados, por lo que se podía charlar tranquilamente con los invitados si se hacía una pequeña reunión. Esta tenía un estilo un poco diferente al tratarse de muebles de madera más clara con remaches en plateado que le deban un aspecto más juvenil pero sin desencantar con el resto de la estancia. Lo más impresionante de aquel lugar eran las dos grandes cristaleras que formaban las "paredes" del salón, dando la sensación de que Chicago estaba dentro del apartamento y no al otro lado del cristal. Le daba una mayor amplitud y una sensación de libertad extraña. Al lado de la cocina estaba la puerta que daba a la escalera que subía a la azotea del edificio, la cual le pertenecía a Melinda ya que entraba dentro del contrato. Cary nunca había subido pero le había dicho que tenía instalado un _jacuzzi_ ya que a su sobrina le encantaba pasar algunas tardes de verano chapoteando en su piscina particular.

\- Es impresionante. ¿Tan bien pagado está ser médico a pesar del momento económico en el que vivimos? – temía que hubiese hecho una pregunta demasiado personal, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Esperaba que Melinda se lo hubiese tomado a bien.

\- Ten en cuenta que no solamente estoy en dos departamentos al mismo tiempo, sino que también formo parte de la junta. Es un plus que me llevo, pero no sólo cuento con ese dinero – había dado con el quid de la cuestión. La niña de papá salía a relucir o, mejor dicho, de otro hombre de su familia – El padre de mi madre ha sido bróker toda su vida, por lo que conoce bien la Bolsa. Tenía su pequeña fortuna, por lo que siempre tanto la familia de mi madre como la de mi padre han vivido bien y nunca les ha faltado de nada. Cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos, mi abuelo se empeñó en hacernos un pequeño depósito y coger parte de ese dinero e invertirlo en bolsa para hacerlo crecer. Así, poco a poco, fuimos teniendo nuestro propio dinero y pasamos a poder utilizarlo cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad. Mi abuelo sigue "jugando" con ese dinero, invirtiéndolo y continúa dando sus frutos, así que parto con ventaja – le sonrió. No le gustaba presumir de dinero pero lo tenía y podía comprarse cosas como aquel apartamento, del cual se enamoró la primera vez que lo vio.

\- Tu abuelo es un hombre inteligente. Ojalá invirtiese mi dinero tan bien como él – se notaba un toque de tristeza en su voz y ella sintió una compasión tremenda. "No lo ha tenido fácil, se tuvo que sacar las castañas del fuego él solo".

\- Si quieres puede. Le digo que es para un amigo y seguro que lo hará encantado. Tengo que venderte bien porque es muy selectivo con la gente a la que hace este tipo de favores, pero si viene de mí seguro que dice que sí – sonrió quitándole dramatismo al asunto. No quería que la cita se fuese al traste.

\- En otra ocasión – se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para que se la cogiese – Ahora nos vamos a cenar. Por cierto, estás preciosa – le dijo al oído. Ella sonrió.

De forma inconsciente, durante el trayecto al restaurante se había creado una especie de tensión entre ellos, como esa que se formaba cada vez que estaban juntos a solas, como la última vez en su apartamento, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del recibidor mientras Cary le bajaba la cremallera de la falda y ella le abría la camisa de un tirón. Melinda se sacudió el pensamiento y con él el calor que estaba sintiendo. Era demasiado pronto para excitarse de aquella manera. "Cenaréis, os lo pasaréis bien y socializaréis. Todo puede pasar, depende de ti".

La cena fue bastante distendida, hablando sobre unas cosas y otras, a veces del terreno profesional y otras del personal, de su niñez o adolescencia, varias trivialidades. Se estaban conociendo más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Los dos optaron por _carpaccio_ acompañado de unas verduritas y salsa al oporto con una copa de vino que había elegido Cary personalmente. Se lo estaba pasando bien y se notaba en el ambiente, tranquilo, sin silencios incómodos. Sorprendentemente perfecto. Cuando llegaron al postre, ambos se relajaron un poco más y empezó la cita de verdad.

\- Quería quedar contigo porque quería contarte una cosa – empezó diciendo él. Melinda notaba cómo el corazón le iba a mil por hora –. Es un secreto que he estado ocultando a Will y Diane todo este tiempo y no sabía si podía confiar en ti pero ahora sé que sí – estaba muy serio y ella no quería moverse ni un milímetro. Se había quedado un tanto paralizada.

Los dos acercaron sus cabezas para que el resto de la gente no los oyera. Por un momento se sintió como una adolescente cuando su mejor amiga le cuenta quién es el chico que le gusta. La idea le hizo gracia pero se limitó a estar seria y no estropear el momento.

\- Como viste el otro día, Will y Diane se quedan los casos más importantes. El resto, los asociados de cuarto año, los trabajamos a fondo, pero quienes se llevan la gloria son ellos. Hemos estado hablando y vamos a formar nuestro propio bufete – Melinda se había quedado un poco sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía el paso natural que había que dar. La situación era insostenible y no podía continuar por mucho tiempo así sin que antes explotase. Cary la estaba mirando cauteloso, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su interlocutora, pero decidió proseguir –. Lo hablé con Alicia y, aunque sea socia, también quiere cambiar de aires, avanzar, y sabe que no va a poder hacerlo con Will y Diane todavía en el trono. Ya has visto lo bien que trabajamos, nos entendemos aunque tengamos puntos de vista distintos, y eso es algo a tener muy en cuenta. Además, su apellido puede atraer a mucha gente – le dio vergüenza decir eso, se le notaba en la postura, pero era cierto. El apellido Florrick podía dar muy buenos resultados en cuanto a la captación de clientes, pero también podría ser un hándicap que había que considerar.

\- Te veo muy seguro de ello. Ya hablamos sobre esto, pero antes sonaba más a un deseo que a una realidad. ¿Fue lo del último caso la gota que colmó el vaso? – no sabía qué decir excepto que quería cogerle la mano y apretársela para que sintiese que le apoyaba.

\- Básicamente – dijo haciendo una mueca que terminó en una sonrisa –. Este puede ser el paso más grande que dé en mi vida profesional, construir algo mío donde todos podamos decidir de una forma más democrática que en Lockhart & Gardner – se le notaba entusiasmado, como cada vez que hablaba de su trabajo, de los años que estuvo en la oficina del fiscal del Estado. Quería empezar esta aventura lo antes posible –. Será diferente.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Cary, de verdad – acertó a responder tras una breve pausa. Finalmente sucumbió a sus deseos y le apretó la mano con la suya, sonriéndole para que viese que lo apoyaba en su decisión.

\- Te lo agradezco, Mel, pero ahí no termina la cosa – se había puesto serio de nuevo. Venía otro bombazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – "¡Suéltalo ya!".

\- Quiero que te vengas conmigo al nuevo bufete. Vamos a necesitar a un profesional para los casos médicos y te quiero a ti – se quedó sin respiración pero no por la oferta en sí sino por el "te quiero a ti". Si quería ganar puntos, Cary lo estaba consiguiendo con creces –. Diane tiene a McVeigh como experto en balística, incluso tienen una relación sentimental así que, siempre va a contar con él. Quiero algo parecido entre los dos – le costaba respirar, no podía tragar saliva y tenía la garganta muy seca. Cogió la copa de vino con la otra mano para no deshacerse de la de Cary y se la bebió toda.

\- Wow, no sé qué decir. Suena muy serio – se rio un poco intentando quitar la sensación de rareza que había en el ambiente. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba en el sueño más extraño de su vida? –. Claro, cuenta conmigo. Ya sabes que te apoyo en tu particular batalla – le miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera cómplice.

\- ¿Así es como lo ves? – se rio cogiéndole su mano con las dos suyas.

\- Bueno, cuando el bufete se ponga en marcha es posible que te enfrentes a Will y Diane, ¿no? Tendrás que hacerte valer, demostrarles lo que se han perdido por tratarte tan mal. ¿Cuántos sois, por cierto?

\- Unos quince. Queremos conseguir al menos un grupo de veinte personas.

\- ¿Y de cuántos clientes estamos hablando? – le preocupaba mucho la cartera tan pequeña que se iban a llevar. Necesitaban un cliente potente para empezar.

\- Bueno, seguimos concertando citas con algunos sin que los socios lo sepan, excepto Alicia obviamente, pero te puedo decir – empezó a susurrar todavía más. Una nueva bomba estaba a punto de explotar –, que tenemos a Chumhum asegurado – sonreía lleno de orgullo, como si esperase que alguien le diese una palmadita en el hombro para felicitarle.

\- ¿Tenéis a Neil Gross? – no se lo podía creer. Chumhum era la empresa más potente del momento con el buscador web predilecto de la gente. Parecía que nadie podía hacerle sombra, ni siquiera Patric Edelstein, su directo competidor y fundador de una de las redes sociales más famosas. Cary sonrió de oreja a oreja –. ¡Wow, Agos, eso sí que es una gran noticia! – le devolvió el gesto. ¡Menudo movimiento aquel! Con Chumhum desde el principio, el nuevo bufete tenía una prometedora proyección de futuro. ¿O estaba poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en un proyecto que ni siquiera era suyo?

Lo que no podía negar era que quería formar parte de ese proyecto. Había trabajado con Cary, sabía las ganas que le ponía a cada caso, se dejaba la piel, así que sabía en su fuero interno que no iba a parar de luchar por sacar adelante a su pequeña criatura, porque este nuevo bufete era eso, una pequeña criatura que nacía de los sueños de un grupo de personas hartos de ser tratados como animales de cuadra. Querían su reconocimiento por su duro trabajo, no que otros se llevasen la gloria después tantas horas empleadas. Cary la quería para ayudarle en los casos médicos pero, ¿y si había alguna otra forma de poder echarle una mano? Le acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento cogida por la cintura. Era una estampa de lo más romántica y cómplice.

\- ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? – le preguntó ella inocentemente. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda en ese instante, ligera por el vino pero plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No, me lo voy a dar de descanso. No voy a estar siempre trabajando, ¿no crees? – otra vez esa sonrisa, otra vez el efecto entre sus piernas. La tensión empezaba a incrementar.

\- Haces muy bien. Entonces, ¿te apetece tomarte la última copa en mi casa? – le miró mordiéndose el labio, como si acabase de hacer una pequeña travesura. Tenía ganas de tocarle y sabía que él quería que lo hiciese también. El calor volvió a aparecer, notaba el sudor por debajo del vestido ceñido. Esa parte de su cuerpo estaba gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Le necesitaba. Ahora.

Y entonces la puerta se cerró tras ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

*¡El día ha llegado! Tenía muchas ganas de que leyeseis este capítulo ya que es un antes y después en la relación de estos dos tortolitos. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones al respecto.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!*

 **8**

 **El sexo estupendo, gracias**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, con el rostro completamente relajado. Se moría por acariciarle la cara como si fuera un niño que destila amor con sólo su presencia, pero se cohibió ante la posibilidad de despertarle. Sentía una felicidad absoluta que le llenaba por dentro, una plenitud extraña; ya no era un simple encaprichamiento, las emociones estaban en un nivel muy superior y en cierto sentido tenía miedo. El pasado pesaba a veces demasiado pero sabía que tenía que hacer desaparecer aquello, Cary le había demostrado con creces que estaba ahí por ella y que lo que había pasado la noche anterior iba más allá de una sesión de sexo casual e improvisado. Melinda no se acostaba con cualquiera y se lo había demostrado al joven que dormía en su cama. Cuando ella se daba de esa forma era porque lo estaba haciendo de verdad, en su plenitud, honestamente, no porque le apetecía darse una alegría para el cuerpo. Para eso había otras formas solitarias de hacerlo y menos complicadas como las que podía resultar con un hombre de por medio. Melinda se entregaba al cien por cien en una relación, siempre lo había hecho; entregaba su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo, viviendo la experiencia en su manera más plena, sin limitaciones. Es por eso que luego la derrota era mucho más amarga y la tristeza más aguda que de costumbre. Para ella, todas sus relaciones amorosas podían ser la última. ¿Esta lo sería realmente? Al final no pudo aguantarse más y le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha, atenta a la reacción que tuviese él. Este sonrió pero no abrió los ojos. Viendo que ya no podía dormir más, Melinda decidió que era hora de levantarse y darse una ducha. La mañana había despertado más calurosa de lo normal, por lo que el chorro de agua fría le iba a venir bien no sólo para refrescarse sino para despejarse. Lo que no sabía era que iba a ocurrir todo lo contrario.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban muy vívidas en su memoria y todavía podía sentir cada una de las sensaciones que experimentó por todo su cuerpo. Cary había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y la acompañó hasta el salón, donde ella le sirvió un vaso de bourbon.

\- Por tu nuevo bufete – había dicho ella mientras hacían sonar los vasos al brindar.

Fue bebiendo el contenido lentamente mientras no le quitaba los ojos a Cary de encima. Lo estaba estudiando, incluso provocando con la mirada. La tensión se hacía más palpable en el ambiente, a punto de explotar. El calor entre sus piernas estaba rebosando, las gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda, no podía más. Él dejó el vaso en la mesa del salón y se acercó a ella, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente mientras ella dejaba el recipiente a tientas en el mueble bar. Le acarició la mejilla y después le cogió con fuerza por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí. Le necesitaba más que nunca y esta vez no iba a parar, no podía parar. Sus manos fueron bajando por la curvatura de su cuerpo hasta parar en la cintura, la cual agarró con fuerza y la trajo para él, dando a entender que también la necesitaba. Las manos de ella bajaron por sus hombros y se posaron en su pecho acariciándolo hasta que no pudo más y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Cary la paró con suavidad, a lo que ella se mostró confusa pero manteniéndose en silencio. Se fue hasta el interruptor de la luz y dejó el salón a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la ciudad de Chicago. Volvió hacia ella y comenzó a besarla otra vez, con mucha más fuerza, enredando su mano entre su pelo, a lo que ella reaccionó retomando su particular batalla con los botones. Mientras la iba besando, Cary la conducía hacia la cristalera. Ella pensó que era para ver en todo su esplendor la escena que se estaba produciendo, lo que no sabía era que iba a ser mucho mejor. Ya le había abierto la camisa cuando tocó el cristal con su espalda, sintiendo cómo se le pegaba todavía más el vestido al cuerpo. Cary le besaba el cuello y tenía las manos en sus caderas, bajando hasta su trasero, el cual agarró para sentirlo en toda la superficie de sus manos. Melinda no podía esperar más, así que desabrochó el cinturón y le abrió la bragueta de los pantalones. Podía sentir que él estaba tan preparado como ella. Él le subió la parte baja del vestido hasta la cintura, la aupó con sus brazos y ella le sintió dentro. Echó la cabeza para atrás hasta que la apoyó en el cristal, invitándole a que besara su cuello. Él respondió y bajó hasta sus pechos, los cuales no paró de besar mientras la embestía ante aquella superficie traslúcida. La sensación era más que placentera, se sentía en una nube de la que no quería bajar. Oleadas de placer envolvían su cuerpo nacidas de entre sus piernas, donde se unía en un solo ser con él. Las embestidas eran lentas pero con un ritmo constante, por lo que la sensación de dejarse llevar no terminaba nunca. De repente, el movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido, sin tregua, sin tiempo para pensar, haciendo que la tensión se incrementase cada vez más, sin descanso, a punto de explotar. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo y se dejó llevar, liberando toda esa fuerza que sentía en la parte más profunda de su ser, aquella que le pedía el sentimiento animal más desbocado. Jadeando, sudando, en el salón, con Chicago siendo testigo de su pasión, Melinda llegó al clímax y Cary la recibió con deseo. Ella le besó apasionadamente, como si quisiera borrarle los labios para siempre.

\- ¿Tu habitación? – preguntó él sin aliento, todavía manteniéndola en vilo apoyada en el cristal.

Melinda le dirigió por la estancia todavía en sus brazos sin salir de ella. La posó con cuidado en la cama preparándose para el siguiente asalto, sintiendo cómo la tensión volvía a aparecer en el ambiente y cómo las ganas de seguir el ejercicio incansable no desaparecían nunca. Se revolcaron en la cama sin poder dejarse de besar, sintiéndose como dos niños jugando a un juego muy peligroso, el de dos personas cruzando una línea difícil de volver a atrás. Melinda se puso encima de él cogiendo sus manos y dirigiéndolas hacia la cremallera de su vestido. Cary respondió y el vestido se abrió, mostrando el contenido oculto que tapaba. El sujetador negro se desabrochó con la misma facilidad que el vestido y dejó a la vista sus pechos turgentes, los cuales fueron recibidos por los labios calientes de su testigo. Ella le volvió a recibir de buena gana llevando ahora el control de la situación, cabalgándole de forma lenta, poniendo los cinco sentidos en la explosión de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento privado, suyo. La habitación seguía en penumbra, iluminada tímidamente por el reflejo potente que subía de las farolas, lo que le permitía discernir la figura de su amante. El ritmo estaba siendo una tortura para ambos pero quería mantenerle a su implacable merced un poco más, casi suplicando que acelerase. Cary reacción poniéndose a su altura para besarla, agarrándola de la cintura una vez más y trayéndola hacia sí, sintiendo cómo la hacía suya. Melinda cabalgó más deprisa, sin descanso, moviendo las caderas para aumentar su placer mientras notaba cómo los dedos de él hacían más presión contra su piel como si quisiera arrancársela. La tensión iba en aumento, el placer le estaba quemando entre las piernas, no podía aguantar mucho más. Cary había tomado el control por un segundo, siguiendo el ritmo incansable que había impuesto ella, yendo incluso más allá; estaba más que listo. Melinda rompió los límites y dejó que la compuerta que estaba manteniendo toda esa tensión se abriese, haciendo que una oleada de calor se expandiese por todo su cuerpo. Las gotas de sudor le caían por la espalda refrescándola momentáneamente para luego parecer evaporarse. Cary dio las últimas embestidas y también se dejó llevar, agarrándola con más fuerza, besándola con más pasión, a lo que ella respondió de igual modo, agarrándole por el pelo de la nuca y mordiendo su labio inferior. Se quedaron así por un segundo mientras sus pechos iban retomando el movimiento normal de sus respiraciones, siendo por un instante conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar. Habían traspasado el estatus de amigos, habían llegado al siguiente nivel: novios.

Melinda ajustó el termostato de la ducha y lo puso en frío polar. "Nivel 'me voy al Muro con Jon Snow' quieres decir, ¿verdad?". Necesitaba quitarse esta calorina que había cogido con tanto recordar. ¿Realmente había pasado lo que había pasado? Se rio para sí como si fuese una adolescente que había visto una revista porno por primera vez. Se alegraba de no haberle parado los pies esta vez, no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento por habérselo montado en el salón, donde cualquiera podía haberlos visto, es más, se sentía plena, liberada, más unida a aquel hombre con cara de niño que estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente en su cama. Había pasado algo importante de lo cual no había sido muy consciente hasta ese momento: había comenzado su relación de verdad, una relación estable, eran novios, pareja de forma oficial y, aunque no lo hubiesen dicho en voz alta como si fuesen dos niños que se preguntan si quieren ser novios, lo sentía en el ambiente. El aire había cambiado en cierta forma, las cosas eran distintas pero no de una forma palpable, sino invisibles sobre todo para el resto. Ellos habían sido protagonistas de ese momento íntimo, dulce y a la vez salvaje, deseado, y en cierta manera, sagrado, como si fuese un ritual del que ambos eran partícipes. Era oficial y eso nadie podía cambiarlo, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Estaba enjabonándose el cuerpo cuando sintió que alguien se había levantado contento.

\- ¿Quieres el siguiente asalto? – preguntó sonriendo mientras él la abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¿Preparada? – el tono juguetón encendió la chispa que echó por tierra todo propósito del chaparrón helado.

Se volvió a repetir lo de la anterior noche pero con un ambiente un poco más fresco por el agua que caída del monomando. El ritmo seguía siendo terriblemente lento en un principio haciendo que ambos jadearan y casi suplicaran, llevando la tensión más allá del límite; después se aceleró de forma incansable, constante, liberando las pocas endorfinas que les quedaban de los asaltos anteriores. Después de esto necesitaría una estancia en el Polo Norte para bajar su temperatura corporal.

\- Necesito otra ducha – soltó mientras se reía en el oído de Cary, quien la imitó –. Creía que tendrías hambre pero no de este tipo – le miró a la cara mientras el chorro de agua caía por su espalda y se desviaba por sus hombros, por sus pechos hasta recorrer sus piernas.

\- Me levanté con hambre de ti. No hay mejor apetito que ese – la besó con dulzura los labios y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo cómo las mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban por doquier. Le quería y era un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no sentía, o que se había olvidado de sentir.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo extrañada tras una breve pausa, repasando su agenda mental.

\- Serán casi las diez. ¿Por qué? – como un fogonazo, la imagen de su sobrina le vino a la mente. Lo había olvidado por completo.

\- ¡Mierda! – cerró la llave del agua y salió corriendo de la ducha para envolverse en una toalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mel? – Cary se mostró extrañado y hasta preocupado ante su reacción.

\- Me olvidé de que hoy me quedo con mi sobrina todo el día – estaba aterrorizada. Jamás se había olvidado de las citas que tenía con Amelia desde que había nacido y esta se le había pasado por completo –. Me tengo que poner presentable, y tú también. ¡Y tengo que ver si la casa está decente! – ya había desaparecido por la puerta cuando estaba terminando la frase.

Cary se quedó un segundo en la ducha terminando de enjabonarse y aclararse para luego salir sólo con una toalla a la cintura. "Dios, no puedo ver esto. Piensa en otra cosa que no sea tirártelo ahora mismo, Melinda. ¡Amelia está a punto de llegar!". Parecía una adolescente en celo, lo que le ponía un poco nerviosa. ¿Este era el efecto que tenía Cary sobre ella? ¿Cuál sería al revés? ¿También estaría cachondo perdido todo el tiempo? Mientras inspeccionaba el salón y recogía la camisa, el cinturón y los pantalones de Cary, este apareció de repente a su lado cogiéndolos de su mano. Siguió mirando por debajo de los muebles hasta que encontró a un viejo amigo.

\- ¿Cómo han llegado mis bragas hasta aquí? – dijo sosteniéndolas en un dedo mientras le miraba divertida. No recordaba cuándo se las había quitado.

Te las quité aquí – se estaba acercando a ella con esa sonrisa de pillín que tanto la hacía enloquecer. Le cogió el trasero y se lo manoseó, como si quisiese hacerse una imagen mental.

\- Cary, Amelia va a llegar en cualquier momento y todavía me tengo que vestir – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho y le daba un beso dulce y breve –. Te agradezco de veras el masaje a mi culo pero necesito ponerme decente – la soltó pero le plantó otro beso antes.

Melinda se dirigió hacia su habitación y rebuscó en su armario hasta que encontró una camiseta y unos shorts de chándal de los Chicago Bulls, herencia temprana de su padre.

\- ¿Dónde está el condón? – se notó el estado de alarma en su voz. Se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando Cary entró en la estancia –. No quiero que se lo encuentre por ahí y tenga que explicarle a una niña de seis años qué es eso o qué estábamos haciendo anoche – estaba más seria que nunca, sin mucho humor para bromas.

\- Mel, soy un caballero. Me deshice de él anoche, tranquila. Todo está controlado – intentó tranquilizarla mientras la cogía por los codos y le besaba la frente –. Todo está controlado – le repitió cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¿Preparado para conocer a Amelia? – ahora sí que estaba aterrorizada. ¿Demasiado pronto para conocer a parte de la familia y más a un niño?

\- ¡Claro! Venga, abre la puerta – le dijo entusiasmado. Ahora estaba más asustada. ¿Podía salir esto bien?

Se puso enfrente de la puerta y respiró hondo. Que pasase lo que tuviese pasar.

\- ¡Tía Mel! – le dijo una voz dulce de niña cuando abrió la puerta. Se abalanzó y ella la cogió en sus brazos poniéndola a su misma altura.

\- ¡Hola, amor! – y la abrazó mientras Elia se daba cuenta de que al lado de su hermana había un tipo al que no conocía.


	9. Chapter 9

*¡Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo! Tras el anterior que fue muy tórrido pasamos a uno mucho más dulce. ¡Cary va a conocer a una parte muy importante de la familia de Melinda! Espero que os guste y os animo a dejar vuestra opinión.

¡Gracias por seguir un capítulo más*

 **9**

 **¿Tío Cary?**

"¿Cuándo se ha puesto la ropa?", fue el pensamiento de Melinda cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de su hermana y miró hacia Cary. Llevaba la ropa de anoche pero no le quedaba igual, parecía algo casual. "Debe ser porque no tiene la americana puesta". Elia estaba sorprendida, procesando la estampa mientras intentaba buscar algo que soltar por la boca.

\- Oh, este es Cary. Elia, mi hermana – dijo ella mientras sostenía en brazos a su sobrina –. Y esta princesa de aquí es Amelia. ¿Le dices hola a mi amigo Cary, corazón? – le susurró en el oído.

\- Hola, Cary – Amelia era la niña más dulce del planeta Tierra. Le encantaba conocer a gente nueva aunque no se iba con cualquier extraño, tenía que ser alguien que alguno de sus familiares conocía de antes.

\- Hola, Amelia. ¿Tienes ganar de jugar con tu tía? – el chico estaba intentando ponerse a la altura de una niña de seis años y no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Se le veía una actitud positiva.

\- ¡Sí! – la cría estaba más que entusiasmada. Cada vez que pasaba el día con su tía terminaba cansada pero feliz.

\- Bueno, yo os dejo. Amelia – la niña giró la cabeza hacia su madre para prestarle atención –, pórtate bien con la tía y con Cary. No les des mucho la tabarra – Melinda puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermana se dirigía al ascensor.

Amelia estaba como pez en el agua en el apartamento de su tía, parecía la dueña y señora del lugar. Cary se integró bastante bien a la rutina de juegos, intentando no robarle el protagonismo a su novia ni tampoco siendo un estorbo. Melinda comenzó a explicarle la historia que su sobrina y ella había creado para la familia de peluches que tenían en el sofá expuesta, aunque fue Amelia quien cogió rápidamente el testigo y terminó de ilustrárselo a aquel extraño que iba haciéndose más conocido con el paso de las horas. Sorprendentemente, Cary tenía muy buena mano con los niños, se los metía en el bolsillo con la gorra y estos caían rendidos a sus pies. Amelia estaba disfrutando de veras de su compañía, se sentía cómoda y eso no le pasaba con cualquiera, tenía que gustarle de verdad. En ese momento, viéndoles cómo jugaba con los juguetes en el suelo del salón, Melinda se dio cuenta que, el día de mañana, Cary sería un gran padre que se entregaría a sus hijos por completo, haciéndoles felices incluso con poco.

La pequeña de la casa cayó rendida en su cama después de comer, así que la arropó y le puso el peluche de turno en su regazo para que le acompañase en el dulce y profundo sueño que la albergaba. Melinda y Cary también necesitaban un momento de tranquilidad.

\- No sabía que se te daban bien los niños, Agos. Me has sorprendido – le sonrió y él empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras estaban sentados en el sofá. Melinda estaba girada hacia él con una pierna debajo de la otra, mientras él tenía la cabeza apoyaba en la mano izquierda, con el brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Bueno, no sabes todo sobre mí – se rio, sabiendo que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir acerca de los dos –. Tengo una sobrina de su misma edad, lo que pasa es que no la veo mucho. Mi hermana trabaja en una multinacional en Asia, aunque suelen venir de visita a Chicago de vez en cuando. A veces le suelen cambiar de destino pero lleva un par de años allí.

\- Luego me quejo yo de que mi familia no es muy cercana, pero la tuya lo es menos – temió haberlo entristecido por aquel apunte, pero se lo tomó a bien a pesar de la triste realidad.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que así trabajamos mejor como familia. No tengo que fingir nada, ni que nos llevamos bien ni que me conocen. Soy libre en ese sentido – otro momento de lo más sincero, otra razón para quererle aún más.

\- Contrario a mi caso. Las reuniones familiares son todas un paripé, un momento en el que jugamos a las familias felices, a que no tenemos cuchillos clavados por la espalda. Menos mal que corté con todo eso hace años – se sintió un poco más cerca de él, se estaban comprendiendo bien, mejor de lo que siempre había imaginado.

Aunque fuesen chicos de Harvard, con estudios y supuestamente un futuro brillante, también había un dolor arraigado dentro de ellos. En el caso de Cary, su padre lo echó de casa cuando cumplió dieciocho años porque su padre hizo lo mismo con él; no entendió que los tiempos habían cambiado al igual que las generaciones venideras, las cuales eran, y son, muy diferentes a las anteriores. Ese gesto determinaría muchas cosas en la relación entre Cary y su padre, un vínculo que se retomaba muy de vez en cuando por el interés personal sobre todo de Jeffrey Agos. Cary tenía un dolor agudo por el poco apoyo de su padre y el silencio ante esto de su madre, de quien quería pensar que no había hecho nada porque no tenía otra opción. Ni llamadas por cumpleaños ni felicitaciones por llegar a ser el ayudante del fiscal del Estado más joven de Chicago, ni siquiera para saber si seguía vivo o no. Jeffrey Agos había sido un padre pésimo y no tenía miras de mejorar su papel como tal. En el caso de Melinda, defraudar a su padre por no haber seguido su mismo camino fue la gota que colmó un vaso muy lleno durante su adolescencia. Ella y Richard eran personas con caracteres muy iguales, por lo que era fácil que las chispas saltasen entre ellos; los gritos, portazos y las lágrimas en silencio por parte de ella habían sido parte de ese periodo de tiempo, donde los cambios se iban produciendo no sólo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente. Melinda tenía que lidiar con un padre protector, poco afectuoso, irascible pero, sobre todo, perfeccionista y exigente, por lo que la presión era mucho más alta que de costumbre, sobre todo cuando se acercaba el paso más grande de su vida, el de elegir una carrera. Ella no quería defraudarle sino todo lo contrario, que estuviese feliz y orgulloso por ella, pero parece que nunca lo logró, o al menos él no se lo demostró. Cuando dejó la carrera de Derecho era un tipo frío y serio que no preguntaba por sus progresos sino que se informaba por terceras personas, su madre o su hermana. Después, Melinda se enteró de que sí se mostraba orgulloso de sus hijas con los demás, pero no con ellas, algo que provocaba un dolor enorme cada vez que lo oía o recordaba. Siempre le faltó una palabra de aliento, un "estoy orgulloso de ti", una palmadita en la espalda. Se sintió sola en muchas ocasiones, perdida incluso. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el poco respeto que le quedaba hacia él, no se lo merecía tras tantos desplantes, tras tantas decepciones y lágrimas derramadas en silencio. Así, con el paso de los meses y ver que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con sus estudios, ella le fue dejando atrás, haciendo que pensase menos en él, en sus gritos y reproches, en su energía gastada en las discusiones cuando era una adolescente. Iba siendo feliz sin pensar en él y siendo ella misma, siguió hacia delante. Por eso entendía bien a Cary, porque compartían un dolor profundo, tenían una herida todavía abierta que, cuando pensaban que estaba más o menos cicatrizada, se volvía a abrir al volver sus padres a la palestra.

Richard tampoco tenía una buena relación con Elia aunque había intentado mejorarla cuando Amelia llegó a este mundo, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Melinda. Siempre pensó que le estaba vendiendo una idea de sí mismo magnífica para que su hermana la comprase y le diese vía libre, interpretase el papel de abuelo pero, cuando saliese por la puerta, fuese el mismo tipo despreciable que le parecía ahora. Sólo se mostraba cariñoso y atento durante un rato, después volvería a ser él, haciendo que a Melinda le hirviese un poco más la sangre cada vez que se enteraba de algo. Elia pensaba en su hija, en que no creciese sin su abuelo, pero a veces era imposible no tener alguna disputa con aquel hombre. Amelia, por su parte, no consideraba a Richard como parte imprescindible de su vida, como sí lo eran su abuela y su tía, a las que adoraba. Parecía que aquella niña de seis años había calado hondo al ídolo de masas de los estudiantes de Derecho, a aquellos que eran los únicos que vivían engañados en sus propios sueños.

\- No es culpa nuestra, Mel – le acarició la pantorrilla en señal de ánimo –. Mejor vivir con los ojos bien abiertos que no engañados. Podría ser mucho peor.

\- Lo sé – sentía cierta tristeza, decepción y frustración. Siempre le habían dado envidia las familias grandes muy unidas, donde todos se llevan bien y se ayudan en los difíciles momentos –, pero lo siento más por ella – señaló con la cabeza su habitación –, quien ya se ha dado cuenta de qué pasta es mi padre y que es mejor no fiarse de él.

\- No pienses en eso – se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos –, sino en lo afortunada que es de tener una tía que la adora y que se la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo con ella si eso le hiciese feliz. Tu padre no se merece ni un segundo más de tu pensamiento, ni tampoco el mío del mío. Es mejor dejarlos atrás y seguir – le estaba tocando la mejilla, siendo más mono que de costumbre, comprensivo.

\- Tú sí que sabes consolar a una chica, ¿eh? – quería quitarle dramatismo al asunto. Se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien como para que esos dos desgraciados arruinasen el momento.

\- Uno lo hace lo mejor posible – le sonrió, mostrándole una parte tierna de él.

La besó dulcemente, recreándose en sus labios por un momento. Rendidos por el cansancio del día, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en el sofá, intentando relajarse un poco para después continuar con Amelia y su infinita energía. Melinda se sentía protegida, segura entre sus brazos, amada como antes no se había sentido. A veces pensaba que estaba viviendo el amor como tal por primera vez, como si las otras no cayeran en esa categoría. ¿No sería que lo que estaba viviendo era el amor de verdad, el más puro, el genuino? Amelia los encontró abrazando a su peluche, contemplándolos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi nuevo tío? – le preguntó a un Cary desperezándose, lo que le terminó de despertar del todo.

\- ¡Amelia! – Melinda veía que esto se iba de madre. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea esta niña? Cary se rio.

\- Bueno, por ahora no, pero ya veremos – su voz sonó dulce al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Melinda, la cual no sabía dónde meterse. Quería que la tierra la tragase y no la escupiese durante un rato.

\- ¿No os vais a casar? – Amelia los ponía en un mayor compromiso. Su tía estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Cariño, la gente no tiene por qué casarse para estar junta. Somos… – le daba miedo pronunciar la palabra. Eso lo haría formal de verdad, no habría marcha atrás.

\- Novios – terminó Cary – Tu tía y yo nos estamos conociendo, salimos juntos. ¿Sabes que me ayuda en mi trabajo? – le preguntó con curiosidad y con un tono muy dulce ante la negativa que le estaba dando con la cabeza –. Tu tía sabe mucho sobre cómo curar a la gente y a veces necesito de alguien que me lo explique y que también lo cuente delante de un juez para que este decida qué castigo hay que darle al hombre malo – Cary estaba estudiando el gesto de aquella niña que estaba delante de él, viendo si comprendía lo que acababa de explicarle o no –. Hay veces que la gente no cura bien a otras personas y eso hay que castigarlo, ¿sabes?

\- Pero mi tía cura bien a la gente, ¿verdad? – Melinda estaba tan callada que no movía un músculo siendo testigo de aquella conversación. Por un momento tuvo hasta miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

\- Claro! Porque tu tía es la mejor doctora del mundo mundial – Cary la miró y le sonrió, intentando que se relajase un poco. Se podía ver lo tensa que estaba desde manzanas de allí.

El resto de la tarde fue mucho más relajado que aquel momento del que ambos salieron airosos gracias a Cary. Este se había mostrado mucho más cariñoso con ella delante de Amelia y esta se mostraba juguetona con las muestras de afecto de ese par de adolescentes entrados en la treintena. Un poco antes de las nueve, Elia llamó al timbre de la puerta.

\- Así que este es el abogado, ¿eh? – estaba llamando al ascensor mientras Amelia se despedía de Cary.

\- Sí, ¿por? – Melinda tenía una ligera de por dónde podía ir esta conversación.

\- ¿Os he pillado en plena faena o algo esta mañana? – enarcó las cejas mostrándose pícara, ante lo que Melinda se hizo la escandalizada.

\- ¡Elia! No digas eso que Amelia te puede oír – ya hablaría con su hermana de esto cuando el susodicho no estuviese a unos metros de ellas.

\- Vale, vale, ya me callo. Pero me alegro por ti, ¿lo sabes, no? Hey, si te hace feliz, ve a por él, hermana. Amelia ya ha caído rendida – ambas se giraron para ver la estampa, la cría le estaba abrazando mientras él estaba acuclillado para estar a su nivel. Melinda no pudo más que sentir amor hacia aquella imagen.

Melinda cerró la puerta y se encaminó muy decidida a su habitación ante la extraña mirada de Cary, quien no sabía qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y saltó en la cama, recibiendo de vuelta un pequeño bote que le hizo sentir la frialdad de la superficie. Cary se puso a su lado, acoplándose a ella y la abrazó.

\- Un día largo, ¿eh? – le besó la frente para que viese que estaba ahí con ella, sintiendo su cansancio, apoyándola.

\- Larguísimo.

Y se quedaron dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10

*Espero que con este nuevo capítulo podáis comprender un poco mejor a nuestra protagonista, Melinda, a través de su pasado, el cual la marcó de por vida. Podréis conocer un poco mejor a su familia, aspecto muy importante para ella.

¡Gracias por estar un capítulo más!*

 **10**

 **Sin familia SÍ se puede vivir**

Tras unos días sin verse por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían, Melinda pensó que sería buena idea pasarse por el bufete en su día libre y ver cómo marchaban las cosas. Desde que Cary le contase que iba a construir su propia casa y que Chumhum se mudaría con él y los asociados de cuarto año, tenía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba simplemente en darse una vuelta por la planta 28. Quedaban muchas cosas que preparar antes de la salida, como conseguir unas oficinas donde instalarse o intentar "robar" algún que otro cliente, pero siempre opinaba que era mejor largarse cuanto antes e independizarse de aquel lugar, decirle adiós y dar las gracias por la oportunidad, aunque esta no hubiese resultado todo lo satisfactoria que se quería.

Sobre las once y diez de la mañana, Melinda salía del ascensor y se dirigía al mostrador de recepción preguntando por Cary. La recepcionista le contestó que vendría en unos segundos y esperó pacientemente de pie, preparada para cuando él llegase. Sin embargo, no se esperaba a aquel hombre en traje que no se parecía en nada a su novio. Un poco más bajo y con el pelo oscuro, el tipo trajeado vino hacia ella.

\- ¿Ha preguntado por Carey? – notó que la expresión de Melinda era de sorpresa y ya se estaba imaginando la respuesta.

\- Agos, Cary Agos. ¿Está aquí? – le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, aparte de que la recepcionista le pareció una inepta ya que llevaba semanas preguntando siempre por el mismo Cary. ¿Desde cuándo había otro tío con el mismo nombre?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Ven conmigo, que te acompaño a su despacho – ella sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, pero prefería que fuese a buscarla a la recepción por si acaso estaba ocupado y no quería molestarle –. Tú eres Melinda, ¿verdad? – le preguntó mientras iban de camino.

\- Sí, esa soy yo – le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, ocultando lo que realmente estaba pensando.

\- Cary habla mucho de ti. Nos has hecho ganar unos cuantos casos, ¿eh? – ya habían llegado a la puerta del despacho. Cary estaba terminando una llamada –. Por cierto, soy Carey Zepps – le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó –. Bienvenida al barco – le guiñó un ojo. El comentario no le gustó en absoluto, alguien podría haberle oído y haber fastidiado todo el plan.

Zepps se escabulló entre la actividad del bufete y Melinda decidió tomar asiento mientras Cary se despedía de su interlocutor. Seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago pero no de la forma alocada del principio. Su relación se estaba normalizando, por lo que aquellas invisibles criaturas también habían hecho lo propio, lo cual agradecía enormemente ya que necesitaba no comportarse como una adolescente cada vez que le veía.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay otro tío que se llama como tú? – le preguntó cuando colgó el teléfono. Cary sonrió.

\- Desde siempre. ¿No lo sabías? – ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se reclinó en su dirección para besarla y ella aceptó sus cálidos labios. Desde que se hiciera oficial ya no trataban de esconderse, así que les importaban bien poco los chismorreos de la gente. En ese momento se acordó de sus enfermeras.

Desde el día en que llegó Cary al hospital, los comentarios sobre su llegada sólo comenzaron pero, cuando siguió volviendo durante semanas, estos no pudieron parar. Debido a la buena relación entre estas y Melinda, sus compañeras no dudaron en lanzarle algunos dardos para nada maliciosos, sólo divertidos.

\- Venga, Mel, cuéntanos quién es el trajeado y qué hace por aquí. ¿Te está tirando los tejos? – Ellie no tenía problemas en ponerse maliciosa de vez en cuando, dándole un poco de chispa a los días monótonos.

\- ¡Eso, cuéntanoslo! – soltó Francine, otra de las enfermeras. Se estaba formando un corro a su alrededor para que todas la pudiesen escuchar.

\- Es sólo un profesional que busca la ayuda de otra profesional pero de la medicina, señoritas. ¡No se me alteren! – se reía ante la estampa que estaba viviendo.

\- Mel, dinos que te estás acostando con él por lo menos. Lleva semanas viniendo, incluso se queda algunas noches, que Mary me lo ha dicho – Ellie volvía a atacar otro día y quería saberlo todo con pelos y señales.

\- Estamos trabajando juntos, charlamos de vez en cuando. Nos estamos conociendo, nada más. ¡No empieces a inventar chismes, que nos conocemos! – le intentó decir seria pero no pudo fingirlo por mucho más tiempo y se rio. ¿De verdad que las enfermeras estaban enganchadas a esta pequeña historia que se estaban montando? ¿Las telenovelas que veían en la sala de descanso no eran suficientes para ellas?

Pero como buenas cotillas, el grupo se hizo eco del cambio de actitud de Melinda, de cómo su cara resplandecía bajo la luz de los halógenos más de lo normal, de que se encontraba más feliz.

\- Pues sí, estamos saliendo. Ya es oficial – sabía que no podía ocultarlo y que, por otra parte, tampoco le apetecía. Quería hacer partícipe a todo el mundo del momento tan feliz que estaba viviendo aunque sólo fuese el comienzo.

Las enfermeras lo celebraron con suspiros, sonrisas y muchas "enhorabuenas" de por medio, y Melinda no pudo más que sentirse querida y respaldada por aquellas mujeres con las que tanto había pasado así que, ¿por qué no esto también?

Sin que se diesen cuenta, un hombre había entrado en el despacho.

\- Oye, Cary, ¿tienes los papeles que te pedí esta mañana? Oh, ¿y quién es esta señorita…? – se acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia en el despacho y ella de quién era.

\- Sí, David. Te presento a Melinda Cavanaugh, nos ha ayudado con los casos médicos últimamente. Este es David Lee, nuestro abogado de Familia – ambos se dieron la mano.

\- ¿Cavanaugh? Me suena de algo.

\- ¿Richard y Gloria Cavanaugh? Llevó su divorcio hace unos años. Son mis padres – dijo de inmediato Melinda intentando refrescar la memoria. Ella sí que recordaba la cantidad de dinero que le había sajado a su padre y su reacción de felicidad ante aquello.

Por lo que había conocido de David Lee anteriormente, siempre le había parecido un manipulador con pintas, un tipo al que tratar con mucho cuidado, un estratega traicionero del cual no había que fiarse mucho porque vendería a su propia madre.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento mucho.

\- No se preocupe, no hay nada que lamentar – y era cierto. Ella había sido quien había abierto la caja de los truenos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – se notaba la falsa preocupación desde leguas.

\- Bien, separados pero contentos.

\- Y yo por ellos – volvió su atención a Cary –. ¿Los tienes? – Cary le dio una carpeta y David salió del despacho con un "encantado de conocerte" de por medio.

La familia de Melinda siempre había sido muy pequeña y esparcida en dos continentes: América y Europa. Aunque había nacido en Nueva York, la jungla de cemento, el lugar de las mil y una naciones, un sitio intercultural con grandes rascacielos, se crio gran parte de su vida en Madrid, la capital de España. Su madre era de allí y había conseguido un buenísimo puesto de trabajo así que, al ver que a su padre no le importaba el enorme cambio de aires, decidieron todos trasladarse allí por casi dos décadas. Sus padres, uno neoyorkino y la otra española, se habían conocido en un viaje de negocios de él a la capital de aquel país. Este se quedaría prendado de ella y se la llevó con él de vuelta, presentándole a la familia y dejando a la suya al otro lado del charco. A Gloria no le importó mucho ya que estaba hastiada de estar en un lugar que no sentía como suyo, del que no se enorgullecía, por lo que recibió de buena gana la nacionalidad estadounidense cuando le dio el "sí, quiero" hace un poco más de treinta años. La familia de Richard se componía de su madre y su hermana menor, habiendo su padre fallecido antes de que su hermana Elia naciese. Richard se había sentido poco querido por su progenitora al posicionarse más por parte de la niña de sus ojos que de él, sentimiento que había arrastrado hasta la actualidad; una especie de espina clavada que llevaría consigo hasta el final de sus días. Por su parte, Gloria todavía tenía a sus padres y un hermano mayor, militar, que se encontraba destinado en una base naval del sur de España. Este estaba casado y tenía dos hijas.

Melinda siempre había considerado que su infancia fue feliz, jugando y compartiendo el centro de atención de sus familiares con su hermana. Era la pequeña de la casa, por lo que siempre se llevaba más miradas que Elia, a quien parecía no importarle en absoluto. Los problemas llegarían años más tarde con la adolescencia. Melinda atravesaba la fase a matacaballo entre ser niña y mujer, una etapa difícil donde se dan cambios drásticos tanto físicos como mentales. Estaba formando su propia personalidad, sus propios pensamientos, pero no fue lo que pensaron su tía y su abuela paternas. Se produjo una gran discusión entre estas y su madre, donde su padre no hizo nada para defender a la que era su mujer y, cuando quiso hacerlo, todo era demasiado tarde. Gloria no sabía qué decirle a sus hijas quienes, seguramente pronto, se darían cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado por completo y para siempre. Finalmente accedió a contárselo todo para que ellas, que formaban parte de esta familia, supiesen la verdad y fuesen las autoras de su propia opinión y posición al respecto. Melinda empezó a no tragar a esos dos seres que la comenzaron, junto con su hermana, a ignorar en las reuniones familiares, las mismas a las que tanto le costaba ir por una combinación de pereza, no querer ir y la rabia que le daba verles la jeta a aquellas dos brujas. Las discusiones continuaron de forma telefónica de vez en cuando, alegando la actitud poco cariñosa de ambas jóvenes, la cual se justificaba con que sus padres eran los que la dictaminaban, quienes les decían si mostrarse más o menos afectuosas con aquella parte de la familia. Melinda se mostraba frustrada al ver que las seguían tratando como si fuesen niñas pequeñas y no como casi adultas que eran; no podía creer que sabiendo que eran adolescentes, estas pensasen que había adultos manipulándolas, dos jóvenes con personalidades definidas desde pequeñas, con carácter fuerte y decisiones inamovibles, como aquella misma.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, no recordaba si ya tenía la mayoría de edad o no, Melinda decidió cortar por lo sano con aquella parte de la familia, esa que tantos malos momentos le había dado tanto a ella como a sus padres, a los cuales había hecho llorar y ella lo había presenciado desde la distancia, con miedo a meterse y que el llanto fuese a más, cohibida. Aunque su padre seguía en un tira y afloja eterno con ambas, Melinda era feliz sabiendo poco o nada de ellas, de sus problemas o tonterías varias que soltaban por la boca. Nunca se había arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado; no las echaba de menos, no lloraba por las noches al recordar los buenos momentos del pasado. No, tenía muy claro que no necesitaba a aquella parte del árbol genealógico y menos a sus mentiras, manipulaciones y estupideces.

Por otra parte, su relación con la familia de su madre era mucho más cariñosa y normal que por parte de la paternal. Se llevaba de maravilla con sus abuelos, aunque su relación con su tío era distante y respetuosa, como él siempre se había mostrado ante ella. Nunca sabía muy bien cómo tratarle, pero le parecía mejor así que no tener relación. Con sus primas, mayores que ella, de la misma edad de Elia, también se llevaba genial aunque se notaba que la distancia había hecho cierta mella. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenían estilos muy distintos, formas diversas de ver la vida, al igual que sus formas de diversión. Mientras que ellas eran más fiesteras, Melinda siempre había sido una persona con tendencia a quedarse en casa tranquila, ver una serie o leer un buen libro. Eran el día y la noche, y ella lo aceptaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la familia fuese ya de por sí pequeña, más tarde se haría más pequeña todavía. Melinda había sospechado desde el principio de la nueva amiguita de su padre, de que siempre se estaban hablando ya fuese por Internet o todas las tardes a una hora precisa. Le extrañaba que se tuviesen tanto que contar porque, aunque hacía años que no se hablaban y podían tener material para rato, en una semana o un poco más como mucho era fácil ponerse al día, por lo que no era necesario hablar a todas horas. Finalmente un día, por casualidad, ella leyó un mensaje de su padre a aquella mujer que él mismo le había presentado hace un par de semanas atrás. El mensaje parecía escrito por un adolescente con las hormonas hasta las cejas, lleno de cursiladas y frases calenturientas que hasta a la persona más saludable le hubiese hecho vomitar. Sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad: su padre le estaba siendo infiel a su madre. Cada vez que ella se quedaba en casa y podía leer los mensajes que la mandaba, no dudaba en seguir descubriendo detalles sobre aquella relación amorosa. Notaba cómo cada vez que seguía leyendo aquellas conversaciones la sangre le hervía, se ponía enferma; a veces no podía ni mirar a su padre a los ojos de la rabia que tenía por dentro. Pensaba en su madre y en la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con ella, en cómo siempre había apoyado a su marido y lo poco recompensada que se estaba viendo con cosas como esa. Melinda cambió su actitud con su padre, siendo mucho más fría y distante con él, algo que este no sabía por qué. Ella intentó dejarlo pasar, disfrutar esta parte de su vida que había comenzado en Estados Unidos, donde había empezado a estudiar en Harvard tras mucho trabajo en su vida estudiantil, pero continuó indagando y supo que un día no habría vuelta a atrás. Harta de la situación, de los cariños falsos que su padre le hacía a su madre, de algunos comentarios fuera de lugar y de tono, Melinda se enfrentó a él delante de su progenitora y soltó todo el odio contenido hacia él, quedándose estos dos totalmente en shock. Richard intentó razonar con su hija, justificarse ante dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, o eso quería creer ella, pero todo fue en vano. Su hija menor, esa que había sentido el desprecio de su familia y el que pronto sentiría por parte de su padre al no seguir sus pasos, la que había callado durante un año aquel gran secreto, no pudo aguantar más y se mostró tal como era, sin retazos de aquella niña que adoraba a su padre, sin ningún recuerdo de amor hacia él. Melinda había cambiado el respeto y el cariño que se le tiene a un padre por rencor y un sentimiento cercano al odio. Había demasiado dolor en ella como para dar segundas y terceras oportunidades, algo que hizo más adelante ingenua de sí, pensando que él cambiaría o se esforzaría en su relación, pero no.

Así, Melinda abrió la caja de los truenos y su casa se convirtió en un hervidero de sentimientos y pensamientos a veces contradictorios. Gloria seguía queriendo a Richard pero se fue dando cuenta de que el sentimiento no era mutuo por lo que, tras hablar con sus hijas, decidió terminar el matrimonio y hacer su vida de forma independiente, feliz y sin la sombra de un marido famoso en la profesión. Ella volvería a ejercer como psicóloga y abriría su propia consulta en aquella jungla donde la actividad nunca cesa, sintiéndose dueña de su vida por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. Richard, en cambio, vería cómo su aventura no acabaría en ninguna parte, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mucho más solo que antes, con el odio de Melinda y las miradas llenas de furia de Elia formando parte de su existencia. Ella había estado de parte de su madre todo el tiempo, junto con Elia, apoyándola durante el divorcio y forzándola a pedir lo que por tantos años le había correspondido. David Lee fue el abogado elegido por ellas, formando un equipo de lo más competitivo que no se quedaría atrás ante ninguna táctica defensiva por parte de su padre. Consiguieron lo que querían, una compensación económica de lo más abultada, la soledad de su padre y una mancha en él que le seguiría a cualquier evento al que asistiese. Así fue como nació esta asociación entre padre e hija, como un rayo de esperanza para Melinda ante un posible cambio de situación, aunque todo terminaría siendo una decepción. Para él, sería una forma de limpiar su nombre exhibiendo a su hija, vendiendo la idea de que todo estaba arreglado. Richard no iba a cambiar ni cambiaría en absoluto, seguiría siendo un ser despreciable, ambicioso y oportunista que se arrimaría al sol que más calentase en el momento adecuado siendo muchas veces su propio trasero.

Por eso, tras todo lo vivido, Melinda no podía soportar cómo la gente externa a su familia, aquellos estudiantes de Derecho que se morían por conocerle, los clientes que ahorraban su dinero para costearse su servicio, le veneraban y él se jactaba de ello, dándose un baño de multitudes cada vez que iba a dar alguna charla a alguna universidad. Llegaba a ser repugnante la impresión que le daba como si Dios hubiese bajado de los cielos y se mostrase ante aquel gentío. Que ella viese lo que otros no podían o querían ver le frustraba, le hacía que quisiese zarandear a la gente por los hombros y mostrarle la verdadera cara de aquel hombre que, en vez de ser un dios, era un terrible monstruo.


	11. Chapter 11

*¡Bienvenidos una semana más! Después del último capítulo donde pudimos conocer un poco más a la familia de Melinda, vamos a ver qué tal se le da manejarse poco a poco en un bufete.

Espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Gracias por seguir una semana más!*

 **11**

 **Ahí viene ella, el tiburón**

\- Son espaciosas. ¿Cuánto has dicho que cuestan?

\- 25 dólares el metro cuadrado. ¿A que es una ganga?

Estaban paseando de la mano por las que serían las nuevas oficinas de Florrick, Agos & Associates, la nueva casa profesional de Cary. El sitio tenía un aspecto perfecto para el nuevo bufete, destilando seriedad y compromiso, aquello que querían transmitirles a sus clientes. Tenían un tono amarillo pálido agradable a la vista, que no crispaba los nervios, y estaban rodeados de madera, recordándole un poco a Lockhart & Gardner. Cary se veía satisfecho con los pasos que iba dando. Dentro de poco sería señor de aquellos lares, el jefe y responsable de un grupo de personas que estarían a su cargo, tarea para la cual estaba más que preparado. El resto del equipo también se encontrada en las oficinas esperando a que Alicia llegase.

\- Un segundo – le dijo Cary mientras sacaba su móvil. Era Alicia – ¿Dónde estás?

\- Creo que es la recepción.

\- Voy para allá – Cary colgó –. Voy a ir a buscarla. ¿Me vigilas a la tropa? – Melinda asintió y él la besó. Ya había conocido a Carey Zepps, el clon de nombre de su novio, pero todavía le faltaba el resto del grupo por entablar un mínimo de relación.

A los pocos minutos, Alicia y Cary aparecieron por el final del pasillo muy animados, con ese aire triunfador que te da el tener la sartén por el mango, controlando la situación. Sabía que se tenían que ir cuanto antes para no ser pillados por Diane y Will. Cary le había contado que Kalinda ya había descubierto su plan y que estaba encubriéndole, algo que a Melinda no le hacía ninguna gracia. Entendía que era su amiga pero, ¿a qué precio? Lo que había aprendido de aquella mujer con botas de cuero en tan poco tiempo era que no te podías fiar de ella por mucho que quisieras. Ella trabajaba para Will y Diane aunque no tuviese un contrato que la atase a ellos, como le había dicho Cary, pero era fiel a quienes consideraba sus amigos. Melinda tenía la sensación de que todo el plan iba a explotar por los aires si seguían esperando.

\- La gente quiere sus bonificaciones y no los conseguirán hasta dentro de dos meses más. Tenemos que esperar – le había dicho Cary intentando calmarla.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Cary? Que le jodan a las bonificaciones. Si no salimos ya de allí cagando leches os van a poner en la calle y le diréis adiós a vuestro último sueldo y al extra de dinero que estáis esperando. Estoy con Alicia, hay que irse ya – Melinda no paraba de dar vueltas a la habitación mientras Cary le seguía con la mirada. A veces se sorprendía por considerarse dentro del grupo de abogados que iba a dar el salto, pero estaba demasiado cerca de ellos como para no sentirse así –. Tenemos a Chumhum, nos podemos ir ya de forma pacífica. Si se enteran la cosa puede acabar francamente mal.

\- No pasará eso – Cary se había puesto serio y un poco guerrero.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Crees que Kalinda no va a hablar, que va a mantener tu secretito por mucho más tiempo? ¡Estamos jugando con fuego, Cary, y nos vamos a quemar! – la voz iba subiendo de decibelios.

\- No va a hablar – le respondió tranquilamente –, no va a traicionarme de esta manera.

\- Ya veremos, Agos. Yo que tú no las tendría todas conmigo, te la puede jugar.

En el fondo, Cary sabía que tanto Alicia como Melinda tenían razón, había que salir cuanto antes, y ahora que tenían las oficinas era una buena oportunidad, pero si esperaban a las bonificaciones tendría un millón de dólares más que invertir en este nuevo proyecto. Era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo escapar.

\- Hey, un aplauso a Alicia por avisarnos de que los socios nos tenían vigilados. Esperemos que con los móviles desechables tengamos suficiente – el grupo ya había empezado a aplaudir y la última frase se quedó en casi un susurro, lo que le hizo reírse a Melinda de Carey Zepps por dentro –. Ya sabéis, los móviles de Lockhart & Gardner para los asuntos del bufete, los desechables para todo lo demás.

La pesadilla sólo acababa de comenzar. David Lee, el astuto zorro de Lockhart & Gardner se estaba oliendo el pastel, como si el plan del nuevo bufete estuviese señalizado con luces de neón cual estampa de Las Vegas. Había dado la señal de alarma al resto de socios, principalmente a Will y Diane, ante el posible motín de los asociados de cuarto año. Las "inocentes" comidas y cenas que estos estaban teniendo con los clientes para llevárselos a Florrick/Agos habían sido la chispa que había encendido la mecha, por lo que Lee estaba de lo más borde con todos ellos. El motín tenía su razón de ser, al igual que la marcha de estos de aquel lugar: no sólo los grandes jefes se llevaban la gloria tras el trabajo de investigación de sus secuaces, sino que la promesa de ser todos socios se había roto y sólo había sido concedida para el ojito derecho de Will Gardner, Alicia. Melinda conocía de segunda mano la relación que estos dos tenían. Compañeros en la universidad de Georgetown, Will se quedó prendado de su inteligente amiga y nunca más pudo dejar ese sentimiento, aunque esta se hubiese casado más tarde con Peter Florrick, actual gobernador de Illinois. Por lo que le había dicho Cary en una conversación sobre por qué Alicia se había unido al grupo de disidentes, Will y esta tuvieron un escarceo amoroso mientras el matrimonio de ella estaba en sus horas más bajas tras el escándalo. A Melinda no le pilló muy de sorpresa ya que había notado un ambiente especial entre ambos, sobre todo con las miradas que le echaba él a aquella mujer que había sido humillada por televisión y que había cambiado totalmente desde entonces, renaciendo de las cenizas con gran esfuerzo. Por tanto, conociendo esto, que se le ofreciese a Alicia la posibilidad de ser socia era, aunque injusta para el resto, lógica, creando cierta ruptura con el resto del grupo de asociados de cuarto año. Pero, gracias a esa misma mujer, los integrantes del nuevo bufete conocían la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban y las acciones a tomar para que no terminase explotando todo.

Alicia acababa de colgar el teléfono.

\- Cary, ¿estás seguro de que Chumhum viene con nosotros? – Melinda se había acercado a ellos.

\- Tranquila. Hablo todos los días con Neil Gross – intentaba tranquilizarla pero en el fondo no estaba surtiendo mucho efecto –. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Will quiere que esté presente en la reunión con él.

\- ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

\- No – negó con la cabeza –. No – repitió con mayor seguridad –. Estamos a salvo – y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- Yo me tengo que ir al hospital. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? – se aventuró a decir Melinda en aquella conversación "privada".

\- Claro. ¿Te importa pasarte por la oficina? Creo que Gross nos va a dar trabajo – ella le besó, intentando saborear el momento que le ayudaría a continuar con un día largo en aquella planta tan enfermizamente blanca.

\- ¿Y quién no te lo da? – le miró por última vez por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo.

Tras dos horas de consultas donde veía que los pacientes aparecían con cuentagotas debido al verano, las vacaciones y que el tiempo acompañaba a que las enfermedades comunes no estuviesen tan a la orden del día, se embarcó en una operación de ocho y con un paciente adulto, saliéndose de aquellos pequeños cuerpos a los que tenía que auscultar día tras día. Aunque las operaciones la ponían nerviosa en un principio, con el paso de las horas su estado iba cambiando, se iba relajando y disfrutaba de las vistas, de su trabajo. A veces podía darse el caso de que ocurriese alguna incidencia, pero normalmente todo iba rodado. Cada operación era como una ceremonia en la que los instrumentos estaban perfectamente expuestos en sus bandejas metálicas, esterilizados y listos para el uso. Los asistentes estaban en sus puestos, al igual que el anestesista, preparados para comenzar la tarea y recibir las diferentes órdenes de la jefa de la orquesta, ella. Para que las operaciones no fuesen tan aburridas, y porque a veces el cansancio podía hacer mella, Melinda siempre ponía música para amenizar, normalmente de los ochenta, de la cual era gran fan. Otras veces tiraba de música _dance_ , lo que daba a los espectadores de sus operaciones la falsa idea de que estuviesen en una discoteca y no en un quirófano. Luego, al ver el gran trabajo realizado, dejaban los posibles juicios a un lado y acataban la decisión musical.

Cuando salió del quirófano, todo lo que quería era una ducha fría y su cama, sentir el tacto de las sábanas frescas en su piel mientras se iba dejando llevar por el cansancio para terminar en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, había quedado con Cary en su oficina.

\- ¿Has salido ya? – había decidido que podían cambiar de planes, así que mejor hacérselo saber cuanto antes.

\- Sigo por aquí. ¿Al final vienes? – se le notaba interés en la voz. Pensó que le iba a romper el corazón.

\- Estoy cansadísima, trasplante de corazón. Pero… – le interrumpió antes de que no la dejase terminar –. Había pensado que podía ir a tu apartamento y quedarme allí a dormir. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Venirte a mi cueva? – Cary estaba esperando cierto comentario.

\- Ah, ¿pero ahora eres Batman o qué? – sabía que ella diría algo sobre eso. Ambos se rieron.

\- ¿Te acuerdas dónde es? – por un momento se preocupó. Tendría que salir dentro de nada hacia allí o esperaría mucho tiempo en la puerta y se la podría encontrar dormida.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

\- Salgo para allá, ¿vale? Puedo seguir trabajando en casa – la verdad es que el cambio de aires le podría ir bien, inspirarle un poco. El caso de Neil Gross le estaba dando más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Cary llegó diez minutos más tarde que ella, quien esperaba pacientemente en su puerta.

\- Estaba a punto de intentar forzarla – dijo riéndose.

\- Bueno, si necesita un abogado, señorita, cuente conmigo – la besó y abrió la puerta.

La estancia desprendía jovialidad pero al mismo tenía un toque clásico con la madera de color claro. Nada más entrar se encontraba la cocina con una barra americana y unos taburetes con los forros azul marino, dándole un poco de contraste con la luminosidad que desprendía el resto de la estancia. A la izquierda estaba el salón con un sofá de tela gris y una televisión de plasma en un ángulo perfecto para verlo desde él. A la izquierda de este estaba el dormitorio y el baño. Aunque no era un apartamento muy grande, era perfecto para un hombre como Cary, quien pasaba mucho más tiempo en su puesto de trabajo que en su hogar. "Tú lo que tienes es una mansión, Melinda, no lo niegues. Tienes dinero, así de simple", se sintió culpable, pero era cierto. Tenía una habitación enorme para ella, otra para Amelia cuando se quedaba alguna noche suelta durante el año, su propia oficina y otra que ni tan siquiera había amueblado ya que no sabía ni con qué decorarla. Había tenido mucha suerte en encontrarse aquel lugar y habérselo podido permitir.

\- Si no es porque te he visto dormir, juraría que has estado toda la noche trabajando aquí – le dijo a la mañana siguiente, acercándosele por detrás mientras le pasaba las manos por los hombros e iban bajando por su pecho, besándole el cuello relajándolo. Cary estaba sentado con el portátil abierto en una mesita que tenía cerca de la cocina.

\- Estamos demandando al NSA. Entre que el juez ha fallado a su favor y que Gross está más tocapelotas de lo normal, no sé cómo no estallo – Melinda seguía por una de sus mejillas.

\- Porque le necesitamos. Sin Chumhum no hay bufete y te quieres largar. Ten paciencia – había empezado a masajearle la espalda, a lo que él respondió dejando de escribir en su portátil y dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

\- Gracias, por apoyarme y animarme – la trajo hacia sí mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura e iban bajando –. Significa mucho para mí.

\- Hey, tú haces lo mismo conmigo. No tienes que agradecerme nada – se sentó en sus rodillas –. Así que demandando al NSA. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? – tenía la mano apoyada en su pecho. Parecía que el ambiente se estaba llenando con esa tensión que solía aparecer cuando estaban juntos pero algo la retenía, Neil Gross en espíritu.

El NSA era la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, la cual se dedicaba a rastrear llamadas con contenido sospechoso y así poder entrar en acción si hubiese alguna amenaza a la vista. Neil Gross estaba viendo que la opinión pública le estaba dando de lo lindo al ser acusado de entregar correos de sus clientes con contenido interesante para la Agencia y no podía defenderse ante la prensa ya que tenía una orden de mantenerse callado al respecto. Demandar al NSA era la única solución a la vista que Cary, Alicia y Carey Zepps, quienes llevaban el caso, tenían.

\- Es lo único que podemos hacer. De todas formas estamos estudiando otras vías y tenemos a Kalinda investigando el caso. Saldremos adelante – sonrió y ella le besó. Sabía que lo harían, tenían que hacerlo si querían que Chumhum fuese su primer e importante cliente. Sin él no habría bufete.

\- ¿Neil Gross es tan _snob_ y capullo como me imagino o gana algo en persona? – quería quitarle hierro al asunto. Cary se quedó un segundo pensativo.

\- Bueno, gana en que más capullo de lo que piensas.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – él se rio. Melinda le había visto más de una vez por la televisión o leído cosas sobre él en internet y no podía caerle peor. Altanero, con un ego como una casa, Neil Gross estaba en la lista de gente que le daban ganas de matar con sólo verla. No podía con los tipos con egos enormes, sólo sabían alardear de lo buenos y millonarios que eran. Y no eran buenos para nada.

Después de ver las oficinas y cómo todo iba tomando forma poco a poco, la duda que había tenido Melinda durante días se iba haciendo más fuerte. Más que una duda, era una decisión en ciernes, a punto de ser tomada después de ser reflexionada por un tiempo, sopesando los pros y los contras. Estaba claro que iba a irse con Cary y Alicia al nuevo bufete, que les serviría de apoyo en los casos médicos pero, ¿y si podía servir de apoyo en otras áreas? Sabía que su novio se negaría en rotundo al sólo escucharlo pero ella realmente quería dar el paso. Tras pasar por su casa, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, estuvo adecentando su apartamento un poco y llamó a su sobrina para saber cómo iban las cosas. La pequeña preguntó por Cary, a lo que su tía sonrió tras la línea telefónica. Parecía que había calado hondo en el corazón de la pequeña, lo que era toda una proeza. Amelia no preguntaba por cualquiera que había conocido en un día, Cary tendría que tener un hueco especial.

A media tarde, pensó que no estaría mal acercarse por el bufete y contarle su propuesta a Cary y Alicia, ver cómo reaccionaban y si tenían una respuesta sobre ello. Después de llamarle y ver que las cosas estaban más o menos en calma, hacía acto de aparición en la planta correspondiente a Lockhart & Gardner. Esta vez fue directamente al despacho y los vio a ambos concentrados en una conversación de lo más apasionante, la estrategia para el caso de Chumhum.

\- Me alegra veros a los dos juntos intercambiando ideas – añadió cuando los humos se hubiesen relajado, intentando ponerle un toque de humor al acalorado encuentro. Gross seguía siendo un grano en el culo, pero uno muy valioso –. Quería comentaros una oferta que tengo.

\- ¿Una oferta? – preguntó extrañada Alicia. Melinda cerró la puerta del despacho. Lo que estaba a punto de decirles no tenía que salir de ahí.

\- Es sobre nuestra nueva casa – sus interlocutores se mostraron un poco más ubicados en la conversación –. Quiero invertir en ella – Melinda esperó a que el mensaje calara un segundo y prestó especialmente atención a cualquier gesto de Cary –. En cierta manera, formo parte del nuevo bufete, os apoyo moralmente, pero también me gustaría hacerlo económicamente.

\- No, Mel, no hace falta que lo hagas. No es necesario – Cary se había puesto de pie e intentaba ser comprensivo con ella. ¿Realmente quería meterse en esta aventura? Alicia prefirió ver cómo se las arreglaban estos dos por un minuto.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Cary. Quiero poner mi dinero en este proyecto porque creo en él – se acercó un poco más –, creo en ti, en Alicia y en todos los que están a bordo. Sé que vais a luchar hasta el final por que esto salga adelante, así que si quiero hacerlo voy a hacerlo. No es necesario hablarlo más – le sonrió. Quería transmitirle que hablaba realmente en serio, que quería apoyarle hasta el final y no sólo como su novia, sino como toda una profesional.

\- ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si pierdes todo tu dinero? – Cary estaba preocupado de veras. No quería decepcionarla, ni tampoco a sí mismo.

\- Pues entonces lo habremos perdido todos, pero sabiendo que hemos luchado por ello hasta el último minuto, ¿no? El dinero que estoy invirtiendo es mío, puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo – recalcó.

\- Así que, ¿qué serías? ¿Socia fundadora? – preguntó Alicia intentando averiguar cómo meter a la nueva jugadora en el tablero.

\- Socia son palabras mayores, ¿no? ¿Mi contribución va a darme tal título al principio? ¿O mejor socia? Pensadlo de este modo: el resto de la gente son socios de segunda categoría por así decirlo, no socios fundadores, vosotros lo sois. Meterme a mí en vuestro grupo puede ser complicado de cara al resto, ¿no creéis? – Melinda estaba pensando como una jugadora nata, una mujer de negocios viendo cómo puede meterse en el juego pero sin hacer saltar varias liebres por el camino.

\- Entonces socia, pero con miras a ser socia fundadora en un futuro – respondió Cary –. Así los demás estarán calmados por el momento. Ya le haremos frente en el futuro.

\- Bienvenida entonces – Alicia le tendió la mano y esta se la estrechó. Era oficial, formaba realmente parte del equipo. Ahora había que irse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

La reunión con Neil Gross se alargó un poco más de las ocho de la tarde, la cual había comenzado hora y media antes porque "era el único hueco de mi agenda que estaba disponible". Melinda vio cómo aquel hombre de unos cuarenta años seguía vistiendo como un veinteañero, como un tipo que sigue queriendo ser joven pero hace el ridículo al mismo tiempo. El problema es que tenía tanto poder y dinero en sus manos que nadie tenía el coraje suficiente para decírselo a la cara. Cary y Alicia estaban al punto de la extenuación tanto por el caso como por la jornada laboral. Llevaban todo el día viendo qué nueva estrategia podían tomar y cómo hacerlo para presentárselo a aquel hombre. El NSA estaba utilizando armas que, de primeras, no estaban disponibles para el bufete, sólo para ellos. Estos habían pensado darle la vuelta a la situación y ver si podían utilizarlas de todas formas. Cuando la reunión terminó, Cary se acercó hasta el despacho para coger unos documentos.

\- ¿Crees que me firmará un autógrafo? ¿"Para Melinda, mi mayor fan. Con cariño, Neil Gross"? – dijo sarcásticamente Melinda, cosa que alegró a Cary.

\- ¿Quieres probar? – le preguntó siguiéndole la broma mientras le indicaba que fuese delante de él.

Melinda entró en la sala de reuniones ante la extraña mirada de aquel tipo, quien le dio un repaso de abajo a arriba. Se sintió como si fuese un nuevo juguete ante un niño inquieto; lo que no sabía aquel crío es que el juguete traía garras de fábrica.

\- Señor Gross, Melinda Cavanaugh, es una de nuestras asociadas más apreciadas – Cary se había pasado con la descripción. "Última de la lista sería más preciso", pensó para sí.

\- Ah, otra abogada. Encantado – le tendió la mano.

\- No, señor Gross, soy pediatra y cardióloga, no abogada. Se puede decir que soy una asociada especial – le soltó mientras le estrechaba la mano. Una parte de sí quería rompérsela pero se abstuvo de jugársela. No tenía intención de darle cancha al cuarentón disfrazado de veinteañero _cool_.

\- Oh, culpa mía. ¿Y qué le lleva a embarcarse en esta aventura? – ¿estaba Gross intentando sacarle de sus casillas?

\- Conozco a los implicados, creo en ellos y en su causa. No necesito más razones – creyó oportuno cambiar el viraje de la conversación –. Por cierto, gran fan de Chummie. Una ardilla _nerd_ muy mona – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Chummie era la mascota del buscador Chumhum, la cual era muy graciosa y se encargaba de enseñar el funcionamiento del artilugio en los vídeos explicativos.

\- Así que le gusta Chumhum, y lo utiliza, ¿verdad? – Melinda asintió –. Empezamos bien si es fan de la compañía.

\- Oh, sí, pero no de usted – las cosas se ponían serias –. Ni de sus métodos. Ya he visto en las noticias lo que ha pasado y no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así – Melinda estaba jugando con fuego e iba con actitud de no quemarse.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, para arreglar este lío – de repente se puso serio – De todas formas, tenga cuidado con lo que dice, a ver si sus palabras van a dañar a sus amigos aquí presentes.

\- ¿Me está amenazando, señor Gross? ¿Quiere arreglar también ese lío si le denuncio? – sabía jugar y lo estaba demostrando –. No se preocupe, no va tener que lidiar conmigo en el bufete, sino con ellos dos – ladeó la cabeza señalándolos –. Después de todo este tiempo teniendo a Cary como su putita, y sí, me ha oído bien, no se atreva a dejarnos en la estacada o me aseguraré de que no consiga consejo legal en gran parte del país – no quería decirle quién era su padre, pero estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo en esta ocasión. A lo mejor necesitaba refuerzos para hacer valer su advertencia.

\- ¿Me está amenazando, señorita Cavanaugh?

\- Oh, no. Le estoy advirtiendo. Si le estuviera amenazando lo sabría de sobra – hizo una pequeña pausa, observando su reacción –. ¿Sabe el problema que tienen los tipos como usted, la nueva generación de Steve Jobs? Su gran ego. Parece que es lo único grande que tienen – le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. El juego había acabado. Por ahora.

\- Bueno, creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no creéis? Mañana os veré en el juicio – Neil Gross salió por la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor junto con su abogado de la costa oeste, por lo que supo más tarde Melinda.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Cary estaba molesto y no podía ocultarlo.

\- Estoy dejando claro que nadie no os va a tomar por el puto pito del sereno y menos un capullo como aquel – hablaba más en serio que nunca, incluso con cierto tono amenazador.

Si Florrick/Agos quería sobrevivir, necesitarían muchas agallas para eso, y no sólo en los tribunales.


	12. Chapter 12

*¡Gracias por estar una semana más! Poco a poco vamos viendo cómo uno de los grandes momentos de la quinta temporada de la serie se va acercando. El terreno se lleva preparando hace tiempo y ahora queda el sprint final, aunque con ciertas dudas en el camino.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!*

 **12**

 **Se avecina tormenta**

Se sentía guerrera, preparada para el futuro incierto de su novio e incluso el suyo propio, con las armas en ristre, cargadas, con la mano en el cinturón que las sostenía. Tras su pequeño altercado con Neil Gross, el _chip_ se había encendido en su mente. Melinda estaba en modo Xena princesa guerrera y no podía disfrutarlo más. A veces se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría ante el momento de oro, la salida de Alicia, Cary y los asociados de cuarto año, con aire triunfante y con cierto toque esperanzador en la mirada, diciendo adiós y buscando un destino mejor, el marcado por ellos mismos. Sin embargo, aunque esperaba que las aguas estuviesen calmadas antes del gran día, parecía que estas estaban más agitadas de lo normal. Una terrible tormenta se iba acercando.

El grupo se había reunido en la casa de Alicia para ultimar los detalles del nuevo bufete como la tipografía que utilizarían para el membrete.

\- ¿En serio que vais a discutir eso? ¿Os pondréis de acuerdo también para no llevar el mismo color de corbata? – le preguntó incrédula a Cary con un toque divertido.

\- Aunque no te lo creas es importante. Definiría quiénes somos – estaba teniendo mucha paciencia.

\- Claro, y vuestra filosofía de empresa no lo hará, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, Cary, hay mejores cosas en las que pensar que la fuente de la letra! – estaba viendo que se amenazaba la primera discusión así que prefirió dejarlo atrás –. Bueno, al menos voy a conocer la casa de Alicia Florrick. Quién me lo hubiese dicho…

Cuando entró, sintió una extraña decepción. Había imaginado que sería una casa, no un apartamento, aunque pensándolo más tarde era lógico, el escándalo la había golpeado bien, ya no tenía el sueldo de Peter como fiscal del Estado en aquel momento, así que había adoptado un perfil más bajo. Por otro lado, era muy acogedor. Al entrar se veía la cocina con una isla central donde estaba el fregadero y un bonito jarrón con flores, lo que hacía más agradable aquel lugar. A la derecha de allí se encontraba el amplio salón donde los socios se acomodarían, pareciendo más un bar donde pasar el rato que la estancia de un hogar. El resto de la casa se componía de la habitación de matrimonio con su baño, dos habitaciones donde estaban los hijos de Alicia, Zach y Grace, separados por un baño que compartían, y un cuartito de servicio. Poco a poco fue llegando el resto de invitados.

\- ¿Quiénes están a favor de la Classic Roman Standard? – preguntó Cary, quien se encontraba al lado de Zepps como si fuese su compinche, un perrito faldero que le seguía a todas partes –. Vale, pues parece que tenemos fuente – sonrió y el resto de la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Melinda estaba en el sofá mientras intercambiaba mensajes de texto con una de sus enfermeras, controlando cómo estaba la situación con sus pacientes. Había preferido mantenerse completamente al margen de aquella discusión, la cual le llegaba a parecer bastante absurda. Sin embargo, y para asombro de ella, Zepps captó su atención.

\- Quiero haceros eco de un rumor que corre por el bufete, aunque no sé si es cierto – miró hacia Alicia quien acababa de entrar –. Han invitado a Diane a marcharse de Lockhart & Gardner y los socios están negociando un paquete de compensación – las caras de los asistentes eran un poema. Carey no dejaba de mirar a Alicia.

\- No puedo deciros nada. Soy socia y tengo que establecer un espacio entre ese bufete de allí y el de aquí. ¡Tengo una confidencialidad que respetar! – parecía que estaba pidiendo que le perdonasen la vida ante el algarabío que se había formado.

\- Vale, vale. Si no te sientas en diez segundos, lo tomaremos como que el rumor es cierto, que Diane siente que tiene que irse – Carey empezó a contar en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de todos. Alicia finalmente no se sentó y la caza a los clientes de Diane empezó en aquel mismo instante.

No eran todavía las diez y media de la noche cuando volvieron al apartamento de Melinda. Estaba exhausta entre el lío que había presenciado, el cansancio del día y el sentirse bastante inútil en aquella reunión; tenía la sensación de que había perdido el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué Diane se va del bufete? ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado? – preguntó nada más abrir la puerta con un gesto de extrañeza en la cara, intentando encajar las piezas de un _puzzle_ que acaba de romperse.

\- Si no estoy mal informado, Diane le ha dado una entrevista a Mandy Post en la que habla sobre Will y el dinero que se llevó – parecían dos cotillas intercambiando material un poco pasado.

\- ¡¿Will robó dinero?! – Melinda no se lo podía creer. "¡Wow, hasta los grandes pueden caer de su altar!".

\- De los clientes, hace muchos años. Por eso estuvo inhabilitado seis meses.

\- Y yo que creía que conocía al tipo y ahora me entero de esto – se estaba desvistiendo. Necesitaba una ducha, cenar e irse a la cama. Había sido un largo día.

\- Parece que nunca se conoce a una persona de verdad – Cary había empezado a besarla el cuello desde atrás.

\- Cary, necesito darme una ducha. Es tarde, tengo hambre y estoy cansada. Hoy tengo el _pack_ completo – un poco más y empieza a suplicarle.

\- ¿Al menos podemos ahorrar agua? – y de repente subió la temperatura.

Los rumores y los cuchicheos seguían estando a la orden del día, manteniendo a todo el mundo al tanto del acontecimiento del momento. Era un secreto a voces, y más si se tenía en cuenta las reuniones improvisadas, los portazos y las voces que soltaban por aquí y por allá. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente y a Melinda le daba casi pavor pasarse por allí, así que prefirió no ir al despacho si no fuese estrictamente necesario o los socios fundadores no estuviesen por allí. Las últimas noticias hablaban sobre el gran desacuerdo entre los socios y Diane sobre el paquete de compensación que estos estaban negociando. Al parecer, ella quería más de lo que se le estaba ofreciendo y Will, David Lee, Howard Lyman, al que todavía no había conocido, y Alicia no estaban de acuerdo en aceptar. La gran tormenta estaba en Lockhart & Gardner y daba miedo de verdad. Todo estaba a punto de explotar y quién sabe qué se podría llevar consigo. Incluso había traído más malas noticias.

\- ¡¿Que qué?! – Melinda no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Cary y ella estaban sentados en el sofá del despacho de ella tras un día de trabajo que se acababa para uno y comenzaba para otro. Habían pedido una pizza y él había decidido cenar con ella. A Melinda no sólo le pareció una buena idea, así podía compartir ese momento con alguien, sino una muy romántica. "Con pizza todo es mejor. ¡Cómo sabe que te encanta!". Entre unas cosas y otras, ambos estaban hablando sobre las últimas novedades en el viejo y el nuevo bufete.

\- Como lo oyes, Will le ha ofrecido a Alicia ser socia administrativa. Sustituiría a Diane, ahora que la echan – estaba preocupado. Esto podía torcer sus planes.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – intentaba ser el mejor apoyo que tuviese.

Sí, y le he dicho que si lo acepta estará por debajo de Will, como siempre va a estar. Su mejor opción es venirse con nosotros, empezar un nuevo camino, pero no sé lo que va a hacer – por un momento, juró que estaba desanimado, incluso falto de fuerzas.

\- ¿Crees que está dudando sobre si venirse con nosotros? – le preocupaba que Alicia saltase ahora de su barco y volviese al antiguo, donde podría delatarles con tal de mostrar fidelidad al viejo pirata llamado Will Gardner.

\- Posiblemente. Tampoco me sorprendería, es socia, ha conseguido lo que nosotros no hemos conseguido. Ahora mismo lo tiene todo – y era cierto pero, aunque Alicia hubiese trabajado duro para ello, algo que Melinda no negaba en absoluto, desde el equipo de Cary no parecía totalmente justo.

Aprovechando un momento en el que las aguas estaban aparentemente en calma, Melinda se aventuró y decidió ir a las oficinas de Lockhart & Gardner. La conversación con Cary le había dado una fuerza extraña para lo que iba a hacer, después de terminar su turno de noche y estar más que cansada. No le gustaba verle así, entre enfadado y abatido. Sabía que no duraría mucho porque su novio encontraba fuerzas en la misión que estaba realizando, sacar a toda esa gente de allí y llevarla a un puerto más o menos seguro, pero era algo que le atacaba el alma y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Con paso firme, se dirigió al despacho de Alicia, donde justamente la encontró mirando algunos documentos que tenía encima del escritorio.

\- ¿Llego en mal momento? – preguntó inocentemente Melinda asomándose a la estancia tras tocar la puerta.

\- Oh, no, no. Pasa, pasa. Siéntate – Alicia no se esperaba para nada aquella visita.

\- Gracias – tomó asiento y repasó mentalmente lo que quería decirle a su interlocutora, quien la miraba atentamente –. Alicia, siento venir sin avisarte, pero Cary me ha contado lo de la oferta de Will.

\- Oh, ya – estaba viendo por dónde iban a ir los tiros –. Ha sido una sorpresa para todos.

\- Sí, lo ha sido. Voy a ser directa porque creo que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo tontamente. ¿Estás teniendo dudas sobre si venirte a Florrick/Agos? – sin dolor, sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo había soltado y ya no podía hacer nada para volver a atrás.

\- Bueno… Estoy sopesando la oferta, viendo los pros y los contras.

\- No hay pros, Alicia. Sería igual que ahora, a lo mejor con un mayor sueldo, una mayor responsabilidad, pero seguirías estando por debajo de Will – hizo un ademán para pararla – Cary tiene razón, Alicia. Will no quiere que estés a su mismo nivel, en el fondo eres una amenaza – hizo una pequeña pausa y estudió la actitud de Alicia, comprobando si hacía algún gesto –. Puedes brillar mucho más que él, tener mayor protagonismo. A lo mejor quieres llevar el bufete por otro camino y él hará lo que sea para que eso no pase. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene apoyos aquí dentro, nunca serías libre, Alicia, estarías siempre bajo su yugo, aunque no lo notases. El título puede ser muy atractivo, pero realmente es una farsa, una forma de atarte en corto.

\- Creo que te están montando tu propia película, Melinda. Will no es así – intentaba pararle los pies pero ella ya no podía.

\- Will es como todos los hombres ambiciosos que he conocido, sólo quiere más y no importa a cuánta gente se lleve por delante o a cuántos tenga que utilizar para llegar a su objetivo. Will Gardner te utilizará como siempre te ha utilizado por ser quien eres más que por lo buena profesional que demuestres ser. Will Gardner seguirá llevándose tu gloria cuando lo necesite porque ahí estás, siempre para él. Da igual lo bien que te lleves con él, lo mucho que lo conozcas, Will Gardner te dejará volar pero luego te podrá cortar las alas cuando quiera. No se puede vivir así por mucho tiempo, Alicia. Hay que salir de aquí y ahora tienes la oportunidad delante de tus narices. Cógela, haz algo por ti misma, crea tu propio bufete y demuéstrale que tú también puedes llevarte la gloria.

\- Ya entiendo por qué Cary está contigo, eres de armas tomar – Alicia sonrió.

\- ¿Y quién no lo es con los tiempos que corren? – le aceptó el gesto devolviéndoselo.

Lo próximo que supo por Cary es que Alicia estaba dentro. Había que salir de allí a finales de aquella misma semana. La explosión estaba cada vez más cerca.


	13. Chapter 13

* ¡Gracias por estar otra vez por aquí! Estamos en la antesala de lo que será _Hitting The Fan_ , por lo que dentro de dos semanas podréis leerlo sin falta. En este capítulo nos adentramos en la calma antes de la tormenta.

¡Disfrutad y comentad! *

 **13**

 **Masturbarse es bueno para la salud, ¿no?**

A seis días de despedirse de aquella combinación de madera y cristal que era la planta 28, los problemas no paraban de crecer. La tensión iba en aumento con la inminente salida de Diane del bufete, casi por la puerta de atrás, arrojándola algunas monedas como si de un mendigo se tratase. Melinda veía que las cosas se podían torcer y ni siquiera se encontraba en el ojo del huracán, aunque su novio Cary sí. Lockhart había optado por no pasarse por la oficina y dejar a Will al cargo de todo, con quien ya casi ni se hablaba. Era un caos, los días felices en el bufete parecían quedar muy atrás.

En ese momento de acordó de Robyn, la investigadora que iba a venirse con ellos. Cary le había dicho que Kalinda era imposible de contratar, demasiado dinero de por medio. Ella, mientras, había respirado aliviada y por un momento dio gracias a Dios, lo que le pareció bastante lamentable viniendo de una atea como ella. Robyn le recordaba en cierta manera a ella al ser el punto de discordia entre tanto trajeado en el grupo. Vestía de manera muy informal pero cómoda al mismo tiempo, siendo totalmente lo contrario a Kalinda. Zapatillas, vaqueros, camisetas, eran sus básicos, los que compartía con ella incluso cuando andaba por el hospital. A pesar de lo distinta que era, encajaba bien en el grupo y Cary la tenía en alta estima.

\- ¿Tú también vienes con nosotros? – susurró en una de las reuniones clandestinas que organizaban los integrantes del selecto grupo.

\- Sí, también estoy a bordo – le sonrió. Le pareció un poco invasiva pero lo achacó a la simple curiosidad.

\- Soy Robyn, la investigadora – le tendió la mano y Melinda la aceptó.

\- Melinda.

\- Ah, ¡tú eres la novia de Cary! Habla mucho sobre ti. Dice que eres muy buena con los casos médicos – tenía un entusiasmo raro pero, sorprendentemente, se lo contagió, cayéndole bien en ese mismo instante.

\- Él también habla de ti. Dice que nos vas a hacer ganar casos. Trabajaste en el Tesoro, ¿verdad? – cuando Cary se lo contó, le pareció un dato a tener muy cuenta. Les podría sacar las castañas del fuego en más de una ocasión.

\- Oh, sí, durante un tiempo. Pagaba las facturas – se encogió de hombros.

Las siguientes veces que habló con Robyn, le pareció la persona más pizpireta de aquel grupo tan estirado que era Florrick, Agos & Associates, pura energía, sintiéndose un poco más cercana a ella por ser los dos puntos más dispares del resto de integrantes. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, sobre todo porque en las reuniones casi ni hablaban en alto, así que decidieron que era mejor intercambiar experiencias y hacerse amigas. Así aprendió que Robyn venía de una familia muy _hippie_ , con varios hermanos y con una filosofía muy de "haz el amor y no la guerra", lo que le sorprendió a Melinda conociendo de antemano el dato sobre el Tesoro. Que ella hubiese acabado como investigadora le había sorprendido aún más, pero se mostraba contenta y con ganas de seguir aprendiendo el oficio pero desde la perspectiva de un bufete y no de una institución estatal.

A pesar de que el asunto de Diane era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de las conversaciones de aquel lugar, había aparecido otro problema: no se podían descargar los archivos de los clientes que Florrick/Agos iba a llevarse consigo. Cary se había mostrado un poco nervioso e irascible con Melinda, a lo que ella respondió dejándole su propio espacio. Estaba soportando una gran cantidad de presión sobre sus hombros y, aunque quería ayudarle, ella no podía hacer nada. Él ya se había mostrado muy agradecido por la conversación que tuvo con Alicia, la cual fue un empujón para que ella tomase una decisión definitiva. Habían tenido una velada de lo más romántica y tranquila en casa, con una cena de por medio con velas y una buena sesión de sexo apasionado en el sofá, liberando la tensión que ambos habían acumulado. El problema con los archivos recaía sobre todo en Alicia, ya que los socios no tenían un _farewell_ que les ponía trabas para ello, así que la pobre se la tenía que jugar.

\- ¿Os dais cuenta en la situación que ponéis a Alicia? Es socia y espía de Florrick/Agos más que socia fundadora. Lo debe de estar pasando fatal – intentaba que Cary se pusiese en su piel pero el otro también tenía lo suyo encima.

\- Lo sé, pero los documentos son muy importantes. Si no los sacamos ya y esperamos a que el bufete nos los dé, puede hacerlo con retraso, por lo que no podremos trabajar, los clientes se mosquearán, nos dejarán y… - se estaba poniendo rojo. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Hey – Melinda lo paró en seco poniéndole sus manos sobre los hombros –. Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco. Sé – estaba a punto de cortarla pero ella le mandó callar con un gesto –, sé que no es fácil pero no quiero que tengas un infarto tan joven, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que sepas que Alicia también está sometida a mucha presión, todos lo estáis, y tenéis que aguantar sólo un poco más. Luego ya podréis vivir fuera del armario – sonrió intentando animarle, cosa que surtió efecto.

Pero si con esto no tenían suficiente, las cosas en el bufete se volvían a agitar, aunque no tanto como con Diane. Una de las asistentes, Chrissy Quinn, había demandado a varios abogados de la empresa, entre ellos a Cary. Supuestamente, Agos se había masturbado delante de ella.

\- ¿Perdona? – Melinda se intentó contener pero no pudo y explotó en una gran risotada.

\- Lo que oyes – Cary estaba viendo cómo su novia estaba llorando casi de la risa en sus narices.

\- Ya no saben qué inventarse para joder a la gente y conseguir dinero, ¿verdad? – logró decir cuando dejó de reírse. Esto le parecía un cachondeo padre.

\- Así que no te lo crees. Menos mal, tenía un poco de miedo – Carry andaba con cuidado aunque sabía que ella se lo iba a tomar a bien.

\- ¿Cómo me lo voy a creer? De verdad, Cary, qué cosas tienes, cielo. Es tan absurdo que es mejor reírse. ¿Qué pasó en realidad? ¿No le estabas enseñando cómo te la pelas? – empezó a reírse de nuevo.

\- Vale, vale – se rio con ella. Realmente era muy absurdo –. Lo que pasó fue que le pedí que se quedase hasta tarde para discutir un caso. El fiscal quería hablar con nosotros y negociar un acuerdo de tres años. Así que, cuando me comunicó la oferta, hice un "gesto de masturbación", si lo quieres llamar así – Melinda había empezado a reírse otra vez –. ¿Puedes parar un segundo? – Cary se mostraba divertido.

\- ¡Es demasiado estúpido todo como para no descojonarme, Cary! – su risa reverberaba por todo el apartamento. Podría despertar al edificio entero si se lo propusiese –. ¿Y qué? ¿No pilló el significado del gesto? ¡Dios, es superpaguata! – la risa se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa. Cary se la devolvió.

\- Al parecer no – empezó a reírse. Realmente era absurdo. "Menos mal que es mentira", llegaron a pensar los dos.

Más tarde, Cary le habido contado que Alicia también había tenido su susto pero que Elsbeth Tascioni, la abogada que había contratado el bufete para manejar esto, lo había hecho con gran maestría y todo se había quedado en una anécdota para ambos. Sin embargo, quien no lo tenía tan fácil era Howard Lyman, uno de los socios más antiguos de Lockhart & Gardner. Al parecer Lyman era un gran cero a la izquierda que se dedicaba a dormir la siesta sin pantalones ni calzoncillos en su oficina. Saltándose el dato de que tanto su novio como Zepps habían gastado una broma a algunos asistentes del bufete para que fueran a su despacho y se encontrase tal percal, Melinda se había quedado con que había un vídeo que ponía en peligro a la empresa por culpa de este señor.

\- Uno de los nuestro le dio el vídeo a Viola Walsh, la abogada demandante. Ya nos hemos encargado de él – Cary estaba enfadado y bastante serio. Estaba de pie enfrente de Melinda, quien estaba sentada en su sofá mientras se bebían ambos una cerveza.

\- ¿Encargado de él? Suenas como Tony Soprano, Cary. ¿Lo habéis mandado al fondo del mar, que se convierta en comida para los peces? – no se sabía quién de los dos estaba más asombrado en ese momento, si él por la referencia o ella por imaginarse cosas raras.

\- ¡No! Le hemos obligado a que renuncie y que acepte la responsabilidad de sus actos – se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Y los bonos? No estará muy contento con haberlos perdido – Melinda no se fiaba un pelo de ese hombre. Tenía la sensación de que había que andar con pies de plomo a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, Tony lo sobrellevará – Cary se mostraba confiado aunque ella prefirió prevenirle.

\- No me fío un pelo de él, sinceramente. Es lo más estúpido que ha podido hacer. Esto nos pone a todos en peligro, se podía haber cargado el plan – se estaba alterando por momentos. El tipo la había fastidiado bien –. ¿Por qué no echarle? Se lo ha ganado a pulso – hablaba completamente en serio. La idea empezó a formarse en su mente como un remolino.

\- No podemos echar a los nuestros. Mandaría un mensaje equivocado al resto – le estaba excusando, Melinda quería atacar. Se levantó de nuevo para intentar tranquilizarse.

\- No, Cary, mandaría el mensaje adecuado: quien la caga, la paga. Así de sencillo. No podemos dejar que un capullo como Tony nos joda los planes por querer ser un héroe o lo que cojones quiera ser. No podemos tener a gente así en el equipo, nos puede hacer mucho daño – estaba seria, intentando contener cierta rabia que la noticia le había producido. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Cary y al resto llegar hasta ahí sin que casi nadie supiese el secreto, excepto Kalinda.

\- Lo vigilaré de cerca, ¿vale? No te preocupes – la besó en la frente y se sentó a su lado, donde dejó una mano en uno de sus muslos.

Aunque ya llevaba unas cuantas horas en la cama, Melinda se había despertado de repente dándole vueltas a lo que Tony había hecho, la acusación sobre Cary y Alicia y el problema de dimensiones épicas en el que se había convertido la salida de Diane. La mecha estaba encendida y sólo faltaban unos pocos días para que todo terminase, como ella deseaba, de la mejor manera posible. Lo que pasa es que los sueños nunca se hacen realidad, ¿verdad?


	14. Chapter 14

*¡Por fin ha llegado el momento que todo fan de _The Good Wife_ estaba esperando: _Hitting The Fan_ ya está aquí! Esta vez contamos con la participación y el apoyo de Melinda en esta nueva aventura que comienza para Cary y cía.

Gracias por seguir una semana más y espero vuestras impresiones*

 **14**

 **Y Lockhart & Gardner ardió**

Jamás, ninguno de los dos, hubiese pensado que aquel día que había empezado de lo más sereno, con los pájaros cantando en un Chicago que le daba la bienvenida a septiembre, fuese a terminar con el corazón acelerado, el pulso alterado y una sensación formidable por dentro. Allí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama en un sueño profundo. Un mechón le caía por la cara y él se lo apartó, descubriendo aquel rostro que tanto quería. Siguió la línea de su cabello castaño oscuro hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, ahí donde terminaba, y continuó por el resto del brazo acariciándola. Con ella se sentía seguro en esta aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar, con su apoyo incondicional y aquella fe que tenía en él, algo que le resultaba un arma de doble filo. Por una parte le animaba a continuar pero, por otra, le daba mucho miedo defraudarla y que saliese corriendo de sus brazos. Hacía muy poco que se había enterado de que Diane había dado el gran paso con McVeigh. ¿Llegaría ese momento con Melinda, donde no importa lo diferente que sean dos personas para unir sus vidas para siempre? ¿Ella aceptaría semejante compromiso? Sabía que sí pero, ¿y él? Decidió acariciarle la cara y despertarla de una manera dulce y suave, ya era la hora de levantarse y encaminarse a aquel lugar que ya no sentía suyo aunque, ¿cuándo lo había hecho? Se había sentido vapuleado en cierta manera por el trato tan desigual que había tenido. Hace cuatro años dio todo de sí por conseguir aquel puesto de trabajo, trabajó más que nadie, luchó por los casos que caían en sus manos y, ¿para qué? Para que la mujer que ocupaba las televisiones en ese momento se llevase el premio gordo. Más tarde, Glenn Childs le haría una oferta que no podría rechazar, aprovechándose de su orgullo y ego heridos y el sentimiento de desprecio que estaba cultivando hacia Alicia Florrick. Así llegó hasta lo más alto, convirtiéndose en el ayudante del fiscal del Estado más joven con Peter Florrick, a quien le dejó claro su rivalidad con su mujer antes de que ocupase él el cargo mayor. Después, admitiendo un error, dejó aquel empleo y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el cambio que había dado su relación con Alicia, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, consiguió volver al lado oscuro, como lo llamaban sus compañeros de profesión. Ahora tocaba una nueva etapa confeccionada por él mismo, donde él tomaría las riendas de su carrera profesional.

Melinda empezó a despertarse y unos ojos marrones se posaron sobre él. De repente, los volvió a cerrar.

\- Dime, por favor, que no es hora de levantarse – se estaba haciendo la remolona y él tenía el plan perfecto para animarla a salir de entre las sábanas.

\- Efectivamente. Venga – empezó a besarle la cara –, tienes un montón de niños esperando y no querrás que estén todo el día allí metidos, ¿verdad? – volvió a mirarle y de forma seria.

\- Wow, y tú tienes un matrimonio profesional roto en la oficina – empezó a vitorear como si su equipo favorito hubiese ganado. Cary no pudo más que reírse – ¡Eso sí que es una buena forma de motivarse!

\- Vale, vale. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de levantarme – la cogió por la cintura y la trajo hacia sí –, pero no podemos faltar a nuestras obligaciones, ¿verdad? Somos dos profesionales – puso tono de broma en su voz, intentando hacerla reír, a lo que ella respondió.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme así, contigo, el resto de mi vida? – él se perdió en su nuca para luego conquistar su cuello a besos.

\- Ojalá – contestó suspirando.

Tras turnarse para ducharse, eligió uno de los trajes que había dejado en casa de su novia. Llevaban saliendo un par de meses pero, al ver que las cosas iban tan bien y que él pasaba más tiempo en la casa de ella que en la suya, decidieron que era mejor trasladar algunas de sus cosas allí. Con el traje marrón, una camisa lila claro y una corbata magenta que le quedaba bien, cogió el maletín y se dirigió a las oficinas de Lockhart & Gardner en su coche tras despedirse de Melinda, quien todavía estaba apurando el vaso de zumo al que era habitual en los desayunos.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del _hall_ , vio cómo Carey Zepps era dirigido hacia la salida por personal de seguridad del edificio. "Mierda, se han enterado".

\- Sé que empezaste a despedir a gente antes de que yo pudiera descargar todos los archivos, pero aún estoy aquí – soltó Zepps mientras él pasaba por delante. "Buen chico", pensó para sí. Mensaje recibido. Todavía quedaba trabajo por delante.

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentando encajar todas las piezas: cómo se habían enterado, cómo podían descargar el resto de los archivos, a quiénes habían descubierto. El ascensor estaba todavía abierto y se metió en él, presionando varias veces el botón de la planta 28 víctima de la tensión. Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, se volvieron a abrir e intentó no perder el control. Nada más salir vio el revuelo causado: gente por todas partes, David Lee dando órdenes como si de un nazi de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se tratase, pidiendo que los de seguridad mirasen por todas partes buscando a sus judíos particulares. Beth le susurró, mientras iba hacia su despacho, que no sabían que ella estaba en su equipo y le mandó callar con un gesto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el desorden del despacho de Alicia, que estaba frente al suyo. Lo que parecía que una vez había estado sobre su escritorio ahora estaba en el suelo, y ella se encontraba sentada mirándolo a él mientras Robyn la vigilaba. Con paso firme entró en su oficina con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, su portátil. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y se sorprendió de que no estuviese allí, donde solía guardarlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me ofende más? – empezó una voz femenina al otro lado del despacho. Cary alzó la mirada para ver a Diane, quien sostenía el aparato con su brazo derecho –. El hecho de que yo te defendí – él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, en posición de "no te tengo miedo" –. Yo te contraté.

\- ¿Eso es lo que más te ofende? ¿De verdad? – no se podía creer lo que aquella señora estaba soltando por su boca –. ¿No que se le prometiera a todos los de cuarto año llegar a ser socios? – no podía enmascarar el tono de desprecio que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

\- Entonces, ¿con esos te asocias? – su voz sonaba altanera, como si tuviese el control de la situación –. ¿Con los de cuarto año? – Cary se acababa de dar cuenta de que había cometido un fallo de principiante. No tenía que haber dado ese dato, ahora sabían más de lo que deberían.

\- No, estoy recalcando algo – intentó arreglarlo como pudo pero el fallo ya estaba ahí –. Esto lo has hecho tú.

\- Lo triste es, Cary, que yo era tu mentora – intentaba sonar conciliadora, pero él no estaba sintiendo ninguna pena. Estaba preparando las balas que iba a disparar a continuación – Si tenías alguna queja, haber venido a mí. En cada escollo del camino, estaba aquí para ayudarte…

\- Vamos, Diane, esto no es un campamento – la interrumpió. Se había acabado el aguantar esa bazofia que estaba saliendo por su boca. Aquí se había terminado el juego y empezaba otro muy diferente –. Cuando llamé a tu puerta no me quisiste enseñar. Querías saber…

\- Es alucinante – esta vez le interrumpió ella –, cómo has malinterpretado las cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué malinterpreté?! Me despediste – el tono de la conversación iba subiendo poco a poco –. La primera vez. Le di más horas a este bufete que nadie, hice mi mejor trabajo para ti y me despediste.

\- Te despedimos por Alicia y te repusiste de ello rápido – seguía siendo fría y constante en el ataque. Diane no iba a perder los papeles fácilmente.

\- Necesito empezar algo nuevo por mí mismo, igual que Will y tú lo necesitasteis.

\- ¡Entonces hazlo con tus clientes! – sonó dura. Cary había pulsado un botón delicado.

\- ¡No son tus clientes! – él no se iba a quedar atrás –. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te interesaste por Chumhum? – estaba dolido. ¿De verdad Diane estaba tan herida con él después del trato tan injusto que había recibido durante todos estos años? "Menuda patraña", pensó para sí – ¿Cuál fue la última vez?

\- ¿Os lleváis a Chumhum? – Diane intentaba mantener la calma pero le quedaba poco para abrir la compuerta y soltar todo lo que verdaderamente sentía.

\- Lo estoy usando como ejemplo – Cary se dio cuenta que había cometido un fallo. Otra vez. "¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡No le puedes decir nada de esto, imbécil!".

\- Estamos listos – Will acababa de aparecer por la puerta completamente serio. Esto les había cabreado de verdad.

\- Estaré ahí – respondió ella antes de que su marido profesional se alejase –. Lista de asociados que se van con vosotros – le arrojó un bloc de notas.

\- Puedes adivinar – Cary había sacado el tono chulo. Sólo quería irse de allí con la mayor cantidad de archivos que pudiese y comenzar de nuevo. Tiró el bloc de notas sin importarle si se perdía por algún rincón de su oficina.

\- Si no quieres que despidamos a todos los de cuarto año, nombra a todos los que se van con vosotros. Estoy hablando en serio – y vaya si lo hacía.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa? – la pregunta de Cary era legítima. Diane ya no tenía ningún futuro entre esas cuatro paredes –. Te vas al Supremo. ¿Por qué te preocupa? – lo dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo. No podía entender cómo Diane, quien había sido casi vapuleada en esas oficinas unos días antes, estaba tan en su contra.

\- No me gusta la traición, y me gusta este bufete. Ahora escribe los nombres – se dirigió hacia la puerta –. Y Cary, estás despedido.

\- Por segunda vez – intentó, casi, tomárselo con cierto humor.

\- Sí, por segunda vez. Lárgate de una maldita vez.

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa y suspiró, viendo que al final el sueño de irse de forma tranquila que tenía Melinda se había hecho añicos. Sabía que Alicia y Melinda tenían razón con lo de irse lo antes posible, y ahora incluso maldecía internamente el haber esperado tanto tiempo. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Alicia, fría y dura como el acero, esperando a ser ahorcada públicamente ante el resto de personas que formaban la plantilla de Lockhart & Gardner, su reciente antiguo hogar, si es que lo había sentido alguna vez como tal.

A unas cuantas manzanas de allí, un móvil empezó a vibrar en un bolsillo. Melinda llevaba un par de horas pasando consulta y tenía la jornada convenientemente, como pensaría más tarde, más corta, por lo que tras el último crío, que sufría de una alergia un poco severa, vio cómo el papeleo se iba a convertir en su nuevo amigo por unas horas.

\- ¿Sí? – sabía que era Cary pero le pareció raro que le llamase cuando casi le acababa de ver.

\- ¿Melinda? ¿Estás ahí? – se le notaba agitado. Había un alboroto muy grande tras la línea telefónica.

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? – estaba preocupada. ¿Había pasado algo grave?

\- Estoy en la cafetería del edificio de oficinas. Se han enterado, Mel, nos han echado a todos. Robyn y Beth todavía siguen dentro pero no creo que por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo se han enterado? – no se lo podía creer. ¿Se habría ido alguien de la lengua? "Lo último que nos faltaba".

\- Ni idea. ¿Puedes venir? Podrías servirnos de ayuda – parecía desesperado.

\- Todavía no he terminado mi turno, Cary, pero puedo decir que no me encuentro bien. ¿Seguro que necesitas mi ayuda? – se sentía mal por dejar su puesto de trabajo, pero sabía que él haría lo mismo por ella.

\- Te debería un gran favor. De ti no sospecharían si vas a mi despacho.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque yo no – le interrumpió –. De todas formas, voy para allá.

Aunque era la jefa del departamento, se sentía como una empleada más y, a pesar de que no hacía falta que se excusase, lo hizo con su enfermera de confianza, Ellie. Esta sabía que Melinda estaba como una rosa pero algo importante tenía que haber pasado si salía corriendo de allí. Cuando llegó, encontró a una gran masa de gente con sus teléfonos en ristre sin parar de llamar.

\- ¿Le has llamado? Inténtalo hasta que se te caigan los dedos. Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con los clientes lo antes posible – había dicho uno de los asociados. Iba reconociendo las caras, a muchas de ellas.

\- Dios mío, estamos en la trinchera – no se había dado cuenta de que lo había soltado cuando Cary lo miró extrañado –. ¿Los clientes?

\- Estoy esperando a que Neil Gross me devuelva la llamada. ¿Has podido salir bien del hospital? – Cary le había cogido por los hombros como un padre que está preocupado por su hijo.

\- Sí, perfectamente. No te preocupes por eso – intentó tranquilizarlo y le besó. Por un momento sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero necesitaba mostrarle su mayor apoyo –. ¿Qué narices ha pasado? ¿Cómo se han enterado?

\- No tenemos ni idea, pero han despedido a todos los socios de cuarto año – respondió Carey.

\- Diane me obligó a escribirle una lista de la gente que se iba al nuevo bufete. Puse a todos los asociados que no pueden despedir, a los discapacitados – Cary sonrió orgulloso de su jugada, aunque era un poco cruel en el fondo. "La única salida ante esa situación".

\- ¡Ahora nadie tiene bonificaciones! – soltó Tony, todavía resentido por lo que Alicia y Cary le obligaron a hacer días antes.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Tony? ¡Que te jodan a ti y a las putas bonificaciones! Si no hubiésemos esperado por eso no nos habrían pillado – Melinda estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con ese chaval. Si quería buscarle las cosquillas a alguien, se las iba a encontrar a ella.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Basta ya! – dijo Carey.

\- Mel, ¿puedes hacernos un favor enorme? – ella asintió –. Necesito que cojas un pen drive que tengo en mi escritorio con algunos archivos que pudimos descargar antes de que nos dejaran sin acceso. ¿Crees que podrás?

\- ¿Tú crees que no piensan que estoy con vosotros? He pasado mucho tiempo ayudándoos con los casos médicos – Melinda estaba empezando a dudar hasta de su sombra –. Por intentarlo que no quede, ¿no?

Se dirigió al ascensor y se metió en él nada más abrirse. La subida hasta el bufete le pareció el viaje al mismo infierno. Tendría que hacer el papel de su vida por un rato, coger el pen drive y salir con el aspecto más inocente que pudiese adoptar. Nada más abrirse las puertas, Alicia estaba frente a ella, con Will detrás, escoltada por dos personas de seguridad.

\- Lo siento – logró decir Melinda y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Nunca quise que esto fuese personal – llegó a escuchar detrás de sí mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho.

"Alicia ha caído", pensó para sí. Por un momento se acordó de cuando la vio en su televisor con el gesto demacrado por el llanto reciente, al lado de su marido y con el pelo hacia atrás, mostrando inocencia y vulnerabilidad al mismo tiempo. Pero esta vez era diferente, era una humillación encubierta. Era posible que todos los del bufete la quisiesen ver ardiendo como si de una bruja se tratase, pero ella iba a salir triunfante entre las llamas porque nada podría quemarla ya, no después de lo de Peter.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, con los papeles fuera de su sitio, los teléfonos por el suelo. Sintió que aquella habitación había perdido toda su dignidad. Buscó entre el lío y encontró lo que buscaba, guardándoselo lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – no hizo falta que se girara para que reconociese la voz.

\- Estoy buscando unas notas que le dejé a Cary. Son mías y las necesito de vuelta – Kalinda estaba en la puerta vigilando mientras Melinda rebuscaba en la maraña de papeles que se había convertido el escritorio, fingiendo buscar las dichosas notas.

\- No – se había acercado y le había parado. Melinda estaba sintiendo cierto calor dentro de sí, nada que ver con las altas temperaturas que todavía estaban sufriendo en la ciudad. La investigadora estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Las ganas de cogerle del pescuezo iban en aumento.

\- No son de un caso, Kalinda, sino notas que tomé hace tiempo en la universidad. Así Cary se entera de los informes médicos – estaba seria, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- No, Melinda. No puedes llevarte nada – no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro, pero utilizaba un tono conciliador, intentando no empezar una pelea.

\- Has tomado partido, ¿verdad? – no tenía tiempo que perder y menos para ser simpática con ella.

\- Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Todavía no he tomado partido por nadie.

\- No me mientas, Kalinda. A lo mejor eres amiga de Cary, pero no creo que vayas a dejar a tus amiguitos de Lockhart & Gardner aquí solos y desprotegidos – Melinda se había puesto en plan jugadora total y no iba a dejar pasar el estado de gracia en el que se encontraba sin aprovecharse de ello.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero a quién tenemos aquí. Si es la churri de Judas – David Lee acababa de hacer acto de aparición. Melinda también tenía material para él –. ¿Robándonos como tu novio?

\- Sólo cogiendo algunas notas que son mías – recalcó la posesión del objeto. Lee entró en el despacho y se puso enfrente de ella con esa pose chulesca –. ¿Puedo llevármelas?

\- No, querida. Ya te las mandaremos. ¿Qué prefieres, tu casa o el nuevo bufete de tu novio? Danos la dirección y…

\- ¿Cree que soy tan estúpida para decirle algo, señor Lee? – Melinda no aguantaba más –. Tendrá que ser más inteligente que eso. Se lo aseguro.

\- Oh, pero si tiene carácter – estaba tomándola el pelo con ese tono de sabelotodo bromista que le hacía perder la paciencia. Había tratado con David en contadas ocasiones, pero lo suficiente como para no aguantarle durante mucho tiempo.

\- No me vacile o verá realmente todo el carácter que puedo tener – le dijo con tono amenazante.

\- Otra Judas más – la lengua viperina de David Lee estaba despertándose del letargo.

\- ¿Judas? Yo no he rendido pleitesía en ningún momento a este bufete. Creo en las causas justas y me uno a ellas si puedo.

\- ¿Justa? ¡Han robado nuestros clientes!

¡- Los mismos a los que sólo acudís para obtener su dinero! ¿Quién trabaja a los clientes, señor Lee? Apuesto que usted no, sino sus secuaces. Usted, al igual que Diane y Will, hace acto de aparición en el último momento para adjudicarse el mérito que no le corresponde. Usted – le paró los pies; David quería atacar –, usted es sólo un aprovechado, una serpiente que saca tajada del dolor ajeno de la gente y lo disfruta. Espero que el día de mañana, cuando se dé cuenta de que está en el bando perdedor, venga llamando a nuestra puerta rogándonos por un puesto de trabajo.

\- Jamás – sentenció él.

\- Nunca diga de este agua no beberé, señor Lee – había ganado la partida. Esta vez no había podido con ella.

\- Vete de una puta vez de aquí y dile a tus amiguitos que van a pasar mucha hambre – estaba cabreado de verdad. La jugada no le había salido como él había deseado. En vez de triunfante, salió escaldado.

\- Eso quisiera usted, pero no le vamos a dar el gusto. Mientras, ahóguese con un M&M's.

Melinda salió del despacho y se encontró con Robyn enfrente del ascensor, haciendo el papel de que la escoltaba con una mirada muy atenta. Nadie todavía había descubierto que estaba en el otro bando.

\- Estoy descargando todos los archivos que puedo. ¿Has cogido el pen drive?

\- Dos amigas me han ayudado – dijo refiriéndose a sus pechos, donde albergaba la pequeña memoria externa.

\- Bien hecho – Robyn sonrió.

\- Aguanta todo lo que puedas, compañera – le dijo mientras se metía en el ascensor y se cerraban las puertas.

Al volver a la cafetería se encontró a Alicia en el teléfono hablando con el señor Vonerich, de Financieras SVI, quien ya había sido contactado por Lockhart & Gardner, por lo que había un cliente que se había caído de la lista. El Grupo Paisley también.

\- ¿Sabemos algo de Chumhum? – dijo un poco sofocada por la pequeña carrera que sentía en su interior.

\- Todavía esperando la llamada. ¿Conseguiste el pen drive?

\- Por supuesto – dijo mientras se lo sacaba del escote. Fue testigo de cómo Carey Zepps se quedó embobado con la estampa. Cary la besó.

\- Genial. ¿Cómo sigue la situación por allí? – sabía por quiénes preguntaba realmente.

\- Todavía no han descubierto a Beth y a Robyn, quien está descargando archivos como una loca. Lo lleva bien pero creo que está a punto de perder el control. Es mucha presión.

De repente, Cary se dio cuenta de que Kalinda estaba en la puerta haciéndole señas. Melinda, por su parte, después de la pequeña confrontación que había tenido con ella, se fiaba todavía menos. Sabía en su fuero interno que era leal a Will y Diane así que, ¿qué hacía allí hablando con su novio?

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó inocentemente Melinda en un susurro cuando volvió.

\- Kalinda quiere venirse con nosotros. Le he dicho que consiga los archivos de Chumhum y nos los mande a las oficinas – se mostraba confiado, todo lo contrario a su novia, quien creía que había cometido un terrible error.

\- ¿Estás de coña, no? – le miró totalmente seria –. Kalinda es fiel al bufete del que te acaban de despedir. ¿De verdad te has creído que está con nosotros?

\- Kalinda no me la jugaría, Mel. Es mi amiga – le contestó con la misma seriedad e incluso con un toque frío en la voz. Melinda se lo devolvió.

\- Ella sólo es tu amiga cuando necesita información mientras juega con tus sentimientos, como ahora. La acabas de cagar bien, Agos, y si no espera y mira.

Sólo necesitó un par de horas para ver el resultado de su "momento de amigos" con Kalinda. Zepps llegó con una placa del Departamento de Sanidad que estaba en la puerta de sus oficinas junto con una orden: "Cerrado por plaga de ratas". Alicia lo captó el vuelo, esto había sido obra de David Lee, quien no podía dejar de vengarse de aquellos pobres valientes que se habían jugado todo por seguir su propio camino. Ahora, sin oficinas, todo iba a ser mucho más complicado que antes. ¿Dónde alojarse durante este tiempo de búsqueda de unas nuevas? Por su parte, Robyn había sido descubierta tras el chivatazo de Kalinda y se había unido a la pequeña fiesta, ayudando hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Tras hablar Cary con Neil Gross y ver que su primer e importante cliente peligraba de veras, "mis consejeros piensan que no debería irme a una _start-up_ ", habían sido sus palabras, Florrick/Agos se trasladó al salón del apartamento de Alicia Florrick, situación parecida a la de Apple cuando empezó en un simple garaje.

Mientras Melinda se ocupaba de hacer algunas llamadas e intentar convencer a unos pocos clientes todavía indecisos, Cary, Alicia y Carey lidiaban con no poder reunirse con Neil Gross debido al reciente ataque por parte de Lockhart & Gardner, una orden de alejamiento al interferir ilegalmente con el comercio. Intentaron rebatirla en los juzgados y, a pesar de no poder hacer nada al respecto, vieron cómo aparecía su primera Judas, Beth.

\- Menuda zorra – le había dicho a Cary mientras se tomaban una cerveza en la cocina de Alicia –. No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas funcionando y ya nos han vendido. ¡Y ni tan siquiera eran treinta monedas de plata, sino una plaza entre los socios!

\- Esperemos que sea sólo por el revuelo causado y las cosas, aunque se pongan difíciles, no lo estén entre los nuestros. No podemos perder más gente – el descanso que se estaban tomando tenía su parte mala, el cansancio había aparecido de repente.

\- La tentación va a ser grande si algo va mal y esos buitres les ofrecen ser socios. No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, Cary – estaba a punto de cortarla –, sino que estoy siendo realista. Todo puede pasar. Tengo fe en que nos dirigirás bien.

\- Tienes mucha fe en mí, ¿no? – Cary le estaba poniendo ojitos y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Mucha más que en mí misma – le sonrió tímidamente y él la besó.

\- Te quiero mucho, Mel. De veras. No sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos – la atmósfera se había tornado privada en un ambiente demasiado frenético como aquel.

\- Sobrevivirías. No tan bien como ahora pero creo que sí – no quería echarse flores. Ella sólo estaba allí para apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiese. Sabía que los comienzos eran difíciles. Siempre lo eran.

\- ¡No te quites mérito! – le palmeó la mano como reprimenda.

\- Yo también te quiero, Cary, más que a mi vida – le respondió el beso anterior, cálido, suave y húmedo.

El juego ya había comenzado y los primeros ataques no habían esperado, así que Florrick/Agos hizo la misma jugada que sus oponentes, por lo que nadie podría ir tras Chumhum. De esta forma llegó el momento en el que Diane tuvo que poner cierta paz. Llegó a la casa de Alicia un poco más tarde que Peter Florrick, quien se había pasado para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional a su mujer. Melinda lo había mirado cautelosa, no creyéndose esa estampa de pareja feliz en ningún momento.

\- No hay nada más justo – había empezado a decir Diane –. Todo el mundo tiene su oportunidad.

\- ¿Retiramos nuestras órdenes de alejamiento? – preguntó incrédulo Zepps.

\- Ambos lo hacemos. Tenemos una hora cada uno con Neil Gross para ofrecerle nuestros servicios. El que gane, gana – Diane se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Alicia – Hola, Alicia – el tono era serio pero conciliador.

\- ¿Y Will y David Lee están de acuerdo con ese trato? – preguntó la susodicha fríamente, mostrando que no se creía nada.

\- No es un trato. Y sí, lo están. Retiramos nuestras órdenes de alejamiento – había vuelto a dirigirse a todo el grupo –, y mañana por la mañana a las diez, vais vosotros. A las once, vamos nosotros.

\- No, nosotros vamos segundos – Melinda quiso matar a Carey en ese momento sin ningún miramiento. Ir segundos era lo peor. Tu oferta no tiene ya impacto y el cliente se encuentra cansado. Decisión mortal.

\- Podemos aceptar eso, siempre que lleguemos a un acuerdo – Melinda lo había captado: Cary le hizo un gesto a Alicia diciéndole que no compraba mucho la idea pero era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

No fue una noche tranquila, sino más bien le recordó a los días previos a un examen en la facultad, cuando se dedicaba a repasar todos los apuntes que tenía, aprenderse los datos de memoria lo antes posible y seguir con el siguiente párrafo para repetir la misma acción. Cary estaba así, repasando sus notas, ensayando con ella mientras esta se mostraba comprensiva y le daba alguna taza de café entremedias. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que la reunión saliese a la perfección, pero no fue así. Neil Gross los paró los pies incluso antes de llegar a su oficina. La administración sumamente ética que quería desempeñar Peter Florrick fue el detonante para que Chumhum le supusiese al nuevo bufete un mazazo en vez de una alegría, hasta que los milagros ocurren. O los gobernadores.

Era un momento extraño del día. Tras estar desde primera hora de la mañana sin parar y con el corazón encogido por el devenir de los acontecimientos, esta era la primera vez que la calma reinaba en aquel lugar. Todos seguían trabajando pero a un ritmo más pausado, pensando bien cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. De repente, Cary subió el volumen de su portátil para que todos escuchasen: Peter Florrick acababa de regalarles Chumhum.

\- Me gustaría hablar sobre los impuestos del comercio por Internet – había dicho el gobernador –. Los proveedores de Internet, en mi opinión, han disfrutado de los beneficios de no pagar impuestos – todos estaban alrededor de Cary, quien estaba sentado en el sofá –. Me parece que esto no es justo. No digo que mi opinión no vaya a cambiar sobre este asunto…

Con la amenaza de Florrick de meterles un buen palo, Neil Gross no tenía otra opción que marcharse con Florrick/Agos. "Gracias, señor gobernador", pensaron todos y cada uno de los presentes. Melinda, quien estaba asomándose por detrás del sofá, le apretó un hombro a Cary como señal de que habían ganado. Él le sonrió de vuelta. El bufete se había salvado por el momento.

Tras firmar los últimos papeles en las oficinas de Gross, quedaba un momento para la celebración. Melinda había vuelto al hospital hacía un par de horas ya que uno de sus pacientes necesitaba su atención inmediata ante la posibilidad de una operación de urgencia. Tras estar una hora en observación, su estado empeoró y se le preparó para el quirófano, donde Melinda pasó dos horas curando a aquel crío. Después de llamar a Cary y preguntarle si seguía en casa de Alicia, esta se dirigió para allá. Estaban esperándola para celebrar las buenas noticias. Tony descorchó una botella de champán cuando ella apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡Un segundo! ¡Un segundo! – Cary se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y le pasó un brazo por los hombros –. Enhorabuena a Florrick, Agos & Associates.

\- ¡Sí! – corearon todos.

\- ¡Sí! Ahora somos un bufete – se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz –. Tenemos un cliente de treinta y cinco millones anuales. Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es una oficina, más abogados… – tenía un toque divertido en su voz, intentando que no fuese tan dramático todo.

\- Material de oficina, asistentes – añadió Carey siguiéndole el rollo.

\- Y ordenadores – dijo Tony.

\- Pero tenemos que celebrar las buenas noticias cuando llegan porque habrá muchas malas noticias – siguió Cary con el toque chistoso.

\- ¡Vaya, hablando de negatividad! – Alicia tenía la copa de champán en la mano. Melinda acababa de recibir la suya y ya se había contagiado del espíritu de aquel grupo que veía cómo la aventura sólo acababa de empezar.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, que todo el mundo levante sus copas. Por Florrick, Agos & Associates.

\- ¡Salud! – gritaron todos mientras brindaban.

Tras la celebración, todo el mundo fue desalojando el salón y dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos hogares. Al llegar al apartamento de Melinda, Cary se dejó caer en la cama con el traje puesto. Mientras estaba ahí tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, ella fue a por un par de cervezas y las trajo al dormitorio.

\- Se te va a arrugar el traje. Déjame que te ayude a quitártelo – dejó las botellas en su mesilla y, poniéndose encima de él, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta cuando él se incorporó. Luego pasó al cinturón y él a la acción.

Empezó a besarla con pasión, necesitándola con todos los poros de su piel. Ella le iba quitando los botones poco a poco, incrementando la tensión que siempre estaba presente entre ellos; él le desabrochó los vaqueros y empezó a subir sus manos por su cintura para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba y quitársela. Melinda le bajó la cremallera y no pudieron contenerse más. Las cervezas se calentaron, como sus cuerpos.


	15. Chapter 15

*¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Tras la gran tormenta que se formó con _Hitting The Fan_ , ambos bufetes siguen en la batalla, una que acaba de comenzar de forma fuerte. ¿Estáis preparados?

Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto*

 **15**

 **Sólo es una batalla perdida, no la guerra**

Las gotas de sudor caían por su espalda, formando pequeñas carreras que se perdían en las manos de Cary, quien no podía dejar de admirarla con su tacto. Los movimientos eran constantes, cabalgando sobre él lentamente, haciéndole rogar cada vez un poco más por liberarse. Él se incorporó y la empezó a besar, haciendo que sus labios se borraran brevemente por la presión de los suyos, pidiendo más. Empezó a mover las caderas más rápido, haciendo que nuevas gotas de sudor apareciesen y fuesen cayendo para encontrarse con las sábanas, las cuales ya estaban empapadas. Las manos de Cary, que sostenían su cara, fueron bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos para cogerlos firmemente. Su lengua se encontró con sus pezones, haciendo que estos se irguieran para ser succionados por sus labios. No podía aguantar más la tensión, necesitaba dejarse llevar, dejarle perder el control. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Melinda aumentó el ritmo hasta el extremo haciendo que ambos llegasen al clímax. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos jadeando y dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho, agotado por el esfuerzo.

\- No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, sabes que tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? – Cary sonrió todavía escondido en ella, queriendo congelar el tiempo por un momento, memorizándolo todo.

\- No sé cómo voy a sacar fuerzas para ello – los dos empezaron a reírse, sintiéndose cómplices, unidos en la batalla tras marcharse del bufete y empezar su propio camino.

Haberse despedido de aquel lugar había supuesto una liberación, abrir una compuerta que llevaba cerrada por tres meses y que siempre estaba a punto de explotar. Había tenido su lado bueno y malo, como todo en esta vida. Por una parte podía empezar algo completamente suyo desde el principio, donde su mérito fuese suyo y de nadie más. La gente vería en el membrete su nombre y poco a poco los jueces dejarían de preguntar por él; lo sabrían de sobra. Por otra parte, tardar tanto tiempo en irse había empeorado mucho las cosas. Lockhart & Gardner no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sino que presentaría todo su batallón en los juzgados, listos para quitarles lo poco que habían conseguido. Chumhum era una herida abierta que jamás sanaría, un golpe en el centro de la empresa, por lo que habría que defenderla a muerte. Gracias a Neil Gross, Florrick, Agos & Associates estaba en pie y quería estar así por mucho tiempo.

Cary cogió a Melinda en brazos y se la llevó con él a la ducha, haciendo caso de los consejos de las autoridades a la hora de ahorrar agua. El día se presentaba más duro de lo normal. "Un poco como se ha levantado él, ¿no?", añadió esa parte traviesa de sí misma. Se había despertado temprano para ir al apartamento de Alicia lo antes posible y supervisar lo que algunos operarios tenían que hacer.

\- Tenemos que encontrar espacio de oficina o Alicia no os va a mandar a la mierda el primer día. Esto es una locura – le dijo más tarde Melinda a Agos y a Zepps, quienes se estaban tomando un refresco en la cocina.

\- Wallis y Frey se separan y están dispuestos a dejarnos oficinas, pero si nos unimos a ellos – respondió Carey, quien apuraba ya su vaso.

\- ¿Unirnos a ellos? – miró incrédula a ambos interlocutores –. Acabamos de salir de la boca del lobo, ¿para meternos en otra?

\- Habría que votarlo, esto es una democracia, pero ambos no queremos – Cary estaba en su pose de jugador: serio, con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia ella y cierto encanto que sólo podía tener al hablar de estos temas.

\- Incluidme en el equipo. ¿A qué hora sería la votación? Es para ver si puedo venir. Si no, te entrego mi voto negativo a ti, Cary. No nos podemos prostituir de esa manera nada más salir del yugo del chulo – todos sonrieron ante el comentario aunque Melinda se quedó mosqueada durante el resto del día.

\- No te preocupes. Si no puedes hacerlo presencialmente, puedes hacerlo por teléfono, o si no ya les digo tu decisión – se estaba manteniendo profesional pero al mismo tiempo comprensivo.

\- ¿Y la presentación esa que habéis mencionado antes? ¿De qué va?

\- Es del comité ético del gobernador Florrick, para que no rompamos las reglas – comenzó a decir Cary –. Me han dicho que son veinte minutos.

\- ¿También tengo que aparecer por aquí? No es por fallaros, chicos, pero con el comienzo del curso tengo más trabajo de lo normal. Esta semana tengo varias operaciones programadas, algunas reuniones con la junta…

\- No te preocupes. Te puedo hacer un resumen luego – Carey se acababa de marchar y Melinda se estaba poniendo juguetona.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer un resumen al estilo de lo de esta mañana? Porque si es así me apunto – ya había comenzado a juguetear con su corbata. Cary se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

\- Podría, por qué no – sus labios se encontraron por un segundo.

\- Me voy. Tengo que salvar al futuro de este país. Y tú necesitas otro vaso, que te has puesto muy calentorro de repente – le volvió a besar y se fue sonriéndole una última vez.

Septiembre siempre era un mes de novedades, ya fuese porque el nivel de trabajo se incrementaba exponencialmente, lo que suponía que todo el mundo estuviese más irascible de lo normal, o porque, gracias a las donaciones de ricachones que se siente mal por tener tanto dinero, tenían equipos nuevos, por lo que los adultos del lugar se entretenían con sus juguetitos nuevos. Diagnósticos más rápidos, tratamientos más eficaces, atención inmediata, y hasta su propio laboratorio al final de la planta, por lo que no tenían que compartir mano de obra con el resto del hospital, es lo que habían obtenido poco a poco. Melinda había hecho un gran trabajo en el tiempo que llevaba en el departamento, preocupándose realmente por los niños y no por el reconocimiento del hospital o el suyo propio. Gracias a las fiestas a las que acompañaba a su padre había conseguido no sólo donaciones, sino también gente interesada en seguir ayudando el resto del año, contactos con empresas de equipos médicos, farmacéuticas, incluso algunas enfermeras que estaban en desempleo y jugando a ser la mujer florero de sus maridos importantes tanto en casa como en fiestas de este tipo. Estas se habían cansado de no dar palo al agua y tenían ganas de hacer algo bueno en los que les quedase de vida así que, ¿por qué no ayudar metiendo las manos en la masa? De esta forma, y poniendo como prioridad a los niños antes que a nadie, el departamento y ella, en especial, habían ganado una gran fama, considerándola muchos como una de las mejores pediatras del país. Las familias, algunas ya desesperadas por los diversos diagnósticos y las pocas salidas esperanzadoras que se les presentaban, se trasladaban hasta Chicago buscando su ayuda, lo que a veces podía llegar a buen puerto o no, dependiendo del cuadro médico que presentase el niño. Con trabajo, tesón y el gran equipo humano que había detrás, Melinda se metió en la junta y formaba parte del selecto grupo de médicos allí reunidos, tomando decisiones clave para el hospital.

Por otra parte, Melinda también se veía obligada a escribir artículos y publicarlos en revistas médicas especializadas, seguir investigando y cosechar puntos para que un día estuviese entre los candidatos a ganar el premio más codiciado entre los médicos, al que llamaban el Oscar de la Medicina. Con este reconocimiento, no sólo se abrirían muchas puertas para su futuro profesional, sino que también habría conseguido hacerle ver a la gente que podía llegar mucho más lejos de lo que incluso ellos habían imaginado. Pero el camino podía ser muy largo y arduo, por lo que era una carrera de fondo a la que había que estar dispuesto a participar.

Tras un trasplante de válvula mitral a un niño de diez años, vio que ya era hora de volver a casa. Ni por asomo iba a pasarse por el apartamento de Alicia, un hervidero constante donde todos se chocaban con todos y hasta respirar se hacía pesado. Ella le mandó un mensaje a Cary diciéndole que ya se encontraba en casa. Él la llamó.

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día volando solos? ¿No os habréis estampado, verdad?

\- Le hemos quitado un cliente a Diane. Ha venido a nosotros directamente. ¡Tendrías que haberle visto la cara en la oficina del juez! ¡Impagable! – estaba eufórico.

\- Wow, así que habéis empezado fuertes. ¿Al final han hecho lo de la presentación?

\- No te has perdido nada, Mel. No te sientas mal. Luego te la cuento cuando llegue a casa. He estado hablando con Marilyn Garbanza – cambió de tema, hilándolo con el anterior –, la jefa del comité ético, y me ha estado preguntando por Chumhum y cómo lo conseguimos.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo? – no le sonaba bien. Que alguien se pusiese a husmear así de repente no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Bueno, un poco, pero luego me ha parecido raro y le he parado los pies. Le he dicho que tuvimos ciertas dificultades trayendo la cuenta y que Peter estuvo por el apartamento.

\- No tenías que haber dicho nada. Puede ser una prueba, Cary. Aunque sea una persona de la administración Florrick, es mejor no abrir la boca. No sabes lo que puede hacer con esa clase de información.

\- Ya, ya lo sé – Melinda no podía prolongar más la pequeña bronca que le estaba echando. Cary ya se había dado cuenta de sobra de que tenía que controlarse con ciertos comentarios –. Termino unos asuntos aquí y me voy para allá, ¿vale?

\- Te espero.

Melinda y Cary tenían el hábito de hablar antes de dormir, en la cama, acostados, conociéndose un poco más cada vez y compartiendo lo que había pasado en sus respectivas jornadas. Él le contó que conseguir los archivos de su clienta de Lockhart & Gardner había sido toda una odisea, con ratas de goma de por medio inundando las cajas, trayéndose así mismo una de recuerdo, lo que le pareció un gesto divertido a Melinda. Ya hartos de que les tomasen el pelo, Alicia había decidido que era mejor tratar este tema con la Junta Disciplinaria, la misma que había inhabilitado a Will hacía un año y medio. Finalmente habían conseguido los documentos pero redactados, por lo que tuvieron que ir otra vez y volver a pedirlos, incluyendo algunas sanciones de por medio ante tanto marear la perdiz y hacer que casi se les acabe la paciencia. Ahí es cuando llegó el momento del cara a cara entre Cary y Kalinda tras la traición de esta.

\- Te dije que no te podías fiar de ella. Cary – le acarició la mejilla –, sabes que juega contigo y tú parece que te dejas.

\- No le dijo nada durante tres meses ni a Will ni a Diane. Creí que…

\- Kalinda es ahora uno de los enemigos, te guste o no. Y a los enemigos no hay que darles ni agua. No puedes caer otra vez en sus trampas. Cuanto más lejos estés de ella mejor – Melinda estaba muy harta de la investigadora y sus juegos sucios. No iba a aprovecharse más de Cary mientras estuviese en su vida. Sabía que este se tenía que olvidar de ella, apartar esos sentimientos que, al parecer, todavía tenía por ella.

A veces tenía mucho miedo de lo que Kalinda podía hacer. Tenía la sensación de que si ella chasquease los dedos, Cary volvería a ella como un perrito faldero. Este le había contado que era bisexual, tendente a salir más con mujeres que con hombres, a las cuales también había usado para obtener información. Durante los años que se habían conocido, Kalinda le había dejado terminantemente clara su posición: sólo era un buen amigo y nada más, aunque el par de besos que se dieron a lo largo de su historia no le daban buena espina a Melinda. Cuando empezó a salir con el que actualmente era su novio, conocía la existencia de esos sentimientos, él mismo se lo había contado; una parte de sí misma quería borrarlos de su interior y que sólo se concentrase en ella. Vivía con una amenaza invisible y Cary le había demostrado que la carne era débil, sobre todo si lleva un par de botas de cuero. El primer cara a cara entre ambos había tenido como ganador a Cary, por lo que estaba ejerciendo de macho alfa ante una oponente de gran envergadura. No podía dejarse achantar por Kalinda, y menos cuando acababa de comenzar la guerra entre los bufetes.

\- ¡¿Tenemos a McVeigh en el equipo?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – no se lo podía creer. El marido de Diane estaba echándoles una mano en un caso que le habían quitado a su esposa. Ver para creer.

\- La secretaria de Diane nos dio el chivatazo de que el caso es ganable y Alicia fue a pedirle su ayuda. Por ahora todo va bien – le sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- El marido de Diane Lockhart ayudándonos… Debe de estar que se sube por las paredes – se rio para sí misma, dándose él cuenta de aquello.

Pero a pesar de la lucha constante, Florrick, Agos & Associates perdió la primera batalla. Tras ver que tendría que pagar una cantidad desorbitada de dinero para compensar el trabajo realizado por Lockhart & Gardner, la clienta decidió volver con Diane, por lo que todo lo trabajado y luchado se quedó en nada, un recuerdo que formaría parte de los comienzos de la empresa. Para Melinda, en cambio, sería un motivo más a tener en cuenta en su propia rivalidad con aquellas dos personas con las que había trabajado en el pasado, dos nuevos enemigos ganados por unirse a la causa de su novio.

\- Creo que no deberíamos asociarnos con ellos. Acabamos de salir de la misma situación. Es ridículo. ¿Por qué deberíamos…? – estaba diciendo Tony cuando Melinda llegó al apartamento de Alicia. Estaban todos reunidos en el salón como de costumbre.

\- No llego tarde, ¿verdad? – le susurró a Cary cuando se puso a su lado.

\- No, acabamos de empezar – le dio un beso rápido y volvió a centrar su atención en aquel gallinero en el que se había convertido el lugar.

\- ¡Vale, vale! – Alicia intentaba poner paz y mandó callar a la gente –. Tenemos que decidirnos. Estamos quedando como idiotas.

\- Que les jodan. Es un bufete fiscal – respondió Tony con cara de asco.

\- Es un bufete fiscal que nos ofrece oficinas – Robyn no podía mostrar más su aburrimiento. De repente vio a Melinda y se le alegró la cara, saludándola con la mano tímidamente. Ella hizo lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo, voy a hablar por mí – retomó Alicia –. Me impresionó su oferta. Wallis y Frey no tocarán los honorarios de Chumhum durante los tres primeros años. Son todos nuestros – puso énfasis para resaltarlo –. Ese es un buen trato – Cary se mostraba en desacuerdo.

\- Sí, pero compartiremos derechos de votación. Nuestros diez socios con sus diez socios. ¿En serio queremos eso?

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. Mirad, nos tenemos que ir de aquí. Esto no es sólo sobre mí – Zach, el hijo mayor de ella, pasó por delante y lo paró un segundo, diciéndole algo al oído.

\- Mira, Alicia, si esto es sólo por tu apartamento… - Alicia interrumpió a Tony casi de inmediato.

\- ¡No! No seremos un bufete de verdad hasta que no tengamos oficinas. No podemos reunirnos con los clientes aquí. ¡No podemos reunirnos con Neil Gross aquí! Y Lockhart & Gardner nos está tomando la delantera mientras nosotros discutimos – Melinda no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había que encontrar otro sitio ya o el bufete se iría al garete nada más empezar.

\- Sí, pero no nos deberíamos comprometer con Wallis y Frey por sus oficinas – le respondió Cary –. O terminarán aprovechándose de nuestro trabajo como Lockhart & Gardner que es exactamente por lo que les dejamos – Melinda estaba también de acuerdo con su novio. Era mejor seguir siendo libres y buscar una nueva alternativa. Asociarse con otro bufete era el peor error que podían cometer en ese momento; sería el último movimiento a realizar antes de desaparecer como compañía.

\- De acuerdo, ¿sabéis qué? – Alicia optó por ponerse a la defensiva un segundo, intentando conciliar a sus compañeros –. Podemos discutir esto hasta que nos hartemos. Todos somos socios así que vamos a votar.

\- No, no. Tenemos que tener en cuenta las condiciones financieras – soltó Zepps. Melinda se empezaba a desesperar y decidió consultar los mensajes en su teléfono móvil.

\- Alicia es socia fundadora. Está pidiendo una votación – Cary estaba intentando poner orden por su parte –. Entonces votamos, ¿vale? Aquellos a favor de unirse a Wallis y Frey que levanten la mano – estaba a punto de contar cuando Robyn le hizo un gesto para que mirara detrás de sí. Había movimiento, una llamada en proceso. Melinda alzó la vista para ser testigo de lo que ocurría. Él se acercó al tipo con el móvil en la oreja un segundo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Volvió con una sonrisa torcida y un tanto pícara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Robyn.

\- Han comprado su bufete.

\- ¿Justo ahora? ¿Quién?

Alicia se rio tímidamente y eso dio una pista perfecta sobre quién había sido: Lockhart & Gardner. Se estaban moviendo rápidamente, eliminando a la competencia y para así hacerse con el control de la situación. Terminaría por parecer que David estaba peleando con Goliat, y Melinda no quería ser engullido por un gigante, no por ese precisamente.


	16. Chapter 16

*Con motivo del final de la serie, me he animado a subir este nuevo capítulo, donde tenemos nueva dosis de la familia Cavanaugh. ¿Preparados para conocer al patriarca?*

 **16**

 **Para ganar hay que arriesgar**

Los días pasaban lenta y rápidamente a la vez, como si el tiempo tuviese la característica de estirarse o encogerse a su antojo. Mientras que para Melinda las horas se pasaban volando entre consultas, papeleo y alguna que otra operación de por medio, Cary no podía creerse que todo estuviese transcurriendo a cámara lenta, haciéndose cada segundo más pesado que el anterior. El bufete no estaba pasando por su mejor momento pero, ¿qué bufete recién abierto lo estaba? Los gastos les estaban comiendo, demasiado trabajo no facturable para el cliente, por lo que todo parecía perderse por algún agujero. Tras hablarlo con Alicia, sabía perfectamente a quién recurrir en estos casos, un viejo amigo al que conocía y en quien podía confiar, Clarke Hayden. El señor Hayden trabajó el año anterior para Lockhart & Gardner cuando estos tenían una deuda enorme que saldar, por lo que se encargaba de supervisar las facturas, recortar salarios y personal, y hasta hacerle ver a los socios fundadores que era mejor llegar a un acuerdo que a juicio. Cary y Clarke se llevaban bien desde esos días, cuando el primero metió al segundo en algunos casos para que le ayudase y este no solamente aceptó, sino que le animó a seguir un sueño que tenía desde años, seguir con su carrera de Derecho. Cary le ayudó a estudiar para el examen que le convertiría en abogado y desde entonces se podía decir que eran buenos amigos, se llevaban bien.

\- Así que Clarke Hayden ha visto que nos estamos quedando sin dinero. Si queréis puedo daros un poco más, no tengo ningún problema – le había dicho Melinda en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas.

\- No, no podemos recurrir a ti como si fueses un banco. Tenemos que buscarnos la vida – a Cary no le gustaba nada recurrir al dinero de su novia. Es algo que ella había ganado por sí misma, suyo, y se sentía mal por quitárselo de esta manera.

\- Hey, no – le acarició la cara –. Lo hago porque quiero. Si necesitáis un par de miles de dólares puedo dároslos. Tengo dinero todavía, soy afortunada de que no me falte.

\- Tenemos que recortar gastos, básicamente. Nos ha dicho que podemos trasladar nuestros documentos a Bangalore para que nos los revisen por mucho menos dinero – se había apoyado en su brazo izquierdo para hablar mejor con ella. Melinda lo encontraba irresistiblemente _sexy_.

\- Bueno, parece que sabe lo que hace. Ya me dijiste que es un gran tipo y confías en él – Melinda sabía la historia de Clarke y le caía bien, pero le gustaría conocerle en persona –. Pero lo que necesitamos son clientes, como sea.

\- Podemos sacudir algunos viejos árboles – una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara.

\- ¿Más clientes de Lockhart & Gardner? Ya estamos en una guerra con ellos. No creo que necesitemos añadir más leña al fuego. Intentaré pensar en algo por mi parte – quería ayudarlos de cualquier forma y si tenía que recurrir a contactos de su padre lo haría, aunque no le gustaría un pelo.

\- ¿Vas a empezar a pensar como toda una abogada? – le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja para empezar a acariciarle la mejilla.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo hago ya? – ambos se rieron y Cary se acostó, mirándola por una última vez antes de caer rendido en la almohada.

En el fondo, y aunque ella estuviese a salvo en su puesto de trabajo en el hospital, la situación casi precaria de Florrick, Agos & Associates le preocupaba, y no porque hubiese invertido su dinero o porque Cary era el jefe, sino por el impacto que podría tener en él. Ver cómo algo a lo que había puesto tanta ilusión y sacrificio se fuese a venir abajo no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, y aunque sabía que él se repondría del mazazo, el daño ya estaría hecho. Incluso podría coger miedo de volver a intentarlo. Comprobando sus correos electrónicos dio con algo que podría ser la solución: una de las fiestas a las que acompañaba a su padre. Haciendo de tripas corazón, no tuvo más remedio que llamarle.

\- ¿Melinda? – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola, papá. Soy yo – intentaba sonar simpática pero no tenía tiempo para tantear el terreno –. Una cosa. Acabo de ver el correo que me has mandado, el de la fiesta.

\- Oh, sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes venir? – por un momento, la mente de Melinda jugueteó con la posibilidad de que qué pasaría si ella le dijese que no. ¿Se volaría la tapa de los sesos por no quedar de buen padre delante de todos?

\- En realidad, iba a ir con otra persona. Espero que no te importe – era la ocasión perfecta para conseguir nuevos clientes y dar a conocer el bufete.

\- No, no – se notaba a la legua que le había pillado con la guardia baja. Ciertamente le había molestado un poco –. ¿Alguien que conozca?

\- No lo creo, pero a lo mejor nos ves durante la velada porque, ¿vas a ir, no?

\- ¡Claro! Siempre está bien ver a viejos amigos – "¿intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, papá?", preguntó retóricamente.

\- Bueno, pues allí nos veremos.

Ahora tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para decírselo tanto a Cary como a Alicia. Si ambos iban a la fiesta, él podría ir labrándose un nombre por sí mismo, que le fuesen conociendo sin estar tan pegado a Alicia, mientras que esta atraería a la gente por ser esposa de quien es y, seguramente, por el escándalo del que el círculo legal ya se hubiese hecho eco. Tras acabar su turno, un poco antes de las ocho de la tarde, decidió pasarse por el apartamento de Alicia y ver cómo iba a aquello. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a aquellos dos en el descansillo del edificio.

\- ¿Reunión secreta? – preguntó divertida ante las caras serias que estaba viendo.

\- Algo así. Nos están espiando – respondió Alicia intentando sonar casual.

\- ¿Espiando? ¿Quién? – pero no le hizo faltar conocer la respuesta –. ¿Lockhart & Gardner?

\- Eso es lo que creemos – Cary le pasó un brazo por la cintura cuando esta se acercó más a ellos.

\- ¿Tan bajo pueden caer?

\- David Lee lo haría – Alicia sabía que podía ser un movimiento muy apropiado de él –. Tampoco sería la primera vez que hiciese algo así. Estoy segura.

\- Vamos a usarlo. Hablaremos delante de la cámara web de tu ordenador – añadió Cary mientras centraba su atención en su socia – sobre algunos clientes que "estén" pensando dejar el bufete, los asustaremos y veremos qué ocurre.

\- Suena interesante, pero no sabíamos que fuésemos el MI5 – el tercer señor que estaba allí sonrió con la referencia. Melinda se dio cuenta –. Todo por hacer caer a un gigante, ¿no?

\- Lo intentamos – Cary sonrió y miró a aquel hombre, dándose cuenta de que las presentaciones no se habían hecho correctamente –. Melinda, te presento a Clarke Hayden. Clarke, Melinda Cavanaugh – ambos se estrecharon la mano.

\- Ya me ha contado Cary que nos está ayudando. Se lo agradezco – quería sonar realmente honesta y parece que lo consiguió.

\- Oh, sólo en lo que puedo. No es nada, de veras – Clarke intentaba no echarse flores por tal gesto. A Melinda le estaba cayendo bien.

\- Bueno, ahora que os pillo a los dos juntos, y que tenemos al señor Hayden aquí, me gustaría comentaros una cosa que nos puede venir bien – se puso un poco seria. Lo que venía ahora podía ser la mayor oportunidad hasta la fecha para conseguir lo que querían, solvencia –. Suelo acompañar a mi padre a fiestas donde no sólo hay otros abogados, sino también posible clientes. Son cócteles con una parte benéfica, pero podemos olvidarnos de eso por un momento porque no tenemos pasta y dedicarnos a no sólo "flirtear" con esta gente, sino también a dar a conocer nuestra existencia. Sería publicidad con comida y alcohol de por medio.

\- Pero estos sitios suelen costar cierta cantidad de dinero por entrar… – Alicia llevaba razón. Ahora venía la mala noticia.

\- Ya… Son 1.500 dólares el plato pero – veía que se le echaban encima, así que puso más énfasis a lo que venía a continuación –, tomároslo como una inversión en una buenísima oportunidad para daros a conocer. Lo necesitamos.

\- Tiene razón. Necesitamos entrar a ciertos círculos y esto nos vendría bien – Cary estaba ayudando a su novia a venderle la idea a Alicia –. Podríamos gastarnos ese dinero, ¿no?

\- Conozco al que lo organiza. Puedo intentar una rebaja hasta los mil, pero no prometo nada – Melinda empezó a buscar el número en su teléfono.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, Clarke? – le preguntó Cary a su amigo, quien había escuchado atentamente la propuesta.

\- Gastar más dinero es peligroso, tendría que salir de vuestros bolsillos, hacerlo como algo personal y no corporativo, pero si queréis salir de este agujero hay que moverse y esta puede ser la oportunidad – Melinda le sonrió mientras estaba a la espera con el móvil. Clarke le devolvió el gesto.

Tras una dura negociación, Melinda consiguió que el plato se quedase en los mil dólares que había predicho. Tenían un par de días para planificar alguna estrategia, conseguir unos vestidos, un esmoquin y empezar el juego desde el primer minuto en el que pisasen aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, otros problemas surgían. Alicia había sido citada como testigo por Lockhart & Gardner debido a una demanda que habían recibido. Las cosas se habían puesto complicadas dado que, durante aquel caso, ella había sido nombrada socia del bufete y la responsabilidad total podría recaer en ella, lo que llevaba implícita una compensación económica: seis millones de dólares. El bufete en pañales se había volcado y todos estaban dispuestos a pagar una parte para hacer frente a lo que les podría caer encima. Sin embargo, al enterarse de esto, Clarke decidió jugar una carta que nadie se esperaba, que él testificase para liberar a Alicia. Por ahora todo estaba más o menos resuelto, pero el aliento de Lockhart & Gardner seguía notándose en el cogote.

Melinda había decidido prepararse para la fiesta en casa de su hermana y que esta no se desplazase ya que su marido no estaba todavía en casa y no podía dejar sola a Amelia. Mientras se hacía la manicura y la pedicura, las hermanas podrían hablar y tomarse unas copas de vino.

\- Así que estás ayudando a Cary con el bufete, ¿eh? – Elia se había puesto en plan cotilla; quería saberlo todo pero tampoco iba a presionar mucho si su hermana no quería contarle algo. Estaba sentada en una silla cerca del tocador, donde se encontraba Melinda.

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer – esta estaba intentando pintarse las uñas lo más rápido posible. Todavía le quedaba maquillarse, vestirse y no morir en el intento de andar con tacones. Era más propensa al zapato plano –. Aunque esté entusiasmado por este nuevo camino profesional, sé que lo está pasando mal. No quería irse sin las bonificaciones, sin hacer tanto ruido, con más clientes en el bolsillo, y le ha salido todo un poco al revés.

\- ¿Tanto querías ayudar como para apoyarle económicamente? – se sorprendió con la noticia cuando su hermana se lo dijo. ¿Desde cuándo salía con abogados y les daba dinero para sus bufetes?

\- ¡Hey! Creo en lo que hace y sé perfectamente que haría lo mismo por mí. Llevamos saliendo cuatro meses y aunque parezca pronto para muchas cosas, puedo decir que conozco a Cary bastante bien – Elia acababa de abrir la boca sorprendida –. A veces conoces más a ciertas personas en un corto periodo de tiempo que en años. En esta ocasión es así, así que no me mires de esa forma como si estuviese loca.

\- Lo estás, pero de amor.

\- Eso te ha quedado muy cursi, de comedia romántica de Reneé Zellwegger – ambas se empezaron a reír.

\- Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – la cosa se había puesto más seria de lo normal, como si un halo oscuro de intimidad se hubiese posado sobre ellas.

\- Creo que nunca he querido a nadie así. Y da miedo, ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que haría cualquier cosa por él. Me siento tan a gusto, tan en conexión. No quiero que se acabe nunca. Es…

\- Amor de verdad, Mel. Nunca te había visto así – tenía la cabeza ladeada, mostrándose cómplice con ella.

\- Siempre he salido con capullos. Cary no es uno de ellos. Podría haberse acercado a mí por papá y me dijo que no; podría haberme preguntado si él le podría echar una mano en estos momentos y no lo ha hecho, no lo quiere. Está conmigo por mí y es una agradable sensación cuanto menos. Me apoya, lo apoyo, me da su amor, su comprensión… Soy feliz, Elia – le sonrió a su hermana, quien no podría estar más contenta por ella.

Tanto Elia como Amelia ayudaron a Melinda a terminar de prepararse. Había escogido un vestido largo morado con escote cuadrado que realzaba su figura, pegado al cuerpo y con un poco de vuelo al final, facilitando el andar. Sabía que los tacones acabarían con sus pies nada más ponérselos pero decidió sacrificarlos por un rato por el bien común, o más bien el del bufete. A las nueve y media de la noche, Cary estaba tocando el timbre. Elia le abrió la puerta.

\- Pasa, pasa – dijo Elia mientras Cary entraba en la casa.

\- Encantado de conocerte. La última vez fue un poco raro – apareció esa sonrisa irresistible en su cara.

\- Sí, esta vez tienes un poco más de ropa encima, más formal – ambos se rieron –. Está a punto de bajar, no te preocupes.

Como si fuese un torpedo, Amelia bajó por las escaleras y se echó a los brazos de Cary, quien la cogió entre ellos y la alzó. Estaban en plena conversación cuando Melinda apareció al final de las escaleras. Cary se quedó embobado viendo lo guapa que estaba. Sonriendo por su reacción, bajó y se acercó hasta a él, quien lucía un esmoquin que le quedaba de miedo. Por un momento sintió cómo la tensión crecía entre sus piernas; necesitaba quitarle el atuendo a bocados si hacía falta.

\- Tía, estás muy guapa. ¿A que está guapa, Cary? – preguntó inocentemente Amelia. La niña se hacía querer.

\- Está preciosa – la besó intentando no llevarse mucho de su pintalabios.

\- Nos tenemos que ir ya o llegaremos tarde y hoy tenemos bastante trabajo. Ven aquí, pequeña – dijo mientras abría sus brazos para cogerla y abrazarla –. Ahora a dormir, ¿vale? – la cría asintió y la dejó en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron allí, los primeros invitados empezaban a entrar. En un primer momento pensaron en hacer lo mismo pero prefirieron quedarse y esperar a Alicia hasta que llegase, lo cual sería en unos minutos. Esta llevaba un vestido largo palabra de honor en color rojo intenso; se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de atraer la atención de la gente. Con ella del brazo, Cary entró con Melinda seguidos de Alicia. El gobernador Florrick llegaría más tarde debido al trabajo. El salón en el que se encontraban era enorme con muchas mesas distribuidas por toda la estancia. Al fondo se encontraba un pequeño escenario donde una orquesta de cuerda amenizaba la espera. Estaba todo elegantemente decorado, con jarrones de pie llenos de rosas que inundaban con su olor la habitación, los manteles rojos perfectamente cuadrados y las lámparas de araña velando desde lo alto a los asistentes. Los tres decidieron quedarse en un rincón esperando a que llegase más gente mientras hablaban sobre cómo iban a moverse. Alicia se iría paseando entre los invitados, parándose de vez en cuando al ser reconocida, mientras que Cary y Melinda irían juntos ya que ella le presentaría a algunas personas. Cuando vieron que la sala estaba relativamente llena fue cuando su propio espectáculo empezó. Agarrados del brazo, Melinda y Cary se pararon en el primer corrillo que vieron, donde el señor Anderson, viejo conocido de su padre y propietario de una cadena de hoteles, estaba conversando con otros amigos.

\- ¡Melinda! – el hombre le dio un par de besos después de que esta se desenganchase de su novio –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Vendrá más tarde, pero hoy no le acompaño a él. Este es Cary Agos, de Florrick, Agos & Associates. El bufete acaba de abrir pero está lleno de potencial.

Con esta fórmula, Cary iba repartiendo tarjetas entre los invitados, haciendo sonar su nombre y hablando del nuevo bufete, que estos supiesen de dónde venían, a dónde querían ir, vendiéndolo. Melinda le miraba orgullosa, a veces incluso terminando sus frases y añadiendo algún dato de interés, como que Chumhum se encontraba entre sus clientes. De esta forma, aquellas personas se sorprendían de lo que habían conseguido en tan poco tiempo y llegaban a plantearse dos veces si realmente querían cambiar de bufete. La velada también iba bien para Alicia, quien había hablado con muchísima gente, contándoles sobre el nuevo bufete, la ilusión del equipo y la presencia de Neil Gross entre sus filas. Las tarjetas volaban de sus manos.

\- No nos está yendo nada mal, ¿verdad? – Melinda sonreía. El plan estaba funcionando.

\- Estamos haciendo que la gente se interese por nosotros. Yo diría que nos va fenomenal – Alicia no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Crees que tu marido puede hablar bien de nosotros luego cuando llegue? – aunque sonaba un poco directa, esperaba que Alicia no se lo tomase a mal.

\- No te preocupes. Nos apoya, así que lo venderá mejor que yo – le dio un trago a su copa de vino mientras Cary y Melinda hacían lo mismo pero a sus vasos de bourbon.

\- Podríamos descansar un poco con la cena, hablar con la gente que nos toque en las mesas, y luego hacer un último asalto después. La gente incluso estará más relajada – añadió Cary. Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Por ahora podrían disfrutar de la velada.

Melinda echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta y se percató de que su padre acababa de entrar. Desafortunadamente la había visto. No había escapatoria. Hubiese dado varios órganos de su cuerpo por que la tierra se la tragase a ella y a Cary. No quería compartir el dato de que al que acompañaba era a su novio con su padre. No le apetecía meterle en ese apartado de su vida.

\- Mi padre acaba de entrar por la puerta – le susurró a Cary en el oído –. Me ha visto y viene hacia aquí. ¿Listo? – preguntó mientras echaba otro vistazo hacia el último lugar donde le vio. Cary asintió –. Voy a necesitar otra copa – aunque lo había dicho con un toque divertido, iba totalmente en serio. Se necesitaba mucho alcohol para soportar aquella situación.

Richard Cavanaugh llevaba un esmoquin negro con una pajarita, el estilo clásico. Era alto, de la estatura de Cary, por lo que no podría ponerse en plan macho alfa mirándole por encima del hombro. Melinda estaba a punto de santiguarse mentalmente cuando apareció detrás de ella.

\- Bueno, bueno, por fin te encuentro. Creía que ya te habrías marchado.

\- ¿Y perderme la cena? – se había dado la vuelta. Cary la imitó. No mostraba ningún tipo de miedo ante lo que se avecinaba –. ¡Si es lo mejor la fiesta!

\- Al menos te he encontrado. Ya sabes que encontrar a gente en estos eventos puede ser complicado. ¿Y tu acompañante es…?

\- Cary Agos, señor – le contestó mientras le tendía la mano. Richard se la estrechó –. Soy el socio fundador de Florrick, Agos & Associates.

\- ¿Vosotros sois los que os fuisteis de Lockhart & Gardner?

\- Ya veo que ha oído hablar de nosotros. Espero que para bien – le sonrió como él solo sabía hacerlo, con ese toque encantador. Por un momento Melinda pensó que Cary estaba intentando ligar con su padre.

\- Un movimiento valiente aunque peligroso. He oído que no están muy contentos – Richard estaba tanteando las aguas, preparándose para soltar la pregunta.

\- Nosotros sí lo estamos – dijo riéndose. Richard lo imitó.

\- Y, ¿de qué os conocéis? – lo sabía. Ahí estaba la pregunta. ¿Contestarla con sinceridad o intentar desviarse del tema?

\- Le ayudé con un caso médico hace meses y desde entonces le ayudo con el resto – Melinda prefirió mantenerse en los hechos sin tocar ese tema, aunque sabía que pronto lo haría. Había que callarle la boca de alguna forma.

\- Un gesto muy considerado por tu parte – el tonillo había aparecido. "No podía mantenerse educado, ¿verdad?".

\- Me ha ayudado muchísimo. Es muy buena en los tribunales – añadió Cary, intentando despejar la tormenta que se estaba formando entre ellos. Ocurrió lo contrario.

\- Sí, es una pena que no estudiase Derecho. Podría haber sido una de las mejores abogadas del país – el tono frío y melancólico le tocó la moral a Melinda. Estaba a punto de dejar suelta su lengua viperina.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. Me alegra que tú también lo veas, Cary.

\- ¿Me podrías traer otra copa, Cary? Te lo agradecería de veras – había captado el mensaje: necesitaba tiempo a solas con su padre. Cary hizo un gesto con la cabeza de despedida y se largó de allí –. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

\- Conociendo a tus amigos. ¿O es algo más que eso? No me creo que estés ayudando a un abogado sabiendo lo que piensas sobre nosotros.

\- Es mi novio, papá. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? ¿Satisfecho? – Melinda estaba a punto de perder el control. No le gustaba nada esa situación –. ¿También quieres saber cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos o el número de veces que me lo he tirado?

\- No hace falta ponerse así, Melinda.

\- ¿Así cómo, diciendo las verdaderas a la cara? Estoy aquí ayudándole con el bufete del que, para tu información, si no lo sabes ya, formo parte como socia porque sí, papá, creo en lo que hace y he contribuido en ello económicamente. Y no, no es lo que piensas. No me ha pedido dinero, es más, ha tenido muchos reparos para aceptarlo. Esto ha salido de mí. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a cenar. Espero no verte más durante la fiesta.

Melinda dejó a su padre con la palabra en la boca, no queriendo saber nada más del asunto. Ya su actitud había dicho bastante por parte de él. Encontró a Cary en la barra contemplando su segundo vaso de bourbon, esperando paciente a que el huracán padre-hija terminara de pasar.

\- Perdona por eso. No quería pero… – se sentó junto a él, agitándose por momentos, enfadada consigo misma y con su padre al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey, no te preocupes – le tocó el brazo para calmarla –. Ya me contaste cómo eran las cosas con él. Si no saltabas tú lo iba a hacer yo – se hizo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan mono? – ambos sonrieron.

\- Sólo contigo, Mel – no pudo resistirse y la besó, agarrándola por la nuca suavemente.

Tras ellos, se formó un gran remolino de gente. Peter Florrick acababa de llegar. La cena daba su comienzo. Alicia y Peter se sentaron en una mesa distinta a la de Melinda y Cary, quienes tenían entre sus acompañantes al señor Anderson, por lo que pudieron venderle el bufete un poco más y hablar sobre otros temas. La velada continuó con representaciones teatrales y musicales, por lo que se hizo muy amena, dentro de lo que cabía para Melinda. Ella, por su parte, hablaba sobre su labor en el hospital y sus pacientes mayoritariamente con las mujeres, quienes se sentían más conectadas emocionalmente con ese tema. Al final, tras la fiesta, el balance había sido muy positivo, aunque el cansancio hacía gran mella. Mañana había que volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, la noche podía continuar un poco más para los dos tortolitos. Al llegar al ascensor, no pudieron más. Cary la subió en sus brazos y le puso la espalda contra la pared mientras no dejaba de besarla; Melinda estaba sujeta con sus brazos tras su cuello mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento. Al ver que estaban llegando a la última planta, sacó como pudo las llaves del pequeño bolso que llevaba y se las dio a Cary, quien abrió la puerta. Por un momento volvieron a repetir la estampa de la primera vez que se besaron, con ella contra la pared del recibidor, siendo besada con pasión y ternura, sin descanso y a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, Cary la movió rápidamente hacia la encimera de la cocina donde dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos más animales, deshaciéndose de la ropa y deslizando cremalleras.

El resultado de la fiesta fue muy bien recibido por el resto de integrantes de Florrick, Agos & Associates, quienes esperaban que pronto diera sus frutos. Sin embargo, todavía había asuntos que arreglar, como el de Alicia. Cary le había contado que Anthony había sido citado también ya que hizo un soborno en el caso de la adopción por el que había sido demandado Lockhart & Gardner. Melinda puso el grito en el cielo, y más cuando le contó las nuevas noticias al llegar por la tarde al que había sido tiempo atrás el salón de Alicia.

\- ¡¿Otro Judas?! ¡¿Y además por ser socio también?! ¿Qué pasa, que ahora que os habéis ido regalan plazas en ese bufete o qué? – el instinto le había dado la razón, Tony no era de fiar, y menos cuando te vendía de repente. Por un momento se imaginó a ella matándole sangrienta y dolorosamente.

\- Le puede contar a Will y a Diane nuestros planes – añadió Zepps.

\- Vamos, que estamos jodidos. Más de lo que lo estamos ya – concluyó Melinda. Sentía rabia en su interior, ganas de acabar con todo, sobre todo con Lockhart & Gardner –. Tenemos que luchar más que nunca. Estoy harta de que nos pisoteen y acabamos de empezar. Quiero que este bufete sea tan grande que nuestro amiguito el Judas indio venga a nuestras puertas arrodillándose pidiendo un puesto de trabajo. Y yo me encargaré de mandarle personalmente a la mierda, ¿entendido? – le dijo a Cary mirándole a los ojos muy seria –. Se acabó ser el saco de boxeo de esa gente.

El resto de socios empezó a vitorearla en mitad del salón, a lo que ella no hizo ni caso. Cary se la llevó a la cocina, donde le sirvió un vaso de refresco junto con otro para él. Clarke Hayden apareció de repente.

\- Tengo buenas noticias – Cary había creado en un segundo un ambiente más tranquilo en mitad de aquella bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

\- Por fin. ¿Qué es? – Melinda necesitaba alegrarse un poco y pensar que no todo estaba perdido. Se había apoyado en la encimera, dejando su cabeza en su mano derecha para atenderle mejor.

\- Clarke nos va a ayudar con las cuentas y con los casos – la ceja derecha de Melinda se alzó, la había sorprendido. Eso es lo que quería oír, que la ayuda llegaba –. Lo va a hacer gratis – de repente se irguió en el asiento en el que estaba, como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de energía extra. Ahora sí que le caía bien del todo ese señor con gafas de culo de botella pero con aspecto más moderno, bajito.

\- Wow, le debemos gustar mucho – puso énfasis en la última palabra dirigiéndose hacia Clarke, quien la miró de forma seria pero tímida al mismo tiempo.

\- Me gusta... la ley.

\- Sí, a mí también me gusta la ley – sonrió y él se hizo cómplice de ese gesto.

A Clarke Hayden le podía gustar la ley, sí, estaba segura de ello, pero estaba más segura incluso de que le gustaba ese grupo de gente, su entusiasmo y sus ganas de salir de un sitio tan opresor para los asociados de cuarto año como había sido Lockhart & Gardner. Sin embargo, y siendo honestos, le gustaba mucho más Alicia y Cary. Melinda no podía más que estar en el mismo barco que él.


	17. Chapter 17

*Perdonad la tardanza pero la universidad no me ha dejado mucho tiempo. ¡Por fin hay nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis*

 **17**

 **Robyn, tú eres nuestro Batman**

Al cabo de los días, el reparto de tarjetas en la gala benéfica había dado sus frutos. El señor Anderson, junto con un pequeño grupo de otros interesados, eran bienvenidos al plantel de clientes de Florrick, Agos & Associates. No eran muchos, cinco en total, pero el nombre iba sonando poco a poco en aquellos círculos y las noticias corrían como la pólvora. Mientras, el bufete había encontrado un espacio para instalarse a un precio económico. Una antigua fábrica de camisetas con su espacio diáfano pero suficiente para aquel grupo de personas, todavía pequeño, al que daba la bienvenida. El problema podría ser el lugar en el que se encontraba, el área industrial, y rodeados de camellos en las esquinas. Pero eso era un asunto del que se preocuparían más adelante, lo importante ahora era conseguir muebles, equipos, adecentar el lugar y empezar a recibir a los clientes. Mientras Alicia y Cary se encargaban del primer nuevo cliente que tenían de la mano de Natalie Flores, una vieja conocida de ellos y actual integrante de un lobby importante de Nueva York, Melinda seguía buscando nuevos caminos para hacer conocido el nombre de la empresa al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a las operaciones, principalmente, en estos días. Había aparcado las consultas al comprobar la lista de espera para los trasplantes cardíacos, la cual parecía no tener fin. Prefería echar una mano y ver cómo los nombres se iban borrando poco a poco.

\- Hey, algún día deberías ir al hospital y verme en acción – le había dicho Melinda a Cary mientras este revisaba unos documentos sentado en el sofá y ella le apoyaba las manos en el pecho por detrás.

\- Ya te he visto en acción, Mel – sonrió al recordar aquella noche en la que la visitó a la oficina y convenció al crío para que se tomase la medicina.

\- No me refiero a con los niños, sino en el quirófano. Esa es la verdadera acción – había rodeado el sofá y se había sentado a su lado, con el brazo apoyado en el reposacabezas girada mirando hacia él –. ¿Crees que podrías aguantar un poco de sangre?

\- ¿Un poco? – se rio. Ya había visto alguna operación en la televisión, en los documentales que a veces veía y no era "un poco" de sangre, sino bastante más.

\- ¡Venga! Es para estar más o menos equilibrados. Yo te he visto en acción, tú me ves a mí. Es lo justo, Cary – le estaba poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. Parecía que el plan había funcionado.

Una tarde, cuando todavía le faltaban unas tres horas para terminar el trasplante de corazón del señor Hopkins, Cary apareció en la galería donde los estudiantes y algunos curiosos observaban el trabajo que estaba realizando. Estar en el quirófano dos siempre añadía cierta presión, más de la que la operación conllevaba por sí sola. Uno estaba bajo la atenta mirada de otros compañeros de profesión, con ojo avizor a ver si las cosas salían mal o si se cometía algún error. No había que dejarse engañar por la palabra "compañero", todo el mundo era un rival al que derribar, al que desafiar si hacía falta. Aquí no había compañeros sino competidores que harían lo que fuese por lo que tú tienes, aprovechando la mínima ocasión para desbancarte de tu puesto. Melinda intentaba no pensar en aquellos que la estaban mirando; tenía la mente puesta por completo en su paciente, sus constantes vitales y en los conocimientos que albergaba en su cerebro. Sin embargo, la presencia de Cary la había animado, la había hecho caso y eso significaba mucho para ella. Él estuvo atento todo el tiempo, empapándose del ambiente y escuchando los comentarios del resto sobre su novia, todos alabando su trabajo. Eso le hizo sentirse afortunado por la persona que tenía al lado, trabajadora y dedicada a su trabajo como él, algo que le hacía acercarse a ella todavía más. Cuando terminó todo, y sin notar el estómago revuelto después de lo que acababa de presenciar, la esperó en la salida del quirófano pacientemente.

\- ¿Mareado? – preguntó ella en cuanto le vio.

\- Impresionado – le sonrió. Cada día admiraba más a la mujer que tenía enfrente, viendo lo lejos que había llegado para su corta edad.

\- Me alegro – le devolvió el gesto –. Ya te dije que esto era la acción de verdad – se acercó a él y un ambiente ya conocido se apoderó de ellos, ese que los empujaba a su propia intimidad, a su propio mundo. Cary la agarró suavemente de la cintura –. Hola – sus labios se fueron acercaron hasta que se unieron en un beso cálido y tierno. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por un segundo.

\- Hola a ti también – ella le acarició el rostro y él se dejó arrastrar por aquel gesto –. Te he echado de menos.

\- ¿Tan mal van las cosas? – no podía ocultar su preocupación. No quería que lo pasara mal por este duro comienzo.

\- No, sólo estoy cansado. Vámonos a casa.

Al día siguiente, Melinda decidió que era buena idea pasarse por el bufete para ver cómo iban las cosas y cuál era el aspecto de aquel antro al que llamaban oficinas. La palabra "antro" le arrancó una sonrisa de buena mañana. Cuando el ascensor iba subiendo, una parte de sí misma no podía creerse dónde se encontraba. "Esto es el culo del mundo, Mel. Esperemos que valga la pena". Salió de aquel cacharro y torció a mano izquierda para encontrarse en un espacio diáfano pero lleno de vida. La gente del bufete se encontraba en sus escritorios trabajando, al teléfono o consultando archivos en sus ordenadores. Aunque fuese algo precario, el ambiente se respiraba lleno de ilusión y con ganas, como si ese lugar no los fuese a parar nunca. No estaba allí sólo para comprobar cómo iba todo, sino también para comunicar ciertas novedades. Una de ellas llevaba gestándose desde la gala benéfica. Melinda ya había preparado algún que otro evento de ese tipo en el pasado para costear tratamientos que ciertas familias no podían permitirse debido a lo costosos que eran y, como siempre hay gente rica sintiéndose culpable por ser tan bien avenida, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de ese sentimiento? Así que, viendo que iba a necesitar otra gala como esa dentro de poco, podría colar a Florrick, Agos & Associates y que dejasen caer su nombre entre los asistentes.

\- Así que estas son nuestras oficinas, ¿eh? Bonito antro – les dijo a Alicia y Cary, quienes estaban sentados en unas sillas de escritorio alrededor de una mesa que marcaba la sala de reuniones.

\- Tenemos que adecentarlo un poco, pulir el suelo, pintar… – añadió Alicia, intentando que viese el lado positivo.

\- Oh, no hace falta que me lo vendas. Con tal de tener un sitio donde traer a los clientes me doy por satisfecha. Y así dejamos de invadir tu casa; ya era hora de que nos fuésemos de allí – una risa tímida apareció en su voz. Una parte de ella se había sentido culpable últimamente por haber sido parte del grupo invasor.

\- No te preocupes. Nunca la casa había estado tan… – la Primera Dama se cortó a sí misma buscando la palabra adecuada. Melinda le echó una mano mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Ajetreada?

\- Viva. Iba a decir "viva" – Alicia sonrió.

\- Bueno, he venido para varias cosas – empezó Melinda, intentando que no se le olvidase nada –. La primera de ellas era ver este lugar. Hecho – hizo como si lo tachara de una lista invisible que tenía en su mano –. La segunda era porque me ha llegado una noticia sobre el enemigo.

\- ¿Lockhart & Gardner? – preguntó Cary.

\- Mejor dicho, L.G. Ahora se hacen llamar así. No puede sonar más _snob_. Por casi vomito cuando me lo dijeron.

\- ¿L.G.? – repitió Alicia. Melinda hizo como que le entraban arcadas.

\- De verdad, es un horror. La gente no se los va a tomar en serio de esa forma. Pero como quieren parecerse a Nueva York, tener ese estilo…

\- ¿A Nueva York? – Cary no podía esconder su extrañeza.

\- ¿No habéis oído la noticia? Lockhart & Gardner quiere abrir sus oficinas en Nueva York. Se quieren expandir. De todas formas – intentó calmarlos al ver que se ponían nerviosos –, ni nos va ni nos viene. Somos nuevos en el negocio, ya tendremos tiempo para crecer y ponernos a su nivel. Que abran todas las oficinas que quieran pero en la jungla de cemento hay muchísimos bufetes por metro cuadrado, ¡y qué decir de abogados! Cabe la posibilidad, buena para nosotros, que no les salga bien la jugada. Si es así, será un mazazo para ellos, por lo que los ánimos estarán un poco bajos y nosotros podremos atacar más fuertes que nunca – Alicia y Cary la miraban con orgullo. Era una de ellos –. Otra cosa hecha – volvió a tachar la tarea de su lista invisible –. Una última cosa. Ya os lo había dicho antes pero os recuerdo que organizo eventos benéficos para recaudar fondos y así poder costear equipos nuevos y tratamientos para mis pacientes. Voy a organizar uno dentro de poco, muy probablemente para la semana que viene, y allí va a haber clientes que os pueden interesar, aunque ahora mismo hasta el pez más pequeño os interesa. Os puedo meter en la lista, seguimos la misma táctica que la anterior vez y vemos qué tal nos va.

\- Suena bien. Podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad? – Cary miró a Alicia para ver si estaban en el mismo lado.

\- Necesitamos hacerlo. Apúntanos – se pudo notar cierto entusiasmo en su voz –. Gracias, Melinda. No sé qué haríamos sin ti – Alicia se mostraba más como una amiga que como la Primera Dama de Illinois. Eso le gustaba, la sentía cercana, más humana y no como la superheroína que se mostraba en televisión.

\- Oh, no es nada. Sobrevivirías sin mí, a lo mejor no tan bien, pero lo haríais – Melinda sonrió. Se despidió de todos y se dirigió al ascensor.

De repente, oyó cómo alguien le hacía una especie de señal, un sonido para llamarle la atención. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde procedía, se encontró con Robyn.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – estaba completamente desconcertada.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Robyn sonaba preocupada y alicaída. Esto tenía mala pinta.

\- ¡Claro! Dime.

\- Aquí no.

Robyn se dirigió al ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada. Melinda la siguió hasta que cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que estaban en la calle.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Robyn? – ya no podía más con la espera.

\- Me quieren echar, Melinda – esta se quedó sorprendida. ¿Despedirla? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que te quieren echar? Nos haces falta, eres la única investigadora que tenemos – se estaba poniendo en plan mamá comprensiva. No quería ver cómo Robyn se marchaba del bufete.

\- Carey estuvo hablando con Cary sobre quién era la última persona a la que contrataron y esa soy yo. Clarke ha dicho que hay que recortar personal – ¿Clarke? Él tendría que ser el primero en saber que no podían prescindir de Robyn.

\- No te preocupes, hablaré con Cary sobre esto. Le convenceré de que ni se le ocurra… – Melinda no podía creérselo. Sin Robyn no habría forma de ganar casos. Ella le interrumpió.

\- ¡No, no digas nada! – parecía que le estaba suplicando –. Si le dices algo se dará cuenta de que lo sé – se estaba sintiendo fatal por ella. No quería ver cómo se quedaba sin trabajo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. El frío empezaba a notarse en el ambiente. Octubre no estaba dando ninguna tregua. Robyn decidió confesarse –. He hablado con Kalinda, para ver si habían contratado a alguien para reemplazarme – Melinda se lo tomó con escepticismo. Sabía que era un movimiento a la desesperada –. No puedo volver pero me ha dicho que me haga imprescindible – le pareció un buen consejo. Eso se lo tenía que reconocer a la investigadora con botas.

\- Hazle caso. Pelea por cada caso que traigamos y verán que se equivocan sólo con pensarlo – le dijo mientras le cogía por los hombros –. Nos haces mucha falta, Robyn, métetelo en la cabeza. No te pueden echar – veía que iba cogiendo confianza en sí misma. Eso le hizo sonreír, contagiándoselo también a su interlocutora.

\- Gracias, Melinda.

\- No, no me lo agradezcas. Lucha por el caso que tienen Alicia y Cary entre manos, hazles ver que eres importante.

Con la agenda en la mano y acompañada de Silvia, su amiga y organizadora de eventos, Melinda se pasó gran parte de la mañana planeando la gala benéfica para la semana siguiente: banda, comida, bebida, invitados. Dado que no era la primera vez, terminaron pronto comparándolo con las anteriores veces que ya habían hecho lo mismo. La conversación con Robyn le había dejado un poco tocada. Dejando a un lado que era la única investigadora que el bufete tenía, Robyn era, junto con ella, el punto diferente de todo el grupo, y no sólo por su forma de vestir, lo cual resaltaba cuando todos se reunían, sino también por cómo era. Se entendían bien dentro de su extrañeza ya que Melinda se consideraba todo un bicho raro, algo de lo que estaba realmente orgullosa. Ser distinta al resto, a pesar de que en algún momento de su vida podía haberle resultado complicado y un quebradero de cabeza, le hacía sentirse especial, lo que llevaba con orgullo y no como una forma de avergonzarse de sí misma. No quería ser una más del montón, como tampoco quería ser otra más en la lista de amoríos de Cary, sino que quería destacar. En el caso de Cary, quería ser la definitiva. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero el pensamiento era claro. Su conexión con él era profunda, a lo mejor como nunca lo habían tenido ambos con nadie, por lo que resultaba más importante de lo que jamás ninguno de los dos había pensado. Sin embargo, a pesar de quererle más que a su vida, como le había dicho en alguna ocasión, sentía que ella estaba dando todo de sí misma pero, ¿lo estaría haciendo él? Y, aunque no estuviese haciéndolo, ¿se sentía feliz de todas formas? La sombra de Kalinda seguía acechándola, a pesar de que se enfrentase a ella y le comiese el territorio en el corazón de Cary.

Con el paso de los días, ciertas cosas se fueron resolviendo. Por un lado, Alicia y Cary consiguieron salvar el caso, ganarlo, por lo que el nombre de Robyn se borró por completo de la lista de los siguientes en salir del bufete. Ella había dado todo de sí misma, se había hecho indispensable como bien le había aconsejado Kalinda, y no sólo se sentía mejor por no estar en peligro, sino que le sirvió para darse cuenta de que podía ser toda una guerrera.

\- En el caso nos tocó el juez Tolkin. ¡No paraba de citar a Bob Dylan cada vez que tenía ocasión! – Melinda y Cary estaban preparando la cena y este estaba amenizando el proceso contándole todo lo que le había pasado. Con un par de copas de vino y sus risas, el ambiente parecía más íntimo y distendido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así que tenemos un juez _hippie_ número dos? – preguntó ella con un toque divertido.

\- Eso parece – Cary le dio un trago a su copa mientras ella estaba atenta a la sartén. Él había preparado la ensalada.

\- Me niego a que haya otro juez _hippie_. Abernathy es el primero y el mejor de todos. Nunca deja de sorprenderme – él se estaba poniendo juguetón. Era como si esa sensación nunca se terminase, la de necesitarse mutuamente. La abrazó por detrás y ella echó la cabeza hacia su dirección, llenándose de ese cariño que le estaba dando.

\- ¿Ya no está Robyn en la lista negra? – por un segundo se arrepintió de echar a perder el momento, pero Cary no dejó que eso pasase.

\- ¿Lo sabía? – la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos y se refugió en su cuello.

\- Os oyó hablar a ti y a Zepps.

\- Lo ha hecho muy bien. No parecía ella, sino… – Melinda sabía perfectamente la respuesta, el nombre de alguien que no quería ni oír.

\- Lo sé. Estaba muy preocupada. Me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado – Cary se separó de ella y fue a por los platos.

\- Y yo. Robyn es la única investigadora que tenemos.

\- Es cierto que no es ella pero, ¿quién dice que no nos va a hacer ganar juicios, no? – Cary asintió tímidamente. Sabía que ella no quería ni pronunciar su nombre.

\- Esta vez ha sido gracias a ella, aunque Alicia y yo hemos ido de un departamento a otro durante todo el día.

\- ¡¿Así que habéis hecho un tour turístico por el sistema legal y yo me lo he perdido?! ¡Mierda! – ambos se rieron; no sería la última vez esa noche.

Después de días llenos de tensión por ultimar hasta el más mínimo detalle, la gala benéfica por fin se celebró. Algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad estarían allí junto con Peter Florrick. Melinda no dudó en invitarlo con el beneplácito de su mujer primero. Lo último que quería era algún tipo de altercado con Alicia. Llevaba ya un par de horas encerrada en el lugar de encuentro cuando vio a Cary aparecer por la puerta. Llevaba otra vez el esmoquin que le había visto la última vez. Ella, en cambio, llevaba puesto un vestido de estilo helénico de color rojo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, lo que parecía un poco atrevido para la ocasión. "A lo mejor así se animan a dar más dinero", se dijo a sí misma. La cara de Cary lo decía todo; después de verla vestida tan informal, con su camiseta y sus vaqueros, el cambio siempre resultaba impresionante. El conjunto lo completaban unos zapatos de tacón negro y su cabello recogido en un moño a un lado, muy elegante, adornado con un pasador. Al verle, no dudó un segundo en ir hacia él y besarle en cuanto lo tuvo a mano. Estaba nerviosa ya que tenía que dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y necesitaba calmar sus nervios estando con alguien de confianza. Gracias a él pudo volver poco a poco en sí misma y regenerar su seguridad por completo. Puntualmente, a las diez de la noche, Melinda dio su discurso.

\- Buenas noches a todos y gracias por estar hoy aquí compartiendo conmigo vuestro tiempo, aunque también será vuestro dinero, espero – los asistentes se rieron y Melinda empezó a sentirse más a gusto delante del micrófono –. Esta noche dejamos nuestros egos a un lado y pensamos en los menos afortunados. Algunos niños que trato en mi día a día no pueden costearse los tratamientos que necesitan para curarse y poder seguir con sus vidas. Sus cuerpos se van debilitando y, si no ocurre un milagro, terminan dejándonos. Hoy, delante de vosotros, os pido que luchéis conmigo para que eso no pase. Sed uno de esos milagros que esas familias rezan por que ocurran. Hagamos que, con vuestro dinero, el futuro de América no muera. ¡Disfrutad de la velada!

Esperaba que el mensaje calase hondo y al final de la noche fuese verdad, que el futuro de América no muriese en el intento. Alicia y Peter fueron los primeros en acercarse a saludarla.

\- Así que también te has visto envuelta en esto, por lo que veo – le comentó el gobernador como nunca lo había visto, con un tono muy informal con ella. Alicia y Cary estaban haciendo funcionar su "magia" con algunos asistentes entre tanto.

\- Más que verme envuelta me he metido yo. Creo que es importante tener grandes apoyos en una situación como esta, ¿no cree, señor gobernador? – Melinda le dio un trago a su copa de vino mientras Peter se reía.

\- No, por favor, llámame Peter. Si eres una de las grandes ayudas para mi mujer te mereces ese privilegio – Melinda no pudo contenerse y sonrió al oír el comentario.

\- Lo hago con gusto. Creo en lo que tu mujer y mi novio están haciendo. Pelear contra un gigante como Lockhart & Gardner, o L.G., como hacen llamarse ahora, es una gran guerra – no podía dejar los comentarios jocosos a un lado. ¡Le estaba pareciendo increíble que estuviese manteniendo una conversación con el mismísimo gobernador de Illinois!

\- ¿L.G.? ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué hacen eso? – ambos se rieron, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Es horroroso – en ese momento, al ver cómo de distendidas eran las cosas, su curiosidad pudo más y no dudó en cambiar de tema –. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

\- Adelante – Peter dio un trago a su bebida, una copa de whiskey.

\- ¿Cómo era Cary en la oficina del fiscal del Estado? – su interlocutor sonrió.

\- Bueno, muy trabajador, muy servicial, dispuesto a darlo todo. Le ascendí sobre otros que tenían más antigüedad porque vi mucho potencial en él, y veo que no lo está desperdiciando.

\- Me da la sensación de que Cary siempre ha sido muy trabajador – ella sonrió con tan sólo pensarlo.

\- Hey, de algo hay que morirse, ¿no? – de repente aparecieron Alicia y Cary a su lado, uniéndose brevemente a la conversación.

Durante un rato estuvieron dando vueltas por los corrillos que se habían formado en la sala y fueron saludando a la gente, consiguiendo Melinda más atención que Cary en esta ocasión. Fue ella quien le fue presentando a algunos de sus compañeros de profesión y amigos como el de los equipos médicos o la farmacéutica. Aunque este último podía ser un cliente muy potente, también podía traer sus quebraderos de cabeza ya que no estaban bien vistas. Esta había sido por un tiempo cliente de Louis Canning, uno de los abogados a los que tanto Alicia como Cary se había enfrentado en el pasado. Canning tenía una enfermedad, discinesia tardía, de la que no dudaba aprovecharse para causarle simpatía ya sea al juez o al jurado, si había, en un tribunal. De esta forma, intentaba ganar los casos, causando pena en la gente. Melinda conocía la táctica de Canning ya que se había enfrentado más de una vez a él por algún caso médico en el que habían coincidido y no le podía parecer más deplorable. Si ganaba sus casos tendría que ser por las buenas mañas que tuviese al manejar la ley, no porque utilizaba su enfermedad tan vilmente.

Después de ver cómo el contador de la recaudación iba por más de los ciento cincuenta mil dólares, decidió relajarse un poco. Con unas copas de bourbon corriendo por la sangre, se dejó llevar en los brazos de Cary mientras bailaban al son de la banda que Silvia había contratado. Se sentía como si flotase en una nube entre tempestades, sintiéndose viva como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Los brazos de su novio eran su mejor refugio, sus besos su mejor cura para los días grises. El resto le importaba más bien poco en ese instante. ¿Quién se acordaba del enemigo? ¿Kalinda? ¿Kalinda quién?


	18. Chapter 18

*¡Parece que Melinda tiene mucho más carácter del que nos había enseñado! Preparaos para un capítulo de lo más calentito donde la sangre puede acabar en el río.

Os invito una vez más a dejar vuestros comentarios sobre qué os está pareciendo la historia.*

 **18**

 **¡Es Melinda, zorra!**

"Doscientos mil dólares no está nada mal, ¿verdad?", se preguntó a sí misma al día siguiente. Ese dinero costearía todos los tratamientos que tenía en mente para sus pacientes, por lo que estaba más que satisfecha con el evento que había organizado, a pesar de que su dolor de pies la estuviese matando. Por otra parte, Florrick, Agos & Associates estaba viendo los resultados después del trabajo realizado: cuatro clientes más en el bolsillo donde hasta el pez más pequeño era más que bienvenido, uno que se iba a sentir como todo un rey en aquel lugar. Mientras el grupo lo celebraba en las nuevas oficinas, Melinda se quedó en la suya terminando el papeleo antes de comenzar el turno de noche que le tocaba, en esta ocasión empalmándolo con otro. Desde que comenzase el mes de octubre, había vuelto a los turnos diurnos pero esta vez veía que la situación estaba más revuelta de lo normal, por lo que prefirió ser precavida y hacer un turno doble. Vuelta a vivir por la noche, no tan descansada como otras veces, y vuelta al silencio. Sin embargo, no se vio sola por mucho tiempo. Cary decidió que era buena idea pasarse por el hospital y hacerle compañía un rato, una forma muy informal de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por el bufete y por él. Lo que no esperaba Melinda era que trajese noticias, unas que le pusieron un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó al verle en la puerta de su oficina mientras la había estado contemplando leyendo el documento que acababa de redactar. Aunque le había dado pena, estaba segura de que iba a ir directo a su apartamento para dormir, ya que el día había sido bastante largo.

\- Me he dicho, ¿por qué no ver a mi chica favorita? – se había acercado hasta ella y le había besado desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- Muy considerado por tu parte – le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse en el sofá, donde se unió a él dejando por un momento de lado su tarea.

Él la besó como si realmente hubiesen estado separados por mucho tiempo, necesitándola de verdad, para él solo, de una forma egoísta y apasionada. Ella se dejó llevar por esa sensación y por las repentinas preguntas que se estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su mano empezó a subir por su pierna derecha hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual cogió con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. Era una invitación a perderse en un lugar donde cualquiera podía encontrarles así en algún momento. Melinda no podía decirle que no pero su incipiente preocupación le obligó a pararle suavemente, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y apartándole con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cary? – le miró a los ojos y él desvió la mirada. No se sentía a gusto sacando el tema del que realmente había venido a hablar. Cuando se llenó de valentía para hacerlo, le miró a los ojos con un toque de inocencia y pidiendo complicidad, que le entendiese y no juzgase.

\- Mi padre ha llamado – Melinda quería interrumpirle pero, al darse cuenta, le hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió hablando –, lo cual también me parece un milagro a mí también. Está en la ciudad y quiere verme. Y a ti también – por un momento no pudo reaccionar, no sabía qué decir. ¿Verla a ella?

\- ¿Cómo sabe de mi existencia? – Cary volvió a apartar la mirada y entonces ella ya supo la respuesta: él se lo había contado.

\- Me preguntó qué tal me iba y le dije que estaba muy bien, que tenía una persona al lado que me estaba apoyando mucho, así que le conté que tengo novia y que eras tú, pero en ningún momento dije quién era tu padre – se excusó enseguida y ella le creyó –. Me lo preguntó él realmente, y le aclaré la duda. Quiere que vayamos a comer con él, algo informal.

\- Una comida con el padre de tu novio nunca es informal, Cary, aunque te lo venda como tal. Es una prueba – por un momento volvió a pensar como una jugadora e intentó averiguar cuál sería la verdadera razón por la que Jeffrey Agos quería conocerla y quedar con su hijo –. ¿Crees que realmente quiere ver cómo estás o que esconde algo? ¿Algún que otro favor?

Cary le contó hace tiempo, cuando compartían sus tristezas y frustraciones familiares, la última vez que vio a su padre. Había vuelto a Chicago después de pedirle el favor de que le alabase delante de Diane Lockhart, quien era amiga de la senadora Byers y con quien realmente quería trabajar como su secretario de prensa. Sin embargo, después de muchos años intentando impresionar a su padre y conseguir un falso "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" sólo para que le hiciese este favor, como más tarde sabría, Cary decidió que ya estaba cansado de jugar a ese juego y le plantó cara, diciéndole que no iba a ayudarle como él jamás le ayudó a él. Después de ese pequeño altercado, donde el hijo sintió que su padre había jugado con sus sentimientos, sobre todo si había puesto un tono de lo más dramático haciéndole pensar a este que se trataba más de una enfermedad que de un posible puesto de trabajo, se habían vuelto a encontrar otra vez, en esta ocasión con motivo de una cuenta, Farmacéuticas Emmonds. Jeffrey Agos pensó que quién mejor que el bufete en el que trabajaba su hijo, y este mismo, para llevarle unos asuntos de la empresa a la que representaba en aquellos momentos. Cary se mantuvo profesional durante todo el proceso pero a su padre no le gustó mucho cómo manejaba el asunto, por lo que decidió llevar a su empresa a otro bufete vendiéndolo como que era decisión del mandamás. Siendo más listo que su padre, el hijo interceptó al director general y habló con él, consiguiendo que la farmacéutica no se moviese de Lockhart & Gardner y tratando posteriormente con el jefazo de forma directa, sin Jeffrey de por medio. Desde aquel entonces, Cary no veía a su padre, una última vez donde también se llevó una de cal y otra de arena.

\- No lo sé, la verdad – respondió él, totalmente serio, siguiendo el pensamiento de su novia –. Podría ser, no me sorprendería nada, pero ya debería saber que no voy a picar. Ya no – Melinda le cogió la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Bueno, al menos me vas a tener ahí, así que no te faltan apoyos – le sonrió tímidamente y él le respondió con un beso cálido, buscando un refugio donde no pensar en ese tema por un rato –. Así que tengo que ir vestida de novia modelo. Miraré si tengo algo para eso – Cary le sonrió al oír el comentario.

\- Hey, si no ve así, con una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Yo te quiero así, así que él también tendría que hacerlo.

\- Podría llevar mi camiseta de _Firefly_ como mensaje de "aunque a ti no te guste, seguiré viva en la memoria de la gente" o algo así – ella se rio con el comentario pero vio que Cary no lo pillaba –. ¿En serio, Agos? ¿Tampoco has visto _Firefly_? ¿Joss Whedon? ¿Sabes que hay más vida más allá del trabajo? – le dijo en tono de broma, metiéndose un poco con él por la poca cultura televisiva que tenía.

Tampoco quería que se quedase toda la noche allí, ya mañana sería un día lo suficientemente difícil para él como para que estuviese agotado por no dormir, así que se forzó a mandarlo a casa y que descansase bien. Realmente una parte de sí misma quería tenerle ahí con ella, acurrucarse junto a él en el sofá, besarle y acariciarle, dejando totalmente de lado el papeleo que le esperaba a escasos centímetros, pero su obligación le tiró más y decidió ser toda una profesional. De todas formas, como se convenció luego a sí misma, seguramente necesitaría un momento para él y prepararse para lo que le venía encima. Nunca era fácil hacerle frente a las "inocentes" reuniones con sus progenitores, chupaban toda la energía de uno, le dejaban agotado y sin mucho humor de por medio. Había que estar física y mentalmente preparado para enfrentarse a ellos, algo que intentaría hacer ella durante su estancia en el hospital. Sin embargo, su segundo en el departamento le dijo que se haría cargo de la tropa y que se fuese a dormir, ya que veía cómo los párpados de Melinda se bajaban como dos persianas pesadas cada vez que se pasaba por su oficina. Esta se lo agradeció de todo corazón a Carl y se fue a casa, donde encontró a Cary plácidamente dormido.

En el fondo, le costó dormir bastante pensando en cómo debería comportarse con el padre de su novio. ¿Haría el papel de novia modelo, modosita pero inteligente y con cierto carácter, simpática y mínimamente dulce, o realmente se mostraría tal y como era, diciéndole lo que pensaba de él a la cara, sin censuras, y mostrando su completo apoyo hacia Cary? Sobre las seis y media de la mañana decidió no darle más vueltas y dejarlo en manos de la situación, pasando a contemplar a un Cary sumido por completo en el sueño, cómodo y relajado, algo que le estaba dando muchísima envidia. Tenía que despertarlo ya que veía que ninguna alarma podría realizar aquella labor, así que empezó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente y a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla. Él respondió y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se encontró con los de ella, mostrando esa sonrisa soñolienta. Melinda se sentía cada día un poco más enamorada, preguntándose si este sentimiento no tendría límites, si no se acabaría nunca. Conocer al padre de Cary era un gran paso en su relación, como lo fue de alguna manera que él conociese al suyo. Aunque ya lo había sentido antes, ahora la sensación de que esta relación iba en serio era más fuerte y no le daba miedo, sino todo lo contrario, una fortaleza y seguridad que pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Cary Agos podría ser su gran amor, el hombre de su vida, su futuro marido y el padre de sus hijos, el pack completo que siempre había querido.

Aunque Melinda se dejaba la piel por su carrera, también quería llevar una vida tradicional, tener una persona ahí al lado para el resto de su vida y convertirse en madre. A pesar del divorcio de sus padres, su idea del cuento de hadas no había desaparecido por completo de su vida, pero no creía tanto en él como entonces. Ya le habían hecho daño antes, sobre todo en la universidad con todos aquellos chicos que se le habían acercado por ser la hija de quien era, pero en especial hubo un chico que la hirió de verdad. Ryan era uno de los tíos más guapos de su clase, incluso de su carrera, y tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, según se mire, de que sus ojos se posasen en ella. Al principio pensó que era por su padre pero, ¿qué estudiante de Medicina quería conocer a Richard Cavanaugh si no se iba a dedicar a la abogacía? Así que luego pensó que era simple casualidad, o un milagro. Poco a poco, Melinda, que ya tenía un cuelgue por él, se fue enamorando, cayendo en sus redes. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como ella pensaba que irían. A los pocos meses descubrió que él se había estado acostando con otras chicas y que ella era otra más de la lista, un simple número, una simple conquista. Habló con otras que habían pasado por lo mismo y se dijo a sí misma que "Nunca más", por lo que se vengó de él. En mitad del campus, a la hora más concurrida del día, se puso a gritarle como una loca, echándole en cara todo lo que había hecho, todo el daño que le había causado, lo que provocó los vítores de otras chicas que se habían parado a ver el espectáculo y que se sentían identificadas con ella. Ryan sólo aparecía en su vida cuando se lo encontraba en clase o en alguna fiesta a la que sus amigos la arrastraban. "Debí hacerle caso a Nick", pensó en aquel momento.

Revolviendo su armario, encontró un vestido con escote en estilo barco azul marino que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Para acompañarlo, escogió un cinturón estrecho negro que le marcaría un poco la cintura, por lo que no le quedaría como un saco. Para completar, unos tacones negros muy simples y su bolso, aquel que sus amigos habían bautizado como "el bolsillo de Doraemon" ya que parecía que no tenía fin. Cary iría a recogerla a casa ya que él había ido a la oficina para ayudar a Alicia con un caso de inmigración que tenía entre manos.

\- Espero que se comporte y muestre su mejor cara porque no sé si me podré controlar – le soltó Melinda en el coche, mientras se dirigían hacia allá.

\- Espero que sí. No te preocupes, me puedo defender por mí mismo – le dedicó una breve mirada antes de volver a atender a la carretera.

\- Lo sé, pero ya sabes que te cubro las espaldas. Espero que tu padre no sea como Joffrey Lannister. Ya sabes, por lo parecidos que son sus nombres – Melinda vio cómo la cara de su novio ni se inmutaba – ¿Tampoco _Game Of Thrones_ , Agos? Dios mío, te tengo que enseñar un par de cosas – se hizo un pequeño silencio – ¿Tendrás una nueva madre? ¿Será eso lo que te quiere contar? – Cary sonrió pero sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia el asunto. La penúltima vez que habló ya le contó sobre su nueva pareja, quien trabajaba en un lobby como él. Los padres de Cary se habían divorciado hacía un par de años, algo en lo que él tampoco quiso inmiscuirse mucho pero apoyaba a su madre. Decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

\- Hey, ¿sabes que hay un nuevo jugador en Lockhart & Gardner? Damian Boyle – Cary miró a Melinda quien mostraba su extrañeza.

\- ¿Damian Boyle? – su interlocutor asintió antes de volver a ponerse en marcha al cambiarse el semáforo a verde –. ¿Debería preocuparnos este "Damian Boyle"?

\- Quería habértelo dicho después de la comida pero el otro día vino a nuestras oficinas y se llevó los muebles.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones…?! – Melinda estaba notando cómo la temperatura se incrementaba por todo su cuerpo. Ahora sí que estaba lista para cualquier tipo de acción, sobre todo ante ese tal Damian.

\- Nos dejó los teléfonos y los ordenadores.

\- ¡Dios, qué considerado por su parte! Si se los hubiese llevado se los podría haber metido por el culo. Menudo cabrón. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – Melinda estaba perdiendo el control en el peor momento, estaba a punto de conocer a su "suegro".

\- Por ahora nada. Vamos a pedir otros muebles y nos los traerán esta semana – Cary estaba viendo lo enfadada que se había puesto su novia y quería tranquilizarla como fuese –. Mel, no pasa nada. Solucionaremos el tema.

\- ¿Pidiendo otros muebles? ¿Otro gasto más? ¡¿Y luego queremos recortar gastos despidiendo a la única investigadora que tenemos?! ¡Se acabó que Lockhart & Gardner nos tome por el pito del sereno! Estoy harta de que nos pisoteen. Tiene que parar, Cary.

Un poco más relajada, Melinda acompañó a Cary hasta la mesa donde estaba su padre. Se arregló por última vez el pelo y puso la mejor de las caras, aunque ni la situación ni las últimas noticias le animaban a hacerlo. El restaurante estaba elegantemente decorado en tonos plateados y grises, con las cortinas blancas tapando las ventanas pero permitiendo que la luz se colase en el local.

\- ¡Oh, Cary! – Jeffrey abrazó a su hijo, cosa que descolocó a Melinda por completo.

\- Señor – respondió él cuando terminó de abrazarlo –. Esta es Melinda, mi novia.

\- Mucho gusto, señor Agos – le tendió la mano como muestra de buena voluntad, sin embargo una parte de ella quería empezar a reprocharle ciertas cosas por el comportamiento que tuvo en el pasado con su hijo. Aquel hombre que tenía delante de ella le dio un repaso de arriba a abajo, viendo con quién se juntaba su vástago estos días.

\- Llámame Jeffrey, si no te importa – le aceptó el saludo y les invitó a tomar asiento.

Dorsia era uno de los restaurantes más elegantes que había en la ciudad, con una carta exquisita y un ambiente propicio no sólo para las reuniones familiares sino también las laborales. Cuando terminaron de pedir, parecía que el patriarca de los Agos quería hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal te va en el nuevo bufete, hijo? – a Melinda ya todo le sonaba como una burda mentira a la que había que jugar.

\- Bien, papá, con mucho trabajo por delante pero sobreviviendo por ahora. Seguimos incorporando gente nueva a nuestra cartera de clientes, sobre todo gracias a Melinda, nos está ayudando muchísimo con ello – ella sonrió tímidamente. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención en aquella comida con tintes familiares. Ella era una extraña, alguien que venía de fuera del círculo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Jeffrey le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, como si quisiese saber más con sólo verla –. Me han dicho que eres pediatra, ¿no es así, Melinda?

\- También soy cardióloga, y si tengo tiempo opero – cada día le molestaba más hacer esa puntualización. Parecía como si la gente pensase que por ser pediatra fuese poca cosa cuando no era así. Era una especialidad muy sufrida con aquellos niños enfermos. Le hacía replantearse muchas cosas en su vida, reflexionar sobre su futuro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! Veo que has encontrado a toda una mujer, Cary – este sonrió tímidamente pero se le notaba incómodo. Parecía que su novia le había picado el gusanillo de la duda. Se estaba cansando de que tantease las aguas.

\- Papá, ¿por qué nos has invitado a comer? – estaba serio y decidido a descubrir lo que estaba pasando por aquí.

\- Sólo quería ver cómo estabas, quién era esta preciosa dama que tienes al lado. Es algo inocente…

\- Papá... – Jeffrey se vio sin escapatoria y decidió confesar.

\- Está bien, está bien – hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar sus ideas antes de comenzar a hablar –. Quería hablar contigo personalmente porque… no quiero que sea demasiado tarde para los dos, quiero decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hijo, por este nuevo camino que has emprendido con gran valentía – aunque en un principio podría engañarles, a Cary y Melinda esto les sonaba antiguo, como si estuviesen viviendo un _deja vù_ –. ¿Conoces a Linda Thompson?

\- Sí, trabajó durante una época para Glenn Childs y luego para Peter Florrick en la fiscalía del Estado – Cary se estaba temiendo lo peor.

\- Quiero contactar con ella ya que la empresa que represento quiere su ayuda para una serie de reuniones decisivas y nos puede servir para la causa – Melinda podía ver perfectamente cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la cara a su novio –. Sé que Alicia Florrick es tu socia así que podía hablar con su marido y que te dé el teléfono, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Está de coña, verdad? – ya no se pudo reprimir más. Si Cary no explotaba lo iba a hacer ella y ya llevaba material suficiente en las espaldas como para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Nos ha pedido que comamos con usted, yo aquí incluida, para pedirle otro favor laboral a su hijo? Usted tiene muy poca vergüenza – Melinda mantuvo el tono bajo, sin alterarse demasiado.

\- Señorita…

\- No, señor Agos, escúcheme. Sé perfectamente que su hijo se puede defender él solo pero le tiene demasiado respecto a usted como para enfrentársele de la manera que lo puedo hacer yo. Viene aquí, de buenas, con ese tono de padre orgulloso cuando es todo una burda actuación para conseguirle, ¿qué, un número de teléfono? Se le debería caer la cara de vergüenza. Creo que ya tiene una edad para salvarse su propio culo como para pedirle ayuda a su hijo quien, en ningún momento, le ha pedido nada a usted, saliendo él solo de cualquier apuro. Así que, si nos disculpa, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Creo que hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo haciendo el paripé aquí. ¿Vienes, cariño? – Melinda le miró con frialdad esperando que se viniese con ella y que la jugada no se quedase en un movimiento hueco –. Un "no placer", señor Agos – le soltó al levantarse de la silla, antes de irse hacia la salida. Cary miró a su padre por última vez y salió detrás de ella, intentando ponerse a su altura.

Al salir a la calle y respirar el aire frío que empezaba a instalarse en Chicago, Melinda se sintió útil por haberle puesto las pilas a aquel señor, y liberada porque llevaba guardándoselo hace tiempo. Sabía que tenía que haberse moderado un poco, controlado, pero no podía ver cómo se la jugaba otra vez a Cary cuando él había ido con buena voluntad y con el corazón abierto. En el fondo, sabía que Cary, a pesar de que había decidido no volver a intentar impresionar a su padre, sí quería tener una buena relación con él, llevarse como los padres y los hijos normalmente se llevaban a una cierta edad donde las hormonas habían dado paso a la sensatez y conciliación. Una parte de ella se arrepintió de inmediato, viniéndole la idea a la cabeza de quedar a solas con Jeffrey y disculparse, pero por otra se encontraba bien consigo misma, dejándole claro a ese hombre que defendería a su hijo con uñas y dientes ante quien fuese. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Cary estaba a su lado.

\- Lo siento, no he podido reprimirme. ¡Me da tanta rabia que te intente tratar como a un pelele! – no podía ni mirarle a la cara. Tenía la sensación de que se había enfadado con ella, pero fue todo lo contrario.

\- Ahora mismo te quiero más que nunca, Mel – le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y ella le miró a los ojos –. Gracias, por esto, por todo. Creo que no te lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente – sus labios eran cálidos al tacto contrarrestando el frío que sentía en el resto del cuerpo.

\- Yo también te quiero, Cary – le devolvió el beso, con más pasión. Le daba igual si estaban en mitad de la calle, en aquel momento estaban solos en su pequeña burbuja disfrutando de la victoria.

Ya en casa, y después de que Cary volviese a la oficina, decidió terminar el papeleo que la noche anterior no pudo acompañada de una buena taza de café. Pero había algo que no se le iba de la cabeza. ¿Y si quedaba con Jeffrey sólo para hablar con él sobre su relación con Cary? En su fuero interno estaba segura de que la situación podía mejorar con unos pocos consejos y mucha intención por parte de él. Valía la pena intentarlo y no se iba a cansar hasta conseguir su objetivo, ¿o realmente llegaría un día en el que tiraría la toalla como su novio? Al terminar el último informe, puso en el buscador de Chumhum "Farmacéuticas Emmonds", el lugar en el que trabajaba Jeffrey y llamó al número que aparecía en pantalla. Tras pasar de una secretaria a otra, consiguió dar con la del padre de Cary y descubrir dónde estaba. Vistiéndose mucho más informal, una camiseta de _Breaking Bad_ , unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas, salió apresurada hacia el restaurante en el que iba a cenar solo. "¡Eso sí que es triste!", se comentó a sí misma. Cuando llegó, le preguntó al metre dónde se encontraba y muy amablemente se lo indicó. Al verle a lo lejos, intentó amueblar sus ideas antes de soltarlas por la boca, crear un discurso lógico y sensato, pero no podía prometer nada. Se dirigió con paso decidido.

\- Buenas noches, señor Agos – Jeffrey se quitó las gafas de leer y alzó la mirada hacia ella sorprendido por quien estaba delante de él –. ¿Le importa si me siento con usted? – le hizo un gesto para que se le uniera –. No estoy aquí para disculparme por lo que ha pasado en la comida, es más, me reafirmo en todo lo que he dicho. No voy a mentirle: no me cae bien. Cary me ha contado cómo ha sido su historia y me recuerda demasiado a mi padre que, como todo el mundo sabe, no me llevo bien con él. Sólo nos quieren como trofeos sobre los que alardear en sus fiestas o mientras juegan al golf. Cary se ha esforzado muchísimo hasta llegar a ser el hombre que es desde que le echó de casa. Ha trabajado duro, con mucho tesón y ver cómo su padre le menosprecia es la peor recompensa que puede obtener.

\- Yo no le he menospreciado…

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Está seguro de eso, señor Agos? Fue el ayudante del fiscal del Estado más joven en obtener el cargo, ¿y le llamó para felicitarle? ¿Dónde estuvo en los últimos cumpleaños? Me da rabia lo que ha pasado hoy porque, a lo mejor usted no lo ve, pero a Cary, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, le encantaría tener una relación normal como los padres y los hijos tienen, y usted no hace más que llamar convenientemente cuando necesita un favor. Eso llega a ser hasta chantaje emocional, algo que su hijo no se merece en absoluto – hizo un pequeño descanso para que la idea fuese calando en su interlocutor, algo por lo que casi empezó a rezar. Se inclinó hacia él apoyando los brazos en la mesa –. Señor Agos, no estoy aquí para que le caiga bien, no soy ese tipo de mujer que haría cualquier cosa para encantarle a los padres de su novio, no soy actriz, sino una mujer muy enamorada de su hijo por quien devoraría a quien fuese que le hiciese daño. Lo quiero hasta matar, señor, y si me tengo que enfrentar a usted para hacerle ver lo que se está perdiendo lo voy a hacer. Tengo, muy dentro de mí, esperanzas en que la relación con su hijo mejore, porque sé que lo puede hacer. Estoy segura de ello. No deje que se eche a perder como me pasó a mí con mi padre porque luego lo lamentará; no le incluirá en ciertos aspectos de su vida que se perderá, y luego se acordará de este momento por el resto de su vida mientras su hijo, quien está listo para dar ese paso, le deje atrás en el camino para seguir su vida y ser feliz. Acuérdese de Cary no cuando necesite una mierda de número de teléfono, acuérdese de él siempre – Melinda había mantenido la calma en todo momento, sonando fría y pasional al mismo tiempo, sin levantar la voz pero con la mirada fría como el acero. Nadie iba a hacerle daño a su novio y menos su padre, de quien ya había recibido demasiado "amor del duro" –. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Tengo otra persona a la que enfrentarme esta noche.

Agarró el bolso y se marchó de allí teniendo muy claro quién era el próximo objetivo. Harta de que Florrick, Agos & Associates siempre quedase por el suelo ante Lockhart & Gardner, no iba a consentirlo una vez más. Aquella noche se sentía poderosa, como si nada ni nadie pudiesen derribarla a pesar de los golpes que pudiese recibir. Sentía que las cosas iban más deprisa de lo normal, empezando por su corazón y terminando por el viaje, pasando por el tiempo que pareció volar en aquel mismo instante. Al subir de nuevo a la planta 28, notó cómo los nervios la atacaban por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse al examen de su vida. Nada más salir del ascensor y preguntar por Damian Boyle, la recepcionista se quedó con la boca abierta y ella no pudo más que sonreír internamente, mientras que por fuera era un témpano de hielo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la muchacha, llegó hasta el despacho de Will, donde hacía relativamente poco tiempo se había encontrado trabajando en un caso médico junto con Diane.

\- ¿Damian Boyle? – preguntó inocentemente justo en la puerta, mirando a aquel tipo sentando de cualquier manera en la silla de su jefe.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? – se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara cuando la vio por primera vez. Tenía acento irlandés, por lo que pudo deducir.

\- Tu peor pesadilla a partir de hoy. Soy una de las socias en Florrick, Agos & Associates y vengo a por nuestros muebles – seguía con el mismo tono férreo que había utilizado anteriormente con Jeffrey Agos. Podía seguir así el resto de la noche.

\- Oh, querida, creo que eso no va a ser posible. Los hemos tirado en el primer contenedor de basura que hemos encontrado – se había levantado y acercado a ella. Le sacaba una cabeza y media, pero hoy no le intimidaba nadie por muy alto que fuese.

\- Aquí la única basura que hay eres tú, Damian – dijo con un tono muy particular –. Quiero mis putos muebles ahora o voy a hacerme unos con tus dientes, ¿está claro?

\- Uy, no hace falta ponerse agresiva, corazón. ¿Cuánto valían, unos pocos miles de dólares?

\- ¿Te crees gracioso, capullo? No tengo el día para tonterías. ¿O te crees que por ser el chucho de Will Gardner te voy a tener algún tipo de respeto? Si queréis juego sucio lo vais a tener, no os preocupéis. Nosotros también sabemos cómo jugar, y vamos a patearos el culo. Y tú sentirás mi pesada bota en el tuyo, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Como el agua, señorita.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – esa voz era inconfundible. Estaba detrás de ella y podía notar sus ojos en el cogote. La temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a incrementarse exponencialmente. Por un segundo pensó que podía convertirse en la Antorcha Humana.

\- Nada, Kalinda. Esta señorita está buscando sus muebles, los de Florrick/Agos – contestó Damian con ese acento irlandés que le estaba empezando a irritar sobremanera.

\- Es mejor que te vayas, Melinda. No puedes hacer nada aquí – Melinda se giró hacia ella lentamente cuidando bien lo último que le iba a decir.

\- Y es mejor que tú no digas nada, zorra – le soltó al pasar por su lado.

Después de aquel último enfrentamiento y ese "zorra" bien saboreado en su boca antes de soltarlo, Melinda se sintió pletórica, como si toda la fuerza del planeta se hubiese concentrado en ella. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras conducía su coche en dirección a las oficinas del nuevo bufete. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, recibió un jarro de agua fría. Will Gardner y Diane Lockhart estaban a punto de marcharse cuando se los encontró de frente, junto con Cary y Alicia a sus espaldas.

\- Melinda – dijo sobriamente Will.

\- Will, Diane – hizo un ademán con la cabeza en forma de saludo –. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

\- Negocios. No vendríamos aquí por placer – Will estaba tocándole la moral más de la cuenta, y ya llevaba un día repleto en ese aspecto.

\- Oh, por supuesto que no, ¿verdad? A ver si te vamos a pegar una enfermedad.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que habéis desinfectado este sitio? A lo mejor ella lleva razón – dijo mientras se giraba para dirigirse a sus oponentes. Will se la estaba jugando en un territorio que no era el suyo sino del enemigo. "Tendría que pensar antes de hablar".

\- Será mejor que te largues y ates a tu nuevo chucho en corto – Melinda seguía con su lengua viperina. Ya nada la podría parar.

\- ¿Chucho? – Will parecía desconcertado, algo a lo que se unió Diane.

\- Sí, Damian Boyle. Al parecer se ha tomado las reglas del juego por su mano y nos ha quitado los muebles – les miró a ambos, primero a uno y luego a otro. Mientras Will se mostraba altanero, Diane estaba en calma, estudiando todos los movimientos. Melinda se acercó un poco más a ellos inocentemente –. Si queréis jugar sucio, tendréis vuestro juego sucio. Pero os aviso, preparaos porque va a doler de verdad. Y ahora, por favor, marchaos de una maldita vez.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. En aquel instante, Melinda se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo había parado de trabajar para mirar el altercado; no movían ni un músculo, como si se hubiesen olvidado hasta de respirar. Will y Diane, quitándose mentalmente el polvo del suelo en el que les acababan de tirar, se dirigieron al ascensor y se perdieron por el corazón de Chicago. Melinda estaba más que satisfecha con el día que había tenido.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Zepps cuando se acercó a ellos tres.

\- ¿Eso? Yo, que voy a capar al puto chucho – la mirada fría volvió y Zepps prefirió seguir trabajando, como el resto de los empleados.


	19. Chapter 19

*Para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo mes, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo en el que vemos a Melinda intentando sacar a flote el bufete una vez más, pero no sin la colaboración de este mismo.

Espero que os guste y, si os apetece, dejéis algún comentario. No olvidéis que podéis seguir la historia (dándole al botón follow) para que os notifique cuándo se publica una nueva entrega*

 **19**

 **Abogados en bata blanca**

Aunque el día había estado cargado de tensión y mucha mala baba, Melinda se sentía mejor que nunca después de la tormenta. La gente empezaba a darse cuenta de que, aunque no tuviese un diploma en el que dijese que tenía la carrera de Derecho, se movía como uno de ellos, no los iba a dejar que nadie los pisotease y menos por un irlandés de pega como Damian Boyle. Finalmente tuvieron que pedir otros muebles y eso le dolió en el alma, como a Clarke Hayden. El contable, y a veces ejerciendo su papel de abogado, intentaba que las deudas no los ahogasen, pero para eso se necesitaban más ingresos y, por tanto, más clientes. Últimamente, el hospital estaba pensando sobre si cambiar de bufete de abogados o seguir con el que estaban. El actual era el de su padre, quien se había llevado el premio gordo por ser recomendado por su hija y por la gran presentación que hizo ante la junta, a los que se llevó de calle. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá, a Melinda le habían llegado rumores de que la carrera de su progenitor iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Parecía ser que Richard Cavanaugh, uno de los abogados estrella de Nueva York, estaba perdiendo el toque mágico, o como lo llamaba su hija, su "mojo". Richard era un abogado muy carismático, ingenioso y avispado, por lo que siempre encontraba alguna manera, por muy difícil que fuese, de salir airoso de ciertos casos complicados. El problema es que el cansancio y la edad estaban haciendo bastante mella y utilizar tanto "mojo" no era bueno ya que se había terminado agotando. Clientes descontentos a los que suplicar que se quedasen, defensas ante el juez desastrosas, él sudando y puesto entre las cuerdas, Melinda no reconocía por los comentarios al que fue ese gran abogado que había visto muchas veces en acción en los tribunales. A pesar de que una parte de ella sentía pena al ver cómo el hospital también se quería deshacer de sus servicios, otra lo celebraba con cierta alegría ya que no sólo suponía que Florrick, Agos & Associates tuviese una oportunidad de oro, sino que el karma también estaba funcionando en contra de su progenitor.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Sam, otro de los integrantes de la junta y jefe del departamento de neurología al salir de la última reunión.

\- Si es lo que queréis adelante. Vale, es mi padre, pero si no está haciendo bien su trabajo no nos podemos jugar ni la reputación ni la economía del hospital por que no nos defiende bien ante un juez – se quería mantener profesional, pero al mismo tiempo también quería ser honesta. Si su padre la estaba cagando tan estrepitosamente como decían los rumores, era mejor saltar del barco y meterse en otro – ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Que cada miembro presente a su candidato y luego se hacen las presentaciones, o lo elegimos entre todos?

\- Mejor uno por cada miembro, así hay variedad y tienen la posibilidad de presentarse y ver el plan que nos ofrecen. Sólo somos siete personas en la junta, tampoco son muchas presentaciones. Veinte minutos como mucho cada una, nada exagerado, que les dé tiempo a contarnos todo de forma clara y concisa – ya había pasado una vez por eso y, aunque fuese un aburrimiento máximo, agradecía salirse de su rutina.

\- Perfecto. ¿Tenemos fecha límite, no?

\- Próxima semana. Tienes todo el fin de semana para buscar alguno y luego proponerlo. Las presentaciones se harán como muy tarde a finales de esa semana. Tenemos que encontrar un nuevo bufete cuanto antes – aunque intentaba no sonar muy entusiasmado ya que era el padre de su compañera, Sam se encontraba un poco desesperado al ver que les podía caer un gran palo si seguían teniendo una mala defensa.

Después de terminar su turno, más que agotador, en el hospital, se dio una vuelta por las oficinas del bufete y así trasladarles la noticia. Sin embargo, no se esperaba ver a aquel hombre perfectamente vestido, de punta en blanco, con el pelo canoso hacia atrás y el móvil casi en llamas. Durante los cinco minutos que le estuvo observando mientras esperaba a Cary y a Alicia, el tipo contestó tres llamadas y aporreó la pantalla contestando mensajes. Por pura curiosidad, se decidió a acercarse a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – al oír su voz, levantó su mirada del teléfono y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, amable.

\- Estoy esperando a Alicia Florrick. ¿Sabe cuándo va a venir? – se debatía entre seguir mirándola a los ojos o seguir con la conversación en el móvil.

\- Espero que pronto – le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice –. Yo estoy esperando a Cary.

\- ¿Agos? – el hombre levantó las cejas, mostrándose curioso.

\- Sí. ¿Lo conoce? – ¿quién era aquel tipo que estaba frente a ella? Le sonaba pero no se acordaba de su nombre.

\- Sí, estuvo trabajando para mi jefe en la fiscalía del Estado – volvió rápidamente a posar su mirada en la pantalla del móvil.

\- ¿Trabaja para Peter Florrick? – él asintió y volvió a sonreír amablemente –. ¿Eli Gold? ¿Usted es el temor de los medios de comunicación? – Melinda se rio tímidamente por el apodo que le habían puesto.

\- ¿Tan mala fama tengo?

\- ¿Usted diría que es mala? No conozco a mucha gente que sea un temor para los medios de comunicación en los tiempos que corren. Yo diría que le respetan bastante – Eli se mostró encantado con la conversación que había empezado –. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con Florrick, es de admirar, de verdad – ella le sonrió. No quería que sonase a que le estaba haciendo la pelota. En realidad, Melinda había sentido una especie de admiración por Eli Gold y la transformación pública que le había dado al que era ahora gobernador de Illinois.

\- ¿Y usted es…?

\- Melinda Cavanaugh – le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó con un poco de fuerza.

\- ¿Una clienta? ¿Una fan? – se rio, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma. Eli estaba un poco perdido. ¿Quién era ella y qué estaba haciendo en el bufete?

\- Socia, soy una de las socias.

\- Así que abogada – parecía que todo empezaba a cuadrar, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

\- No, doctora. No trabajo aquí como tal, sólo creo que es una buena causa – Melinda se mostraba de lo más simpática con aquel hombre. Siempre le había caído bien a pesar de lo que los medios decían de él.

\- Una buena causa… ¿Con estas "oficinas"? – puso su mejor cara de asco. Se veía que Eli no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Alicia se hubiese trasladado a un "antro" como aquel.

\- No se desanime, señor Gold. Esto es sólo el principio. Como ve, los suelos han sido pulidos y pondremos algunas paredes. Quedará bien. Roma no se construyó en un solo día, ¿verdad? – por un momento se sintió tentada en darle una palmadita en la espalda pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para ello. De todas formas, no quería estropear su aspecto impoluto. Se hizo un pequeño silencio que terminó de romper él.

\- Cavanaugh, Cavanaugh… Me suena, pero no sé de qué – seguía intentando poner las piezas en su sitio pero no lo conseguía.

\- ¿Richard Cavanaugh? ¿Le suena? – Melinda sentía un pesar cada vez que tenía que pronunciar ese nombre para que la ubicasen en el planeta.

\- Sí, el abogado de Nueva York.

\- Es mi padre – Eli levantó las cejas y abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de "eureka".

\- Ah, ya comprendo. El gobernador Florrick habla muy bien de él – ya todo lo empezaba a cuadrar.

\- Se llevan francamente bien. Conozco a su jefe.

De repente, Cary y Alicia aparecieron por el fondo de la estancia con aspecto de cansados. Parecía que había sido una larga jornada. Sin embargo, al verlos a ambos juntos, no pudieron esconder su sorpresa. Cary sonrió tímidamente al verla, sintiendo una especie de dosis extra de energía que le impulsó el llegar hasta ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y saludó a Eli de forma cordial. Ya le había dicho que, aunque le había visto muchas veces, su trato con Eli Gold se ajustaba a la de saludos corteses y poco más, no había hablado mucho con él.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que ibas a ir a casa directamente – Eli se encontraba un poco incómodo, sentía que sobraba. Se estaba perdiendo algo.

\- Tengo noticias prometedoras para vosotros dos – dijo mientras Alicia iba hacia ellos, quien se había quedado rezagada por la interrupción de una secretaria en su paso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Alicia se mostraba un poco ansiosa; la curiosidad la comía por dentro.

\- Alicia, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – Gold veía que se le escapaba la oportunidad así que decidió interrumpir –. Os la robo un segundo. Ahora os la devuelvo – les dijo a Melinda y a Cary antes de llevársela a un rincón.

Estos dos optaron por sentarse en las sillas de la "sala de reuniones" todavía en pañales. Cary estaba decidido a cambiar de tema por un segundo. Todavía no le había comentado nada acerca de la conversación que había tenido con su padre sobre la visita sorpresa de su novia en el restaurante, pero ahora vio que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

\- Hablé ayer con mi padre – a Melinda no le sorprendió en absoluto. Ya se esperaba cualquier tipo de insulto por parte del señor Agos.

\- Así que te contó sobre mi visita, ¿no? – también se esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda por parte de su novio. Esta vez había ido por su espalda, sin contar con él.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Cary se mostraba un poco molesto, pero en el fondo le había gustado cómo su novia seguía defendiéndole las espaldas.

\- Estaba pensando en ti, Cary. No me puedes negar que no te gustaría tener una relación normal con tu padre. ¡Es totalmente lógico! – este ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose cómplice con ella –. Creo que se puede salvar, creo que puedes tener lo que yo no tengo con mi padre pero Jeffrey se tiene que esforzar, y eso es lo que le dije. Yo ya he perdido a mi padre, sigue ahí, sí, está vivo, pero a veces sería mejor ni que lo estuviese. Supongo que sería mucho más fácil de lidiar con ello. Pero tú, Cary, tú no lo pierdas. Hizo las cosas mal pero creo que puede enmendarlas de alguna forma – no se había dado cuenta de que ella también había ladeado la cabeza y que se había acercado a él.

\- Eres demasiada buena persona, Mel.

\- Oh, no, no. Tú sí que eres una buena persona, Cary. Yo soy una mala pécora que hace cosas buenas. Me hubiese encantado ir con todo el arsenal nada más sentarme a la mesa pero me frené. Todavía no conoces mi lado oscuro, Agos – le sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿Lado oscuro? – él le respondió de la misma forma, encontrándolo ella terriblemente irresistible.

\- Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, otra cosa es que lo saquemos a relucir, pero todos lo tenemos – siguieron sonriéndose como dos tontos enamorados mientras se hacía un pequeño silencio. A Melinda le picó la curiosidad –. ¿Me puso a caer de un burro? – Cary se rio.

\- ¡Para nada! Dijo que no podía estar más contento contigo.

\- ¿A pesar de todo? – Melinda no se lo terminaba de creer. ¿Después de todo lo que le había dicho, le caía bien? "¡Milagro!".

\- A pesar de todo – Cary la besó brevemente.

A escasos metros de allí, parecía que Eli Gold estaba más atento a la conversación entre Melinda y Cary que a la suya propia con Alicia. En un momento dado, no pudo más que preguntarle.

\- Alicia, ¿esos dos que se traen? – ella le miró extrañada y luego siguió el movimiento de su cabeza hacia los dos tortolitos.

\- ¿Melinda y Cary? – Eli asintió y Alicia le dio poca importancia –. Están saliendo juntos. ¿Por?

\- ¿Cary no tenía algo con... Kalinda? – Alicia no pudo más que reírse. Raras veces había visto a Eli en plan cotilla.

\- Eli, concéntrate, ¿vale? – Eli se puso serio mientras Alicia volvía a sonreír por lo que acababa de pasar.

Finalmente, Eli se despidió de los tres, con un "un placer conocerla" dedicado a Melinda. Alicia se sentó dejándose caer en la silla; parecía que el día no tenía fin, sentimiento que compartían ambos también.

\- Voy a intentar ser breve, que veo que todos estamos bastante perjudicados hoy – comenzó Melinda mirando a sus interlocutores por igual –. El hospital está buscando un nuevo bufete y cada uno de los miembros de la junta tiene que presentar a su candidato. Adivinad cuál es el mío – les sonrió esperando alguna reacción por parte de ellos.

\- ¿De verdad? – parecía que el cielo se le había abierto a Alicia delante de ellos.

\- Pero va a ser muy complicado. Acabamos de abrir, no nos tomarán en serio… – añadió Cary.

\- Está complicado, no lo voy a negar, pero si hacéis una presentación excepcional con el plan que nos podéis ofrecer y reforzáis los contras sin alterar los pros, podríais conseguirlo. Puedo hacer campaña por vosotros – Melinda tenía la sensación de que podían obtener la cuenta y ella iba a luchar hasta el final –. Vendeos como un bufete lleno de ilusión, fuerza, con ganas de dejaros la piel en el tribunal. Decid también que tenéis a Chumhum, ¡y a Anderson! Son clientes importantes para nosotros y eso nos da prestigio.

\- ¿Cuándo sería? – Alicia estaba totalmente metida. Eso le gustaba a Melinda.

\- Próxima semana – veía cómo se la echaban encima, así que intentó calmar las aguas –. Lo sé, lo sé, es muy pronto, pero podéis hacerlo. ¿Por qué no elaboráis una lista entre todos de pros y contras? Os puedo ayudar con la presentación, guiaros sobre qué preguntan, qué les preocupa más... No me toméis como una persona a la que convencer, ya vengo así de casa – les sonrió –. Esta es una oportunidad de oro que no deberíamos dejar pasar. Además, ¿cuántas veces puedes decir que le habéis quitado una cuenta importante a Richard Cavanaugh?

\- ¿Tu padre lo sabe? – Cary se mostraba preocupado.

\- Supongo. Le habrán dicho que están buscando una nueva casa para los asuntos legales. No creo que lo hagan a sus espaldas – le importaba bastante poco. Ahora estaba totalmente metida en esto, que era lo importante para ella. Decidió romper el silencio que se había creado entre ellos –. ¿Os confirmo como mi opción? Chicos, lo podéis hacer muy bien.

\- ¿Con cuántos competimos? – Cary actuaba como todo un jugador. Esa era la actitud que buscaba ella.

\- Seis más, y no os puedo asegurar que no esté Lockhart & Gardner. Espero que no.

\- No nos importa enfrentarnos a ellos. Les vemos más ahora que antes – Cary se rio tímidamente, contagiándoselo a Melinda.

\- Métenos en la lista. Dejaremos los casos grandes a un lado para prepararnos bien la presentación – Alicia estaba más decidida que nunca, sin miedo a nada.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Si seguís con esa actitud os vais a comer a la junta.

Le encantaba ver a Cary sumido en una montañera de papeles, rodeado de todo el arsenal (su portátil, algunos folios, un par de bolígrafos, el móvil al lado), trabajando sin descanso pero entusiasmado con la tarea. El fin de semana fue de trabajo en equipo, rodeados del resto de socios yendo de un lado a otro del apartamento de Melinda. A esta no le importaba que por un par de días fuese el lugar de encuentro; quedaba en un lugar más céntrico que las oficinas y a todos les venía bien. Había que sacrificarse por el equipo. Por otra parte, reunirse otra vez en el salón de Alicia iba a resultar abusivo, así que era mejor esta alternativa. Melinda les contó su experiencia previa, lo que le había gustado y lo que no para que estos tomaran notas y no cometiesen los mismos errores que los anteriores candidatos. Entre todos formularon la lista que les había propuesto a los socios mayoritarios e hicieron una lluvia de ideas para solventar los contras que tenían y reforzar los pros. Mientras se dedicaban a discutir unos y otros, Melinda les mandaba mensajes a otros miembros de la junta para saber cuáles eran sus candidatos y así no repetir, por lo que tenía información actualizada de primera mano. Por ahora, el nombre de Lockhart & Gardner no se barajaba en ningún momento, lo que le permitía respirar tranquila.

\- ¿Alguien ha pensado en Lockhart & Gardner? – había preguntado inocentemente. Casi de inmediato, alguien respondió.

\- ¿Ese no es el que uno de los socios fue suspendido?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo sabes eso? – se había quedado realmente extrañada. El resto de miembros no se movían por el círculo legal. La misma persona contestó rápidamente.

\- Pedí consejo a un amigo mío que es abogado. Me lo ha contado. ¿Habías pensado en ellos? – pero antes de contestar se le adelantó el miembro más antiguo.

\- No vamos a contar con un bufete que ha tenido problemas legales como ese. Hay muchos peces en el mar. Seguid buscando.

Con Lockhart & Gardner fuera de juego, la competición podía ser mucho más fácil. Los chicos recibieron las buenas nuevas con vítores y aplausos; esta era la inyección de energía necesaria para seguir adelante. Siguiendo con la conversación en pleno directo, los candidatos eran bufetes de medio pelo, no muy grandes para que se pudiesen centrar en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo y que llevaban ya unos años en marcha. Pero la ilusión seguía ahí y Melinda no iba a dejar que se esfumase.

Tras varios días ultimando los detalles finales y repasando lo que se quería contar junto con el plan a presentar, el día de la verdad llegó. Alicia y Cary serían los que hiciesen la presentación y contarían con el apoyo de Melinda en la sala, por lo que se podrían sentir un poco más queridos.

\- ¿Preparados para la acción? – les preguntó antes de meterse ella en la sala de reuniones y empezar a ver las presentaciones.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Cary se mostraba confiado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Alicia se fue un segundo para contestar una llamada.

\- Lo habéis estado haciendo muy bien estos días. No te preocupes, va a salir bien – le estaba arreglando la corbata; ella también se moría de los nervios.

\- Sigues teniendo mucha fe en nosotros, ¿verdad? – Cary la miró y ella se encontró con sus ojos y su tímida sonrisa. De repente sintió cómo ese sentimiento que conocía bien invadía todo su cuerpo, su amor por él.

\- Nunca he dejado de creer en ti – le besó, y no le importó que el resto de candidatos estuviesen ahí delante viendo el espectáculo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿También va a estar Sam en la sala? – a Cary no le caía bien y lo dejó constar una vez más en su tono de voz. Pensaba que se mostraba afectuoso con su novia y eso no le gustaba un pelo.

\- ¿Celoso? – le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Melinda ya no sabía si tomárselo a risa ya que no podía creer que estuviese de esa forma.

\- No, sólo que no me gusta ver lo pegado que está a ti.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: es cierto que lo ha intentado un par de veces conmigo pero siempre le he dicho que no. Y nunca desde que sabe que estoy contigo – Melinda dejó su mano en su pecho –. Tranquilo – Alicia volvió –. Me tengo que ir. Os veo dentro en un rato.

Florrick, Agos & Associates entraría de los últimos ya que los candidatos hacían sus presentaciones por orden de antigüedad de sus representantes. Aunque las primeras presentaciones no estuvieron mal, Melinda veía que no tenían pasión por lo que estaban haciendo; era una simple reunión más, nada por lo que rasgarse las vestiduras. Eso jugaba a favor de Alicia y Cary, quienes iban a hacerles ver a los miembros de la junta que ellos eran los mejores abogados que podían conseguir en todo Chicago. Como siempre, los asistentes empezaron entusiasmados pero poco a poco se fueron desinflando por el cansancio de escuchar siempre lo mismo y con cierta parsimonia. Cuando le tocó el turno al bufete, Melinda, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, cambió de postura y se irguió en el sillón para darle la bienvenida a Cary y Alicia. La presentación fue extremadamente bien, con mucha energía y pasión, vendiéndose, y vendiendo el plan propuesto, de una forma que no habían visto anteriormente aquel día: dinámico, conciso, claro y con un buen ritmo. Como les había aconsejado ella, los dos no establecieron contacto visual con ella en ningún momento ya que era al resto al que había que convencer. Los demás integrantes respondieron muy bien, con buenos comentarios hacia ellos en privado, pero todavía quedaban un par de presentaciones más. Cuando terminaron todas, se agradeció su presencia a todo el mundo y se les comunicó que al final del día conocerían quién sería el afortunado.

La votación fue de lo más tranquila. Todo el mundo tenía claro su voto y sus argumentos para apoyarlo. Melinda no se esperaba realmente el resultado pero sí que notó la sensación de que el bufete había hecho un gran trabajo de todas formas. Cuando todo hubo terminado por completo, decidió marcharse a las oficinas de Florrick/Agos y contarles lo que había pasado. Nada más entrar en ellas, vio cómo todo el mundo giraba su cabeza y la miraba atentamente.

\- ¡Hey, atención! Quiero deciros que habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo y que estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros. Era difícil, lo sé, pero al menos hemos participado, ¿verdad? – podía ver cómo las caras de la gente perdían el brillo al oír sus palabras –. ¡Y hemos ganado! ¿Quién quiere celebrarlo? – sacó las botellas de champán y se las dio a Robyn, quien le dio un gran abrazo.

Se volvieron locos aplaudiendo y silbando. Cary llegó hasta ella con cierta dificultad por el gentío que se había armado.

\- ¿En serio? – se le notaba entusiasmado, con el brillo de la victoria en los ojos.

\- ¡Totalmente! ¡Les habéis encantado! No han dudado un segundo en votar por vosotros – Cary la besó cogiéndola dulcemente por la nuca, perdiendo sus dedos entre su pelo.

El resto descorchó las botellas y empezaron a llenar las tazas que aquella mañana simplemente habían llevado café. El ambiente tan alegre era contagioso, una buena vacuna para los días grises que habían tenido y que no tardarían en venir. Como dijo una vez Cary: "tenemos que celebrar las buenas noticias cuando llegan porque habrá muchas malas noticias".


	20. Chapter 20

*Perdonad la espera. En este capítulo vuelve uno de los personajes más querido por los fans de la serie: Colin Sweeney. Vamos a ver cómo se toma su visita Melinda.

Espero que os guste y no dudéis en dejar vuestras impresiones*

 **20**

 **No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan**

\- ¿Ese es…? – Cary asintió.

Melinda pensó por un instante que estaba en un sueño un tanto perturbador. Sabía que él había sido cliente de Lockhart & Gardner antes y que su estima por Alicia era difícil de calcular pero, ¿qué hacía en las oficinas del nuevo bufete?

\- ¿Colin Sweeney? ¿En persona? – no se podía quitar el asombro que tenía en el cuerpo.

\- Tal como lo ves.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Me lo vas a presentar? – Cary no pudo reprimir un gesto de extrañeza.

\- ¿No te da miedo? Mató a su primera mujer.

\- Bueno, salió inocente aunque todo el mundo lo sabe. No me da miedo; me parece un tipo fascinante.

\- ¿Fascinante? – Cary volvía a tener ese gesto que combinaba extrañeza y sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Sí. ¿Es raro que lo suelte así? Me parece muy inteligente, por eso no descubrieron que él mató a su mujer. Aunque si lo piensas yo también podría cometer el asesinato perfecto. Soy médica y he visto muchas series policíacas. Horatio Cane no podría descubrirme nunca – ella sonrió y él le respondió con otra sonrisa.

\- Vale, si quieres te lo presento. Está esperando a Alicia.

\- ¿Tenemos nuevo cliente?

\- Puede ser – respondió Cary enarcando una ceja.

Melinda tenía el día completamente libre, sin papeleo de por medio o haciendo de niñera para su hermana, por lo que decidió pasarse por el bufete para ver cómo iban las cosas. La cuenta del hospital no sólo les estaba dando trabajo a los allí presentes, sino también una inyección de dinero que verían pronto con sus servicios. Se alegró de que todo estuviese saliendo bien, lento, pero con buen paso. El nombre de Florrick/Agos se estaba oyendo más que nunca y eso atraía hasta a los más curiosos, por lo que parecía que el futuro pintaba bastante más prometedor que hace unas semanas.

Cary la acompañó hasta Colin Sweeney, quien parecía divertirse internamente con la actividad de la oficina. Melinda dio un par de buenas bocanadas de aire preparándose para el encuentro. Colin Sweeney era el O.J. Simpson blanco, como muchos le apodaban. Había sido acusado de matar a su primera mujer hace unos años, pero fue declarado inocente al descubrir el cuerpo de la difunta en la granja que había adquirido su hija para dedicarse el día de mañana a hacer mermeladas y todo tipo de compotas. Todo el mundo sabía que había sido él y su actitud no ayudaba a que esa nube negra se fuese para siempre sobre su cabeza. Colin había desarrollado un sentido del humor retorcido y algo grotesco que, unido a sus preferencias sexuales muy particulares (sadomasoquismo) y a su pinta de Hannibal Lecter, hacían de él una persona aterradora aunque interesante. Por lo menos para Melinda, quien no sólo lo encontraba fascinante sino también refrescante. Le parecía un hombre de lo más inteligente, un poco perturbador pero con quien se podría tener una conversación de lo más enriquecedora. En el fondo estaba encantada de intercambiar unas palabras con él.

\- Señor Sweeney, le presento a Melinda Cavanaugh, una de nuestras socias.

\- Mucho gusto, señor Sweeney – dijo ésta firmemente tendiéndole la mano.

\- Un placer, señorita – Colin le cogió la mano y se la besó.

\- Todo un caballero, por lo que veo – Melinda había venido a jugar a su juego. Le había visto a veces por televisión y, junto con lo que su novio le había contado, creía saber por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

\- Siempre – sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. De repente, Zepps llamó a Cary, por lo que ellos dos se quedaron a solas –. Así que una socia… ¿Va a llevar mi caso?

\- ¿Se ha portado mal, señor Sweeney? – Melinda lo dijo de forma traviesa, como si fuese una niña mala. Él se rio y terminó con una sonrisa un poco lasciva.

\- Oh, no, en todo caso sería mi compañía, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a portarme mal – no dejó un segundo ese sentido del humor tan característico suyo.

\- Entonces mejor dejémoselo a los profesionales, como Alicia.

\- ¿No quiere hacerse cargo de mi caso, señorita Cavanaugh? – él hizo como que estaba haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡Oh, no es eso! Es que no soy abogada, sólo creo en las causas justas, como esta – Colin Sweeney estaba totalmente metido en la conversación, deseando saber más. Le había picado la curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué se dedica entonces? ¿Castiga a los niños malos? – seguía teniendo ese tono travieso en la voz.

\- Soy doctora, pediatra, entre otras cosas. Pero si se portan mal en mi consulta, entonces sí que los castigo. ¿Usted no quiere ser un niño malo, verdad? – ambos se rieron.

\- Yo siempre soy un niño malo, señorita.

\- Oh, no, usted es el O. J. blanco, por lo que es más un "hombre malo" que un "niño malo" – ella sonrió como lo había hecho antes él, lascivamente, pero sólo era una forma de provocarlo.

\- ¿Usted también cree que maté a mi primera mujer, Melinda? ¿Puedo llamarla Melinda? – esta asintió antes de contestar.

\- No es que lo piense, es que estoy segura de ello, pero que haya salido inocente ante un juez sólo me da más pruebas de lo inteligente que es usted, Colin. ¿Puedo llamarle Colin?

\- Sólo si realza mi figura de esa forma – volvió a sonreír, dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos –. ¿No le doy miedo?

\- No – se puso seria por un segundo –. Creo que usted es un hombre fascinante.

\- Fascinante – volvió a repetir él, saboreando cada letra del adjetivo en su paladar –. Poca gente me ha definido como "fascinante".

\- Ya tiene a otra más por aquí entonces.

\- Usted me parece fascinante ahora. Cuénteme más – en ese momento, Alicia apareció por la puerta –. ¡Alicia, qué agradable volver a verla!

\- Señor Sweeney – para ella no era tan agradable. Desvió brevemente la mirada hacia Melinda y la sonrió –. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

\- Matando el tiempo – Alicia tragó saliva; Melinda se rio tímidamente –. Oh, es una broma, querida. Mi empresa se ha metido en un pequeño apuro.

\- Pase por aquí y veamos qué es.

\- Un placer hablar con usted, Melinda – le volvió a besar la mano.

\- El placer ha sido mío – sonrió.

Colin Sweeney tenía la empresa Herald Equity, la cual podría traer al bufete más de veinte millones de dólares, por lo que les interesaba bastante tratarle lo mejor posible. Cary le había contado hace tiempo que él había sido de los primeros en mostrarse entusiasmado con el nuevo bufete cuando se enteró de que estaban interesados en adquirir espacio para oficinas en uno de los edificios de la ciudad de los que era propietario, incluso cuando supo que Alicia no estaba entre los que saltaban del barco en ese momento. Melinda vio cómo Sweeney se sentaba y empezaba a charlar con su interlocutora mientras se iba hacia el escritorio de Cary, quien estaba revisando unos papeles. Sin embargo, a veces se quedaba mirándola por un minuto o dos.

\- Ya veo que has sobrevivido – le dijo dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.

\- Me ha dicho que soy fascinante – no podía negar que le resultaba gracioso el comentario.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo con él – se inclinó sobre él y le besó antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente de la suya.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano? Puedo hacer labores de secretaria si es preciso – de repente ladeó la cabeza y se mostró comprensivo y atento. Le cogió la mano.

\- ¿No deberías disfrutar de tu día libre en vez de seguir trabajando? ¡Te lo mereces más que nadie! – le palmeó suavemente la mano con la otra que tenía libre.

\- ¿Me estás echando? – puso un tono divertido, mostrándose de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Totalmente – él le volvió a besar –. Una cosa, antes de que te vayas. ¿Qué te parecería la idea de hacer una fiesta por Navidad, aquí, en las oficinas? Ha sido idea de Robyn para captar más clientes.

\- Nada mal, es una buena oportunidad para celebrar y sí, conocer a clientes potenciales. ¿Alguien se está ocupando de eso? Podría dejar al cargo a quien me organiza las galas benéficas. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Perfecto. Si quieres Robyn puede ayudarte cuando no esté investigando algún caso.

\- No pasa nada. Cuando puedas, dame la lista de clientes que queréis que vengan. Y necesito un límite de presupuesto cuanto antes. Tiraré por lo bajo pero que no se note mucho – se empezó a reír. Cary la estaba sonriendo como un niño sonríe a su madre, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo –. ¡Me voy de aquí!

Nada más salir por la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Silvia, su organizadora de eventos. La había conocido hace años a través de su madre ya que esta y la de Silvia eran amigas. Le comentó lo que quería preparar y la invitó a ir a su apartamento, donde pasaron casi todo el día juntas. Primero se concentraron en lo que querían hacer, una fiesta con motivos navideños, con un presupuesto pequeño y un montón de invitados, luego pasarían al vino y las anécdotas personales. Se fueron poniendo al día en sus vidas: Silvia llevaba saliendo durante un par de años con un profesor universitario que enseñaba literatura inglesa y estaba esperando a que hiciese la gran pregunta. Melinda, por su parte, le estuvo contando para quién era la fiesta. Sobre las ocho de la tarde, Silvia se marchó y ella decidió ponerse a jugar al ordenador un rato para así desconectar de todo y de todos.

Melinda se consideraba lo menos femenino que se había encontrado en la vida. Le habían educado tanto con juguetes de niña como de niño, por lo que siempre le interesó que Barbie tuviese un coche para ir a las tiendas a comprarse ropa; nadie podría patearse un lugar como ese con esos tacones. Luego vería que jamás querría ser como la rubia de medidas de ensueño que no llevaba bragas bajo las faldas. Nunca le había interesado ir de compras, ni maquillarse, ni pintarse las uñas, es más, esto último lo empezó a hacer para quitarse el mal hábito de mordérselas, lo cual consiguió, pero no porque le gustase, aunque terminó haciéndolo. Disfrutaba con los videojuegos, sobre todo con aquellos que implicasen conducción y un toque violento, sacando todo sentimiento negativo que estuviese albergado dentro de ella. Por eso, y porque el rollo femenino nunca le había llamado la atención, se acercó siempre más a los chicos que a las chicas, con quienes conectaba más porque sus gustos eran parecidos. Una parte de ella pensaba que por esto tendría más posibilidades de conseguir un novio, pero realmente jugó el papel opuesto, pensando estos que era una más del grupo y no alguien en el que fijarse. Luego llegó a pensar que, por varias razones como su éxito en los estudios o su inteligencia, los hombres le tenían cierto miedo. O que podría morderles si se sobrepasaban con ella, dependiendo del día que tuviese. Con el tiempo, Melinda se dio cuenta de que estaba mejor siendo un pájaro libre, sin ataduras, y que el amor verdadero llegaría cuando este quisiese. Por ahora se seguiría relajando con sus videojuegos de simulación de conducción, con los que podía pasar horas enfrascada sin darse cuenta. Cary había sido, en mucho tiempo, de los pocos hombres que apreciaba cada cualidad de ella, por mínima que fuese, y que le parecía refrescante y sorprendente por partes iguales. "Eres fascinante", se recordó las palabras de Colin Sweeney.

A este lo encontró un par de días más tarde en el mismo lugar reunido con Alicia y Cary. En cuanto la vio, le sonrió, a lo que Melinda respondió de la misma manera. Ambos interlocutores se dieron la vuelta y vio cómo Sweeney les dijo algo, lo que provocó que su novio le hiciese señas para que fuese hasta ellos. Se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero decidió hacerle caso impulsada por su curiosidad.

\- Melinda, un placer verla de nuevo – le saludó con esa sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

\- Colin – hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Me preguntaba qué pensaría una mujer como tú sobre lo que los socios me proponen, llegar a un acuerdo en vez de seguir con el juicio.

\- Si es lo que piensan los socios – les dedicó una breve mirada –, entonces creo que debe aceptar el acuerdo. No querrá perder dinero, ¿verdad, Colin? Sería un castigo para el "niño malo" que habita en usted – este sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Oh, querida, es usted una delicia.

\- Espero haberme salvado y no estar en su lista negra. Podría acabar a dos metros bajo tierra y no quiero que llegue ese día tan pronto – se la estaba jugando pero él parecía disfrutar de la dinámica que tenían. Alicia y Cary parecían haberse quedado helados.

\- Usted nunca estará en mi lista negra. Sería una pena que el mundo perdiese a un ser como usted – se hizo un pequeño silencio, pero él lo rompió casi de inmediato –. Me enteré el otro día que mi hijo es uno de sus pacientes – Melinda enarcó una ceja a modo de respuesta –. ¿Stanton?

\- ¿De verdad es su hijo? Es un amor, y muy guapo. Ya sé de quién ha sacado eso – le guiñó un ojo siguiendo el juego un poco más.

\- No me haga sonrojarme delante de estas personas, por favor – ambos sonrieron y pareció que la tensión del momento fue aflojándose.

\- Es raro que no le haya visto nunca con su hijo por la consulta, siempre va su madre sola. Isobel, ¿verdad? – él asintió antes de contestarla.

\- Bueno, ya sabe, puedes pillar un catarro en cualquier sitio, pero a partir de hoy tengo una buena excusa para ir con él. Ya lo creo que sí – Sweeney le dio un repaso de arriba abajo. Alicia y Cary no sabían dónde meterse. Sabían que no estaban pintando nada en aquel lugar.

\- Oh, es usted un pillín, señor Sweeney. Será mejor que le deje terminar, todavía tiene negocios que atender – mientras se dirigía a la puerta, le guiñó un ojo a Cary y este sonrió.

Le encantaba jugar al juego de Colin Sweeney, no lo podía negar, se lo pasaba como una niña pequeña. Era peligroso pero terriblemente excitante, quitándole todo el contexto sexual que pudiese llevar el adjetivo; una forma de medirse con el humor, una pizca de travesura e inteligentemente. No estuvieron más de diez minutos reunidos cuando estos salieron animados, sobre todo el cliente. Cary se acercó rápidamente a ella.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Por un momento he tenido miedo por ti – se le notaba preocupado, tanto que le estaba agarrando la cintura gentilmente. Melinda creía que se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque he entrado en un juego con Sweeney? ¡Si le encanta! Hace que su vida sea menos… aburrida, podríamos decir – Melinda intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero veía que no estaba resultando efecto –. Cary, no te preocupes, sé dónde me meto. Colin Sweeney, el mataesposas. ¡Ni que me fuese a casar con él, por Dios!

\- Ten cuidado, Mel. No es de fiar – como si le saliese del alma, ella le acarició el rostro y le dio lo que iba a ser un beso fugaz. Sin embargo, él se recreó un poco más en el gesto.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! Melinda, me acaba de romper el corazón – Colin Sweeney era un melodramático de cuidado, así que ella se lo tomó a broma.

\- Nunca me preguntó si ya tenía a alguien especial, Colin. Tendrá que ponerse a la cola – seguía con el juego. No tenía miedo, se mostraba segura de sí misma.

\- No lo dudaré, querida, no lo dudaré – de repente miró a Cary seriamente –. Señor Agos, cuide de ella. Es una mujer extraordinaria – este hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

La pareja contempló atenta cómo Colin Sweeney desaparecía de la oficina y se encaminaba hacia el ascensor, donde luego se esfumaría y volvería a su habitual rutina. "¿Alguna muerte más de por medio?", pensó Melinda, quien se podía imaginar la escena perfectamente. Cary se fue a su escritorio seguido por su novia.

\- Parece que le has caído bien. Eso no lo puede decir todo el mundo – estaba sentado y con predisposición a ponerse a trabajar en el resto de clientes que tenía.

\- Yo creo que se ha convertido en mi fan número uno. Espero que mi madre no se enfade – y le sonrió.


	21. Chapter 21

*¡Damos la bienvenida a agosto con un nuevo capítulo del fic! Esta vez vamos a ver a Melinda adentrándose un poco más en el bufete, lo que le puede traer un nuevo rol muy interesante.

Espero que os guste y animaos a comentar*

 **21**

 **Algunos cucos buscan nuevos nidos**

Mientras la fiesta ya estaba más que preparada y con las invitaciones enviadas, eran estas últimas las que estaban trayendo por el valle de la amargura a los socios de Florrick, Agos & Associates. Como parte del grupo, Melinda se pasó por allí antes de ir a trabajar al hospital y así ver cómo podían resolverlo. Por un momento creyó que iban a causarle un dolor de cabeza a primera hora de la mañana debido a que aquello parecía una jaula de grillos con tanto grito. "Esta gente es demasiado enérgica desde por la mañana. No perteneces a aquí", se dijo a sí misma intentando todavía despertarse, aunque ellos ya lo habían conseguido. Por cómo actuaban, pocas personas se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Damian Boyle en las oficinas. Cuando fue hacia el escritorio de Alicia, este le dedicó una breve sonrisa y ella no pudo más que devolverle el saludo con su cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué hacía el tipo ese por aquí? ¿Qué les iba a robar ahora, la ropa interior?

\- Deberíamos invitar al marido de Alicia – dijo Robyn entre tantas voces. Cary estaba intentando mantener tranquilas a las fieras pero le resultaba una dura tarea.

\- Alicia va a decir que no. No quiere que dependamos de Peter; son asuntos separados, trabajo y familia – respondió él mismo. Tenía razón, ya habían utilizado a Peter, aunque de forma inesperada, con el tema de Chumhum. Él se ofrecería sin dudarlo, quería ser testigo del nuevo comienzo laboral de su mujer pero los invitados…

\- No creo que Peter Florrick quiera compartir espacio ni aire con tipos como Colin Sweeney al que representamos – todo el mundo miró por un segundo a Melinda –. No le viene bien para su imagen; a nosotros nos viene genial porque así seguimos manteniéndole en el bufete pero a él…

\- Hay que consultárselo pero nada es seguro. Hay treinta personas que nos han confirmado su asistencia y hemos mandado 800 invitaciones. Necesitamos algún reclamo para que venga más gente – a Cary no le gustaba mucho la idea, se le podía ver en la cara, pero era la única solución que tenían en esos momentos.

\- ¿Con un Florrick no les basta? Quienes les va a representar es Alicia, no Peter. Tenemos que hacernos más grandes para no caer en la misma jugada – Melinda no ocultó su cara de malestar. Todavía había un largo camino que recorrer para poder compararse con Lockhart & Gardner.

\- Las cosas están difíciles y más con la "otra fiesta" – la gente volvió a formar barullo, por lo que era imposible oírse los unos a los otros.

Tras hablar momentáneamente Alicia con Clarke Hayden, quien había estado atento a la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala de juntas, decidieron que ya era hora de meterla en la conversación.

\- Metamos a Alicia en esto – Cary se estaba acercando a ella, quien estaba en una de las salidas de la sala sin puertas –. Hemos enviado 800 invitaciones para el viernes noche y tenemos treinta confirmaciones.

\- ¿Para la fiesta de vacaciones? ¿Treinta confirmaciones? – Alicia se mostraba sorprendida y no era para menos. Si sólo tenían treinta personas allí, la fiesta iba a ser un desastre total.

\- Sí, estamos pensando qué hacer – parecía que Robyn no podía estarse quieta sin meterse de por medio. Por una parte, le volvía un poco loca a Melinda pero, por otra, le gustaba su entusiasmo. Era como un cachorro con ganas de jugar siempre.

\- No te queríamos pedir esto pero… necesitamos que invites a tu marido – Cary se sentía incómodo. Ya sabía la respuesta de antemano pero tenía que confirmarlo.

\- Vamos, chicos, no podemos recurrir a eso.

\- ¡Eso ya lo he dicho yo! – soltó Melinda desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Si viene el gobernador se incrementarán las confirmaciones – Robyn se mostraba conciliadora y comprensiva.

\- Igual la gente está tardando en confirmar. Esperemos otro día – Alicia intentaba escurrir el bulto pero sabía que no tenía salida.

\- No, el problema es que otro bufete ha decidido dar una fiesta esa noche.

\- ¿Lockhart & Gardner? – parecía que Melinda iba a echar humo por las orejas cada vez que veía cómo el enemigo les hacía el camino más difícil.

\- Sí. Aún intentan que muramos de hambre – Cary sabía cómo intentar quitarle hierro a los asuntos.

\- Vale – soltó Alicia con un suspiro –. Haré una llamada pero no prometo nada.

\- Vale. Gracias – le sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

Melinda comprobó la hora; tenía diez minutos como mucho antes de irse para el hospital y comenzar su jornada. El alboroto dejó paso a una jauría un poco más calmada; al menos se oían los unos a los otros.

\- ¿La fiesta está totalmente preparada, verdad? ¿No nos falta nada? – preguntó seriamente Cary.

\- Todo listo. Sólo falta traer todo, decorarlo y ya. Lo haremos el viernes por la tarde, no os preocupéis – ella miró a todos y les sonrió.

\- Perfecto. ¡Y no ha salido caro! – su cara se iluminó y le palmeó la mano a su novia – Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

La gente fue volviendo a sus puestos de trabajo; otro día empezaba en Florrick/Agos. Melinda se despidió de su novio e hizo lo mismo que el resto, empezar con su tarea. La jornada se presentaba más movida de lo normal ya que navidad se acercaba y quería que los niños que estuviesen a punto de ser operados fuesen lo primero en su lista de tareas que hacer. Ya había visto cómo aquellos críos que se encontraban en el hospital pasaban ese tiempo tan mágico del año: rodeados de los suyos, sí, pero con el olor del insecticida en el aire, las paredes blancas, el resplandor de los alógenos, llenos de tubos y rodeados de máquinas mientras estaban postrados en una cama. Poniéndose en su situación, le entristecía de veras verles así, por lo que todos los años intentaba que el mayor número de niños pudiese irse a casa antes de que Santa hiciese su labor nocturna. Otros, porque su condición se lo impedía, tenían que quedarse allí, pero procuraba que no fuese muy traumática poniéndoles decoraciones y pequeños árboles de Navidad en sus habitaciones. Desde hacía un tiempo, Amelia se pasaba por allí con su madre o estando su tía de guardia para jugar con los niños en el cuarto de juegos, donde se lo pasaban todos en grande teniendo a una amiga por ahí que no les trataba como niños enfermos. Melinda le había hecho ver a su sobrina que aquellos críos estaban ahí porque necesitaban la atención de su tía y que esta haría todo lo posible para que pudiesen recuperarse. Al mismo tiempo, le hizo darse cuenta de la enorme suerte que tenía de estar totalmente sana, sin ningún problema excepto algún catarro por el tiempo tan frío y nefasto que normalmente hacía en Chicago cuando el invierno llegaba. Amelia era una niña muy sociable y no le costaba conectar con esos niños, algo que siempre hacía encogerse al corazón de su tía.

Sin embargo, Navidad no era un tiempo mágico, lleno de ilusión y felicidad para Melinda, y llevaba sin serlo por un largo tiempo. Su familia era la causante de ello casi en su totalidad. Desde que le contaron que Santa Claus y los Reyes Magos, festividad que también celebraba como buena medio española que era, no existían, que quienes compraban y ponían los regalos eran sus padres, todo atisbo de magia quedó disipado, haciendo que se cogiese un gran enfado y no quisiese ni un regalo más. Más tarde, cuando las cosas en el instituto se pusieron mucho más serias, las navidades se convirtieron en un momento del año en el que tenía más tiempo pero, a la vez, una mayor carga de trabajo, por lo que no podía disfrutar ni de regalos ni de familia. Y en cuanto a esta, con tantos dimes y diretes entre sus padres y su tía y su abuela, finalmente optaron por no celebrar más las fiestas juntos, por lo que todo resultó ser como un día cualquiera en el que cenaban en familia pero sacando la cubertería, la mantelería y la vajilla buenas. Con los años, a Melinda se le hacía una bola más grande que tragar con tanta celebración, con tanta fiesta y el maldito espíritu navideño. Todo le parecía forzado, demasiado alegre para su gusto, aunque esto cambió un poco cuando Amelia llegó a su vida y empezó a darse cuenta de que "disfrutaba" de la Navidad a través de sus ojos. De todas formas, cuando su sobrina no estaba a su alrededor, seguía odiando esta época del año con toda su alma.

Después del par de operaciones que había programado, y las cuales tuvieron grandes resultados, Melinda vio que era hora de marcharse y dar por concluido el día. Lo que no esperaba era aquella llamada. Mientras iba recogiendo sus enseres, su móvil vibró, noticias de una persona relativamente cercana.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella. No le sonaba el número, así que la intriga podía con ella.

\- ¿Melinda? Soy Julian, Jenkins – como si de un interruptor se tratase, su cerebro empezó a reaccionar.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, tío Juley! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? – Julian había sido el tío Juley desde que ella nació. Era su padrino y aunque no se llamaban muy a menudo, sí que habían quedado para comer de vez en cuando.

\- Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y tú? Hace tiempo que no te veo. Debes estar hecha toda una mujer – Melinda rio tímidamente.

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo, desde hace años incluso.

\- Para mí siempre serás aquella niña tímida que no paraba de curiosear con sus ojos bien abiertos. Deberíamos quedar para comer. Llamaba para eso – le pareció un poco extraño pero últimamente le pasaban cosas muy raras: conocer a Eli Gold, que Colin Sweeney se convirtiese en su fan…

\- ¡Por supuesto! Cuando quieras.

\- ¿Te viene bien mañana? – se sorprendió de veras. Le parecía apresurado, algo debía de estar pasando.

\- A eso lo llamo prontitud. Perfecto.

\- ¿En el sitio de siempre?

\- Sin duda alguna – le sonrió al teléfono con su imagen en la cabeza, como si lo tuviese enfrente.

Julian Jenkins era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, como un hermano para él. Se conocieron en el instituto y, aunque sus caminos se separaron, laboralmente hablando, cuando llegaron a la universidad, habían mantenido el contacto durante todos estos años, incluso cuando Richard no estuvo viviendo en el país. Julian era el fundador de Editoriales Jenkins, que terminó de despuntar cuando compró otras editoriales más pequeñas, por lo que su catálogo empezó a incrementarse, ganando así más dinero, comprando hasta algunos diarios y aportando su granito de arena en cadenas de televisión y varias radios. Julian, por otra parte, tenía tres hijos, dos chicas y un chico, con quien Melinda tuvo una corta relación amorosa cuando sólo era una adolescente. De aquello sólo quedó una bonita amistad que todavía perduraba. Douglas estaba casado y tenía un par de críos en casa llamándole "papá".

La llamada de Julian hizo que sus alarmas interiores empezasen a dispararse. ¿Realmente era una comida para ponerse al corriente o podía ser más seria? Nunca antes habían quedado para verse por esas fechas ya que las reuniones para cerrar el año, las cenas de navidad y los compromisos familiares lo hacían imposible, pero tenía que haber un gran motivo para ello. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la caída libre que estaba experimentando la carrera de su padre? Por el momento prefirió no decirle nada a Cary y ver qué estaba pasando realmente. No quería hacerle ilusiones cuando al final podría resultar que era otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, arreglada pero informal, Melinda se dirigió desde el hospital hasta el restaurante en el que había quedado. El Jubilee's se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que era muy conocido. Estaba decorado con la elegancia de los años 50 pero manteniendo ciertas cosas propias del momento como el aire acondicionado o la carta, actualizada a algunas exquisiteces pero manteniendo algunos clásicos también. Era el único sitio en el que Melinda sólo acompañaría un buen solomillo con un batido de chocolate. Cuando era una niña, tuvo una época en la que sólo tomaba batidos, variados, pero sólo eso, por lo que a Julian le pareció gracioso ver a aquella enana tomarse un filete con un batido de acompañamiento. Así que, desde ese momento, su pequeña tradición era esa, por muy asquerosa que pudiese resultar en un primer momento.

\- Oh, Melinda – se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que se prolongó unos pocos segundos más de lo normal –. Sí que estás hecha toda una mujer – esta no pudo más que reírse y ambos se sentaron.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Haciendo ejercicio?

\- Los nietos me mantienen en forma – sonrió pero se le veía un poco nervioso. ¿Qué estaría tramando? –. ¿Trabajando mucho?

\- Más que nunca, entre unas cosas y otras… – no quería mencionar el bufete pero no le extrañaría que él ya lo supiese.

\- ¿Nuevos proyectos? – Melinda decidió que era mejor no darle más rodeos al tema. Siempre podía hablar abiertamente con su padrino.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – Julian apartó un segundo la mirada dándose por vencido, pero pronto volvió a mirarla.

\- Que eres socia de un bufete de abogados. ¡Un bufete de abogados! ¿Dónde quedó eso de que no querías saber nada de ellos?

\- Llevo tiempo ayudando a algunos con los casos médicos. Esto de ser socia fue por eso y porque uno de los socios fundadores es mi pareja.

\- ¿Y por eso te metiste en eso? ¿Para financiarle? – se veía que aquí venía el discurso que su padre no llegó a darle, pero no quería prologar mucho más el asunto.

\- No sólo financio, intento que consigan más clientes. Vale, no soy una de ellos pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer con mi dinero lo que quiera. No ha venido a mí suplicando que lo apoyase, ¡salió de mí! – se estaba empezando a alterar. Lo último que quería era discutir con una persona que veía cada X meses y siempre con resultados positivos.

\- Entonces te interesará lo que he venido a decirte – se había puesto serio, como el hombre de negocios que era.

\- Así que no estábamos socializando, ¿eh? – Melinda le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Te has enterado de lo que pasa con tu padre, ¿no? ¿Su carrera? – esta asintió –. Bueno, pues parece que la cosa va a ir a peor en las próximas horas. Siendo sincero, Melinda – se acercó un poco más a ella, tomando una postura de confidencia –, la actitud de tu padre me ha decepcionado mucho. Está en plan chulo y déspota con todo el mundo que no le baila el agua, haciendo lo que quiere en los juzgados casi sin avisar a los clientes primero. ¡Es un desastre! Por eso, unos cuantos de ellos y yo nos hemos unido para buscar otro bufete, uno en el que sepan lo que hacen.

\- ¿Y habéis pensado en Florrick, Agos & Associates?

\- Exacto – aunque la noticia le había gustado no podía negar que tenía varias dudas al respecto.

\- Sabéis que es un bufete neófito, ¿verdad? Lo abrimos hace unos pocos meses.

\- Sí, y eso, por muy raro que suene, nos gusta ya que nos sentiremos apreciados de verdad. Melinda, tu padre nos ha hecho mucho daño con su comportamiento. No podemos seguir permitiéndoselo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Concertar una cita con Florrick/Agos a ver qué dicen?

\- Si puedes…

\- Puedo y ellos querrán. ¿Con todos o sólo contigo?

\- Estaremos todos. Podemos hacerla en nuestras oficinas. Ya me han contado que las vuestras…

\- ¿Están en un barrio chungo en el que el camello de la esquina puede atracarte? Bueno… sí – se rio –. Son provisionales, cuando nos podamos permitir unas mejores en otra parte lo haremos. ¿Seguís en el mismo sitio de siempre, no?

\- Sí, no ha cambiado el exterior sino sólo el interior. Tendrías que ver la nueva decoración…

Durante un par de horas, padrino y ahijada estuvieron charlando de sus cosas pero dos de los temas más relevantes fueron sobre los hombres de su vida: su padre y Cary. Melinda siguió consiguiendo información sobre el comportamiento errático de su progenitor, muy parecido al de un adolescente, haciendo lo que le viniese en gana y quedándose más solo que la una con el paso del tiempo. Su bufete estaba totalmente perdido y no había forma de volverlo a meter en vereda. Por otra parte, ella le estuvo contando su historia con Cary: cómo se habían conocido, cómo le estaba ayudando con el nuevo bufete, la situación con Lockhart & Gardner… Por un momento se olvidó del verdadero objetivo de la comida y se dedicó a soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, a desahogarse de tanta rabia que había estado acumulando por las jugadas del bufete rival. Julian se mostró comprensivo y siguió interesado en ser cliente después del monólogo que ella le había dado. "Menos mal", se dijo para sí misma.

Debido a que terminaron un poco antes y todavía tenía tiempo antes de seguir con su turno, Melinda decidió pasarse por el bufete y contarles la gran noticia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se encontraba de buen humor, hubo algo que no le sentó muy bien. Estaba esperando junto con Robyn cuando Alicia, Clarke y Cary salieron del ascensor. Ambas se acercaron a ellos con buenas noticias.

\- Gracias a Dios que estáis aquí – se adelantó Robyn mientras las dos iban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cary estaba muy serio. Melinda andaba con cautela.

\- Tenemos más confirmaciones de asistencia.

\- Bien. ¿Cuántas?

\- 835 – todos se quedaron con cara de extrañados. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

\- Perdona. ¿Acabas de decir…? – soltó Cary todavía con el abrigo puesto.

\- Sí, 835 personas han dicho que sí.

\- No podemos meter 835 personas en nuestras oficinas – Clarke Hayden seguía en estado de shock, intentando procesar el asunto.

\- Lo sé – dijo Robyn. Alicia estaba mosqueada.

\- ¿Has enviado un comunicado a la prensa de lo de Peter? – a Melinda no le estaba gustando nada esto.

\- No, hemos enviado un email de alerta a nuestros invitados. Eso es todo – respondió Cary intentando comprender por qué estaba así su socia.

\- ¿Cary? – Alicia se movió unos centímetros para crear una conversación aparte. Clarke, Robyn y Melinda seguían siendo testigos de todo aquello –. ¿Cuándo hemos dejado de actuar juntos?

\- Actuamos juntos.

\- En el momento en que accedí a llamar a Peter, has enviado un email. Tan pronto como… – Cary seguía teniendo esa cara de extrañeza cuando no comprendía del todo algo.

\- La fiesta es mañana – intentó excusarse.

\- Entonces dímelo – Alicia optó por mostrarse un poco más comprensiva.

Esta se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba una mujer que Melinda no conocía. Más tarde se enteró de que era su madre. En ese instante, decidió recoger el testigo de la socia fundadora.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – no quería sonar dura pero no consiguió su objetivo, así que lo remedió ladeando la cabeza.

\- No le ha gustado que avisase a los invitados de que Peter venía – se mostraba chafado, casi enfadado consigo mismo. ¿O sería con Alicia?

\- Si no lo hacías no iba a venir nadie, es por eso que se lo pedimos – intentaba mostrarle su apoyo y él le mostró una media sonrisa –. ¿Estáis bien? Me refiero a vuestra relación.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes – pero ella ya estaba preocupada. Cary intentó quitarle hierro sonriendo otra vez y poniéndole la mano en el hombre.

\- ¿Seguro? No me gusta que papá y mamá peleen – lo dijo seria, pero no pudo reprimir hacer un puchero falso.

\- ¿Papá y mamá? Estamos bien, Mel – sin esperárselo, posó sus labios en los suyos y, por un segundo, se sintió teletransportada a un sitio lejano, con menos gente y nada de bullicio. Luego, desafortunadamente, volvió a la Tierra –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – otra vez esa sonrisa mientras iban de camino a su escritorio.

\- Traigo noticias muy interesantes. ¿Esperamos a Alicia? – Cary negó con la cabeza pero le hizo señas a Clarke para que viniese y se sentase al lado de Melinda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que la carrera de mi padre está casi ya por los suelos? Sus clientes han decidido volar a otro nido. Al nuestro – no pudo reprimir su cara de satisfacción. Cary se quedó sorprendido pero se le notaba cierto aire de triunfo. Clarke, mientras, se mantenía a la espera.

\- Esa es una muy buena noticia. ¿De cuántos clientes estamos hablando?

\- Sobre unos quince. ¡Nos podrían sacar de muchos apuros! – Melinda estaba entusiasmada, aunque fue Clarke quien les puso los pies sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Y esto cómo ha surgido? – estaba serio, haciendo su papel de controlador de la situación.

\- Julian Jenkins ha contactado conmigo. Hemos comido juntos y me lo ha comentado.

\- ¡¿Julian Jenkins?! ¿Fundador de Editoriales Jenkins? – Cary estaba casi boquiabierto.

\- El mismo que viste y calza – Melinda se estaba guardando el pequeño detalles un poco más.

\- ¿Conoces a Jenkins? – Cary estaba intrigado. Clarke se había movido un poco del asiento, inclinándose hacia ella.

\- Es mi padrino. ¿Contentos ahora con el cotilleo? – les dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado a ambos. Cary la imitó –. Quieren una reunión con vosotros en las oficinas de la editorial en el centro de la ciudad y necesitan una respuesta cuanto antes. Están muy interesados – hizo hincapié con el tono de voz. Esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

\- Vale, diles que mañana a las 10, si les viene bien. ¿Estarán los quince?

\- Me ha dicho que sí.

\- Voy a ir a ver si Alicia ha terminado con su visita – dijo Clarke mientras se levantaba y desaparecía de su vista.

\- Así que tu padrino es Julian Jenkins. Te lo tenías muy callado, Mel – se estaba poniendo picarón y ella no pudo más que reírse brevemente.

\- ¿Qué creías, que te iba a contar todo de mí en la primera cita? Tengo que dejar ciertos detalles para las siguientes – le besó brevemente y se despidió de él mientras ya iba buscando el número de Julian en su móvil.

Finalmente, Melinda, antes de entrar en el quirófano para llevar a cabo otra de sus operaciones, concertó la reunión para el día siguiente a la cual, para su infortunio, no podía asistir aunque le hubiese gustado. Por una vez, se sentía poderosa dentro de aquella empresa trayendo a los clientes de su padre a un nuevo hogar en el que serían muy bien recibidos. Se estaba haciendo a la idea de pedir ciertas condiciones sobre aquellos clientes, como llevar sus cuentas, ser quien los llevara a comer o cenar junto con alguno de los socios y ser la responsable, en definitiva, de su bienestar. Había sido ella quien había puesto a ambos mundos en contacto así que, ¿por qué no hacerse cargo de algo que había hecho posible? Por otra parte, lejos del orgullo que sentía de sí misma, la sombra de su padre volvía a aparecer. Sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia, como un puñal en la espalda que venía de su propia hija, por lo que tendría que prepararse para otra batalla con su progenitor. Ella no los había buscado, sino que ellos recurrieron a ella y lo hicieron desesperados, por lo que no tendría que sentirse mal ante la situación que se le venía encima. Lejos de echarse para atrás, se sentía con más confianza que nunca, por lo que no se iba a parar ante las desavenencias que tendría con él.

\- Tendrías que haber visto a Clarke – empezó a decir Cary con un botellín de cerveza en la mano mientras estaban sentados en el sofá. Necesitaban un minuto de descanso para estar juntos –, lo nervioso que estaba cuando preguntó a la testigo pero, ¡luego lo sacó adelante y rebatió lo que estaba diciendo Boyle sobre ella! – parecía un niño que acababa de ver por primera vez una película de _Los Vengadores_. Melinda no paraba de sonreír viéndole gesticular y subir las cejas.

\- Así que Clarke sabe moverse en los juzgados – enarcó las cejas mientras seguía sonriendo –. Parece que vale para todo. ¿Tienes pensado llevarle mañana a la reunión?

\- Sí, lo había pensado. Nos podría venir bien y aportaría otro punto de vista ante los posibles clientes, uno más serio y menos optimista que el nuestro – le dio un sorbo a su cerveza –. Te echaré de menos en la reunión – dejó su mano en la pierna de ella mientras sonreía tímidamente –. Ellos también.

\- Ya le he dicho a Julian que sois buena gente – él sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos y blancos –. ¿Qué pasa? Sé venderos bien – ella no dudó en imitarle. Cuando terminaron de comerse con la mirada, Melinda decidió seguir con la conversación –. ¿Cómo es Boyle en los juzgados? ¿Se comporta como el perrito faldero de Will? – le dio un sorbo a su botellín mientras Cary se pensaba la respuesta.

\- Es agresivo, intenta quedar bien delante del juez pero se nota que busca todas las triquiñuelas posibles para ganar el caso. No actúa como el "chico nuevo" de Will pero se nota que este confía en él.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que eres el nuevo Will, Cary? – este sonrió con la pregunta. Melinda había oído ese comentario varias veces de sus labios y su opinión no había cambiado ni un ápice al respecto.

\- Si nos comparas, Alicia y yo somos los nuevos Diane y Will. No es un espanto decirlo.

\- No pienso lo mismo – añadió cortándole –. La situación puede ser similar pero no tienes el mismo carácter que Will. ¡No te pareces a él, Cary! Will es Will, tú eres tú, y no deberías compararte con nadie, sino ser tú mismo, tener tu estilo de hacer las cosas. Will es el enemigo y punto. No hay que pensar más en él.

\- ¿Estás viviendo este enfrentamiento muy intensamente, no? – usaba el humor para suavizar las cosas y no meterse en discusiones. A Melinda le gustaba porque no tenía ganas de meterse en una pequeña batalla con él.

\- Me lo he tomado como algo personal y a lo mejor no debería, ¿verdad? – dejó caer la cabeza en el reposacabezas del sofá sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Yo te he incluido en esto, Mel – le acarició la mejilla suavemente y ella empezó a relajarse, a dejarse llevar.

\- Y yo me he dejado incluir, ¿no? – le sonrió con un halo de cansancio en la cara. El día había sido demasiado largo –. No te preocupes, me gusta estar en el equipo. Es… pura adrenalina.

Por el momento, en Florrick/Agos estaban pasando dos cosas grandes: por un lado, la reunión con los posibles nuevos clientes, y por otro, la herencia que podría recibir Alicia de 12 millones de dólares por parte de un antiguo cliente, Matthew Ashbaugh. Cary se encontraba nervioso aquella mañana de viernes entre todo lo que tenía en mente, añadiendo además que esa misma noche era la fiesta de Navidad del bufete. Melinda le había dado su espacio, preparado el desayuno mientras él repasaba pruebas y documentos varios para el juicio mientras echaba un vistazo al plan que iba a proponerle, junto con Alicia y Clarke Hayden, a los nuevos clientes. No quería arruinar nada así que no le deseó la mayor de las suertes, sino que simplemente le dio un abrazo y le soltó un "¡A por ellos!" para animarle. Mientras, ella estaría pasando consulta durante un par de horas y volvería al quirófano por seis más, teniendo esta vez una operación en conjunto con otro departamento.

Cuando salió del hospital, vio cómo la noche se iba apoderando de la ciudad de Chicago ante sus ojos, creando en el cielo espectros de color naranja que se iban batiendo en duelo con otros de color azul, ganando estos últimos. Luego daría paso al negro tan característico del invierno, cuando la noche era más que cerrada y los días más cortos. Se dirigía a las oficinas de Florrick/Agos con cierto nerviosismo por ver cómo estaba quedando todo con la decoración y por saber cómo había salido la reunión. Una parte de ella empezó a rezar por que todo hubiese salido bien y los quince estuviesen encantados de ser recibidos en el bufete; la otra parte se criticó duramente por siquiera rezar, lo que le parecía una auténtica absurdez viniendo de una persona atea como ella. Al salir por el ascensor, ya vio las decoraciones: espumillón plateado alegrando las mesas con la comida, golosinas en algunas fuentes, jarrones transparentes con bolas dentro y flores rosas y rojas, luces blancas por algunas paredes, bebidas varias para acompañar como refrescos, vino y hasta champán, y una gran guirnalda presidiendo una de las grandes paredes. Todo estaba listo para los invitados, aunque el ambiente no estaba muy festivo por el momento dado que estaban sumidos en el trabajo. Cary y Alicia estaban hablando en el "despacho" de ella cuando Melinda los encontró.

\- ¿Al final qué ha pasado con la reunión? – Cary se dio la vuelta para verla. Tenía el abrigo abierto y estaba sudando un poco por la calefacción.

\- Tenemos quince nuevos clientes – este sonrió pícaramente, pronunciando las palabras como si las saboreara. Alicia también sonrió desde su asiento.

\- ¡Sí! – Melinda abrazó a Cary sin pensárselo dos veces y luego le besó –. ¡Ahora somos un poco menos pobres!

\- No fue fácil convencerlos a todos – apuntilló Alicia.

\- Tendrías que haber estado, Mel.

\- Para las reuniones con ellos estaré. ¿Puedo hablaros de una cosa? – de repente se puso seria. Era el momento de comentarles lo que había estado pensando. Cary le hizo ademán para darle pie –. He pensado que, ya que son clientes de mi padre y que han venido a mí, podría hacerme cargo de sus cuentas, llevármelos a comer, estar atenta de que están a gusto. Un poco como lo que hacías tú con Chumhum – le dijo a su novio, quien le estaba atendiendo.

\- Si te ves con ganas, por mí perfecto – respondió él –. ¿Qué opinas Alicia?

\- Creo que es una idea estupenda, así te implicas todavía más en el bufete, si es lo que quieres. Además, te lo mereces. Gracias por hacernos saber que estaban interesados – Alicia parecía realmente agradecida y contenta con la idea. "Menos trabajo para ella", supuso.

\- Oh, no me deis las gracias. Ellos estaban interesados, yo sólo concerté la cita. Tampoco fue para tanto – otra vez intentando quitarse el mérito, manteniendo los pies sobre la tierra, siendo humilde.

"¿Cuándo te mostrarás orgullosa de lo que consigues, Melinda? ¿Cuándo empezarás a alardear sobre tus victorias?". Ella pensó que nunca, el destino le diría que estaría equivocada.


	22. Chapter 22

*¡Hola de nuevo! A pesar de que nos encontremos en agosto, la Navidad está a punto de llegar en Chicago y, con ella, las fiestas de empresa. Florrick/Agos no va a ser menos, ¿verdad?

Os invito a que dejéis vuestra impresiones al respecto*

 **22**

 **¿Quiere cocinar un poco de** _ **crystal meth**_ **, señorita Cavanaugh?**

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, nadie hubiese dicho que horas antes muchas de aquellas personas habían estado trabajando en esos mismos escritorios que ahora estaban pegados a la pared para hacer sitio al resto de invitados. Las fiestas estaban cercan y parecía que se respiraba el ambiente navideño, aunque realmente el propósito de esa velada fuese hacer negocios. Melinda había llevado en su bolso los tacones y el vestido que iba a llevar puestos en la fiesta, uno corto de color rojo que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo. Se había cambiado en un baño que tenían en las oficinas antes de que la gente empezase a venir. Iba dando una vuelta con Cary, quien la llevaba cogida de la cintura mientras que con la otra tenía una cerveza celebrando el evento, y con Robyn, quien estaba más enérgica de lo habitual. Sin ninguna preocupación en su mente, decidió que era momento de darse cierta rienda suelta y atacar el champán, pero con moderación. No solía emborracharse ya que beber no era uno de sus aficiones, pero también porque sabía cuál era su límite, raramente lo sobrepasaba. En cuanto a los invitados, 835 no iban a caber en la oficina, por lo que se restringió en cierta manera la entrada a estos. Uno de los que no pudo venir fue Colin Sweeney, cuyo avión se había retrasado en San Francisco. En cuanto se enteró, Melinda pensó que a Alicia le iba a alegrar, o a Eli Gold que, por lo que le había dicho esta, estaba preocupadísimo por la clase tan variopinta de gente que había sido invitada. Julian Jenkins y los catorce nuevos clientes restantes, entre los que se encontraba el propietario de una de las discográficas más importantes de Chicago y el dueño de una pequeña cadena de restaurantes, habían llegado hace media hora con los ojos inquietos por ver cómo era el lugar. Al verlos, los tres fueron hacia allí y estuvieron enfrascados en una conversación por un rato. Sin embargo, parece que era a Alicia a quien le sorprendió la llegada de uno de los invitados al ver cómo llegaba hasta ellos.

\- ¡Cary! – elevó la voz entre el barullo que se había formado. Este se disculpó con sus interlocutores y se giró hacia ella. Melinda puso la oreja mientras seguía hablando con otro de los amigos de su padre –. ¿Qué hace aquí Lemond Bishop? – al ver la compañía, Alicia prefirió hablarle lo más cerca posible para que los clientes no se enteraran.

\- ¿Ha venido? ¡Es fantástico! ¿Dónde? – estaba sonriendo. Aunque para Peter Florrick podían ser "malas" noticias, para el bufete eran prometedoras.

\- ¿Le invitaste? – tenía cara de preocupación. No quería sonar muy enfadada; sabía que tener a Bishop en el barco podía ser bueno.

\- No, lo hice yo – saltó de repente Robyn intentando sonar inocente para que no fuese presa de la agitación de Alicia –. Pensé que lo querrías como cliente – como si fuese un visto y no visto, Alicia se dirigió a otra parte de la sala y Cary y Robyn volvieron a la conversación.

Lemond Bishop era el traficante de drogas más importante de Chicago, un hombre temido pero al mismo tiempo muy valorado por los bufetes de abogados. Ya había sido cliente de Lockhart & Gardner, pero con quien se llevaba mejor no era con los propietarios sino con Alicia. Todos se llevaban bien con Alicia porque sabía cómo tratar con la gente y eso era, al menos, un cincuenta por ciento del trabajo hecho. Todos querían tratar con Santa Alicia, salvadora hasta de las causas más pobres. Melinda conocía a Bishop brevemente debido a que su hijo Dylan era paciente suyo. Aparte de resfriados y alguna revisión que otra, no había visto mucho a aquel hombre. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo había hecho, una parte de sí temblaba. Alto, afroamericano, con los hombros anchos y una personalidad arrolladora, era intimidante y frío, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser un encanto de persona; una especie de diablo engatusador, pero no dejaba de ser el diablo. Esta vez, si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, podría hacerlo sobre algo que no fuese sobre su hijo.

Ya más tranquilos, dejando a los nuevos clientes a un lado y Robyn buscando otra copa que tomarse, Melinda y Cary se quedaron solos por unos minutos.

\- Así que Lemond Bishop, el Heisenberg afroamericano, ha venido a nuestra fiesta – le dedicó una sonrisa picarona y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

\- ¿Qué te propones, Mel? – él la imitó y ella volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Hablar con él? – sugirió mientras hacía un gesto muy raro con la cara. Por un momento le pidió a los cielos una manta para taparse, o que la tierra la tragase.

\- ¿Con Lemond Bishop? – Cary le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras su novia le respondía.

\- Sabes que le conozco, ¿no? Su hijo Dylan es mi paciente, pero sería interesante saber si estamos entre sus opciones para llevarle sus negocios – estudió sus gestos para intentar averiguar cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

\- Deberías haber sido abogada – Melinda empezaba a reírse. No era la primera vez que oía el comentario y tampoco sería la última –. Hey, hey, te lo digo en serio – le puso la mano que tenía libre en un hombro, como si le quisiese dar un poco de solemnidad a lo que acababa de decir –. Serías una fantástica abogada, Mel.

\- Ya, ya – le palmeó la mano que tenía en su hombro –, eso me dice todo el mundo. Vamos, Agos, que tenemos que tantear a un posible cliente.

De camino a donde estaba Lemond Bishop, se cruzaron con Peter Florrick y Eli Gold, quien no tenía muy buena cara. Peter los saludó y felicitó a Cary por la fiesta. Por lo que parecía, el gobernador de Illinois había sido interceptado por el traficante, lo que le venía bien para su imagen. "Y luego se preocupan por Sweeney", se dijo a sí misma.

\- Señor Bishop – dijo Cary cuando llegaron hasta él, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta –. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Cary Agos – le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó –. Gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta, señor.

\- El placer es mío. Cuando avisasteis en el email de que Peter Florrick iba a estar aquí, no podía perdérmelo – sonrió y su cara se iluminó por sus dientes tan blancos. De repente, sus ojos se posaron en Melinda y este pareció reaccionar –. Doctora Cavanaugh, un placer verla por aquí, aunque resulta un tanto extraño.

\- Soy socia del bufete, señor Bishop – respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas –. Es parte de mi deber estar aquí.

\- Oh, interesante. ¿Y cómo ha llegado a ser una de las socias de Florrick/Agos? – por un momento, Cary se sintió apartado de la conversación siendo un simple testigo.

\- Cary es mi novio y creí en lo que quería hacer desde el principio, así que le apoyé. Además, tengo contactos en el gremio por mi familia – a veces le daba una pena tremenda que conversaciones como esa diesen vueltas alrededor de ella y no de su novio, quien era el abogado.

\- Su padre. Lo sé – Bishop le dio un sorbo a su copa de champán y Melinda decidió cambiar de tema momentáneamente.

\- ¿Cómo está Dylan? Llevo tiempo sin verle pero supongo que está muy sano – quería ser simpática y relajar el ambiente; el tema de su padre nunca le gustaba.

\- Está enorme. Tiene doce años, así que es normal. Le va muy bien en el colegio – sonrió tímidamente.

\- Siempre se muestra muy entusiasta acerca de los estudios cada vez que le pregunto. Es un gran chico.

\- ¡Ni que lo diga!

\- Señor Bishop – se puso seria –, ¿podemos hablar de negocios? – él estudió sus gestos, como si se tratase de una pantera que estuviese acechando a su presa.

\- Por supuesto. Adelante – Cary se mantenía al margen; sabía que su novia podía manejar la situación mejor que él incluso.

\- ¿Ha pensado en traer sus negocios aquí, a Florrick, Agos & Associates? Ya conoce a Alicia y a Cary así que podría encontrar aquí un buen lugar para solucionar sus asuntos legales, ¿no le parece? – le dio otro sorbo a su copa de champán sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, una pequeña lucha para ver quién aguantaría más tiempo la mirada.

\- Lo estoy… considerando – se aventuró a decir cauteloso –. Lockhart & Gardner me ha estado tentando…

\- Pero usted ha tratado más con Alicia, ¿no es así? Podríamos decir que en L.G., como se hacen llamar ahora, no le conocen tanto como aquí – Melinda se mostraba sin miedo, quitando todo tipo de temor de dentro de sí.

\- Es cierto. De todas formas, es algo que hay que considerar bien, ¿no cree? Los negocios no pueden recaer en cualquiera – no daba ni un paso para atrás. Eso ya se lo esperaba ella.

\- No somos "cualquiera" por muy nuevos que seamos. Como ha visto, tenemos conexiones con Peter Florrick teniendo a la Primera Dama como una de las socias fundadoras. Además, tenemos clientes como Chumhum o Editoriales Jenkins – ella tampoco se iba a echar atrás y había sacado la artillería pesada: los nombres importantes de la lista.

\- Me lo seguiré pensando, pero tendré el nombre del bufete muy en cuenta. Si me disculpan – sacó el móvil de su abrigo –, tengo una llamada que atender.

Melinda y Cary intercambiaron gestos de asombro y decidieron seguir saludando a otros invitados que iban llegando. Por un momento, se sintió como si la Primera Dama fuese ella estrechando tantas manos como podía. Sin embargo, en un momento de la fiesta, decidió separarse de su novio y volver con Julian y el resto, con los que estuvo hablando animadamente sobre diversos temas, desde la caída en picado de su padre, sus respectivos negocios o la situación política del estado. Ya más tarde, la gente empezó a marcharse y sus interlocutores hicieron lo mismo, por lo que decidió darse una vuelta para ver lo que había quedado de comida; su estómago empezaba a rugir. Fue entonces cuando vio a Cary de nuevo, despidiendo a la gente mientras estaba hablando con los tipos de la banda, dos hombres con apariencia de pringados. En ese momento decidió satisfacer a su rugiente amigo y luego ver qué estaba pasando. Todavía quedaban algunos dulces y gominolas, los cuales acompañó con otra copa de champán. La fiesta, como conclusión, había salido bastante bien y el nombre de Florrick/Agos empezaba a resonar con más fuerza en los círculos legales de Chicago, lo que era uno de sus objetivos.

Aunque nunca se había sentido interesada en la ley, Cary le estaba descubriendo una parte de la misma fascinante y adictiva. Lo que nunca había conseguido su padre con todo el sudor de su frente, llevándola a los tribunales y poniéndole libros sobre Derecho encima de la mesa, lo había conseguido él. Al pensarlo, se sentía sorprendida por ello pero, al mismo tiempo, agradecida, ya que siempre había sentido curiosidad por la adrenalina que corría por las venas de su padre cada vez que ganaba un caso. Ahora lo sentía ella y eso que no había estudiado para ello. ¿Realmente podría haber sido una gran abogada? ¿Hizo lo correcto cuando se cambió de carrera para seguir lo que realmente quería o debería haber aguantado un poco más? Sentía curiosidad al pensarlo, al intentar imaginarse en un tribunal defendiendo a su cliente con uñas y dientes, pero ella hacía justicia de otra manera: salvando a la gente de las garras de la muerte. No era la pena de muerte, pero era algo significativo e importante. También defendía a sus pacientes con pasión cuando había _overbooking_ de quirófanos y discutía con otros jefes de departamento, intentando ganar pequeñas batallas dialécticas de las que a veces salía ganadora. Tenía el gen, ese que podría hacer a una persona buena abogada, pero prefería trasladar las batallas a otro campo, con un bisturí en la mano si era posible.

Alicia, Cary y los chicos de la banda estaban sentados en una de las salas mientras hablaban. Melinda decidió apoyarse en una de las paredes acristaladas que tenían y escucharlos entre tanto. Al parecer, la banda había hecho una versión de la canción de Rebel Kane, _Thicky Trick_ , un rapero conocido que había pasado tiempo en la cárcel. Mientras que la original era con un ritmo más movido, la versión era melódica, ayudándose de que había sido grabada en una bolera con el toque de las bolas golpeando los bolos en el fondo. Tenía cierto toque alternativo, como lo último que estaba saliendo en el género. Según el señor Canton, el cantante y compositor de la melodía, la idea surgió al imaginarse "a Rick Astley cantando un rap".

\- Pobre Rick. Vale que era un pardillo pero siempre terminamos acordándonos de él. ¡Y el _Never Gonna Give You Up_ es un hit en las salas de karaoke! Menudo maltrato al pobre Rick – le dijo Melinda a Cary cuando llegaron a su apartamento. Este se había empezado a reír.

\- No me digas que la idea de ver a Rick Astley rapeando no es divertida, Mel – no podía dejar de sonreír. Melinda intentaba mantenerse seria, como si estuviese realmente indignada.

\- No digo que no pero, ¿en serio? – no pudo aguantar más y le imitó, riéndose a carcajada limpia –. Él nunca te dejaría darte por vencido – y volvió a reírse.

Decidió que era mejor dejar las bromas aparte y empezar a desvestirse. Los pies le estaban matando y necesitaba darse una ducha inmediatamente.

\- Así que vais a aceptar el caso… contra _Drama Camp_. ¡Dios, cuánto daño ha hecho _Glee_ , no sólo a la televisión sino también a la música! Y a Ryan Murphy le siguen dando luz verde a sus series. Como se junte con Shonda Rhimes podrían dominar el mundo. Vale, me han dado ganas de hacerme el harakiri – Cary la había empezado a mirar raro, como si no comprendiese nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero también había una chispa en su mirada porque estaba viéndola quitarse la ropa.

\- ¿Amigos de la tele? – Melinda estaba distraída quitándose los tacones cuando Cary enarcó una ceja. Empezó a hacer lo mismo y se puso detrás de ella en la cama para besarle el cuello. La chispa seguía en su mirada.

\- ¿Amigos? Depende del episodio que me pongas. Si es un bodrio no creo que podamos mantener nuestra "amistad" por mucho tiempo. Eh… ¿Cary? – pero este había bajado hasta los hombros y se había ido perdiendo por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Melinda tenía otros planes –. Cariño, tengo que ducharme. Pero si quieres acompañarme…

Aunque el vapor del agua caliente desaparecía en el aire cargado y cubría las paredes de la ducha, nunca había sentido el agua tan fría como en aquel momento. Recorría sus cuerpos en busca de una salida pero el camino no era tan fácil. Una mano, otra, unas piernas alrededor de unas caderas, un circuito peculiar pero no desconocido para ellos dos. Casi no podía respirar entre el calor que inundaba el pequeño espacio y la tensión entre sus piernas que iba incrementándose poco a poco. Se sentía en conexión con él, como cada vez que la tenía así, casi a su merced, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que una sensación extraña, pero a la vez conocida, se expandiese por todo su cuerpo. Por muy cursi que pudiese sonar, era amor, uno profundo, puro y grande, como nunca antes había sentido, uno de esos que te hace emocionarte con tan sólo imaginarlo; inmenso, tanto que daba miedo. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿No debería dejarse llevar tanto, cortarse un poco, poner ciertos límites? ¿Qué pasaría si todo esto estuviese yendo demasiado rápido, qué pasaría si algo destruyese todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué Kalinda aparecía en su mente otra vez? Decidió difuminar esa idea de su mente como quien difumina el humo en el viento y disfrutar. " _Carpe diem_ , hermana". Él la alzó un poco más y fue incrementando el ritmo mientras ella no podía hacer otra cosa que agarrarse fuerte con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su cuello, besándole sin cesar. El cosquilleo fue aumentando, no podía aguantar más, así que se dejó llevar liberando toda la tensión acumulada e hincándole las uñas en la espalda.

Coger este caso suponía, como luego reflexionó ella, una prueba para el bufete ante uno de los nuevos clientes, la discográfica. Con esto podían hacerle ver lo bien preparados que estaban en cuanto a temas de derechos de autor y cómo salir al paso sobre ello. Mientras Cary iba trabajando junto con Alicia en ello, Melinda seguía con su plan intensivo de operaciones. Aquel día era un poco diferente ya que Amelia estaba jugando con sus pequeños pacientes en la sala de juegos, por lo que cada hora mandaba a uno de sus ayudantes en el quirófano para que la fuese a ver. Aunque le hubiese gustado hacerlo personalmente, ya que no le hacía mucha gracia el dejarla sola tanto tiempo, también tenía que trabajar, no sólo ser una niñera a tiempo parcial. Tras la operación, al salir del ascensor, vio cómo un torbellino con patas venía hacia ella a abrazarla.

\- ¡Hey, ven aquí! – prefirió cogerla en brazos un segundo para que le diese un beso –. ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado, amor?

\- Muy bien, tía. Mis amiguitos estaban muy contentos – llevaba un par de coletas que daban la sensación de que era más pequeña.

\- Me alegro mucho. Vamos, tenemos que irnos a casa – la dejó en el suelo, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó hasta la oficina –. Vamos a recoger todo esto antes de que venga mamá a buscarte.

Sin embargo, sería otra madre la que vendría a buscar a Amelia, la suya propia. Hacía tiempo que Gloria no veía a su hija entre unas cosas y otras: que si el trabajo de una, que si el trabajo de la otra, y la nueva noticia, que Melinda era socia de un bufete de abogados. La madre de las Cavanaugh no vivía en Chicago, sino en Nueva York, donde había abierto su consulta tras el divorcio de Richard. A pesar de que no tenía a sus hijas allí, había visto que todos necesitaban espacio y que no estar en la misma ciudad tampoco era una mala idea. Siempre podía coger un avión y plantarse allí en un par de horas. Sin embargo, las últimas noticias sobre Melinda la tenían entre preocupada e intrigada, por lo que había decidido que era el momento perfecto para hacerle una visita.

\- ¿Mamá? – Melinda se quedó congelada donde estaba, detrás del escritorio, mientras que Amelia reaccionó de forma totalmente contraria, corriendo hacia aquella mujer que había aparecido en la puerta.

\- ¡Abuela! – Gloria cogió a la niña para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Hola, corazón, qué mayor estás! – empezó a darle besos mientras la niña se retorcía entre sus brazos riéndose.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? – seguía en _shock_ intentando entender algo de lo que estaba pasando. No se sentía ni en sí misma.

\- He venido a recoger a mi nieta, y ya de paso a verte. ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? – las dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Aunque hablaban una vez por semana, al menos, era cierto que hacía tiempo que no se veían en persona.

\- Bien, trabajando mucho.

\- En un bufete de abogados… – estaba demasiado cansada como para darle carrete a su madre.

\- Mamá, no empecemos, ¿vale? – la cortó tajantemente. No es que fuese una borde, es que no quería hablar con ella sobre ese tema en ese momento, ni en aquel lugar.

\- Vale, vale. No digo nada – hizo como si cerrara la cremallera invisible de su boca y tiró la llave –. ¿Te vas a casa ya?

\- Sí, ya he terminado mi turno. Necesito recuperar horas de sueño – se pasó la mano por la nuca intentando mostrarse cansada.

\- ¿Ese abogado te mantiene despierta, Mel? – había un tono pícaro en su voz.

\- ¡Mamá! – se rio dentro de sí pero se mostró escandalizada. Amelia seguía ahí.

\- Que vale, que vale. Nos podríamos tomar un café uno de estos días. Estoy en casa de tu hermana, ¿vale? – "Peligro, peligro", se dijo a sí misma. La cita con la psicóloga estaba a punto de concertarse.

\- Ya te llamaré, mamá. Tengo la agenda apretada.

Nada más llegar a casa, se quitó las zapatillas y se echó en el sofá, donde se quedó dormida casi al instante. Por un segundo se sintió en una nube, flotando, descansando, sintiendo cómo el cansancio salía de su cuerpo. A pesar de que intentaba dormir lo máximo posible, nunca parecía suficiente. Siempre había sido una marmota pero, con el invierno que se avecinaba, veía que esa característica suya iba a acentuarse. El sueño no le duró mucho, desafortunadamente, ya que se despertó cuando sintió cómo la manta la arropaba.

\- No quería despertarte – dijo Cary mientras se acuclillaba a su lado –. Te has quedado totalmente dormida.

\- He tenido un día aterrador: operación de seis horas, Amelia estaba en el hospital y mi madre ha venido a por ella.

\- ¿Tu madre? – la miró extrañado pero ella prefirió cortar el tema.

\- Ya te lo contaré cuando esté más despierta – le sonrió con su cara soñolienta –. ¿Cómo va el caso? ¿Le habéis metido ya un puro a _Drama Camp_? Dios, cuánto daño a hecho _Glee_ , joder – Cary se rio. Al mismo tiempo, le dio ternura verla tan dormida y no pudo reprimirse a acariciarle la cara, a lo que ella respondió cogiéndole la mano.

\- Todavía no pero estamos en ello. Hemos intentado utilizar otro enfoque, que la versión sea una sátira – se sentó a su lado –. Ya veremos si nos lo rebaten o tenemos suerte. Por cierto, ¿sabes a quién tenemos en el otro bando? – ella se estaba imaginando ya la respuesta.

\- No me lo digas: a Lockhart & Gardner – continuaba intentando abrir los ojos pero le parecía la tarea más ardua del planeta.

\- Efectivamente. Will Gardner, para ser más exactos. La está tomando con Alicia – ella le hizo sitio y él aceptó tumbarse con ella.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no se muere y nos deja tranquilos? Parece que nos persiguen – se tapó la cabeza con la manta y decidió no salir durante un rato. Todavía no estaba totalmente despierta.

\- Se ha juntado con Burl Preston, que es quien lleva a _Drama Camp_ …

\- Puto _Glee_ – dijo debajo de la manta pero pronto se asomó por ella.

Cary estaba mirándola en silencio tapado también con la manta. Ella empezó a acariciarle la cara, como si fuese una invitación a que se relajase con ella tras un día duro de trabajo. A veces se olvidaban de ellos mismos con todo lo que había que hacer. El bufete llevaba unos cuantos meses puesto en marcha pero parecía que no había fin, que habría que seguir esforzándose durante mucho tiempo, como si fuese una carrera de fondo. Dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias, el silencio de la estancia y la noche en Chicago, Cary se quedó dormido y Melinda se sintió como una madre meciendo a su hijo en los brazos del sueño.


	23. Chapter 23

*¡Ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo! Esta vez nos ponemos familiares con la madre de Melinda. Poco a poco vamos conociendo a nuestra protagonista y diría que este capítulo tiene una parte muy tierna y divertida.

Espero que os guste*

 **23**

 **Madre sólo hay una**

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? No tienes buena cara

\- Estoy bien, mamá. Un poco cansada y dolorida.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es lo que tiene cuando estás en la edad fértil, que una vez al mes viene una señora de rojo a tu puerta a darte por culo.

Melinda cogió la taza de café que le ofrecía su madre. Habían quedado para ponerse al día en persona en el salón de la casa de su hermana Elia. La estancia era muy agradable a la vista, con un tono amarillo pastel que, por la tarde, con la disminución de la luz, le daba un toque encantador, tiñendo todo de amarillo. Estaban una frente a la otra separadas por una mesita donde estaban puestas las tazas en sus correspondientes platos, acompañadas por el azucarero. Su madre no quería dejar nada para la improvisación.

\- Entonces, ¿en el bufete todo bien? – sabía que era difícil hablar de aquel tema con su hija pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía en relación con ello.

\- Bien, pero es duro. Los comienzos siempre son duros. Mucho trabajo por delante, demasiada presión, malas noticias, pocas buenas pero, cuando llegan, las celebramos. Es estresante a veces, pero satisfactorio – miró a su madre con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Es normal. Me acuerdo cuando tu padre empezó con el bufete. ¡No paraba ni un minuto! Casi no le veía por aquellos tiempos, pero cuando todo se estabilizó más tarde, las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles.

\- Hablas de ello como si Cary fuese mi marido y no lo es, mamá – no lo había dicho en plan borde, sino simplemente hizo la apreciación.

\- A lo mejor se convierte en tu marido algún día – Gloria le dio un sorbo a su taza mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

\- ¿No cree que va un poco deprisa, madre? – a veces, en plan bromista, la llamaba "madre" y esta se lo tomaba a bien. Aunque no lo mostraba abiertamente, le hacía gracia.

\- Bueno, no está mal pensar en el futuro, ¿no? Ahora mismo creo que, por todo lo que me has contado por teléfono, el cómo empezó todo, cómo se han ido sucediendo las cosas, estás pensando más en el futuro de Cary con relación al bufete que al tuyo propio – había tomado la posición de la psicóloga que era. "Estás perdida; te está psicoanalizando aquí y ahora. ¡Peligro!".

\- ¿Cuánto has dicho que tengo que pagar por la sesión, mamá? – prefería tomárselo a bien y hacer bromas sobre el asunto, pero no le apetecía nada que fuese como una más de sus pacientes.

\- No te estoy hablando como una psicóloga, Mel, sino como tu madre. ¿No piensas en tu futuro? ¡Tenías grandes planes! – la notó sincera, así que decidió seguir por ese camino.

\- ¿Como cuáles? – estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decir. Era cierto que tenía planes pero no eran en un futuro inmediato, llevaba su tiempo poder desarrollarlos. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ya sabía lo que significaría para su madre: una barrera protectora.

\- Investigar todo lo que pudieses para luego publicarlo y optar al Oscar de la Medicina, como lo llamáis las nuevas generaciones – se mostraba realmente preocupada, por lo que Melinda decidió tranquilizarla.

\- Mamá, y lo estoy haciendo. Sigo investigando, sigo escribiendo artículos para que los publiquen en las revistas de Medicina, pero también tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer como seguir con las operaciones, pasar consulta, el papeleo diario, las cosas de la junta, y ahora el bufete – la miró a los ojos un segundo mientras se tomaba una ligera pausa –. Tampoco es que yo lo lleve, es más darles apoyo y ayudarles en todo lo que me sea posible que llevar yo misma los casos.

\- ¡Y los ayudas con los clientes de papá! – le había dado en un lugar sensible.

\- ¡Unos clientes insatisfechos y más que cabreados con papá porque ahora mismo ya no sabe ni lo que hace! – se tranquilizó un segundo y bebió un poco más del café con leche que tenía delante. Dejó la taza en la mesa por si acaso pasaba alguna desgracia –. Mamá, ellos vinieron a mí, tío Juley vino a mí en busca de ayuda, de una solución para el problema que estaban teniendo. No los tenté, ni nadie del bufete. Fueron ellos.

\- Ya lo sé, Mel – le palmeó una mano al sentarse junto a ella –. Está muy enfadado, ¿sabes? Ya ha venido a recriminarme tu comportamiento por teléfono.

\- Claro, como si fuese una niña pequeña controlada por mamá. Cada día le soporto menos… – soltó un bufido.

\- No se da cuenta de que está haciendo las cosas mal. Cree que la culpa es de otro, como siempre ha hecho – Gloria hizo que su hija la mirara a la cara –. Por cómo es tu relación con él, me sorprendió que me dijeras que estabas con un abogado. No es propio de ti.

\- ¿No crees que me sorprendió a mí también? – la sonrió intentando quitarle un poco de seriedad al ambiente –. Pero Cary me hace feliz. Me siento muy a gusto con él, puedo ser realmente como soy, una tía "rara y especial", y a él le gusta. Él me apoya, yo le apoyo, y el bufete nos mantiene más unidos – Gloria estaba a punto de interrumpirla cuando decidió seguir hablando –. No es que ayude en el bufete porque es simplemente mi novio, es porque creo en lo que hacen. Han sido muy valientes en crear su propia casa bajo sus propias reglas, hacer lo que quieren como quieren hacerlo, teniendo a todo el mundo en consideración. Está entusiasmado aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles – de repente, como si fuese una estrella fugaz, pasó por su mente la imagen de Cary en la fiesta de Navidad –. Tendrías que haberle visto en la fiesta yendo de una persona para otra charlando animadamente – el pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Y tú no crees que puede convertirse en tu marido algún día, Mel? – estaba sonriendo como ella pero siempre tenía una neurona puesta en el futuro.

\- Puede ser. A veces hemos hablado sobre ello, o sobre tener hijos, pero me parece todo tan precipitado. Llevamos seis meses juntos; cuando tengamos cierta estabilidad, o cuando sea el momento apropiado, entonces ya se verá – bebió un poco más de café y continuó –. Creía que yo me estaba dejando llevar pero tú, mamá, lo tuyo es otro nivel – ambas se rieron.

Aunque Melinda no quería pensar mucho en el futuro, sino vivir el presente intensamente, no podía evitar imaginarse cómo sería su futuro con Cary a su lado. Las cosas iban muy bien, por lo que, haciendo una proyección de futuro, él podía llegar con la gran pregunta en un par de años y, esperando un año más, o dos como mucho, ya quedarse embarazada. En cierta manera, estaba creando su guion para su película y, aunque podía ser interesante vivir en los mundos de Disney, también era peligroso, como sabría más adelante.

\- Había pensado que, ¿por qué no me presentas a Cary? – Melinda se había temido ese momento durante toda la conversación.

\- ¿Para que le apruebes o me digas que me aleje de él? Mamá, que nos conocemos… – su madre se estaba riendo, a lo que ella la imitó.

\- Si es para conocer al muchacho, que oigo tantas cosas buenas de él que quiero verle en persona. Además, tu padre ya me dio una primera impresión – en ese instante se acordó de la gala benéfica.

\- Eso es peligroso. ¿Qué te dijo? – su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa temiendo lo peor. Conocer la opinión de su padre, en el fondo, era importante para ella, pero no solía pensar mucho en ello.

\- Le cayó bastante bien. Le pareció un tipo inteligente, sensato…

\- No sé cómo alguien te puede parecer inteligente intercambiando dos frases con él, pero no va mal encaminado…

\- También le pareció guapo – Melinda se relajó y se echó a reír. Era lo último que había imaginado que su padre diría sobre su novio.

\- Se lo comentaré – le dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado –. No te prometo nada, ¿vale? – su madre asintió y continuaron con el café tranquilamente.

Las "inocentes" presentaciones de novios a padres siempre eran una prueba que había que pasar, como fuere. Por lo que le había dicho su madre, Cary había pasado la prueba con su padre, si se podía llamar así, pero la de la mujer que la había parido no iba a ser tan fácil o corta. En cualquier caso, Melinda no estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar ya que sabía perfectamente lo encantador que era su novio, por lo que tendría ganada a su madre desde el minuto uno; a lo mejor cayendo ante sus pies, como ya lo hizo Amelia en su día. O ella misma. Pero, poniéndose en su posición, sabía que ella nunca pasaría la prueba. Melinda no era material que le gustara a las madres, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Si no tuviese mucha información sobre la susodicha, se mostraría encantadora y sí que pasaría la prueba pero, en el caso contrario, a lo mejor se mostraba tal y como era, como le pasó con Jeffrey Agos. "Demasiado resentimiento por ahí, Mel, sobre todo dirigido a otra persona", se recordó a sí misma, pero realmente, aunque fuese un resentimiento con el nombre y apellidos de su padre, el señor Agos también tenía su ración dedicada. En el caso de la señora Agos, si todavía se hacía llamar así, no tenía mucha información, sólo que llevaba separada de su exmarido hace un tiempo. Cary tampoco hablaba mucho de ella y Melinda no preguntaba, no porque no tuviese curiosidad, sino porque no quería forzar una conversación que, a lo mejor, él no quería mantener. Quizá ella no conocería a su madre hasta el día de la boda, nunca se sabe. "¿Soñando despierta otra vez, no?".

Después de saber que Cary estaría en casa en cualquier momento, decidió dirigirse para allá. De camino en el coche se puso a pensar en cómo podría sacarle las "buenas" nuevas y cómo reaccionaría ante ello. ¿Entraría en pánico como ella, o sería lo contrario, mostrándose valiente? Quizá le daba demasiada cuerda al asunto ya que, en realidad, tampoco era para tanto, no en el caso de él. No se mostró muy nervioso al conocer a Richard Cavanaugh y, si lo estaba, era más por la figura que es y representa dentro del círculo legal que el hecho de que era su padre. Gloria, al contrario, aunque no era una gran figura dentro de la profesión, sí era una gran psicóloga, y ya Melinda le había puesto al tanto de lo que hacía su madre con la carne fresca: psicoanalizarla. A pesar de que le molestaba que hiciese eso desde pequeña, tampoco quería reprochárselo mucho ya que parecía que nunca podía dejar su profesión de lado, al igual que ella, quien se dedicaba a analizar a la gente cuando se aburría, como en aquellas galas benéficas a las que había acompañado por un tiempo a su padre. Nada más entrar en su apartamento, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde lanzó el bolso en dirección a la cama. Había oído ruido en la cocina, por lo que Cary ya estaría ahí. Para confirmar sus sospechas, fue lentamente hacia allí, sin prisa por una vez en ese día, y decidió verle cocinar. Parecía de buen humor tras ganar el caso de la banda que tocó en la fiesta de Navidad. Según le contó, la cara de Will fue todo un poema cuando se vio totalmente atrapado al ver que su cliente había robado la versión y la había vendido como suya.

Unos días antes había conocido a los músicos, dos tipos con aspecto de pardillo pero cuya versión del _Thicky Trick_ se le había quedado clavada en la cabeza. Estaban en la sala de reuniones junto con su novio cuando llegó a la oficina. Se encontraban viendo el videoclip de la canción, grabado en una bolera.

\- ¿Vosotros sois lo del _Thicky Trick_? ¡Wow, llevo desde que me enseñó Cary la canción con ella metida en la cabeza! Sois buenos – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió el más espabilado de la pareja, por lo que pudo deducir Melinda –. Saqué la inspiración de la imagen de ver a Rick…

\- …Astley rapeando. Os escuché el otro día cuando estabais reunidos – contestó mientras iba derecha a Cary y le dio un beso en los labios –. Lo de _Drama Camp_ es una putada, chicos. Sé que Cary va a hacer todo lo posible por ganar este caso – le miró tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que le insuflaba fuerzas para dicha tarea.

\- ¡Wow! Me encanta tu rollo… – era cierto, no se había presentado.

\- Melinda, soy una de las socias del bufete – le sonrió y el más listo de la pareja hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

\- Yo soy Rowby – le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó encantada –. Con sólo veros me viene la inspiración. Es… este sitio, tenéis un ritmo estupendo, muy de jazz, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su compañero, quien asintió sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- ¿Gracias? – miró de reojo a Cary con quien llegó a una conclusión, no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando pero no le parecía mal que con sólo verlos la gente se pudiese inspirar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Cary se sintió observado y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la suya.

\- ¡Has sobrevivido! – a Melinda le hizo gracia y él también se rio –. Por lo que me contaste, creía que te lo iba a poner difícil.

\- ¡Lo ha hecho! Pero he sabido cómo moverme en el terreno de juego – dijo mientras se acercaba hasta a él y le besaba cuando llegó a su lado –. Es toda una vida, Agos. Si ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me pilla en su trampa, entonces estoy perdida.

\- Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien – la agarró por la cintura, trayéndola para sí y volviéndola a besar.

\- Sí, aunque traigo noticias. Un par, más bien – se puso seria por un momento. Dadas las circunstancias, empezar con lo de su familia iba a ser más fácil.

\- Dispara – Cary retomó lo que estaba haciendo mientras ella le ponía al día.

\- Mi madre quiere conocerte. Un café, para charlar. Yo estaría ahí, así que no te preocupes porque cubro tus espaldas – él empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Lo nuestro va muy en serio, verdad? – tenía un tono divertido en la voz pero, aunque le preocupaba la pregunta, ella le siguió el juego.

\- ¿Lo dudabas acaso? – decidió pasar por detrás suya y le dio un cachete en el culo mientras se ponía enfrente de su novio. Él sonrió pícaramente –. Bueno, ¿vas a poder hacerle un hueco en tu apretada agenda a mi madre? Serían un par de horas como mucho.

\- Dile que me tendrá ahí. Espero tu mejor defensa, Robin – respondió mientras la miraba.

\- Ahí me tendrás, Batman – le saludó como si fuese un militar mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Y la segunda noticia? – no sabía muy bien cómo comentárselo, así que se hizo un poco la remolona antes de soltarlo de carrerilla.

\- Me han comentado que Lockhart & Gardner está pensando en abrir oficinas en Los Ángeles – Cary dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Después de Nueva York? – tenía ese gesto de extrañeza en la cara. Él tampoco se lo podía creer.

\- Después de Nueva York. Suena muy ambicioso aunque también puede ser terriblemente estúpido – hizo una pausa para que la idea fuese calando en su interlocutor –. ¿Tienen tanto dinero y personal como para montar oficinas en ambas costas del país? No lo creo. Pero – vio que la iba a interrumpir, así que le hizo un gesto para que la dejase terminar –, esto podría jugar a nuestro favor. Si están con la cabeza metida en las nuevas oficinas, significa que los socios fundadores no están tan al tanto del día a día, por lo que sería más fácil ganar los casos contra Lockhart & Gardner sin que usemos tantos recursos. No digo que necesitemos eso para ganar en un juzgado porque ya lo hemos hecho, sino que sería favorable para nuestra economía.

\- Esto es cosa de Will – dijo Alicia al terminar de escuchar a Melinda.

La pareja había decidido contárselo a la Primera Dama para ver qué pensaba. Carey Zepps también se había unido al grupo junto con Clarke Hayden. Estaban en la sala de juntas todos reunidos, como si se tratase de una reunión secreta delante de todo el bufete. Allí no había mucha privacidad debido a que casi no había paredes. Cosas de diseño.

\- Da igual de quién sea la idea. Lo que están haciendo es intentar crear un monopolio comprando a los competidores, como hicieron con Wallis y Frey – añadió Clarke.

\- Nos podrían comprar a nosotros si quisieran – sentenció Melinda. La frase cayó como una lápida sobre sus cabezas. Nadie quería volver al redil del que tanto les costó salir. Carey decidió romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado.

\- A mí me ha llegado el rumor de que las cosas entre Diane y Will no están tan bien como parecen – todos miraron a Zepps como si de un extraterrestre se tratase.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó retóricamente Cary.

\- ¿Posible guerra civil en Lockhart & Gardner? Vaya, esto sí que se pone interesante – le echó una mirada de complicidad a Cary –. ¿Qué dicen los rumores, Zepps? – Melinda estaba intrigada. Si las cosas no están tan bien entre el "matrimonio" de esos dos, podrían atacar mejor en los juzgados rompiéndoles la defensa, o el ataque, dependiendo de su postura, por la mitad.

\- Al parecer, Diane no está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo Will. Cree que con unas oficinas por ahora en una de las costas tienen suficiente.

\- Suena a Diane – dijo Alicia mirando a Cary.

\- Suena sensato, querrás decir – estaban serios, como si estuviesen comunicándose con la mente.

Como si de un torbellino se tratase, los cuatro empezaron a hablar a la vez y Melinda decidió no tomar cartas en el asunto; no tenía mucho más que añadir. Discretamente comprobó la hora y vio que tenían que irse ya a la cita con su madre.

\- Tenemos que irnos – le susurró en el oído.

Cary se disculpó con el resto de los presentes, cogió sus cosas y acompañó a Melinda hacia el ascensor. Durante el trayecto en coche no pudo discernir si estaba nervioso o no ya que se mostraba tan normal como antes durante la conversación, no hablaba más de la cuenta por la emoción ni estaba demasiado callado por los nervios. Melinda canturreaba en el coche algunas de las canciones de la radio y a veces él se le unía, dándole la sensación de que estaban juntos y se apoyaban. Gloria abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, intentando mostrarse lo más amable que podía. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa roja. "¿Esa es la blusa de Elia?", se preguntó a sí misma. Su madre se conservaba muy bien con sus clases de pilates y aeróbic, por lo que no le sorprendía demasiado que se la hubiese cogido prestada.

\- Pasad, pasad, que hace mucho frío ahí afuera – les dijo metiéndoles prisa.

Cary y Melinda estaban quitándose los abrigos cuando Gloria le preguntó a él cómo quería el café; en ese momento, no le importaba uno solo, fuerte para lo que le venía encima. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá mientras que la anfitriona terminaba de poner las tazas en la mesita que los separaba. A Melinda le iba el corazón a mil por hora y él pareció darse cuenta, por lo que estrechó su mano con la suya para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

\- Bueno, Cary, por fin nos conocemos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. A Melinda le sonó como si Al Capone estuviese enfrente de ella en vez de su madre; sólo le faltaba el gato persa en los brazos para que la estampa fuese perfecta. Cary la imitó, mostrándose de lo más encantador.

\- Así es, señora. Es un placer conocerla – le apretó la mano a su novia, se estaba poniendo un poco tenso. Gloria le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de aprobación.

\- Me ha dicho Mel que ya lleváis seis meses juntos y parece que os va muy bien.

\- Sí, la verdad es que hemos conectado perfectamente desde el principio. Melinda es una mujer estupenda. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerla en mi vida – la sonrió y su novia le imitó.

\- Tanto que incluso te ha ayudado con el bufete… – "¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, mamá?".

\- Eso ha sido totalmente voluntario. Ella me ha ofrecido su apoyo y comprensión en estos primeros meses, que son los más duros, y nos ha servido de gran ayuda, tanto fuera como dentro de los juzgados.

\- Sobre todo dentro de forma económica… – respondió la matriarca.

\- Mamá… – no le estaba gustando el tono de la conversación, demasiado serio. Si alguien iba a ser psicoanalizado que fuese ella, no su novio.

\- ¿Qué, cariño? Necesito saber con qué hombre está pasando mi hija su tiempo y parte de su vida, ¿no?

\- Señora Cavanaugh, con todos mis respetos, sé que suena mal describirse a uno mismo, pero voy a ahorrarle su precioso tiempo. Soy un hombre trabajador que salió de Harvard siendo un chaval sin mucha idea de la vida y, poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, he ido aprendiendo, y lo sigo haciendo – Melinda estaba viendo ese brillo en sus ojos, estaba inspirado, en el estado de gracia que un abogado suele tener cuando presenta su alegato final –. Quiero a su hija, es más, la adoro por todo lo que está haciendo por mí – no podía mirarle a la cara, sentía que a lo mejor le cortaba el momento, por lo que decidió acariciarle la mano con el pulgar –. No sólo nos ha traído clientes, sino que nos da su visión sobre ciertos asuntos como si fuese toda una abogada – sonrió al pensar que por cada vez que escuchaba eso podría ganarse un buen pellizco de dinero –, nos ha metido en fiestas para conocer gente, se ha enfrentado a mis antiguos jefes, y todo sin esperar una medalla a cambio. Me ha apoyado, ayudado y animado cuando las cosas eran difíciles. Sinceramente, señora, no sé lo que haría sin ella – sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y él pudo ver en sus ojos la sombra de unas pequeñas lágrimas. La sonrió tímidamente y se volvió a dirigir a su interlocutora –. Estoy ahí, a su lado, y voy a estar ahí siempre. Se lo prometo, pase lo que pase – se hizo un pequeño silencio. Gloria pareció reaccionar al cabo de unos minutos que a Melinda le parecieron eternos.

\- ¡Wow, si hablas así de bien también en los juzgados tienes un futuro muy prometedor, chico! – ambos se rieron pero Melinda seguía cautelosa estudiando el ambiente –. Espero que así sea, Cary. Nunca he visto a mi hija tan feliz – se le quebró un poco la voz y dirigió su mirada hacia ella cuando una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de esta. Melinda estaba pensando que su novio estaría sintiéndose de lo más incómodo.

\- ¿Ya has terminado tu tercer grado, mamá? – prefirió quitarle hierro al asunto y que la cosa fuese un poco más divertida; parecía que había muerto alguien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – y se sirvió un poco más de café.

Estuvieron charlando durante un par de horas sobre todo un poco: el bufete, la carrera de Cary, la de Melinda… hasta que llegaron al pasado de la susodicha. Aquí llegaba el momento de la vergüenza, su niñez y adolescencia. ¿Habría fotos de por medio?

\- ¿Sabías que estuvo en el coro del instituto? – Gloria y Cary parecían ya íntimos. Por una parte le alegró pero, por otra, parecía un arma de destrucción masiva.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me habías dicho nada, Mel – le dio un codazo de colegueo y a ella le subió la bilis por la garganta. No quería que sacara ciertos trapos del pasado.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Fue solista! – su madre se mostraba orgullosa, aunque siempre lo hacía con sus hijas, al contrario que su padre.

\- ¡¿Solista?! – Cary estaba poniendo un tono de voz para irritar un poco a su novia. Lo hacía con buena intención; en el fondo se sentía divertido por el momento y abrumado por ver tanto amor y orgullo de una madre hacia su hija. Nunca lo había tenido en su vida, por lo que ser testigo de ello le hacía ver la suerte que tenía su novia.

\- Venga mamá. Basta ya – tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, controlándose de no soltar una voz más alta que la otra.

\- Tiene que conocer todas tus facetas, Mel. Esta fue muy importante en tu vida, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo contenta que estabas cuando te eligieron! Pocas veces he visto esa cara de felicidad máxima en ti – Gloria se había levantado buscando algo en las estanterías.

\- Mamá, eso fue hace más de una década. Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- A ver si tu hermana tiene algún vídeo de alguna de tus actuaciones. ¡Lo hacías tan bien! – Melinda se sentía totalmente avergonzada pero parecía que su novio estaba disfrutando de ese momento como un crío.

\- ¿Te ha contado alguna vez que llevó durante una época el pelo muy corto? - le dijo mirándole directamente. Cary negó con la cabeza. Gloria continuó con su búsqueda – Creo que tu hermana tiene alguna foto de aquello…

\- Las cogí todas, mamá, y ahora mismo me estoy planteando quemarlas – seguía con el tono serio a pesar del ambiente distendido que había en el salón.

\- Mel, no seas aguafiestas – su madre puso cierto tono compresivo, pero Melinda ya estaba algo cansada.

\- No soy aguafiestas, mamá. Tenemos que irnos, se ha hecho tarde – dijo mirando el reloj.

\- ¡Pero si no son más de las ocho! Podríais quedaros a cenar…

\- Tenemos que trabajar mañana, mamá – Melinda ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando Cary empezó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Oh, es una pena – Gloria miró a su interlocutor a los ojos –. Cary, vuelve cuando quieras. Te dejo con uno de mis mayores tesoros – le dio dos besos. Definitivamente había pasado la prueba.

\- Lo cuidaré como si fuese el más importante del planeta – este le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que hacían derretirse por dentro a su novia.

\- Si seguís así voy a vomitar arcoíris, de verdad – Melinda se rio.

\- Tú siempre tan encantadora, hija mía.

\- Soy encantadora, mamá. ¡Hasta luego!

El viaje en coche de vuelta al apartamento de ella, donde hacían vida en común desde casi los comienzos de su relación, fue mucho más silenciosa, dejando reposar lo que habían vivido durante las dos últimas horas. Una parte de ella creía por completo lo que le había dicho Cary a su madre, que la adoraba y que iba a estar ahí siempre, pasase lo que pasase, sin embargo, la otra parte tenía sus dudas. Kalinda volvía a su mente como si de un fantasma del pasado se tratase; hacía tiempo que no la veía y que no se había acercado a su novio para nada pero, como si de un pálpito se tratase, pensaba que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que algo les hiciese encontrarse en el camino. A veces los pálpitos se hacían realidad, para su desgracia. Quien no tenía aquellas dudas y sombras rondándole por la cabeza era a su madre que, como ya había predicho, terminó adorando a Cary, postrada ante sus pies por "lo buen chico que es, tan atento y entregado a ti, Mel".

\- ¿Cómo de corto? – le preguntó de repente mientras estaban esperando en un semáforo.

\- ¿Perdona? – se había quedado totalmente ensimismada. Viajar en coche ya con el cielo oscurecido es lo que le provocaba, meterse en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo de corto tenías el pelo? – le sonrió mientras ella hacía un viaje mental hacia el pasado. Le miró un segundo estudiando su corte.

\- Más corto que el tuyo – le contestó casualmente.

\- ¡¿Más corto?! Eso quisiera haberlo visto yo – sonrió ante la idea cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. Ella se prometió que nadie jamás vería esas fotos.


	24. Chapter 24

*Ya andamos por aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpad la demora; se debe a que he estado bastante liada últimamente. Nos adentramos en Navidad, una época muy especial y familiar. ¿Cómo la vivirá Melinda? Os dejo que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos.

¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!*

 **24**

 **Oh, blanca Navidad**

El frío ya apretaba en la ciudad de Chicago, conocida por sus noches heladas y sus mañanas nevadas. Aunque estuviese al lado del lago Michigan, eso no los protegía de que la ciudad no se convirtiese en un témpano de hielo andante, ni de que el propio lago se convirtiese en una pista de patinaje algo peligrosa. Diciembre no sólo traía las bajas temperaturas, sino también sus fiestas pertinentes, las mismas que las familias preparaban con esmero para que todo fuese perfecto y los integrantes pudiesen pasar un gran momento juntos. Nada de eso pasaba en el ático de Melinda, ni se sentía frío, más bien como un organismo caliente en el que la caldera bombeaba la "sangre" casi hirviendo, ni tampoco había un espíritu festivo en él. Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo el béisbol mientras ambos se tapaban con una manta. Melinda no podía dejar de beber Mountain Dew, un refresco de color amarillo que le recordaba al Slurm, la bebida de idéntico aspecto de la serie _Futurama_. Si tenía que elegir algo en la vida sin lo que podría vivir, en la lista estaría sin ninguna duda el Mountain Dew. No se mostraban muy entusiasmados con el partido ya que, aunque era a Cary a quien le gustaban más los deportes, el día encapotado que los tragaba en una oscuridad mayor les producía una bajada de ánimos evidente. Melinda, sumida en una tranquilidad intranquila, se hizo eco de las preocupaciones de su madre y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el juego de preguntas y respuestas que tenía ante sí. ¿Qué quería hacer con su vida? ¿Dónde estaba el límite? ¿Lo habría? ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Se quedaría en algún momento sin plan? Siempre había tenido claros sus objetivos desde que fuera plenamente consciente de qué camino quería elegir, el de la Medicina. Quería conseguir la mayor cantidad de conocimiento posible, no dejar recovecos en su especialización, trabajar duro hasta conseguir un puesto estable, tener reconocimiento, investigar en campos donde los demás no habían llegado o no habían conquistado finalmente, conseguir el gran premio. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegase el momento de poner sus manos sobre ese "gran premio"? ¿Qué había después? "Seguir trabajando", se respondió ella misma, "conseguir la mayor cantidad de conocimiento, trabajar duro, investigar, volver a conseguir el premio". Un ciclo, volver a repetirlo hasta la saciedad. Y en ese circuito lleno de estaciones, ¿dónde quedaba su vida privada? Había obviado esa parte durante mucho tiempo por diversas razones, una concatenación de desilusiones frente al encontrar al hombre de su vida o experiencias previas fallidas, pero, ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, había una luz al final del túnel, a pesar de que en ocasiones la viese más lejana. Así que llegó a la pregunta del millón: ¿qué quería hacer Cary? ¿Qué planes tenía para su futuro? ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar, cuál era el límite? Cambió su cabeza por su mano derecha en su hombro y se arrimó un poco más a él.

\- Cary – le dijo suavemente, intentando sonar casual. Él la miró un poco dormido esperando a que ella continuase –, ¿has pensado alguna vez hasta dónde quieres llegar en tu carrera profesional, cuál es el límite, el objetivo final? – intentó despertarse un poco más y volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Mel…? – no hacía falta que le preguntase más, ella había captado lo que quería decirle.

\- Estuve hablando con mi madre y ella sacó el tema de que tenía grandes planes que, según ella, he dejado aparcados, pero no es así, sino que se necesita tiempo para que se hagan realidad. Es una carrera de fondo, no un _sprint_. Y me pregunté si lo habías pensado, qué quieres hacer en tu futuro – él giró su cuerpo en el sofá hacia su dirección y apoyó su codo en el reposacabezas.

\- Bueno… siempre he querido ser abogado, trabajar duro para conseguir la posición necesaria para coger los casos que yo quería, ayudar a la gente que yo quería, tener mi propio bufete con mis propias reglas. Creo que eso es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro, convertir Florrick/Agos en uno de los tres mejores bufetes de la ciudad – le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Nada de llegar a la fiscalía del Estado? – seguía seria aunque con el tono casual. Sentía curiosidad y quería saber el camino que les esperaba para poder apoyarlo en todo.

\- ¿Me ves como fiscal del Estado, Mel? – hizo un gesto raro con la cara; por un momento se sintió extrañado por la pregunta.

\- No me digas que nunca lo has pensado, ni siquiera en tus años como asistente de Florrick – dejó la seriedad a un lado y le sonrió. Por un segundo se lo imaginó detrás de un escritorio mandando a la gente, animándoles con los casos difíciles, siendo el dueño y señor de aquella oficina tan importante.

\- A veces… – no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea –. Es un puesto de gran envergadura, queda muy bien en el currículum pero, ¿realmente quiero estar ahí? – ladeó la cabeza de un lado para el otro como si quisiese hacerle sopesar la idea a su novia, pero ella ya tenía un imagen mental del futuro de su interlocutor.

\- No te veo detrás de una mesa, Cary. Eres un guerrero, te gusta estar en el campo de batalla; terminarías aborreciendo el trabajo de fiscal del Estado. Estoy segura – le miró por encima de las gafas que no llevaba en ese momento. Era un gesto que había repetido durante toda su vida y que no había dejado de hacer por mucho que llevase puestas las lentillas. Se creó un pequeño silencio que rompió rápidamente Cary.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado dónde está el límite; ser, por ejemplo, la presidenta de la junta? – Melinda se rio con la idea; Cary se mostró extrañado –. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? – mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa sincera.

¿Más papeleo? ¿Nada de operaciones? ¡Puff, para nada! Creo que antes prefiero estar muerta que condenarme de esa forma – intentó quitarle el halo serio sonriéndole tímidamente –. Ya tengo suficiente con las reuniones, repasar los documentos ordinarios, los informes médicos… No necesito sepultarme más.

A unos pocos días de la Navidad, el bufete empezaba a disminuir su ritmo y a meterse en un periodo corto de hibernación. Las fiestas eran un momento del año para pasarlo en familia y no en una oficina, algo que todos sabían, por lo que el descanso era generalizado, tanto para los bufetes como para sus clientes. También era necesario después de meses llenos de tensión ya fuese fuera o dentro de aquella vieja fábrica de camisetas convertida en una moderna oficina legal. Mientras Melinda pasaría aquel día especial en Nueva York, con su madre y los padres de esta, su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrina, sin rastro de su padre, Cary lo haría con la suya en Washington, aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Sentirse más querido por parte de la familia de su novia que por la suya propia le hacía darse cuenta de lo miserable que podía ser su situación pero, aun así, estaba agradecido de que alguien lo quisiera. Sin embargo, lo que podría salvar la época del año más mágica sería pasar la Nochevieja con ella, quien era la única que le daba luz y calor a las oscuras y frías noches de invierno. Por ahora tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que su hermana y su sobrina estuviesen ahí, el único día del año en que las veía. Melinda hizo una pequeña maleta, echó un último vistazo al apartamento y cerró la puerta sintiendo cómo poco a poco se le cerraba la garganta. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quería marcharse de su casa. Era una sensación que siempre había tenido, la añoranza por su hogar, donde estaba a gusto y no le faltaba de nada, siguiendo sus propios planes sin tener que contar con el resto. A veces era una persona demasiado independiente a la que le gustaba estar sola, periodos de reconciliación consigo misma, de reflexión o simplemente de puro silencio; otras, era una persona extremadamente dependiente, necesitando el cálido abrazo de alguien o unas manos firmes por su cuerpo. Ahora se encontraba en una balanza perfectamente equilibrada donde tenía sus momentos de soledad y en los que apreciaba la buena compañía. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto en silencio, acompañados de la melodía de la lluvia que estaba cayendo, como si la ciudad de Chicago se sintiese triste por verlos partir durante unos días. "Te estás poniendo melodramática, Mel. Esto no es una novela de Danielle Steele, amiga mía", se criticó a sí misma con gracia. Tenía razón, eran unos cuantos días fuera de la ciudad, para recargar las pilas, pero era la primera vez que estaría separada de Cary y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Intentando no hacer de ello un mundo y reprimiendo unas lágrimas tontas en la garganta, se despidió de él no sin antes desearle suerte ante lo que le esperaba y besándole para darle algo de fuerza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verle irse por los detectores de metales y seguir su camino. Ella tenía que seguir el suyo momentáneamente.

Hacía tiempo que no iba a Nueva York, la ciudad donde nació pero no la vio crecer. Llena de rascacielos, miles de diferentes tiendas y una diversidad cultural pasmosa, Nueva York siempre le resultó una jungla maravillosa por la que dejarse perder, con colores y sonidos que la distinguían de cualquier otro punto en el planeta. El taxi le hizo el pequeño recorrido desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta el Upper East Side, donde tenía su apartamento cerca de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, el Mount Sinai Medical Center, donde un día imaginó que pasaría años de su vida entre sus paredes. Taxis por doquier, pequeños puntos amarillos que destacaban entre la multitud de coches diferentes que se podían ver por la autopista, intentando llegar a sus destinos. Le gente solía reflexionar sobre la levedad del ser cuando miraba al cielo de noche, a los puntos titilantes de la órbita celeste allí a lo lejos, pensando que, a lo mejor, muchos de ellos ya habían sido apagados por el destino. Sin embargo, la reflexión de Melinda llegaba cuando se daba cuenta de que, a su alrededor, había decenas, centenas de personas que tenían sus propias vidas, sus propios sentimientos, días buenos y malos, miedos, alegrías, y que esos centenares de personas estaban rodeados a su vez de otros centenares, y así una y otra vez. No había que mirar al cielo para sentirse pequeño, sólo alrededor de uno para ver que éramos una gota de agua en un océano inmenso. El conductor la dejó en la puerta del bloque de apartamentos y tuvo la amabilidad de sacar la pequeña maleta del maletero, la misma que contenía un trocito de Chicago dentro de ella. El ático que tenía era un regalo de sus padres de hace tiempo, cuando terminó la carrera; una forma de instigarla a que se quedase en la Gran Manzana y pasase más tiempo con ellos. Sin embargo, Melinda no consiguió la plaza en el hospital que había querido y, junto con que su hermana se mudaba a Chicago, esta se convirtió en su nuevo hogar. Comparando ambos apartamentos, los estilos eran muy similares, donde el blanco, el negro y el rojo eran los anfitriones, perfectamente combinados y sin sobrecargar las estancias. Era un poco más pequeño, con las habitaciones justas para una familia de cuatro personas y, en vez de tener el salón acristalado, tenía una gran terraza con una mesa y unas sillas de color chocolate. Al fondo, se podía vislumbrar Central Park en el horizonte con su lago, un lugar especial para pasear un rato bajo la lluvia y respirar el aire puro.

Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y se quitó el abrigo, yendo después a dar un pequeño paseo por las diferentes estancias, quitando los plásticos que cubrían los muebles. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente para quitarse la sensación de humedad del cuerpo que la había perseguido durante todo el vuelo, dejando correr el chorro por su espalda. Al salir, puso la televisión en el salón para que la hiciese compañía mientras se preparaba un sándwich, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, como normalmente le pasaba cuando viajaba. Aburrida, se dejó caer en la cama en albornoz y se quedó un rato dormida. Tras pasar un par de horas sumida en un sueño reparador, le mandó un mensaje a su hermana para ver si se encontraba en el apartamento de su madre, no muy lejos de allí. Al ver que estaba toda la familia reunida ya, cuando ni siquiera eran las ocho de la tarde, decidió prepararse rápidamente y salir hacia el apartamento. Como estaba cerca, prefirió dar un paseo bajo un cielo encapotado pero no con vistas a que imitara el tiempo de Chicago. Con un vestido negro largo, unas bailarinas rojas y un abrigo largo color avellana, se dirigió hacia el hogar de divorciada que se había comprado su madre. Gloria había optado por algo menos moderno que su ático y con una tonalidad de colores diferente, con tonos claros plasmados en los muebles de madera que adornaban su casa. Fue su hermana Elia, con Amelia entre sus piernas, quien la abrió, dándole un gran abrazo. Dan, su marido, estaba ejerciendo de pinche de cocina de su madre mientras sus abuelos estaban en el salón tomándose una copa de vino.

Elia había conocido a Dan en un bar hace unos años, cuando se lo presentó una de sus mejores amigas. Era alto, con el pelo corto y moreno, ojos marrones con una pizca de verde en ellos. Fue amor casi a primera vista. Este estaba estudiando Administración y Dirección de Empresas cuando se conocieron; ahora era representante de una de las empresas de seguros más importantes del país, por lo que a veces tenía que viajar a otras ciudades para asistir a congresos. Dan echó mano a su sentido del humor y esa forma de reírse de sí mismo para enamorarla mientras se tomaban unas cervezas en aquel lugar. A los tres años de salir juntos, se casaron y al cabo del año, ya estaban aumentando la familia. Melinda se encontraba en ese punto de elegir la especialidad y la llegada de Amelia le hizo decantarse por la pediatría, aparte de la cardiología. Sus abuelos, por su parte, gozaban de buena salud aunque tenían los achaques propios de la edad.

Rafael y Virginia siempre habían sido unos abuelos afectuosos con un espíritu joven, dispuestos a correr detrás de sus nietos. Melinda recordaba su infancia con mucha felicidad y gran parte era por ellos, quienes la habían ayudado con los deberes, pasado algunos fines de semana y dado su amor incondicional. Fueron un gran apoyo para su madre durante el divorcio, a quien no juzgaron por su decisión en ningún momento, sino que asintieron ante ello y estuvieron ahí cuando los necesitó. Claramente, Richard se ganó dos enemigos más tras enterarse del motivo de la separación definitiva. No querían saber de él, ni él de ellos. Rafael seguía invirtiendo en bolsa, como le había dicho una vez a Cary, y todavía seguía teniendo el toque mágico para ello. Melinda veía crecer, junto con su hermana, su cuenta corriente, por lo que podía llevar una vida holgada que poca gente de su edad podría.

\- ¡Melinda, qué guapa estás, cariño! – le dijo su abuela, quien fue hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la copa de vino en una de sus manos.

\- Gracias, abuela. Tú que me miras con buenos ojos – le respondió mientras la abrazaba. Virginia era más baja que ella y muy delgada; le daba una ternura tremenda cada vez que la veía –. ¡Abuelo! – le abrazó y él le respondió con fuerza.

\- Cariño, por fin nos vemos. Trabajas demasiado, ¿eh? – le sonrió tímidamente.

\- No paran de venir niños hacia a mí. ¡No les puedo decir que no! – se rio y su abuelo respondió de la misma forma.

\- Calla, Rafa, que no es por el trabajo, sino por el novio ese que tiene. ¿Cary, no? – Virginia ya empezaba a tocar el tema de las parejas. Nunca había sido una abuela cotilla que hostigaba a sus nietos con conseguir pareja, por lo que esto era un poco nuevo para ella.

\- Abuela…

\- Nos lo tendrás que presentar, Mel. Me ha dicho tu madre que es muy guapo…

\- ¡Y muy majo! – dijo Elia desde el otro lado del salón, donde estaba contemplando con su hija el gran árbol de Navidad que decoraba la estancia. Melinda puso los ojos en blanco dando el asunto por perdido.

\- ¿Tienes fotos, cariño? – le preguntó cariñosamente su abuela. Mientras, su abuelo, se mantenía al margen estando en la cocina, yéndose al ver por dónde iban los tiros de la conversación. Su nieta sacó el móvil y buscó alguna foto en la que salían los dos. Encontró una de la fiesta del bufete en la que estaban especialmente guapos, muy arrimados con el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura mientras bebían un par de copas de champán. Se puso al lado de su abuela y le mostró la foto, la cual miró detenidamente.

\- Esa sonrisa enamora, ¿eh? – le dio un codazo de colegueo y Melinda se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, riéndose por dentro al mismo tiempo –. Se le ve majo, sí. ¿Qué tal le va con el bufete?

\- Bien, aunque los comienzos son siempre duros, pero en el fondo está entusiasmado. Se encuentra bastante a gusto.

\- Y tú estás trabajando allí, ¿no? – su abuelo acababa de llegar desde la cocina.

\- Les ayudo económicamente y les apoyo, principalmente. Soy socia. Trabajar, trabajar, tampoco es – su abuelo la escuchó atentamente. Se notaba que la máquina estaba funcionando –. No me ha pedido ayuda en ningún momento, abuelo, lo he hecho yo porque he querido, ¿eh?

Vale, vale. Si yo no digo nada – la miró a los ojos –. Si tú eres feliz, Mel, sigue adelante. Nosotros queremos que estés bien y seas feliz – su abuela le agarró el brazo a su marido mientras sonreía a su nieta, quien le imitó el gesto.

A los pocos minutos se sirvió la cena, una con un toque muy español. A Melinda le costó darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en español con su familia y no en inglés como siempre hacía con el resto. Dan también lo hablaba y de forma fluida; primero por querer aprender un idioma hablado por millones de personas alrededor del mundo y, segundo, para que entendiese a su hija cuando le hablaba en él. La cena estaba compuesta de pulpo a la gallega, embutido variado, queso y unos langostinos cocidos que presidían la mesa, bañado todo con vino tinto. Todos cenaron animadamente charlando de sus cosas, pero la verdadera princesa era Amelia, quien no paraba de hablar de sus amigos y de lo que hacía en el colegio. En el fondo, estaba nerviosa porque Santa vendría aquella noche a dejarle los regalos que le había pedido.

Melinda llevaba increíblemente bien aquella época del año, aunque no le gustaba en absoluto. Ver a Amelia tan nerviosa y animada le recordaba a ella de pequeña cuando veía la cabalgata de los Reyes Magos en enero cuando tenía su misma edad, y todo era mágico y especial. Sin embargo, esa mentira piadosa que hacía que los niños creyesen la había marcado para siempre, haciendo que esa ilusión se rompiese cuando supo la verdad. Ahora se conformaba con trabajar mucho, intentar no ser el Grinch delante de todo el mundo y disfrutar si podía al ver a su sobrina así, más charlatana que de costumbre por sus nervios. Su hermana, su cuñado y la pequeña se quedaban en su apartamento mientras que sus abuelos se quedaban con su madre. Antes de medianoche, los cuatro se marcharon y Amelia no esperó mucho tiempo a dormirse junto con su tía, una pequeña tradición que tenían ambas. Antes de cerrar los ojos le mandó un mensaje a Cary para saber cómo iba todo.

\- ¿Qué tal la cena? ¿Has tenido que tener mucha paciencia?

\- No ha estado mal. Mi hermana, su marido y mi sobrina han estado por aquí. Han preguntado por ti.

\- Igual por aquí. Causas sensación. ¿Tu padre se ha portado?

\- Sí. El ambiente ha estado tranquilo.

\- Me alegro. Te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Qué llevas puesto? – Melinda se rio.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

\- ¿No te apetece?

\- Tengo a Amelia por aquí. Ahora mismo es lo que menos me apetece – aunque no le veía, podía imaginarse a Cary sonriendo al teléfono.

\- Entonces me aguantaré las ganas. Pasado mañana te veo, ¿no?

\- Sí. No te pongas a trabajar ahora que te conozco. Descansa que te queda el día de mañana.

\- Tú tampoco.

En la casa de Melinda, Santa había parado. A pesar de que no había árbol de Navidad, los regalos estaban en el salón esperando a ser abiertos. Sin embargo, aunque Amelia se moría por ello, tendría que esperar a que fuesen al apartamento de la abuela y allí abrir todos. Melinda ya tenía preparado su propio capricho, un poco de _merchandising_ seriéfilo variado: otra camiseta de _Breaking Bad_ , unas figuras de _Sons Of Anarchy_ , _Hannibal_ y el _pack_ de la serie completa de _The Sopranos_. Aunque su madre y su hermana pensaban que parecía que tenía una enfermedad grave con las series de televisión, lo que no sabían es que eran su compañía perfecta tras un día de duro trabajo, o para pasar simplemente el tiempo. La implicación que sentía con sus series era comparable con la que tenía con algunas personas de su vida, una relación de amor-odio, con risas y llantos de por medio que hacía que fuese muy real, imposible de negar. Los turnos de noche se pasaban más deprisa con un buen maratón de varios episodios seguidos, de varias series o de una única, adentrándose una poco a poco en la historia y forjando relaciones con sus personajes. Melinda ya imaginaba lo que iban a pensar su madre y su hermana de sus regalos, pero para una vez que se daba un buen capricho, no iba a dejar que ellas se lo amargasen.

Mientras Gloria, Virginia y Dan iban preparando la comida para dejarla calentándose, Amelia devoraba los regalos, formando una montañera de papel de regalo por donde pasaba. Un coche para las muñecas, varios libros adecuados para su edad, unos pendientes y un collar de Minnie Mouse y un peluche de Superman, que se uniría al grupo formado por Wonder Woman y el Batman y Bilbo de su tía. El superhéroe tomaría el papel de amigo de la pareja, que había adoptado al _hobbit_. El resto abriría sus regalos después de la comida. Para cambiar, esta se componía de una pierna de cordero con patatas asadas con opción a completarlo con lo que había quedado de la cena anterior. "Muy español, como debe ser", se dijo a sí misma con tono jocoso. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, seguía viviendo entre dos mundos muy distintos separados sólo por el océano Atlántico.


	25. Chapter 25

*¡Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo! Esta vez nos encontramos ante un capítulo más corto pero que marca el principio de la recta final de esta parte del fic. Sólo quedan 5 capítulos más para terminarlo.

Espero que os guste. ¡Animaos a comentar lo que os parece!*

 **25**

 **Viaje a lo desconocido**

El último día del año se dejaba para la reflexión, el balance de lo bueno y lo malo que había pasado durante el año. Melinda, en el fondo, no podía quejarse de todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos doce meses, llenos de cosas buenas que desvanecían poco a poco a las malas. Seguía teniendo trabajo en uno de los periodos más duros de la economía, los padres seguían confiando en ella y viajaban a Chicago desde muchos puntos del país, había conocido a Cary, quien había despertado esa faceta suya de novia dormida por los acontecimientos del pasado, se había involucrado en un proyecto en el que tenía tanta ilusión como él, y eso que no tenía que ver profesionalmente con ella; y se había enfrentado a su padre, otra vez, sacando como lectura positiva que todavía podía hacerse valer ante cualquier persona. La otra cara de la moneda era que la relación se deterioraba más cada año que pasaba y que no había miras a que se solucionase. El dolor seguía ahí, nunca se iba, una especie de frustración continua, con una energía infinita, pero que decidía adormecer para seguir viviendo lo mejor posible.

Estaba mirando la ciudad, un no parar eterno y frenético, por la ventana, ensimismada en ese balance final, con una copa de vino en una mano y su brazo izquierdo por debajo del derecho cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la sacaron de su particular instante de oración, un deseo de que el año siguiente, ese que estaba a punto de comenzar, fuese tan bueno como el que dejaba atrás. Más tarde, pasados los meses, vería que su deseo sólo se quedaría en eso, en una pequeña oración olvidada por Dios. Sus brazos eran firmes y cálidos, como siempre lo habían sido, un pequeño refugio ante los momentos de tormenta. Ella se dejó llevar, sintiendo como si una parte de ella se relajase por completo mientras la otra se mantenía en un estado de alerta permanente. Cary la besó el cuello y dejó reposar su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

\- Estás muy callada – la trajo un poco más para sí. Ella tomó un sorbo de su copa.

\- Es el último día del año. Es normal quedarse un poco callado – seguía mirando la ciudad tras el cristal, dejándose querer por el hombre que tenía detrás de sí.

\- La verdad es que ha sido un buen año – aunque no lo vio, Melinda sabía que ese comentario iba acompañado por una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿A pesar de lo que pasó en Lockhart & Gardner, los dos Judas que hemos tenido y los problemas financieros que hemos atravesado? – se giró hacia él mientras le preguntaba con un cierto tono travieso. Parecía que Cary la hacía bailar entre sus brazos. Se quedó un segundo pensativo para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

\- Sí, ha sido un buen año – su sonrisa de niño bueno volvía a aparecer y Melinda no se podía quedar más embobada viéndolo así, relajado después de mucho tiempo, hablando con su abuelo sobre todo un poco, sorteando algunos comentarios picarones de su abuela y teniendo a una cría casi constantemente agarrada a su pierna.

\- Yo me lo he pasado bien, tengo que decirlo – le sonrío y él la besó, pausándolo por un instante para grabarlo en la memoria.

\- Tú lo has hecho mejor de lo que me había imaginado – Melinda hizo un gesto extraño que se lo contagió.

\- ¡Qué cosa más cursi acabas de soltar! – no podía evitar reírse –. ¿Lo has sacado de _The Notebook_? – Cary no sabía si seguirle el juego o no, pero hacía tiempo que no se había sentido tan a gusto con nadie –. ¿Qué te he dicho de ver películas románticas de Ryan Gosling sin mí? ¡Ya sabes lo que me gusta el muchacho! – sin duda, Cary adoraba a la Melinda alocada y _fangirl_ que sacaba casi todos los días, sin venir a cuento, de la forma más espontánea posible.

Estaba todo preparado para las doce de la noche. Amelia se había quedado dormida en el sofá después de que le diese el típico bajón por los nervios y la ilusión que solía tener a esas alturas del año. Su padre la tenía entre sus brazos mientras Elia tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Sus abuelos estaban viendo la televisión, mientras que su madre terminaba de darle algunos toques finales a lo que quedaba de 31 de diciembre.

\- ¿Me vas a contar para qué son las uvas? – le preguntó Cary. Melinda se rio tímidamente y le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

\- En Madrid, hay una plaza muy grande llamada la Puerta del Sol, donde hay un reloj. Allí se concentra la gente y, justo antes de que den las doce de la noche, el reloj da doce campanadas. Y por cada una que da, te comes una uva. Es una tradición, tampoco le des muchas vueltas – le sonrió ante la cara de extrañeza que estaba poniendo su novio.

\- Bueno, es una tradición curiosa. Aquí como mucho vemos la cuenta atrás en una pantalla gigante desde Times Square.

\- También lo he hecho. Estuve ahí un par de veces pelándome de frío – tenía ese halo picarón, como si estuviese tramando algo, aunque sólo estuviese jugando con él.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, que esto empieza! – les dijo su madre desde el salón.

La cuenta atrás comenzaba y los nervios hacían acto de aparición. Por muy tonto que sonase, a Melinda le daba pena despedirse de aquel año, como siempre pasaba a últimos de diciembre. Se embarcaría en la incertidumbre, en lo desconocido, dejando lo bueno y malo atrás, las risas y los llantos. No siempre lo nuevo era mejor, ¿y quién le iba a decir que lo que estaba por venir en esa página en blanco iba a ser mínimamente bueno? Nadie. Pero tampoco había alguna manera de parar el tiempo, de quedarse detenido en un instante y no ir más hacia adelante. Era una sensación que le daba vértigo, casi nauseabunda. Los últimos minutos, los nervios se le crispaban todavía más. Todos estaban preparados, como si de una carrera se tratase. Hizo un último barrido a la habitación, a las caras de los que estaban con ella. ¿Podrían soportar lo que vendría en este nuevo año? ¿Lo podría soportar ella? Los últimos segundos. Todos empezaron a comer las uvas, dándose cierto esmero en el proceso. Melinda se puso de pie y levantó su pierna derecha. Sabía que Cary la iba a mirar extrañado, como así lo hizo, pero dejó que él mismo averiguara el porqué del gesto. La última uva, el último enlace con el año que dejaba atrás. Ya era uno de enero. Bajó la pierna para recibirlo con el pie derecho, entrando firmemente y despidiendo los pasados 365 días con unas lágrimas invisibles en sus ojos. Todos se abrazaron con todos, intercambiando felicitaciones sin formar mucho jaleo porque la pequeña de la casa estaba sumida en el sueño más profundo. Mientras terminaban, Melinda fue a echarle un vistazo a su habitación, donde la habían dejado minutos antes, y, al encontrarla tan tranquila, le dio una paz que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

\- Feliz año nuevo, pequeña – le susurró al oído y la besó en la mejilla.

Al llegar de nuevo al salón, le esperaba Cary con una copa de champán en la mano para ella y otra para él, sonriendo como un niño.

\- Por que este sea nuestro año – dijo mientras hacían chocar sus copas.

Melinda dio un sorbo a la suya y él, dejándolas en la mesa, la agarró y la besó apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo. Entonces fue cuando notó un _flash_ por el rabillo del ojo entre los vítores que se habían formado en el salón. Una foto, la misma que sería testigo de sus lágrimas dentro de no mucho tiempo.


	26. Chapter 26

*Welcome back! Hace ya un año que empecé a subir este fanfic y estoy muy contenta con el camino que anda tomando. Todavía queda muchísima historia que contar pero poco a poco iré siguiendo con ella.

Os recuerdo que quedan 4 capítulos para terminar esta primera parte del fic. ¡Se vienen curvas! Si os está gustando, no dudéis en seguirlo y/o dejar algún comentario al respecto.

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!*

 **26**

 **Me llamo Cavanaugh, Melinda Cavanaugh**

\- Estamos jodidos – soltó Alicia para sorpresa de todos.

Melinda se había pasado por la oficina pensando en refugiarse por un rato del frío que había traído el invierno. Florrick/Agos se enfrentaba de nuevo a Lockhart & Gardner, el primero del año, y esta vez estaba sudando ríos para conseguir una estrategia ganadora. El gesto de Cary mostraba la tensión en el ambiente; no creían que ni con la ayuda de Robyn pudieran conseguir igualarse al enemigo.

\- ¿No has encontrado a nadie que nos pueda ayudar? – le preguntó él a la investigadora.

\- Todo el mundo se ha cerrado en banda. O tienen miedo de hablar o se han pasado al otro lado.

\- ¿Y no podemos averiguar eso último de alguna forma? – preguntó Melinda con los nervios un poco crispados.

\- Lockhart & Gardner es un búnker con este caso – añadió Carey, a quien también se le veía preocupado –. No nos va a llegar un soplo de nadie.

Hacía tiempo que Melinda no formaba parte de un caso médico debido a que ya tenía bastante con lo suyo. Esta vez se trataba de un chico joven que había rechazado los dos trasplantes de corazón que había recibido y cuyo tercero había sido denegado por el médico al cargo. Lockhart & Gardner representaban al médico, ellos al paciente.

\- Los búnkers se pueden abrir, sólo hay que saber cómo – dijo con un tono de lo más misterioso –, y creo que podríamos intentarlo. No vosotros, claro está, pero se podría intentar engañarles.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cary no comprendía nada pero estaba muy interesado.

\- Puedo testificar como cardióloga en los juzgados y, dado que mi reputación es buena, mi testimonio es valioso, tanto para una parte como para la otra. Podría ir a Lockhart & Gardner y decir que quiero testificar a su favor, aunque sea mintiendo.

\- No sé yo si es buena idea… – Clarke no estaba del todo convencido.

\- Va a ser difícil ya que soy una de las socias, pero eso no lo saben, sólo que formo parte del equipo. De esta forma hago de una especie de doble agente: yo obtengo información por parte de ellos y os la doy a vosotros, y vosotros deberíais darme información, ya sea falsa o verdadera, para que pueda dársela a ellos.

Alicia y Cary intercambiaron miradas, como si algo se hubiese iluminado dentro de sus cabezas. El plan era difícil y traería ciertos sacrificios, pero podría ser una buena forma, aunque algo rastrera, de vencer al enemigo. "En el amor y en la guerra todo vale", se recordó a sí misma.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello? – le preguntó caballerosamente Cary cuando todos volvieron a sus tareas.

\- ¿Tú lo estás? – le sonrió –. Sabes lo que significa esto: no puedo ponerme en contacto contigo. Kalinda va a estar vigilándome casi las veinticuatro horas del día – Cary suspiró –. Ya… Voy a tener que pedirte que saques tus cosas de mi casa, a no ser que no te hagan falta durante unos días – él se quedó un poco frío, a lo que ella reaccionó tocándole el hombro.

\- Parece como si hubiésemos cortado.

\- Tiene que parecer que hemos acabado todos muy mal. ¡Me estoy cambiando de bando! ¡Tiene que ser convincente!

\- Vale. Entonces montemos la escena cuando ella ya te esté vigilando – una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara y, en ese momento, supo que le iba a costar horrores estar separada de él.

Al día siguiente y ya metida en el papel que tenía que representar, subió hasta la planta 28 donde se encontraban las oficinas del rival, ese al que tantas veces había maldecido. La recepcionista se quedó sorprendida por su presencia y por su petición: ver a Diane. Sabía que podía hablar con ella a pesar de haber trabajado juntas muy pocas veces, pero era la más racional de los dos y Will podría sacar su lado más vengativo, por lo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de explicarse. Diane la recibió cautelosa en su oficina bien iluminada a pesar del día gris con el que había amanecido la ciudad, siempre amable e invitándole a sentarse.

\- Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Melinda.

\- Lo sé, Diane, y siento presentarme así pero necesitaba venir a disculparme contigo y con Will – su interlocutora pasó rápidamente de verla a ella a alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Al girar su cabeza, Melinda vio que Gardner acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – sonaba altivo y rencoroso. Seguía dolido y no podía negarlo.

\- Will, ha venido a disculparse – le contestó su socia.

\- ¿A disculparse? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque la gente con la que se ha asociado nos robara clientes? – se estaba alterando y, aunque lo había presupuesto, no quería que el plan se fuese al garete nada más empezar.

\- Will, no he venido a disculparme por ellos sino sólo por mí – dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le miraba a los ojos –. Me equivoqué con Alicia y con Cary, no saben hacia dónde van. El bufete es un completo desastre, un barco que está a punto de hundirse. Por eso he decidido saltar antes de irme con ellos a pique – Will no se estaba creyendo nada, su cara impasible le estaba poniendo nerviosa –. Tenía que haberme quedado con vosotros, ser fiel, pero ahora lo puedo arreglar. ¿Querrías rematarlos, Will? Este puede ser el caso definitivo – eran las palabras mágicas que los dos socios habían estado esperando. La marcha de Alicia y Cary había supuesto una gran humillación para el bufete, una mancha que había que limpiar y, ¿qué mejor forma que borrando del mapa a la competencia?

\- ¿Nos estás ofreciendo información? – preguntó interesada Diane.

\- Os estoy ofreciendo la llave del castillo: información, secretos, estrategias… Sé lo que quieren hacer con este último caso en el que ambos os enfrentáis – los ojos de Will brillaban más que de costumbre aunque seguía poniendo distancia de por medio.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó este sin mostrar gran interés.

\- Quieren que el resto de pacientes afectados se sumen al caso – le contestó. Era verdad, sin embargo, necesitaba una gran entrada para conseguir su atención, ya que su confianza iba a ser mucho más difícil.

\- Van a convertirla en una demanda colectiva – añadió Will, quien miraba a Diane con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal –. ¿Cuándo?

\- Siguen buscándolos pero es complicado, no son muy dados a hablar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – soltó Diane. Parecía que la guerrera que se encontraba en su interior acabase de despertar de un breve letargo –. Pongamos a Kalinda en esto. Necesitamos a esos pacientes.

\- Entonces, ¿aceptáis mi oferta? – Melinda no tenía todas consigo. Podría haber dado un dato útil y no obtener nada a cambio.

\- Sí, pero ni se te ocurra jugárnosla – le soltó lleno de veneno Will.

\- En absoluto. Es más – hizo una breve pausa –, estoy dispuesta a testificar a vuestro favor. Todo sea para machacar a Florrick/Agos.

Se despidió de ambos justo en el momento en que Kalinda llegaba al despacho de Diane. Se echaron una mirada de esas que matan mutuamente. El juego acababa de empezar.

\- Y vigílala. Queremos saber si realmente ha acabado mal con Florrick/Agos o se está tirando el farol – le ordenó Will, todavía mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Melinda desaparecía por el ascensor.

\- Entendido.

Podía sentir sus ojos castaños incrustados en su nuca. Aunque ella no la viera, Kalinda se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de allí, vigilándola. Sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar, por lo que se había preparado bien para enfrentarse a ello. Ya en su oficina y donde nadie la pudiese ver, sacó de su bolso el móvil desechable que había comprado con la tarjeta correspondiente y llamó a Cary.

\- Parece que por ahora está todo correcto. Kalinda me sigue.

\- Iré a tu casa esta noche para sacar mis cosas. ¿Montamos bronca en el portal? – el tono pícaro estaba en su voz. Ella no pudo más que sonreírle al aparato.

\- ¿Quieres que te tire tus cosas a la cara? Podemos hacerlo muy real – oyó su risa al otro lado de la línea. Había pasado menos de un día y ya le echaba de menos.

\- Todo sea por el espectáculo.

A las nueve de la noche, puntual como un clavo, Cary se presentó en su apartamento. Prefirió quedarse en el portal y que ella bajase las cosas, como si Melinda hubiese rechazado cualquier oportunidad de que volviese a pisar su sagrada casa. Ambos sabían que tenían público y no tardaron en dar rienda suelta a la ruptura de pega más cómica de la historia. Con mucha mala leche, Melinda le entregó su caja a Cary, quien se mostraba impasible mientras esta no paraba de insultarle y mandarle que saliera pitando de allí, que no quería verle. Kalinda, desde su coche, un poco alejado del lugar, era testigo de toda la escena a través del visor de su cámara, que no paraba de trabajar sacando fotografías. Melinda se quedó a ver cómo el coche de Cary se marchaba de allí con cara de gran cabreo.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo? – le preguntó Will mientras jugueteaba con su bate de béisbol.

\- No están juntos. Acabo de ver cómo ella casi le tira sus cosas a la cabeza – Kalinda se mostraba inexpresiva, como solía comportarse ella. Ahora se encontraba de lleno en un trabajo, por lo que era normal verla con esa actitud distante y fría.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? – seguía jugueteando con el bate, pasándoselo de una mano a otra.

\- Podría cerciorarme. De todas formas, Will, no te aconsejo que bajes la guardia.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo iba a hacer? – él le sonrió, desmoronando esa actitud gélida.

A pesar de echar de menos a su novio, la vida continuaba y con ella el plan. Poco a poco iba ganándose la confianza de Diane y Will, o eso creía ella, e iba obteniendo más datos sobre el caso. Kalinda había conseguido poner en el mapa a los pacientes anteriores y, desplegando a los nuevos asociados de cuarto año, fueron convenciéndoles de no presentarse como testigos. Melinda, durante un descuido, hizo fotos a los datos de contacto y se los pasó a Alicia, quien los empezó a llamar como una loca proponiéndoles un nuevo trato. El ingenio tenía que dar sus frutos si realmente querían ganar el caso. Mientras, Melinda iba contándoles a sus nuevos aliados lo que iba a testificar en el juicio para que lo fuesen puliendo hasta quedar perfecto. La investigadora, por su parte, seguía haciendo su trabajo y, entre algunas de sus tareas, fue acercarse a Cary.

\- Así que te han dejado descompuesto y sin novia, ¿eh? – se encontraba apoyada en la pared muy cerca de la puerta del bufete que daba a la calle. Él se mostró sorprendido pero realmente esperaba su visita tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Ya le has dado una paliza a alguien? – hacía como que no le interesaba saber nada sobre ella, pero en verdad se moría de ganas.

\- Oh, no, esta vez ha sido un pequeño pajarito quien me lo ha contado – pasó del tono travieso al comprensivo –. ¿Estás bien? Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

\- ¿En serio, Kalinda? Confié en ti y me traicionaste. ¿Para qué te voy a volver a comentar algo si se lo vas a acabar vendiendo al mejor postor? – Cary se mostraba molesto. Seguía herido por haber caído tan tontamente en su trampa. Sabía que le tenía que haber hecho caso a Melinda.

\- Estamos en guerra, Cary. Trabajo para el otro bando. Aquí, ahora mismo, vengo como amiga. Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Te puedo consolar – Cary se mostró cauto aunque una parte de él se encendió como una mecha. ¿Seguía teniendo esos sentimientos por ella a pesar de tener una relación con otra persona?

\- ¿Me vas a consolar de la forma en la que yo quiero, Kalinda? – su tono era serio pero travieso al mismo tiempo.

\- Podría… – ella le sonrió y se acercó más a él, como si estuviera camelándoselo. Para él era tentador en el fondo, parecía como si se abriese una puerta que había estado muchos años cerrada, pero Melinda era su prioridad por el momento.

\- No, Kalinda. Gracias por la oferta, pero estoy bien.

Viéndole cómo se marchaba, Kalinda se quedó en la calle y pensativa. ¿Realmente le acababa de rechazar tras años intentando acostarse con ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué ella en cierta forma se sentía decepcionada? Nunca había sentido nada por Cary excepto amistad, pero que la rechazase la hacía sentirse mal de una forma que no podía llegar a comprender en su totalidad.

\- Tienen a un testigo que nos puede hacer perder todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta el momento – sonó por el altavoz que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Se podía notar en su voz que Melinda estaba fatigada, como si hubiese corrido para ir a contarles la noticia.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó urgentemente Alicia.

\- Una de sus enfermeras, o su novia, como queráis tomároslo. Va a apoyar su versión aunque sea mentira.

\- Podríamos desenmascarar a los dos en el estrado – comentó Cary.

\- ¿Cómo? – Carey se mostraba falto de ideas pero intentaba que los demás suplieran su vacío.

\- Con otra enfermera – soltó Melinda tras una pausa –. Por lo que comentan Diane y Will, hay una enfermera que podría echar por tierra sus testimonios, pero la están intentando comprar. La amenazan con darle la vuelta a su declaración y acusarla de perjurio.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? – Robyn acababa de aparecer por allí.

\- Todavía no pero en cuanto sepa algo te mando un mensaje con sus datos.

Melinda se sentía como toda una Viuda Negra, o la versión femenina de James Bond, pero mucho menos arreglada. No iba a dejar de lado su estilo de vestir por estar en el bando contrario. Cada vez tenía que ser más cautelosa con sus movimientos ante la llegada inminente del juicio, cuando todo se descubriría. Durante los últimos días, había fantaseado con la cara que se les quedaría a Will y Diane, sorprendidos por su interpretación y lo bien que les había engañado. "No te vayas por las ramas, que todavía no se ha acabado. Es mejor que te concentres en lo que tienes que hacer".

Tras un par de días más nerviosa de lo habitual, con todo el lío que tenía en el hospital, su faceta de doble agente y que tenía a Kalinda más pendiente de su cogote que su madre cuando era una niña pequeña, se presentó en la sala que les había tocado, donde el juez Kluger era el encargado de dictar sentencia. Melinda se sentó en la parte de Lockhart & Gardner, esperando a que le tocase su turno. Deseaba que todo este asunto se acabase en el mismo día, pero no tenía pinta de que fuese así. Florrick/Agos atacó duramente para ser la primera embestida al anunciar que presentaban la petición de convertir la demanda en una colectiva con el apoyo del resto de pacientes afectados. Will intentaba no mostrar su enfado delante de sus rivales, pero no se cortó un pelo cuando volvió al bufete.

\- ¡¿Cómo coño sabían que estábamos tras el resto de afectados?! – gritó por toda la planta 28. Melinda le seguía a unos pasos por detrás, intentando pasar desapercibida.

\- Tranquilízate, Will. Así no vamos a arreglar las cosas – le sugirió Diane, quien se mostraba más calmada teniendo en cuenta la situación.

\- No. Ya lo sé. Nos la han jugado, Diane, eso es lo que más me molesta. Podemos hacer frente a una demanda colectiva, pero lo que no me gusta ni un pelo es que nos engañen y que jueguen con nosotros.

\- Averiguaremos quién ha sido pero ahora mismo nos tenemos que centrar en cómo vamos a atacar de vuelta.

\- Como hayas sido tú – le espetó Will a Melinda, quien se encontraba callada en la puerta de su despacho –, te voy a despedazar con mis propias manos – sonaba serio Y amenazante. Melinda tragó saliva como pudo pero no se quedó atrás.

\- ¿Qué te dice que soy yo, Will? Puede haber sido uno de los asociados de cuarto año que mandaste con uno de esos pacientes. Es posible que tengan algún contacto con ellos y hayan querido traicionarte – se mostró tranquila y segura de sí misma, pero sabía que aquello se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro.

Plantar la duda en uno de los asociados no había sido una mala idea, quitaría el foco de ella durante un rato, pero tenía la sensación de que, o esto se acababa ya, o no podía aguantar con la farsa por más tiempo. Tenía un historial que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era culpable y su desazón por volver a ver a Cary y estar con él hacía más difíciles las cosas. Por casi se pone a rezar para que todo esto se acabase pronto.

En el segundo día del juicio, Melinda les había dado el chivatazo a Diane y Will de que la parte contraria no había encontrado un profesional de mismo nivel que ella para rebatir su testimonio. Will sonrió al ver que seguía manteniendo el control de la situación a pesar del mazazo del día anterior, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Tras oír la declaración de la novia del médico acusado y de este, Alicia presentó a la otra enfermera, la que estaba dispuesta a desmantelar toda la historia punto por punto. Tanto el semblante de Will como el de Diane eran todo un poema que Alicia y Cary estaban disfrutando. También lo hacía Melinda pero de manera mucho más disimulada para no hacer volar su tapadera por los aires. No quedaba mucho para eso ya que después del pequeño receso el juez le daría paso.

\- ¿Te acuerdas bien de todo lo que tienes que decir? – le preguntó Will con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros. No sabía si quería parecer comprensivo o intimidante.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Va a salir todo bien – le estaba mintiendo en su cara pero, ¿qué es lo que había hecho aparte de eso durante los anteriores días?

\- Vamos a allá – le indicó que fuese delante de él con un gesto.

Todos los presentes se fueron sentando tras ver que el juez ya lo había hecho. Siempre había tenido ciertos nervios al compartir su experta opinión ante un tribunal pero esta vez era diferente, sólo requería unos segundos más y explotaría delante de todos.

\- ¿Tiene un experto que nos pueda iluminar, señor Agos? – preguntó el juez Kluger, a quien se le veía molesto por tanto bombo que se le estaba dando al caso.

\- Sí, Señoría. Melinda Cavanaugh.

Se levantó y se dirigió al estrado con aires triunfantes, despojándose de su lado el papel de víctima cuando realmente era el verdugo, disipando su inocencia con cada paso. Les dirigió una mirada altiva a los que habían sido sus aliados por unos días, mientras que Alicia hacía lo mismo, con una media sonrisa en su cara. Vio cómo Will miraba a ambas, casi colorado por la rabia. Cary también estaba contento, la jugada había salido a la perfección. Melinda estaba en el bando correcto, en el ganador; no había ninguna manera de que el médico saliese impune ante tal desfachatez, negarle otro trasplante a un paciente que luchaba por su vida, parecía como si quisiese que se fuese para el otro barrio. Él no era el culpable de que su cuerpo rechazase el órgano, son cosas que pueden pasar y para las que hay que estar preparado. Su decisión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El juez les dio la razón, ni más ni menos. Pero aunque la batalla había terminado, la guerra seguía en marcha.

\- Bien jugado. Veo que seguís igual de rastreros que siempre – comentó Will antes de marcharse con su socia siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Entonces no sé de qué te sorprendes, Will, si parece que ya nos conoces. Más suerte la próxima vez – Cary y Alicia sonreían; Melinda se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para oír todo, a un banco de distancia de ellos.

\- Oh, te aseguro que la próxima vez va a doler – Will trataba de controlarse pero le resultaba un trabajo de lo más complicado. Diane le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Vámonos – dijo ella.

\- ¿Contenta? Espero que realmente te hundas con este barco, Melinda, y vuelvas a mi bufete donde te daré con la puerta en las narices. Ahí es cuando se te quitarán las ganas de vengarte – le amenazó Will. Ella no pudo más que seguir con su sonrisa triunfal intacta.

\- ¿De verdad, Will, por qué no te mueres y nos dejas en paz, no ves que estás haciendo el ridículo? Sé un hombre y aprende a encajar un buen golpe. No deberías fiarte de nadie. Y, por cierto – hizo una pequeña pausa –, a lo mejor eres tú quien viene a nuestra puerta pidiendo perdón. Deberías andar con cuidado con lo que dices: si escupes al cielo te puede caer de lleno – mantuvieron sus miradas por un instante pero, instándole a seguir caminando, Diane le dio un empujoncito y se fue detrás de él.

Había sido unos días llenos de tensión. Interpretar el papel de víctima, el rebajarse ante unas personas con las que mantenía una guerra por una causa que ni siquiera era la suya, a pesar de haberla adoptado, no era fácil, agotaba por completo. Lo bueno de que todo se hubiese terminado era que Cary podía volver a dormir con ella, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor mientras estaban acostados y vería esa sonrisa de niño bueno por las mañanas. Le había echado muchísimo de menos, tanto que a veces, si se paraba a pensarlo, dolía.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu corta vida sin novia? – le preguntó riéndose mientras estaban metidos en la cama.

\- Ha sido… aburrida – respondió pensativo.

\- ¿Aburrida? Es un buen calificativo, sí señor – ambos se rieron.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Te he echado de menos.

\- ¡Eso es lo que podrías decir, sin andarte con rodeos! – seguía teniendo un tono divertido.

\- Te he echado de menos, Mel – se acercó un poco más a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?

Y se dedicaron a perderse entre las sábanas, o en sus cuerpos.


	27. Chapter 27

*Poco a poco las cosas se van complicando en esta idílica burbuja en la que Melinda vive junto a Cary. Quedan sólo tres capítulos para cerrar esta parte del fic. ¿Estáis preparados?

Os animo a comentar lo que os está pareciendo y os espero en dos semanas.*

 **27**

 **Quien avisa no es traidor**

Tras la peligrosa jugada con Lockhart & Gardner, Melinda había recuperado la normalidad de su vida. Seguía trabajando a destajo, ya fuese por la cantidad de operaciones que tenía o por las labores relacionadas con la junta. Incluso había sacado tiempo para visitar a su hermana y ponerse al día con ella, algo que parecía que no hacía desde tiempo ha.

\- ¿De verdad hiciste eso? – Elia le dio un pequeño trago a su copa de vino mientras estaba junto a su hermana en el sofá. La estampa le recordaba a cuando eran un par de adolescentes llenas de hormonas y un sinfín de sueños por cumplir.

\- Sí – dijo pronunciando una pequeña pe al final del monosílabo.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Hiciste de James Bond para que Cary ganase un caso? ¡¿Pero qué clase de locura es esa?! – Elia pensaba que Melinda estaba exagerando, cosa que a veces hacía para darle un toque más dramático contando sus historias.

\- No sólo Cary, todo el grupo. Esto es un trabajo de equipo, Elia – se hizo la ofendida pero realmente estaba disfrutándolo –. Lo que más me gustó de la situación es que, aunque no esté prácticamente segura, Kalinda se lo creyó en cierta forma. Si no, Will no hubiese confiado tanto en mí.

\- ¿No te estarás metiendo en problemas, verdad, Mel? – estaba preocupada. Era su hermana y lo último que querría para ella es que tuviese algún tipo de enfrentamiento con aquella mujer de la que tantas veces la había hablado.

\- No creo. Excepto Cary, que es quien nos une, no tengo nada que ver con ella. Ni tampoco quiero, ¿me oyes? Lo único que parece que hace es aprovecharse de la gente y no quiero ser una de las víctimas.

\- Simplemente aléjate de ella, ¿vale? – Melinda se empezó a reír –. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasa?

\- ¿Desde cuándo haces de mamá conmigo, Elia? Te agradezco la preocupación pero sólo falta que te pongas a psicoanalizarme – le sonrió tiernamente.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – las dos hermanas se rieron antes de seguir con el vino.

Cary continuaba enfrentándose de vez en cuando a Lockhart & Gardner, quien siempre embestía con todo lo que tenía. Alicia y él les habían humillado otra vez desde dentro con Melinda y la herida se había abierto más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de la situación, Kalinda salía a su encuentro de vez en cuando.

\- Tu chica nos ha golpeado bien – le había interceptado mientras andaba hacia el hospital para reunirse con su novia.

\- No deberíais haberos confiado, y menos de alguien que no es del negocio – Cary sonrió pícaramente mientras miraba al frente. Una parte de él quería mantenerse alejado de Kalinda, sabía que le traería problemas, pero, por otro, no había olvidado ciertos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Se sentía culpable pero sabía que, al haber sido débil una vez, volvería a serlo tarde o temprano.

\- Tiene relación con el negocio. Su padre es abogado. No te olvides de ello – le respondió con el mismo tono de listillo con el que la había respondido.

\- ¿De verdad, Kalinda, siendo investigadora, no conoces la situación familiar de mi novia? No tiene la mejor de las relaciones con su padre – se paró en seco para mirarle a la cara –. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Nada, sólo charlar – se hacía la inocente pero ambos sabían que ella no era una santa.

\- ¿Charlar? ¿Estás segura? – Cary no caía en la trampa pero el tenerla tan cerca podría empezar a hacer estragos en él.

\- Antes hablábamos, Cary. Éramos amigos. ¿Qué ha pasado? – se estaba acercando a él, como si ronronease.

\- "¿Qué ha pasado?". Me la jugaste, Kalinda. Me dejaste sin oficinas porque creí que te vendrías conmigo. Eso pasó – se había puesto serio. Intentaba no mostrar cómo sus técnicas empezaban a surtir efecto poco a poco pero su careta se podría caer en cualquier momento.

\- Te engañé bien, ¿eh? Ya me conoces, Cary, soy fiel a Lockhart & Gardner – seguía acercándose más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente, la imagen de Melinda llegó como un relámpago a su cabeza y tomó el control de su ser.

\- Kalinda, tengo prisa. Seguiremos con esto en otra ocasión – se deshizo de ella como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta principal del hospital.

Intentó sacudirse la sensación que Kalinda le había dejado en el cuerpo. A veces se preguntaba cómo, después de tanto tiempo y estar en una relación sentimental con otra persona, seguía teniendo ese efecto en él: se le erizaba la piel, el calor iba en aumento… Se encaminó hacia el despacho de Melinda que tenía la puerta abierta. Un leve toque en esta la sacó del montón de papeles que tenía alrededor.

\- ¿Mucho ajetreo? – le sonrió ofreciendo su apoyo.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Después de tanta operación alguien tiene que rellenar los informes. ¡Ugh, esta es la parte que me parece más coñazo! De verdad, si hay alguien en este planeta al que le guste esto se lo cedo – ya se había levantado para recibirle con un beso –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

\- ¿Te has enterado de que han demandado a uno de vuestros doctores? – Melinda puso una cara extraña. Estaba desconcertada.

\- Eh, no, no tenía ni idea. ¿Y le representas tú? – Cary asintió.

\- El hospital no quiere dejar nada a la suerte y quiere hacerse cargo de su representación, por lo que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Quién es? – tenía curiosidad por si conocía al tipo. A ella no le había llegado ninguna noticia sobre ello; no se había sacado el tema en las reuniones.

\- Dick Bellamy – llegó a decir tras rebuscar entre los papeles del caso.

\- ¡Wow, pues espero que tenga suerte porque con ese nombre…! – hizo una pequeña mueca. Él se rio.

\- Lo haré lo mejor posible. Te lo prometo – le tocó una pierna para insuflarle un poco de esperanza.

\- Más te vale, Agos, si quieres mantener al hospital como cliente – tenía curiosidad por saber quién había decidido que la institución tomase cartas en el asunto de la representación legal. Se aventuró a preguntar –. Hey, una cosa. ¿Quién os ha dicho que representéis al doctor?

\- El jefe de la junta, ¿por? – se mostraba contrariado cuanto menos.

\- No ha dicho nada a nadie. No se ha hablado sobre esto en ninguna de las reuniones a las que he asistido y voy a todas. Me resulta… raro – Cary le cogió la mano.

\- Hey, no te preocupes. Lo habrá hecho por una buena razón. Además, si te pasa en algún momento a ti, que esperemos que no sea así – se apresuró a añadir –, ya sabes que puedes contar con el hospital para que te cubra las espaldas.

De repente, como si de un fogonazo se tratase, ambos vieron a alguien conocido pasar cerca de la puerta. Cary fue el primero que reaccionó. Se levantó y fue detrás de la figura masculina que había visto hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Andrew? – el hombre se paró en seco. Su aspecto era reconocible desde lejos, parecía un veinteañero atrapado en el cuerpo de un cuarentón. En cierta forma se parecía a Neil Gross pero sin los millones de dólares de por medio. Se giró para ver a su interceptor.

\- Cary. ¡Qué sorpresa! – recortó un poco las distancias con él.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – la pregunta era aparentemente inocente aunque intuía la respuesta.

\- Estoy investigando un caso.

\- ¿No será el del doctor Bellamy, verdad? – Andrew puso cara de "culpable".

\- Me has pillado. ¿Lo llevas tú? – él también sabía la respuesta.

\- Le represento – en aquel momento, Melinda había decidido acercarse.

\- Señor Wiley, un placer verlo de nuevo – le tendió la mano para estrechársela –. ¿Qué tal están las pequeñas fieras?

\- Muy bien. Ahora mismo están en el colegio – la cara del investigador había cambiado por completo. Se mostraba mucho más amigable y sonriente.

\- ¿Os conocéis? – Cary estaba un poco fuera de onda. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

\- Soy la pediatra de sus hijos. Ya veo que vosotros sí que os conocéis de antes – resaltó Melinda.

\- Sí, Andrew y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo – "Ya, ya, amigos", pensó para sí –. Un placer verte, Andrew. Veo que no será la última.

\- Nos veremos las caras. Un placer, Melinda – le sonrió y siguió su camino.

\- Ese "somos" era hace años, ¿no? Se podía ver a la legua que no os tragáis – soltó mientras volvían al despacho.

\- Tuvimos unas pequeñas discusiones en el pasado. Nada importante. ¿Sabes que es el investigador de la parte contraria?

\- ¿Y deberíamos preocuparnos? – Melinda no conocía cuán bueno era Wiley en su trabajo aunque ya conocía de antes a lo que se dedicaba mínimamente.

\- Es bueno, pegado a las normas, no se las saltaría, pero sí, habría que ir con cuidado.

\- Advierte a Robyn. Dará lo mejor de sí misma – Melinda tenía cierta debilidad por la investigadora. Había estado en la cuerda floja hace meses, viendo su trabajo peligrar, por lo que fue a ella para que pudiese ayudarla. En el fondo, Robyn era una de las pocas en ese bufete que la entendía, tan distinta a los demás que era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Melinda, todavía con la mosca detrás de la oreja, estuvo indagando sobre esa decisión que se había tomado sin su aprobación. Hablando con otros miembros de la junta, se quedó con que no era la única de la que habían pasado olímpicamente. Al final prefirió dejar el asunto a un lado y dedicarse a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, por sorpresa, Andrew citó a Cary en su casa y este decidió llevar a Melinda. Aunque se quedó descolocada en un principio, luego supo que necesitaba un par de ojos más por si acaso se le escapaba algún detalle, algún movimiento que hiciera que Wiley se revelase.

\- Chicos, vuestro hombre es culpable de mala praxis – mientras ambos parecían discutir con la mirada, Melinda se dedicó a cotillear inocentemente por la cocina.

\- ¿Y eso quién lo dice, si puede saberse? – preguntó Cary esperando ver de qué pie cojeaba su interlocutor.

\- Las pruebas, Cary, lo dicen las pruebas, los testigos.

\- ¿Y has conseguido eso en tan poco tiempo con tres críos a tu cargo? ¿Tienes un clon, varios? – soltó sarcásticamente Melinda enfrascada con unos planos pinchados en el corcho de la estancia.

\- Eso es problema mío pero sí, tengo testigos que sustentan lo que dice el paciente afectado.

\- ¿Esto es un cohete? – se estaba yendo del tema totalmente pero se encontraba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Sí, mi mujer es quien los diseña – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con esto, Andrew? – prosiguió Cary –. ¿Por qué me has citado en tu cocina? – Melinda seguía merodeando.

\- Con la situación laboral en la que estás, quizás sería lo mejor que te echases para atrás en esta, amigo – había una rara tensión en el ambiente. Por un momento, Melinda pensó que iba a ser testigo de una lucha al más puro estilo _Street Fighter_.

\- ¿No crees que te estás pasando? Esto sólo acaba de comenzar – decidió intervenir y poner un poco de paz entre los dos –. Agradecemos tus intenciones pero no vamos a darnos por vencidos nada más comenzar la partida – se hizo un pequeño silencio. La máquina estaba en funcionamiento. De repente estaba ahí mirándola. Se trataba de un pequeño león con aspecto de peluche sobre la mesa. Wiley se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Es un altavoz para el teléfono – Melinda miró de reojo a Cary y este asintió.

\- Es muy mono – tenía asuntos más urgentes que tratar –. ¿Hacemos una apuesta? ¿Qué te parece? Si el doctor no es culpable, me quedo con tu leoncito. Si lo es, ¿qué quieres?

\- Medicinas para el catarro para mis hijos, gratis.

\- Trato hecho – dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos –. Ahora, vamos a trabajar.

La pareja salió de la casa del investigador y se metió en el coche sin vacilar. Todavía tenían que llegar a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y el tiempo se les echaba encima. Ya habían tardado bastante allí siendo advertidos por el adversario que iban a perder.

\- ¿Y a qué ha venido lo de la apuesta? – preguntó extrañado Cary.

\- ¿Sabes cuando algo se te antoja y harías cualquier cosa por tenerlo? Pues eso me ha pasado a mí con el león. Además, esto añade un poco más de emoción al caso, ¿no te parece? – la cara de su novio era toda una oda a la preocupación –. Hey, sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, ¿verdad? Tengo acceso directo al doctor, a las enfermeras y a todo el que estuviese allí. Es meterme en la base de datos, hacer un par de llamadas y puedo conseguirte la información.

\- Ahora tenemos que ganar sí o sí – había un cierto tono de resignación en su voz.

\- Alguien tiene que ganarme un pequeño león, ¿no?

En algunos de los descansos que se tomaba entre informe e informe, la tarea más desquiciante para Melinda, esta se dedicó a pensar en Andrew Wiley. No era un tipo muy agraciado físicamente pero con su mujer había dado un gran "pelotazo". Por lo que le estuvo contando Cary, la mujer de Wiley se dedicaba a diseñar cohetes, algunos para la marca Virgin, la cual se había introducido en este mundillo hace unos años. Al mismo tiempo, durante esta época había tenido tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño, a los que ella conocía bien desde que habían nacido. Aunque no quería vivir a cargo del trabajo de su mujer, Andrew no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarse a su labor como investigador tras proclamarse amo de casa, lo cual alabó privadamente Melinda. "Ya es hora de que los maridos se ocupen de sus hijos y de las tareas del hogar", pensó para sí. Sin embargo, en cuanto a su relación con Cary no sabía mucho excepto el apunte que le había dado el día anterior, alguna discusión que otra sobre un tema desconocido. Le picaba la curiosidad, no lo iba a negar, pero eso formaba parte de su intimidad con él y no quería ponerlo en una incómoda tesitura. Cuando vio que le quedaba un cuarto de pila para terminar el papeleo, decidió darse una vuelta por el hospital, en concreto al ala de cirugía general para investigar por su cuenta sobre el doctor Bellamy. Estuvo hablando con otros pacientes, enfermeras, personal que le asistió en la operación y, o todos le estaban contando un cuento o algo les había ofrecido Wiley por su testimonio, cosa que no casaba con lo que le había dicho su novio anteriormente; Andrew siempre seguía las reglas. Ninguna de las personas con las que habló le sugirió mala praxis por parte del doctor sino todo lo contrario, era un buen profesional y mejor persona, preocupado por sus pacientes y entregado a ellos hasta que salían por la puerta del hospital. Se decidió a consultar los ficheros de operaciones anteriores practicadas por Bellamy, incluso vio el vídeo de la intervención en cuestión y nada parecía hacer saltar su alarma interior.

Tras acabar su turno, cogió el coche y fue hacia el bufete, esperando los datos que Robyn había conseguido por su cuenta. Todo esto le sonaba bastante raro. ¿Podría ser una conspiración contra el buen doctor?

\- ¿Conspiración? – repitió Cary –. ¿Qué sugieres, Mulder?

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que, tanto Robyn como yo, hemos hablado con el personal al cargo de Bellamy y otros pacientes suyos y, sorprendentemente, nadie tiene ninguna queja sobre él. Es todo lo contrario, nada más que palabras bonitas hacia él. Huele raro – Agos se encontraba pensativo, en pleno proceso de encajar las piezas –. ¿No podría ser que tu examigo nos la quiere colar? ¿A lo mejor una forma de que nos demos por vencidos?

\- Me resultaría raro en Andrew. Él no es así – le estaba defendiendo pese a todo.

\- Cary, la gente cambia. Él también podría haberlo hecho – le dijo con una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Puedo mirar si Matan les ha prometido cualquier cosa – soltó de repente Robyn –. No me extrañaría.

\- Con tal de salirse con la suya… Gracias, Robyn – contestó Cary.

Él se sentó en su silla donde se desplomó con todo el cansancio que albergaba. Melinda sólo quería abrazarlo pero le dejó tranquilo un momento mientras tenía cerrados los ojos. De repente, Clarke se acercó a ellos pero con el intercambio de miradas que tuvo con ella, supo que debía dejarlo para más tarde.

\- No has parado en todo el día, ¿verdad? Deberías darte un momento para ti – le dijo dulcemente mirándolo en aquella postura.

\- No puedo descansar – abrió los ojos y se echó hacia delante, poniendo los antebrazos sobre la mesa –. El tiempo apremia – le sonrió.

\- Ya, y tú ni siquiera puedes ver las cosas claras ahora mismo, Cary. Vete a casa a descansar y mañana estarás más fresco para seguir con el caso – le cogió la mano –. No pierdas el tiempo, inviértelo en ti. Vámonos a casa.

Se esforzó en animarle un poco, que su cabeza saliese del caso en el que estaba enfrascado y pudiese coger aire. Le contó el repaso que había hecho con sus pacientes, algo que siempre era digno de ver. Los niños son siempre muy listos y suelen encontrar las grietas para meterse dentro de uno, por muy serio que parezca. Conseguían llegar a tratos con ella, tomarse las medicinas a cambio de algo: un juguete, una videoconsola, más tiempo en la sala de juegos, etc. Luego ella tendría más material para sobornarles o castigarles. A pesar de que era la doctora de todos ellos, una parte de ella también ejercía de madre, sobre todo cuando se requería una figura más autoritaria. No siempre era así pues también se mostraba cariñosa con sus pacientes, estaban a su cargo y quería lo mejor para ellos. Simplemente, aquellos días, no quería enterrarse en papeleo, sino que prefería la acción del quirófano. Por eso agradeció la visita inesperada de Andrew Wiley un par de días después.

\- Gracias por recibirme – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía frente a la de Melinda.

\- No, gracias a ti por sacarme de este infierno – le respondió mostrándole el trabajo que tenía por delante –. ¿Quieres algo de beber, una taza de café, un vaso de agua?

\- Oh, no, muchas gracias pero estoy bien así – casi de inmediato se puso serio, más profesional –. Vengo a preguntarte por el doctor Bellamy.

\- No sé nada distinto de lo que tú ya conoces – continuó con la seriedad de su interlocutor –. Bueno, sí, que dicen todo lo contrario.

\- Es posible que te teman porque formas parte de la junta – empezó el contraataque. Melinda estaba más que preparada. Los enfrentamientos sacados de la manga no la achantaban.

\- Yo no despido a la gente porque sí y menos cuando no son de mi departamento. Soy de las últimas que votan a favor o en contra de poner a alguien en la calle. No entiendo por qué deberían temerme – se encontraba relajada, viendo cómo la pelota iba de un lado a otro de la pista.

\- No hablas igual con una persona del entorno que con un forastero.

\- Ya, con el forastero deberían hablar menos, ¿no crees? – le dedicó una media sonrisa –. Andrew, tanto a nuestra investigadora como a mí, las mismas personas nos han contado lo mismo; todas son buenas palabras para el acusado. A lo mejor tienes que investigar sobre si alguien de la fiscalía del Estado les ha puesto el dulce en los labios y ahora quieren comérselo.

\- ¿Kalinda? – un poco más y diría que estaba horrorizado. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, como si quisiera contarle un secreto –. ¿Kalinda es vuestra investigadora? – Melinda estaba contrariada. ¿Otra víctima de la investigadora con botas?

\- No, Robyn. Kalinda se quedó en Lockhart & Gardner. ¿Por qué te preocupa? – la curiosidad hizo acto de aparición.

\- Mantente alejada de ella. No es trigo limpio – se había puesto paternalista pero no se lo tomó a mal. Sonrió.

\- Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo – se hizo un pequeño silencio. Wiley parecía dubitativo, como si no se decidiese a contar algo.

\- ¿Cary te ha contado por qué dejamos de hablarnos? – eso sí que le pilló por sorpresa.

\- No. Tampoco le he preguntado, para serte franca – se inclinó hacia adelante, imitando la postura de Andrew.

\- Cary y yo éramos buenos amigos. Me trajo de vuelta al mundo de la investigación cuando ya lo creía olvidado. Prefería ejercer de padre las veinticuatro horas del día y hacerme cargo de la casa mientras mi mujer estaba fuera trabajando. No me importaba en absoluto, es más, me gustaba y lo sigue haciendo – hizo otra pausa –. Cuando Cary estaba en la fiscalía del Estado vino buscando mi ayuda para un caso que tenía a Kalinda como objetivo – a Melinda se le estaban abriendo los ojos un poco más cada vez que le escuchaba –. No pintaba bien para ella pero logró escapar gracias a Cary, quien la ayudó a escondidas. Lo supe porque les seguí más de una vez y me enfrenté a él ya que nunca comprendí por qué seguía ayudándola. Sabía que tenía una cosa por ella, una especie de "cuelgue", pero echarle una mano supondría poner en riesgo su puesto en la fiscalía. Lo hizo sin pensarlo, se lanzó a ello – lo estaba rememorando, se notaba en su semblante. También recordaba la frustración del momento –. No puedo hacer ver a un ciego, Melinda, y creo que, en el fondo, tú misma lo sabes.

\- Las cosas han cambiado, Andrew. Cary está conmigo y todo va bien.

\- Hasta que no vayan bien – la cortó –. ¿Sabes que han hablado, verdad? – Melinda estaba más seria que de costumbre. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Wiley pareció leer su gesto –. No lo sabes.

\- No sé a qué te refieres realmente – soltó intentando pararle los pies –. Sé que hablaron hace tiempo, cuando Kalinda se la jugó.

\- No, más tarde. Hace un par de días estuvieron hablando frente a este hospital – Melinda ya no sabía lo que creer pero la noticia le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Entraba en los planes de Wiley ponerla en contra de Cary? ¿Todo esto era por el caso o había un motivo personal de por medio?

\- ¿Y? – levantó una ceja como muestra de despreocupación.

\- Eres una buena profesional, Melinda, y todo el mundo dice que también eres una gran persona. Me caes bien. No quiero que te haga daño. Ya me lo hizo a mí como amigo por esa mujer; que no te lo haga a ti como novia que eres. No te acerques a Kalinda y no dejes que se acerque a Cary – se le notaba sincero y ella prefirió dejarlo así.

\- Te lo agradezco, Andrew. Tendré cuidado.

Agradecía la advertencia pero no sabía hasta qué punto debería preocuparse. ¿Era posible que Cary siguiese teniendo sentimientos hacia Kalinda después de siete meses juntos? Por ahora lo mantendría en un rincón de su mente, sin obsesionarse demasiado, aunque no sabía si podría evitarlo. Al llegar al coche, decidió poner la radio, dejar que sus problemas fluyesen al son de la música y olvidarlos por un momento.

\- Teníais razón – dijo Cary nada más verla –. Matan ha estado engordando la oferta a los testigos hasta hacerla de lo más jugosa.

\- ¿Ya empiezas a creer, Scully? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy en ello – la besó y todas las dudas se disiparon.

Estaba segura de que picaba de inocente, que a lo mejor la estaba engañando con su mejor interpretación, pero le gustaba demasiado aquella mentira en la que estaba viviendo, esa perfecta burbuja que habían construido juntos. Por ahora, seguiría en ella.


	28. Chapter 28

*¡Bienvenidos una semana más! Este capítulo es un poco más reflexivo dado que la fecha lo requiere: el cumpleaños de Melinda. Atentos a la metareferencia que guarda.

Os animo a marcar este fanfic como favorito, a seguirlo para que no os perdáis los dos últimos capítulos que le faltan a esta primera parte, y a comentar lo que os está pareciendo*

 **28**

 **Cua, cua**

\- Dele el jarabe para la tos cada seis horas, señor Wiley. El resto es lo mismo que en catarros anteriores – dijo Melinda con una media sonrisa.

Andrew Wiley había ido con toda la tropa hasta su consulta para que viese a la mediana de sus hijos. Ya llevaba un tiempo tratándolos y, aunque le parecían un poco trasto, les podía soportar de cuando en cuando.

\- Gracias, Melinda – se mostraba dubitativo pero finalmente pareció armarse de valor –. También venía a traerte esto – sacó de la mochila un pequeño león y se lo entregó.

\- Te lo agradezco. Un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños – se asomó una sonrisa en su gesto.

\- Una apuesta es una apuesta – Melinda todavía se acordaba de las palabras de Wiley hacía tan sólo un par de semanas. La amenaza de que Kalinda estaba pululando alrededor de Cary la habían desanimado un poco y había activado todos sus sentidos hasta el extremo. No quería que su novio cayese ante la piedra que ya le había hecho perder el equilibrio más de una vez.

\- ¿Papá? – la hija mayor de Andrew empezó a tirarle de la manga.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

\- ¿Por qué le has dado el león a la doctora Cavanaugh? – al ver que Andrew se quedaba un poco paralizado, Melinda decidió entrar en acción. Se acuclilló frente a la niña para tenerla a la misma altura.

\- Tu padre me ha dado la misión de cuidar al león durante un tiempo. Él ya tiene que cuidar de vosotros y yo me puedo hacer cargo de él. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que lo cuide? – la niña asintió con la cabeza. Melinda le sonrió como respuesta.

Ella ya pensaba en el día más especial de febrero, su cumpleaños, dejando de lado la otra cita del mes: san Valentín. Cary había estado bromeando sobre ello días antes, sobre lo que podrían hacer para conmemorar el día del amor universal, pero ella prefirió pararle los pies. Jamás había celebrado el catorce de febrero y no apostaba por que eso fuese a cambiar. Para ella, aquel día tenía un significado muy diferente: era el segundo cumpleaños de su padre. Richard Cavanaugh tenía dos cumpleaños: el natural y el que se ganó con el primer infarto. Melinda tenía diez años cuando presenció cómo su padre adquiría un color pálido en su rostro sudoroso. La noche se presentaba con normalidad hasta que Richard le dijo a su mujer Gloria que se encontraba mal, como si hubiese pillado la gripe, y que se iba momentáneamente a la cama. Sin embargo, no era la gripe sino un infarto en toda regla: sudores fríos, dolor en la parte derecha del cuerpo... Melinda todavía se acordaba de cómo se rio del comentario que hizo su madre sobre la blancura de la piel de su progenitor. Elia se dedicó a cuidar de su hermana el resto de la noche en el salón viendo la televisión, siendo testigos al mismo tiempo de cómo los servicios de emergencia recorrían el pasillo de la casa que comunicaba la entrada con la parte posterior de la vivienda, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Melinda también recordaba de forma vívida en su cabeza cómo su madre mantuvo la compostura, llamó a la familia para contarles lo ocurrido y a un familiar cercano para que se hiciese cargo de ellas el resto de la noche; el nombre del programa que estaban viendo en la televisión, incluso el comentario de uno de los ATS diciendo que, tras lo ocurrido, su padre debería regalarle un ramo de flores a su madre, ese que nunca pasó por casa. Para Melinda fue un trago duro que tuvo que pasar, una experiencia que le hizo madurar a pasos agigantados junto con los problemas familiares en los que se vio envuelta más tarde. Todavía llevaba la culpa de haberse reído del comentario de su madre comparando la tez blanca de su padre con la pared, el miedo que sintió por si pasaba algo mucho más grave, el recuerdo de su padre llorando al verlas llegar a casa tras el colegio y que él recibiese el alta médica. Por eso se convirtió en cardióloga, porque no quería ver cómo ningún niño sentía aquel pánico que sintió ella con diez años. Ahora, con el tiempo, prefiere no pensar en esa culpa ni ese miedo que se han visto equilibrados con el dolor, la frustración y la desesperanza por la relación con su padre. A veces se sentía libre de ellos cuando intentaba convencerse de que ya no valía la pena sentir nada por él. Cary aceptó sus razones y añadió alguna más:

\- Tampoco necesito un día al año para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad? Para eso ya tengo los 365 días al completo – la besó dulcemente en los labios y ella se dejó llevar por la magia del encuentro. "No puede ser más mono, ¿verdad?".

Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y no podía importarle menos. Su relación con el día de su nacimiento era, por así decirlo, no muy distinto al de otra gente. "Hacerse mayor es una mierda", respondía su subconsciente cada vez que pensaba sobre ello. Por ahora, cumplir años no suponía un gran esfuerzo ni tenía consecuencias catastróficas en su piel con las temidas patas de gallo, las arrugas y otros matices que le traían más bien al pairo, sino que significaba que, cada año que pasaba, su niña interior se iba empequeñeciendo. Aún recordaba cuando era una mocosa e imaginaba que algún día sería mayor, teniendo todos los requisitos para coger el coche de su padre, ese que ahora mismo tenía, y conducir, uno de sus grandes sueños. Luego llegó el día, tener dieciocho años, ser una adulta para lo sociedad – por lo menos en España, en Estados Unidos tendría que esperar tres años más –, consiguió el carnet de conducir y tampoco le pareció la mayor de las hazañas. "Bueno, me hizo ilusión en un primer momento…", se defendió a sí misma. En ese instante de su vida, en la más tierna infancia cuando parece que las nubes nunca tapan al sol, cuando el colegio no es una carga pesada y las vacaciones parecen eternas, uno no se da cuenta de las grandes responsabilidades que conlleva hacerse mayor, ganar años, crecer y convertirse en un adulto. A veces, cuando estaba con su sobrina, el único deseo que se le pasaba por la cabeza es que no creciese jamás, que se quedase en esa etapa de la vida donde la felicidad se consigue con simples gestos, sin esfuerzo de algún tipo. Era una niña despreocupada que el único problema que podría encontrar es que no sabía cómo continuar la historia que estaba escribiendo con su tía y sus juguetes. Melinda echaba de menos esa etapa, una muy feliz hasta que todo cambia y uno se da cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre. La mente de uno va cambiando, las relaciones no se ven igual, los amigos te pueden dejar de lado, la familia no sólo la forma la sangre, sino que de repente, por muy tuya que sea, te puede dar una patada en el trasero y hacer perder el equilibrio. Ves a tu madre llorar, no entiendes lo que pasa y te lo explican, te hacen partícipe de una historia que, aunque ya te habías dado cuenta de algo, ahora se abría ante ti como un libro. Los sucesos evolucionan y te golpean en la cara, estás dentro de esa historia y lo ves todo mucho más claro; la gente no es realmente cómo se muestra, sino cómo se oculta. Empiezas a ver la maldad en las personas, la falsedad, el interés, la ambición que se torna oscura siendo víctima de sí misma, contemplas el engaño y cómo la gente, a pesar de los años, puede ser más ciega que un topo. Ves que es tu propia sangre la que te hace desplantes y luego carga la responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus actos a otras personas. Poco a poco te vas haciendo un adulto, ganas en responsabilidad e independencia. Más cargas no sólo en tu vida personal sino también en la escolar: trabajos, ejercicios, presentaciones, exámenes… En esa vorágine de cambios llamada adolescencia no sólo tienes el peso de tu día a día como ser humano, sino que también tienes el de tu futuro, un plan ideal compuesto en tu mente, una historia de fantasía que esperas que se cumpla. Nadie te considera una persona madura y tienes semejante misión ante tus ojos. "Demasiado pronto, demasiadas inseguridades y miedos", te repites más de una vez. Pronto llegará el sufrimiento y la decepción, no sólo a ti mismo sino también a los tuyos, a los que te rodean. Ese es la decepción más dura, la más oscura que uno pueda experimentar. La decepción a uno mismo se puede sobrellevar hasta cierto punto, se puede asumir en el silencio y en la oscuridad de tu habitación, callando el llanto por las noches, pero ver la decepción y el dolor en otros es imperdonable y terriblemente doloroso. Melinda se había preguntado millones de veces a lo largo de su vida por qué la gente tenía tanta fe en ella, en que elegiría el buen camino, en que sabría lo que hacer. Había sido una niña modelo, el mejor de los trofeos para sus padres junto con su hermana, pero ella no tenía fe en sí misma. Hubo algún tiempo en que Melinda era extrovertida, no tenía miedo a decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero eso cambió y se encerró en su propia concha, teniendo como compañera a la timidez y la inseguridad. Durante su época escolar tenía como lema que nunca se confiase, que estuviese siempre alerta, preparada para la batalla. Eso le llevó a pensar que esa era la razón por la cual todo el mundo tenía esa confianza en ella que Melinda misma no tenía. Cuando por fin dio el paso de contarles a sus padres que no se dedicaría a la abogacía después de estar cuatro meses cursando el primer año de carrera, vio la decepción en los ojos de su padre, hecho que le marcó para siempre. Había dejado a mucha gente atrás: amigos que no lo eran realmente, otros que le dieron de lado, otros a los que se la dio ella, personas que la defraudaron, pero nunca pensó que, a lo mejor, dejaría a su propio padre en el pasado, en algún momento de su vida. Hacerse mayor suponía enfrentarse a los problemas, a la decepción, a las malas decisiones, a los gastos, a las responsabilidades; era hacerse esclavo de la vida en vez de cogerla por los cuernos y disfrutarla. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía plena como persona, que había dejado las preocupaciones a un lado y se había marchado a la playa, a algún sitio apartado, y había gritado a los cuatro vientos liberándose? Crecer no es el marco ideal que una vez se imaginó, no había llevado a cabo el plan que tenía mente. Sí que había llegado a ser doctora, sí que tenía un puesto importante, pero había dejado su vida personal a un lado. Sí tenía un novio al que adoraba, que la hacía feliz pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Realmente estaba en peligro por el pasado de Cary, todavía presente? ¿Volvería a ver la decepción en los ojos de los suyos, su madre, su hermana, si llegase la terrible noticia de una ruptura? ¿Podría soportarlo acaso? Y no, no se había convertido en madre, un sueño al que tenía mucho miedo pero, si tuviese a una persona al lado que la acompañase, sabía que podría hacerle frente. ¿No se había imaginado con Cary en esa situación? ¿Lo habría hecho él?

Se vio sola en su habitación, en la más absoluta penumbra, llorando sentada en la cama. "Hacerse mayor es una mierda", se repitió otra vez; "te deja así, pensando sobre tu vida, sobre lo mucho que posiblemente la habrás malgastado, en el tiempo que no vas a recuperar y que el final puede estar más próximo de lo que te piensas". No quería pensar que había tirado todos estos años por la borda, que lo que había hecho resultaba en vano, que no valía nada. Encontrar ahora la felicidad suponía un mayor esfuerzo, ya no servía cualquier cosa para arrancarle a uno una sonrisa o un pensamiento alegre. Se había vuelto compleja y exigente, en ocasiones demasiado, preguntándose si se había pasado, si no le hacía más mal que bien; luego llegó a la conclusión que eso la convertía en un tesoro entre tanta basura, es un jeroglífico que pocos podrían descifrar y llegar hasta el verdadero misterio que albergaba, ella misma.

Se quedó dormida en su cama durante un buen rato, tanto que perdió un poco la noción del tiempo. Al abrir los ojos vio que había luz al final del pasillo. Cary ya estaría en casa. Decidió hacerse la remolona y estar simplemente en la cama, tumbada, tocando con sus pies la fría pero placentera colcha. De repente se volvió a dormir sin darse cuenta. Sacaría esa conclusión más tarde, cuando encontrase unos brazos abrazándola por detrás con fuerza, como si no quisiese que se escapase. Cary se dio cuenta de que alguien volvía al mundo de los vivos.

\- Creía que no te despertarías hasta mañana – enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella donde le dio un beso.

\- Necesitaba esta siesta. Demasiado trabajo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle. Por un momento cerró los ojos y ella misma se hundió en su pecho. Él la recibió con gusto.

\- Ya he visto que tienes un novio amigo. Cada vez te los buscas más fieros, ¿eh? – ella no lo vio pero sabía que había puesto esa sonrisa de niño bueno.

\- Tu amigo Andrew me lo debía. Al final era una conspiración contra Bellamy.

\- Y ganamos el caso – hizo una pequeña pausa –. Tómatelo como un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Eso mismo dije yo – esta vez ella le sonrió a él.

\- ¿Preparada para hacerte un año mayor? – Melinda soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara en la almohada –. ¿Qué? – Cary estaba extrañado.

\- No me gusta cumplir años – respondió cuando se decidió a dar la cara –. Los días antes me vengo abajo y me acuerdo de que ser adulto es más bien un grano en el culo que tengo que soportar. Ojalá volviese a los tiempos en los que pintaba con los dedos. Todo era mucho mejor, más sencillo – volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada.

\- Venga, Mel, que tampoco es para tanto. Piensa en toda la gente que va a celebrar tu cumpleaños, que va a estar ahí. Al menos te llamarán o te enviarán un mensaje. Yo todavía sigo esperando en el caso de algunos… – tenía razón, al menos tenía a su familia que se alegraba de su existencia, no como Jeffrey Agos, quien pasaba de su hijo excepto si se le presentaba la oportunidad profesional para la que necesitaba su ayuda.

\- ¿Ya estás utilizando tus miserias familiares para hacerme sentir mejor, Agos? – se rio en cuanto vio su cara. Él respondió de la misma manera tomándoselo a bien. Realmente ella llevaba razón, sacaba su propia porquería para que viese la suerte que tenía.

El veintidós de febrero, los dos patitos como siempre se había referido su madre, fue el día en que nació. Todos los años, de una forma u otra, acababa escuchando cómo llegó a este mundo de boca de su progenitora. Cuando era pequeña, de su padre también. Después, con el tiempo, su cumpleaños se convirtió en el momento en que su padre prometía no fallarle nunca más, que tendría paciencia y la apoyaría en todo. Eran promesas falsas que provenían de un hombre que lo había tenido todo y que, poco a poco, se iba convirtiendo en un perdedor. Ya no esperaba que la llamase y, una parte de ella, tampoco lo quería, aunque sabía que la otra se iba a sentir terriblemente defraudada. No había forma de arreglar algo que ya llevaba muchos años roto y en donde ninguna de las partes estaba dispuesta a ello, uno por su cabezonería, su orgullo y su ego, la otra porque pensaba que era un fraude, el dolor era demasiado grande y el cansancio profundo y asfixiante. Esta vez, con novedades en su vida como el bufete y la presencia de Cary, había decidido tomarse su cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible, centrándose en lo positivo y dejando lo negativo para el resto del año. Ese día era el suyo y nadie se lo podría amargar. Caía en domingo, por lo que no tenía que trabajar y lo podía pasar con la familia. Su novio se encargó de que el comienzo de su día fuese perfecto con un buen desayuno compuesto por tostadas, mermelada y un buen zumo de frutas en la cama.

\- Todo para mi cumpleañera – le había dicho antes de darle un beso en la frente y ella atacase las apetitosas tostadas que tenía enfrente.

Era raro no estar en su cama, en su casa, el día de su cumpleaños. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba el apartamento de Cary ya que, casi de improviso, él se había ido a vivir con ella. No era una cosa definitiva sino que pasaba más tiempo allí con ella que en su propio domicilio, por lo que decidió llevar algunos de sus enseres para no ir cargando con ellos todos los días. Pensándolo bien, su relación con Cary se había desarrollado con mucha naturalidad, haciendo el tránsito de vivir por separado a vivir juntos de una manera en la que no se habían dado cuenta. Simplemente pasó, lo vieron razonable y casi ni lo discutieron. Él se quedó a dormir una noche, esa una se convirtieron en dos y así se quedó el asunto. Estar de vuelta a aquel lugar le permitía al menos recordarlo ya que su imagen se iba borrando con el paso de los meses. Era un sitio recogido pero al mismo tiempo daba una sensación de amplitud. Melinda se lo achacaba al suelo de madera de color claro, lo que aportaba también un toque juvenil. Era un lugar típico para un soltero, lo que hacía que su mente se desviase hacia otros temas, pero prefirió borrarlo de su mente. En su día no había cabida para Kalindas ni para Richards, ni para cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. El invierno abrazaba Chicago por lo que evitaron salir del apartamento a toda costa. Melinda ni siquiera salió de la cama, donde se encontraba de lo más a gusto. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar el correo y a responder a los mensajes de felicitación que poco a poco iba recibiendo. Cary se encontraba junto a ella descansando y permitiéndose un día de desconexión, aunque a veces miraba el móvil por si recibía algún mensaje también.

Ya por la tarde el plan cambió y decidieron ir a ver a la familia de ella, quienes los estaban esperando en la casa de Elia. O eso al menos creía Melinda. A mitad de trayecto en coche, Cary le vendó los ojos y ella se dejó llevar por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, no le costó mucho reconocer dónde estaban cuando subió en un ascensor, era su propio apartamento. "¡Por eso esta noche has dormido en su cama! ¡Sorpresa al canto!", se dijo. Tras abrir la puerta y quitarse la venda, pudo ver a su madre, hermana, cuñado y sobrina en primera fila gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y soplando los matasuegras. Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto es que gran parte de Florrick, Agos & Associates estuviese en su salón metido, el cual estaba decorado con globos y una gran pancarta que decía "Felicidades" en gran tamaño. Melinda se quería morir de la vergüenza pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía una de las mujeres más afortunadas del mundo. Ya no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños; se inclinaba por su infancia aunque era un dato que tendría que consultarlo más bien con su madre. Robyn fue la primera que se la acercó del grupo del bufete, siempre pizpireta y con una dosis extra de energía. Estaba más que encantada de estar allí y poder felicitarla en persona. Clarke Hayden se encontraba tras ella, siendo mucho más reservado que la investigadora. Carey también había ido; a Melinda no le terminaba de caer bien pero agradecía el gesto. De parte del grupo recibió un taco de tarjetas de visita para que pudiese dárselas a los clientes que fuese encontrando en fiestas u otros eventos. Era un buen detalle ya que no se había parado a pensar que las necesitaría en algún momento. En ese mismo instante, leyendo su nombre en el trozo de papel, se acordó de la escena de las tarjetas de _American Psycho_. ¿Qué pensaría el señor Patrick Bateman de la suya? Su familia optó por algo más práctico como un juego de pendientes y gargantilla de plata, de estilo sencillo pero que le iba a la perfección a Melinda. Era muy acorde para alguna de los eventos de recaudación a los que asistía o incluso para alguna reunión muy formal. Cary, en cambio, encaminó su regalo hacia su vena más friki y le regaló el pack de la serie completa de las _Gilmore Girls_. Ella no pudo más que abrazarlo y besarlo. Tras los regalos, ya era hora de soplar las velas y comerse la tarta que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Desde que era bien pequeña, la tarta había sido de chocolate y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar la tradición.

\- Pide un deseo, Mel – le recordó Cary.

Todos los años pedía siempre lo mismo. Al ser su cumpleaños, ese deseo se limitaba a ser egoísta y se lo dedicaba a sí misma, una labor que no resultaba fácil en los tiempos que corrían preocupándose por todo el mundo. Lo dijo mentalmente, cogió aire y sopló las velas. Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y ella empezó a cortar la tarta y a repartir entre los asistentes.

\- Espero que tu deseo se haga realidad, Mel. Te lo mereces – la besó su novio en la mejilla.

\- Eso espero yo también – y no dudó un segundo en atacar su trozo de tarta.


	29. Chapter 29

*¡Bienvenidos una semana más! Estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte y las cosas se van complicando por momentos. ¿Estáis preparados para la traca final? En dos semanas sin falta.

Si os está gustando la historia, no dudéis en agregarla entre vuestros favoritos, seguirla para nuevos capítulos (así no os perderéis el final) y dejar algún comentario con vuestra opinión sobre la historia.*

 **29**

 **Trampas e ¿infidelidades?**

Hacía tiempo que Melinda no se daba un momento para quedar con sus amigos y poder ponerse al día. En el fondo, con las nuevas tecnologías y la instantaneidad de estas, era imposible que no supiesen qué pensaban o que no se contase cualquier chascarrillo, pero eso no quitaba la importancia que tenía verse en persona, compartir una comida o un café y reírse hasta las lágrimas o estrujar los corazones hasta el llano mientras se contaban las últimas novedades. Hacía años que contaba con un grupo de amigos de lo más reducido pero fuerte y estable. Se habían conocido en el instituto y, con el paso del tiempo, de los vaivenes emocionales de cada uno de ellos, su amistad se fue fortaleciendo hasta el día de hoy. Se conocían demasiado aunque eso no quitaba que le sorprendiesen las ocurrencias que tenían. Era un grupo de lo más sano, con unas bases fuertes forjadas por la experiencia, y de lo más variopinto. Tenían puntos en común, unos más que con otros, pero eran diferentes, habían evolucionado de distintas maneras y eso convertía el viaje en algo mucho más interesante y especial. Melinda era la única mujer de los cuatro componentes de aquella pequeña familia y la mayor de todos, por lo que a veces se sentía un poco la madre de "sus chicos". No se lo tomaba a mal, al contrario, con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran responsabilidad pero sin perder el tono cómico que presentaba la situación. Por un tiempo fue la organizadora de las quedadas que montaban, trazaba el itinerario; quería tener todo bajo control, cosa que le encantaba. Luego, prefirió que todo el mundo se involucrase en la tarea, aunque lo dificultaba más, por lo que quedar no se convirtió en algo sencillo. De todas formas, cada vez que se reunían lo pasaban bien. No fue así durante una temporada, cuando Melinda, al llegar a casa, sentía que la reunión distendida con ellos no le había llenado como otras lo habían hecho anteriormente. Fue entonces cuando se propusieron quedar no porque querían ir a algún lado a comprar, sino porque tenían la necesidad de quedar. Era un momento no sólo para hablar de ciertos temas que requerían verse en persona, sino también como un momento de desconexión de la facultad, los padres o posteriormente el trabajo.

Melinda andaba enfrascada en la conversación de grupo que tenía con ellos, intentando poner de acuerdo a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Podemos simplemente quedar, por favor? Esto se está convirtiendo en algo más difícil de lo que es aparentemente – dijo ella.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – escribió Néstor rápidamente.

\- A donde sea. Venga chicos, hace tiempo que no os veo y tenemos pendiente la celebración de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Vamos a comer a aquel restaurante de la última vez? Tenía unas buenas hamburguesas y dijimos de volver – respondió John.

\- ¡Por mí perfecto! – tecleó de inmediato Melinda.

\- ¿Pasado mañana podéis? ¿Qué os parece? – sugirió Mike.

\- ¡Vale! – respondieron todos.

Al cerrar, más o menos, la quedada con sus amigos, empezó a contemplar a su alrededor, a aquellos abogados que no paraban de ir de un sitio a otro con carpetas en la mano. A veces le daba la impresión de que simplemente se paseaban y que realmente no trabajan. Al ir a comprobar una cosa en su móvil oyó sus voces. Alicia y Cary habían vuelto.

\- ¿Doble jurado? ¿Es eso posible? – se encontraban en la oficina de Alicia, con esta sentada en su asiento mientras la pareja estaba de pie.

\- Sí, y en la misma sala – se notaba un tono de resignación en la voz de ella.

\- No me parecería extraño si esto no lo han utilizado en una _sitcom_ para tener más _gags_. ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Trabajar con Lockhart  & Gardner o contra ellos? – preguntó Melinda.

\- Estamos seguros de que van a ir en nuestra contra, por lo que ya hemos puesto a Robyn a investigar al cliente, a ver si podemos dejarle en una mejor posición – respondió Cary –. También hemos visto que el Grupo Paisley podría estar pensando en abandonar el barco de Lockhart & Gardner.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó intrigada Melinda –. Nos vendría estupendo atraerlos hacia el nuestro.

\- Estamos viendo cómo acercarnos a ellos. Si tienes alguna sugerencia es bienvenida – Melinda hizo un gesto de aprobación. Cary prefirió dar el asunto por zanjado y volver al caso –. Sería mejor que fuese el abogado principal, Alicia. Ya sabes, para que las cosas no se pongan emocionales – la mirada de ella fue todo un poema. Se mantenía tranquila pero hubo algo en la oferta de Agos que no le gustó a Florrick.

\- No voy a volverme emocional. Estamos en el mismo bando.

\- No me refiero a ti, sino a Will. Intentemos dejar lo emocional fuera – Cary estaba siendo compresivo e iba con tiento para que Alicia no saltase de alguna forma.

\- Vale. Sé el abogado principal.

\- ¿Soy yo o parece que le ha molestado un poco que seas abogado principal? – le soltó Melinda cuando se fueron de su oficina.

\- Para nada. No te preocupes, Mel – le agarró de los hombros gentilmente –, no pasa nada.

\- Te mereces ser abogado principal, Cary. Ya has chupado demasiado banquillo. Es tu momento para brillar – le sonrió y él la besó.

\- ¿Qué haría sin mi animadora favorita, eh?

\- ¿Quieres que lleve unos pompones al juzgado y coree tu nombre? Tendría que comprarlos pero lo puedo hacer – ambos se rieron ante la idea –. Antes de que se me olvide. He quedado pasado mañana con mis amigos para, ya sabes, celebrar mi cumpleaños. No pudieron ir el día de la fiesta por trabajo y me vendría bien ponerme al día con ellos.

\- ¡Claro, ve! Tendré que trabajar de todas formas. Por si se me olvida, salúdalos de mi parte. Son unos tíos geniales.

Después de salir del hospital tras un duro día de trabajo, se metió en el coche y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro. El restaurante tenía un estilo rústico debido a la madera que inundaba el local, de tamaño considerable pero acogedor. Sus vistas al lago Michigan eran una de las atracciones de los clientes, además de la comida, la cual estaba buenísima. Repitieron la misma comanda que la anterior vez: cuatro hamburguesas hechas a la parrilla acompañadas por sus correspondientes patatas fritas y unas cervezas. En momentos de clarividencia, Melinda se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido su amistad y de lo cambiados que estaban en comparación con la época del instituto. Unas fotografías salidas del baúl de los recuerdos tenían gran parte de culpa de aquella reflexión. Néstor había sido el único abogado al que le abrió su corazón, siempre como amigo. Se llevaban a las mil maravillas y podía decir que, si se tenía que quedar con una persona del grupo, sería él al que elegiría como su mejor amigo. Su relación era especial. Sus padres los habían criado de forma muy similar, sus problemas familiares habían sido un gran lazo de unión entre ellos y que fuese tan abierto mentalmente le había dado un remanso de paz interior. Comprendía hasta la postura más extrema que pudiese adoptar sin ningún tipo de sermón en la recámara. Podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Néstor era bisexual, un descubrimiento que cogió por sorpresa a Melinda pero que, con el tiempo, fue aceptando perfectamente. Fue un shock al principio pero luego era comodísimo hablar de hombres con él. Por su parte, John era todo lo contrario a Néstor. Venía de una gran familia de tradición católica, un aspecto que difería por completo de Melinda. Esta le envidiaba por la gran cantidad de primos, hermanos, tíos, que tenía. Todos se apoyaban los unos a los otros, algo que Melinda no había experimentado. Sin embargo, una de las cosas sobre las que no podía hablar tan abiertamente era sobre la religión, un tema que los ponía en bandos totalmente opuestos pero se respetaban mutuamente. John aceptó la bisexualidad de Néstor y eso le permitió abrir un poco más su mente de católico. Era un apasionado de las matemáticas desde que lo conoció, por lo que no le resultó extraño a ninguno que continuase su formación en la universidad. Trabajaba actualmente en una consultoría, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de sacarse un doctorado y ejercer como profesor universitario algún día. Por último, Mike era enfermero y trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Melinda. Al principio de su amistad era un tío de lo más reservado, no se soltaba con ellos y, particularmente, Melinda pensaba que no lo conocía para nada. Sin embargo, eso fue cambiando y Mike fue saliendo de su caparazón poco a poco. En su época académica, Mike era un magnífico estudiante, ambicioso y trabajador, cualidades que había trasladado a su trabajo hospitalario. Aunque trabajaban en distintos departamentos, era la persona a la que más veía en su día a día.

\- Melinda, te tenemos que decir que no tenemos tu regalo todavía pero… lo tendremos pronto – dijo John después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Lo habéis pedido por Internet y se ha demorado más de la cuenta, ¿verdad? – les dedicó una media sonrisa y John bajó la cabeza como señal de culpable.

\- Sí, pero la próxima vez que nos reunamos te lo damos sin falta.

\- No os preocupéis, en serio. Necesitaba quedar con vosotros y que se nos fuese la pinza un rato. He tenido una serie de reuniones para conseguir fondos para el hospital y estoy exhausta.

\- Estar en la junta es una mierda. Menos mal que a mí esas cosas no me tocarán nunca – Mike cogió una patata frita y se la comió.

\- Eres un afortunado y lo sabes.

\- Hey, te mereces el puesto. Has trabajado muchísimo para llegar hasta ello. Y ten en cuenta una cosa – hizo una pequeña pausa para masticar otra patata –, si consigues pasta para el hospital te tratarán como a una heroína y, ¿quién no quiere ser un héroe estos días, eh?

\- Bueno, basta de hablar de trabajo, ¿vale? Sí, somos gente muy ocupada, con cargos muy guays y trabajamos un montón – Néstor dio por terminada la sección de quejas –. Vayamos a lo interesante. Melinda – hizo una pequeña pausa para darle emoción a lo que venía a continuación –, ¿qué tal tu vida sexual con Cary? – esta se quedó atónita pero empezó a reírse después del impacto inicial –. Recuerda una cosa, amiga: vivimos nuestra vida sexual a través de la tuya.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú te has acostado con más gente que yo los últimos dos años, ¿o no te acuerdas?

\- Ya pero era sólo eso, sexo. Tú tienes el santo grial que estamos buscando todos: una relación.

\- Hey, que yo tengo pareja – soltó Mike.

\- "Concubino" no nos sirve, Mike. Además, hace tiempo que estás con él. Necesitamos sangre fresca – respondió Néstor –. Bueno, ¿cómo va la cosa?

\- Bastante bien. Me organizó una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, como bien sabéis, y le sigo ayudando con el bufete. Nuestra relación se va estabilizando, algo muy normal después de estar varios meses saliendo.

\- ¡Casi ocho, querida! – apuntó Néstor.

\- Creo que has prestado demasiada atención a mi vida sentimental, Néstor – todos se rieron. Melinda optó por beberse un cuarto de su cerveza.

\- Me alegra que os vaya tan bien, Mel. Es un tío estupendo. Podíamos haber sido más duros con él cuando nos lo presentaste pero le dimos un poco de boleto. Conocer a los amigos de tu novia es una cita importante en toda relación – John le sonrió y Melinda le agradeció sus palabras.

\- ¿Ha habido algún problema con la tipa esa que nos dijiste? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Mike chasqueó los dedos intentando acordarse del nombre.

\- ¿Kalinda? No… – la duda se notó en su voz y sus amigos lo captaron enseguida. Andrew Wiley le había abierto los ojos ante la posibilidad de que Kalinda se estuviese acercando demasiado a su novio, un hombre con un profundo sentimiento hacia ella. Ilusa de sí, pensó que podía borrar aquel amor, "cuelgue" o lo que fuese que Cary sintiese por ella, pero ahora había empezado a pensar que a lo mejor su sueño solamente se había quedado en eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mel? No suenas muy segura de ello – apostilló Mike.

\- Un antiguo amigo de Cary me dijo que Kalinda había hablado con él hace algunas semanas. Me preocupa que pueda caer en sus redes – la conversación adquirió un tono mucho más serio. Sus amigos se acercaron un poco más entre ellos para mantener la intimidad.

\- ¿Crees que puede pasar algo? – preguntó Néstor. Se mostraba preocupado por su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con una relación antes, por lo que sabía de primera mano que su noviazgo con Cary era muy importante para ella.

\- No lo sé, pero ahora ando con un poco más de precaución. No quiero que esta relación se vaya a la mierda, ni tampoco quiero increpar a Cary sobre todo por mis celos enfermizos.

\- Es compresible. Sabes lo que siente por esa mujer; sentir celos es lo normal – Mike intentaba ponerse en su situación, como siempre solía hacer con todos. Se hizo un pequeño silencio que John rompió.

\- Hey, Mel, sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites. ¿Que quieres despejarte un poco? Nos lo dices. ¿Que quieres que le peguemos una paliza? Bueno, no somos los mejores matones del mundo, pero por ti hacemos el esfuerzo – Néstor lo animó diciendo "¡Eso, eso!". Ella no pudo más que sonreír y agradecérselo de todo corazón.

\- Bueno, yo siempre puedo patearle el culo en un juzgado, ¿sabéis? – Melinda contagió su risa al resto del grupo. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, un poco más segura pero, sobre todo, querida por aquellas tres personas que habían crecido con ella.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Cary se encontraba en la barra de un bar tomándose una copa mientras miraba su móvil tras un largo día en los juzgados. Melinda no se creería con quién había quedado en aquel sitio. Tras unos minutos, Kalinda Sharma se sentaba a su lado. Cary no despegó su vista de su móvil hasta que notó su mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? – le preguntó seriamente. Cary la miró igual de serio, con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Ya tengo una copa.

\- Te invito a otra – respondió inmediatamente la investigadora. Cary resopló al ver cómo le decía a la camarera que quería dos copas más. Tenía la corbata ligeramente desanudada y el brazo sobre el respaldo del taburete, por lo que se encontraba de lado.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó volviendo a mirar el móvil.

\- No, estoy tomando una copa – Cary le echó una mirada de esas que matan, aunque realmente el universo no era tan estúpido como para caer en la idea. Dejó el móvil de mala gana y cogió la copa de Martini.

\- Kalinda, te dije que te daría cinco minutos. No los malgastes – se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de bebida.

\- Vale – hizo una pequeña pausa, preparándose para decir lo que había ido a decirle –. Te echo de menos – Cary volvió a mirarla y no pudo más que reírse. Empezó a negar con la cabeza incluso antes de soltar la frase que se le había cruzado por la mente.

\- Fingiste que te ibas con Florrick/Agos para poder contarles nuestros secretos a Lockhart & Gardner.

\- Son mis jefes, Cary.

\- Y yo era tu amigo.

\- Sí, por eso guardé tu secreto durante tres meses.

\- ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Que os ibais. Oye, Will estaba dispuesto a despedirme por eso. Yo no soy tu enemiga, Cary, pero no puedo poner en peligro mi trabajo por ti.

\- Fantástico, ya has dicho tu discurso… – de repente la camarera tiró las dos copas de Martini que traía sobre de Cary, quien se levantó de repente para ver el estropicio. La bebida quedó derramada por la barra.

Cary se fue rápidamente al lavabo mientras Kalinda intentaba poner a buen recaudo el móvil de Agos, el cual empezó a vibrar por una notificación. La investigadora echó un pequeño vistazo. Se trataba de un email de Robyn sobre el Grupo Paisley. Tras darle la vuelta al teléfono y pensárselo un par de veces, decidió leerlo. El email decía que su presidente había sido arrestado por solicitar prostitutas y que se les presentaba una buena oportunidad para robar otro cliente. Ahora quedaba por conocer qué haría Kalinda con aquella información. Su postura estaba bastante clara: informar a Will y ponerle remedio a esta posible fuga de clientes.

\- ¿Sabes quién llamó? – Cary había ido a visitarla a la oficina en su descanso para comer.

\- Sorpréndeme, Agos – le dijo ella antes de darle un bocado a su sándwich.

\- El señor Paisley. Quiere una reunión con nosotros – se notaba el entusiasmo en la voz, lo cual era contagioso.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo? – vio que le estaba siendo imposible comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, por lo que dejó el sándwich en el _tupper_.

\- Pagué a una camarera para que me tirase una copa encima – se rio con sólo pensarlo. Melinda se vio perdidísima de repente en aquella conversación.

\- ¿Qué? – puso cara de extrañada.

\- Les tendí una trampa a Lockhart & Gardner. Les hice creer que Paisley había sido acusado de solicitar prostitutas, una en particular, Haley, quien realmente es su nieta, la cual tiene una enfermedad que la tiene postrada en una silla de ruedas – Melinda se quedó sorprendida. No pensó que el bufete rival caería en la mentira.

\- ¡Mírate, Cary, jugándosela al enemigo! Esto añade más leña al fuego a la contienda.

\- Estoy preparado para todo, Mel – le dedicó una media sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo.

Más tarde, aquel día, Cary decidió irse al apartamento de Melinda, donde llevaba un tiempo viviendo con ella, antes de tiempo. Le apetecía quitarse el traje y trabajar lo más cómodo posible. Por su parte, Melinda seguía en el hospital practicándole una operación a corazón abierto a un niño de ocho años. De repente sonó la puerta y él abrió rápidamente. Ahí se encontraba ella ante él, con un abrigo largo color fucsia, mirándole como sólo lo hacía ella, entre misteriosa y cautelosa, como un gato que espera a atacar al enemigo.

\- Bien jugado, Cary – este rio al comprobar que le había descubierto.

\- ¿Cuándo descubriste que Haley Elliot era su nieta? – se puso momentáneamente serio.

\- Después de que lo acusáramos de ir con prostitutas – Kalinda cambió su rostro serio por una pequeña risa. Cary la imitó –. ¿Pagaste a la camarera para que tirara las bebidas y te mandaste un mensaje a tu propio teléfono? – antes de que acabase la pregunta Cary ya estaba afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuándo pensaste en hacer eso? – ¿qué había detrás de tanta pregunta? El daño ya estaba hecho. Con Kalinda nunca se sabía.

\- No mucho antes de que tú llegaras – Kalinda le sonrió como una madre que sonríe orgullosa a su hijo. Cary le sonrió y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Cuídate, Kalinda – dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba. Sin embargo, ella lo impidió poniendo el pie en el momento justo. Cary volvió a prestarle atención.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos en paz? – Cary se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta. Se encontraba inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, sujetándose con las manos en el marco de la puerta.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Entonces, vamos a tomar una copa – estaba poniendo esa mirada misteriosa otra vez, como si le estuviese invitando a algo más allá de una copa, algo prohibido.

\- ¿Para que puedas volver a ponerte por delante? – parecía que no había causado efecto en su interlocutor.

\- No – contestó ella tajante –. Porque quiero una copa – volvió a intentarlo. Cary volvió a suspirar.

\- Esto no es una buena idea, Kalinda – se mostraba serio.

\- Lo sé – respondió ella de inmediato –. ¿Y bien? – sonrió y él puso esa sonrisa de niño bueno que traía loca a Melinda. ¿Estaría pasando por su mente lo que le diría su novia si se enterase de que Kalinda había estado ante su puerta?

Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos volvió a abrirse. Cary salió del apartamento y se puso la cazadora de piel marrón mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Kalinda sonrió y le siguió. Había ganado la batalla.


	30. Chapter 30

*¡Bienvenidos una semana más y, sobre todo, felices fiestas a todos! Como regalo de Navidad, he decidido publicar el último capítulo de la primera parte del fanfic. ¡Agarraos porque es muy fuerte todo lo que ocurre!

Dejaré pasar un par de meses, seguramente, antes de publicar la segunda parte, la cual estará en este mismo relato. Quiero escribir un poco más y que haya margen para que, en caso de que no pueda escribir durante un tiempo, vosotros tengáis material para leer.

Os animo una "última" vez a comentar si os está gustando o no, a seguir la historia y ponerla entre vuestros favoritos. Melinda y Cary volverán pronto*

 **30**

 **¡** _ **Boom**_ **! Y explotó**

Después de que Lemond Bishop volviese a su vida, reincidente en el tema de las drogas y sus problemas con la DEA, y el interrogatorio que le había preparado Charles Lester, el representante de Bishop y otro de sus abogados, junto con Alicia, Cary necesitaba disipar los problemas de su mente. Se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar saboreando su copa, relajado y con el nudo de la corbata un poco más flojo que hace unas horas. Había pensado que, más tarde, podría encontrarse con Melinda, acurrucarse junto a ella en el sofá y disfrutar de su presencia antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, había encontrado un plan mejor, o al menos eso le pareció a él en aquel momento. Kalinda estaba mirándolo, indecisa sobre si hablar o no. Él, simplemente, estaba disfrutando de la compañía, de tenerla cerca, más de lo que la había tenido durante los meses anteriores. Estaba dolido con ella, su traición, él cayendo en la trampa una vez más a pesar de que su novia le avisase, pero el alcohol dejaba aquello de lado y disfrutaba del ambiente, la noche y ella. Él la sonrió y bebió un poco más.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cary? – se había decidido a preguntarle, seria pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa, su actitud habitual.

\- Estoy bebiendo – le respondió con la misma actitud.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de castigo?

\- No. Me pediste que tomásemos algo y bebo – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que arrebatan.

\- Gracioso – pareció que se lo tomó a bien aunque con Kalinda nunca se sabía. Era imposible de descifrar. Terminó su bebida y se bajó del taburete. Cary la miró impasible mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Algo la detuvo. Regresó hasta él más decidida que nunca –. Si quieres que hablemos, sólo di "hablemos". No juegues.

Realmente le había molestado perder su preciado tiempo en niñerías. Kalinda se marchó y él la vio hacerlo con otra sonrisa en los labios. ¿Estaría ganando algún tipo de partida que tuviesen entre ambos? La anterior vez lo habían pasado bien, habían vuelto a hablar y la química que había entre ellos volvió a surgir. En el fondo, Cary sabía que jamás había desaparecido, incluso cuando no se dirigían la palabra y él estaba con otra persona. Esa otra persona. ¿Estaría haciendo algo malo por quedar con Kalinda sólo para beber? ¿Le importaría a su novia? La relación entre Melinda y la investigadora no era de las mejores, es más, ella la odiaba a muerte. Se había posicionado a su favor después de que él le contase cómo había sido su "amistad" con ella en estos últimos años, un tira y afloja donde el que salía perdiendo era él. Ahora tenía una relación estable, feliz y con miras de futuro pero, ¿qué le faltaba para ser perfecta? ¿Por qué tenía dentro este cosquilleo cada vez que veía a Kalinda o quedaba con ella? ¿Se trataba del misterio, de la aventura, o qué era verdaderamente?

Melinda, en cambio, había decidido quedarse en casa inflándose poco a poco a cafeína. Le esperaba una noche larga si quería terminar los informes y preparar una serie de reuniones a la mañana siguiente. El ocupar un cargo en la junta directiva la había convertido en una parte fundamental del hospital y eso, consecuentemente, implicaba un incremento de las responsabilidades. Papeles, más y más documentos, un montón de números, era lo que se había convertido para ella aquella noche que, en un primer instante, pintaba sosegada. Hubo un punto de la velada en la que no pudo más y decidió ducharse, dejando correr el agua caliente por su espalda, entregándose a su sonido y al vapor que generaba. Al estar sola en casa, aprovechó la ocasión para encender una pequeña radio que tenía cerca de su ducha y ponerse a cantar a los cuatro vientos los últimos éxitos que estaban de moda. Necesitaba descargar el estrés y la frustración de varios acontecimientos: algunas reuniones que habían sido un verdadero quebradero de cabeza; un par de rencillas con los padres de los pacientes, los cuales pensaban que eran ellos los doctores y no ella; la gran cagada de uno de los médicos de otro departamento diferente al suyo pero que, como parte de la junta, también se debía encargar de ello. Y luego estaba _eso_ , un asunto que la reconcomía desde hacía semanas por culpa de Andrew Wiley, quien había abierto una puerta que creía cerrada. Quería confiar en Cary, en cierta parte lo hacía, pero otra tenía que andarse con cuidado, siempre alerta ante cualquier señal, cualquier indicio, de que su novio podía caer en las garras de ella. Había hablado con Kalinda y no se lo había comentado. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era cierto que, en un principio, podría molestarle pero si le contaba la verdad, que sólo habían conversado, lo dejaría ahí, encadenando sus celos. Melinda jamás lo había negado: era una persona celosa, mucho en algunas ocasiones.

Todo provenía de una tremenda inseguridad en sí misma. "Creo que jamás he estado segura de algo", se dijo a sí. Creía haber estado segura sobre el matrimonio de sus padres, de su amor por su familia, de sus estudios, del futuro que le esperaba, y todo eso, en algún momento de su vida, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Ciertas cosas habían desaparecido, otras tomaron un giro inesperado, y de todas ellas se repuso. Tampoco pensaba que fuese a estar con alguien bastante tiempo. Su relación con Cary era la más duradera que había tenido y, sin embargo, la sombra de la sospecha, el monstruo acechando a la felicidad, continuaban ahí, esperando el instante más débil para atacar. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿No se sentía digna de tener a alguien a su lado, no tenía derecho a ser feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado? Todas sus relaciones pasadas habían sido por interés. ¿Por qué dudaba de todo precisamente ahora? Wiley no sólo había abierto una puerta, sino que había desatado a la bestia, una que llevaba un largo periodo dormida y que, por culpa de los celos y sus inseguridades, lo iba a echar todo por la borda. Melinda prefirió mostrarse cauta y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar y ella sólo estaba esperando el impacto.

\- ¡Volvemos a los teléfonos de prepago! Utilizadlos para las llamadas de negocios. No podemos exponernos más – gritó Alicia debido a la marabunta de voces que no paraban de hablar. Se encontraba en la sala de juntas con todos los socios reunidos.

\- ¿Y esto a qué se debe? – preguntó Melinda. Se encontraba más perdida de lo normal al no haberse pasado por la oficina en los últimos dos días.

\- Creemos que la DEA está escuchando nuestras llamadas y por eso pararon a Lemond Bishop ayer – contestó Cary mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo izquierdo disimuladamente.

\- ¡Vaya, veo que me he perdido toda la fiesta! ¿La DEA? – su cara de asombro hablaba por sí misma –. Veo que nuestro Walter White afroamericano sigue cabreándolos – el comentario provocó un murmullo de risas entre el resto de los asociados.

\- Charles Lester nos estuvo interrogando ayer a Robyn, Clarke y a mí – continuó Cary –. Pensó que alguno de nosotros le había dado el chivatazo.

\- ¿Todavía no se ha enterado de que haríamos lo que fuese por mantenerlo como cliente? Y cuando digo "lo que sea" me refiero a "casi lo que sea". Yo me apunto a cocinar un poco de _crystal meth_ azul – se rio para sí.

\- ¿Vas a convertirte en Jesse Pinkman, Mel? – le susurró su novio al oído.

\- ¡Hey, has pillado la referencia! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Agos – le pellizcó ligeramente el moflete mostrándole su entusiasmo.

Después de la corta reunión, Melinda se dirigió al ascensor para irse al hospital. Tenía que dejar todo en orden ya que aquella noche no estaría en su apartamento, sino en la casa de su hermana. Llevaba unos días sin ver a Amelia y quería compensarle el distanciamiento que había tenido con ella. Además, le serviría para cambiar de aires y, ya de paso, poder charlar con su hermana. Necesitaba una noche de chicas aprovechando que Dan, su marido, se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios.

\- Espero que te lo pases bien. Ya nos veremos a la mañana siguiente, ¿de acuerdo? – le propuso Cary antes de despedirse con un beso.

\- Sería estupendo – hizo una pequeña pausa y fue al grano –. ¿Vas a decirles algo a Will y a Diane sobre la DEA?

\- Creo que sería lo mejor. Así ven que somos legales y que no queremos que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres vengarte aunque sea un poco? – se mostró juguetona aunque realmente lo estaba fingiendo. Había una parte de ella que la retenía en la seriedad.

\- Estamos hablando de la DEA, de conversaciones privadas. Es mejor avisarles y que se pongan a cubierto – estaba serio aunque, de pronto, una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

\- Como quieras. Tú eres el jefe, Agos – se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Tras ir a las oficinas de Lockhart & Gardner, aquella que fue su casa de la que le echaron dos veces, lo cual provocó un fogonazo directo del pasado a cuando le echó su padre de su hogar, se le presentó una oportunidad de oro, la que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. La misma que le dio fuerzas durante una temporada de su vida, un objetivo que cumplir, aunque era mucho más que eso, era un deseo potente, arraigado dentro de sí; la misma que le llevó por un camino de cierta tristeza, frustración y humillación. Kalinda había llamado y quería verle. Él quería verla. Había llegado su oportunidad de que el juego llegara a su fin, o de que comenzase. Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, ella estaba ahí, con su chaqueta de cuero negra y esas botas inconfundibles. Tenía un vestido de color morado que le llegaba a mitad de pantorrilla. Empezó a sentir un calor fuera de sí en su interior, sólo con verla se había encendido un motor que creía dormido durante los últimos meses. ¿De verdad iba a lanzarse? ¿De verdad iba a traicionar los principios que se había marcado desde que salió del bufete rival? La trajo para sí con su mano agarrada gentilmente por su nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Kalinda cerró la puerta y le agarró la cara con las dos manos, continuando el beso. La ropa empezó a volar por la habitación: su camisa aterrizó a los pies de la cama, el vestido terminó en un extremo de la habitación, los pantalones acabaron colgando de una lámpara. Las sábanas de su cama les cubrían por completo, como si creasen una pequeña burbuja para ellos solos donde nada ni nadie los pudiese molestar. Kalinda se encontraba encima de él, moviendo las caderas sin cesar, sintiendo los embistes de Cary, quien jadeaba de vez en cuando. Kalinda se mostraba disfrutando de aquel viaje por las rutas del placer aunque realmente nadie sabía si todo era una careta para atrapar al enemigo más en sus redes o si lo sentía de verdad. Diane le había encomendado la tarea de enterarse de si lo que decía Cary, si la DEA estaba también investigando a Lockhart & Gardner, era cierto. Y ella, por supuesto, tenía la manera perfecta de enterarse de este tipo de cosas. Quizás no lo quería reconocer pero se estaba aprovechando de la parte más vulnerable de Cary, la que le correspondía a ella, la misma que había respetado durante todos estos años. Cary aumentó la velocidad y ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo. Kalinda seguía encima de él cuando su teléfono sonó. Cary hizo ademán de cogerlo pero ella, con un simple toque en su antebrazo le paró.

\- No.

\- ¿Y si es importante? – le preguntó suavemente.

\- Pues no atenderás una llamada importante – continuó con su tono, haciéndose la interesante. Le miró a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho y le hizo la pregunta –. ¿Por qué no me hablabas?

\- No puedo confiar en ti.

\- ¿Por qué no? – él se rio –. Bueno, yo tampoco puedo confiar en ti.

\- Eso es cierto – se puso un poco más serio. Parecía que la conversación les estaba cortando el rollo.

\- Destrucción mutua asegurada – respondió ella acercándose a él. Cary se rio ante el comentario.

\- Sí – ella le besó y él se dejó llevar temporalmente. Era algo que deseaba desde hacía muchos años, tenerla así, con él, en su cama, haciéndola suya. No importaban las intenciones, la historia entre ellos o las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo estaban ella y él.

\- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad sobre las escuchas? – Cary dio un pequeño suspiro y, cogiéndole gentilmente de la cara le respondió.

\- ¿Que Lockhart & Gardner está siendo interceptado? Sí – se encontraban muy cerca. Podían sentir la respiración del otro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Kalinda estaba trabajando. Si en algún momento había tenido un periodo de placer se había terminado.

\- Comprar teléfonos de prepago – le contestó mientras intentaba besarla. Ella no se dejaba. Quería su información antes.

\- ¿Alertaste a los clientes? – había vuelto a su actitud juguetona. Le besó brevemente.

\- Ya hablamos de esto.

\- Pero no lo has hecho todavía.

\- Estamos poniendo nuestra casa en orden y vosotros deberíais hacerlo también – seguía con su mano izquierda en el rostro de ella. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Kalinda tenía el semblante un poco más serio –. Kalinda, te estoy diciendo la verdad – le volvió a sonreír y ella le respondió con un beso.

Paralelamente, lejos de allí, Melinda se encontraba leyéndole una historia a Amelia mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino. Estaban en el sofá, la pequeña encima de su tía mientras tenía el libro delante de ella. Elia se encontraba en el otro extremo viendo cómo tía y sobrina disfrutaban de la lectura.

\- ¿Tía? – preguntó Amelia al terminar el libro.

\- Dime, cariño.

\- ¿Dónde está tío Cary? – eso le pilló totalmente de sorpresa a Melinda.

\- ¿Tío Cary? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas así? – le sonrió con ternura.

\- No sé. ¿Va a ser mi tío, no? – la inocencia se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos.

\- No lo sé, pequeña, pero te mantendré al tanto, ¿vale? – ella empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

Melinda había soñado despierta de vez en cuando. Siguió momentáneamente el pensamiento de su sobrina, una niña llena de inocencia que no conocía la palabra "complicación". Era lo típico de aquella edad temprana, vivir sin preocupaciones, fácilmente. Aquella noche decidió no decirle nada a su hermana sobre sus celos, sus preocupaciones y las inseguridades que rondaban por su cabeza. Quería pasar una velada de lo más tranquila, estar acurrucada junto a Amelia y quedarse dormida abrazándola. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse mejor, pese a que eso fuese una tarea ardua.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó al piso de abajo para tomarse un rápido desayuno y se dirigió directamente al hospital, donde le esperaba un paciente para ser operado. Nunca había agradecido más la idea de llevarse ropa limpia para así no pasar por su casa. Dejó el coche en el garaje como siempre. Algo andaba mal. El ascensor no funcionaba aquel día y tendría que salir por la puerta del parking para luego entrar por la puerta principal del edificio. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo seguía sin ir bien, algo no encajaba del todo. Desde una distancia prudencial vio a Cary y Kalinda cerca de por donde tenía que pasar. Se encontraban muy próximos el uno del otro, creando una intimidad no antes vista por ella. Se quedó mirando, como si de un _voyeur_ se tratase, agarrada al paraguas que la mantenía seca de la tormenta con la que había despertado la ciudad de Chicago. Desde pequeña, pensaba que la lluvia significaba que los ángeles del cielo se encontraban tristes y que lloraban. En ese preciso instante, pensó que ella iba a hacer lo mismo. Cary besó a Kalinda apasionadamente aunque, de forma obvia, se estaba conteniendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella, quien era su novia desde hace ocho meses, quien había estado en los momentos bajos ofreciéndole su apoyo? Se estaba poniendo enferma con sólo ver el espectáculo y, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba en shock, a punto de vomitar y empezar a temblar. "Lárgate de ahí. No tienes por qué ver esto".

\- Sí tengo que verlo – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja –. Necesito una razón para odiarle de ahora en adelante.

Tras el beso, decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente chaparrón y que tenía que seguir con sus labores. Dio toda la vuelta al edificio y entró por la cafetería, donde había una entrada secundaria. El viaje en el ascensor no le hizo ningún bien. Su mente empezó a funcionar a toda máquina, preguntándose si cada paso del camino había sido una farsa, una fantasía montada en su cabeza. ¿No había sido consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que Cary no sintiese lo mismo por ella? ¿Había algo más detrás de ese beso? Melinda se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y a punto de gritarle a alguien a la vez. Tenía que parar de pensar en lo que había presenciado, debía ponerse a trabajar. Había gente que la necesitaba más que Cary Agos, gente que se merecía más su pensamiento que él. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba poniéndose la bata y cogiendo el historial del paciente, él apareció por la puerta.

\- Hey, hola, cariño – le saludó él mientras se acercaba a ella. Le dio un beso en los labios. Melinda todavía podía saborear el calor que Kalinda había dejado impregnado en ellos, su aroma.

\- Perdona, Cary, pero tengo que irme. Tengo una operación muy importante programada – respondió zafándose de él. No le quería cerca, no podía tenerle cerca. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y ahora mismo estaba muy alterada para hacerle frente.

\- Oh, claro. No te preocupes – Melinda estaba saliendo ya de su oficina cuando le preguntó –. ¿Nos vemos luego en tu apartamento, vale?

No obtuvo respuesta. Melinda había huido presa de la rabia y el miedo a montar una escena delante de personas que no tenían que ver tal espectáculo. Esto tenía que quedar en privado el mayor tiempo posible. Hizo de tripas corazón y se puso a trabajar. Era la única manera que tenía de despejarse de aquel lío, de no pensar en ello. Sin embargo, no lo hizo por completo. Una parte de su cerebro seguía cuestionándose si había sido una estúpida por no ver lo evidente. Se martirizó poco a poco a preguntas sin una respuesta aparente, a un silencio que le estaba comiendo por dentro. Llegó un momento en que le pidió a una enfermera que pusiese su lista de reproducción para poder continuar con su labor. La operación resultó un éxito tras 10 horas metida en el quirófano, una tortura física y psicológica en el mismo día. Se excusó ante el equipo y se fue a casa llevando un terrible pesar sobre sus hombros. Seguía lloviendo en la ciudad de Chicago y el sentimiento era mutuo. Melinda se sentía calada hasta los huesos por la traición, el dolor, la rabia y la pesadumbre originados por el encontronazo de esa mañana. Era momento de afrontar la realidad, de terminar de romper una pieza de su interior.

Cary llegó a casa sobre las ocho de la tarde, una hora y media más tarde que ella. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un conjunto más cómodo para estar por casa. Se encontraba delante de la televisión mientras él se estaba quitando el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero.

\- ¡Hola! Creía que no te encontraría por aquí – dio la vuelta al sofá para darle un beso –. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien… – se mostraba ida, sin energías. Realmente las estaba salvando para el gran momento –. Cansadísima, pero ya estoy en casa.

\- ¿Te fue bien con Amelia y con tu hermana? – se había sentado a su lado y tenía apoyada su mano en su muslo derecho. Le estaba poniendo enferma poco a poco, imaginándose dónde habría puesto sus manos en Kalinda antes.

\- ¡Sí! Fue estupendo. Necesitaba estar un rato con ella. Se lo merece, ¿sabes? – no podía verle la cara. Mantuvo la mirada en la pantalla pero sin ver nada.

De repente, Cary se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió un vaso de agua y empezó a beber de espaldas a ella. Melinda vio que era su oportunidad y que, ahora que la rabia iba poco a poco liberándose por todo su torrente sanguíneo, tenía que aprovecharla.

\- Oye, Cary, ¿no me tienes que contar nada? – él siguió como si nada. Ni siquiera se atragantó ante la pregunta. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Melinda sentía verdadera curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó a su vez antes de dar otro sorbo a su vaso. Continuaba sin darle la cara.

\- No sé, algo importante que te haya pasado. Algo "excitante" tal vez… – decidió darse la vuelta para tenerla enfrente.

\- No. Nada. Todo muy normal – Melinda no iba a esperar para que la bomba explotara. Ya había esperado todo el día y la tortura había sido suficiente.

\- ¿No? ¿Tampoco ese beso con Kalinda delante del hospital donde trabajo? – mantuvo la calma. "Sé un témpano de hielo, Mel. Sé una zorra sin sangre en las venas".

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Cary dejó el vaso en la encimera –. No sé de qué estás hablando, Mel.

\- Deja de tratarme como si fuera gilipollas, Cary. Os he visto esta mañana. Tú besándola a ella. ¿Qué cojones no me estás contando, ah? – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acercaba a él –. ¿Te has acostado con ella, Cary? ¿Te la has tirado por fin, ah? ¿Has tachado tu mayor deseo de la lista? – seguía acercándose a él, mostrándose cada vez más amenazante.

\- Mel, lo puedo explicar… – quería explicarse, decirle que todo había sido un terrible error. ¿Estaba seguro de eso?

\- Así que te la has follado, ¿no? – el tono iba en aumento.

\- Mel, lo siento mucho…

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca, Agos, o te juro que no sé qué voy a hacer! – por un segundo intentó tranquilizarse pero resultaba inútil –. ¡¿De verdad lo sientes?! ¿Lo sentías igual cuando te la estabas tirando? ¿Te pesa siquiera en la conciencia lo que me has hecho? – se alejó de él por miedo a lo que pudiese hacerle. No quería ponerse agresiva –. ¡Hemos estado ocho meses juntos, Cary! ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! ¡¿Cada vez que venga pavoneándose ante ti vas a caer como el capullo que eres?! ¡¿En serio te vas a dejar manipular por esa zorra?! ¿No te vas a dar cuenta de que sólo quiere la información que la puedas dar, que no te quiere de verdad? ¡¿Alguna vez te darás cuenta?!

\- Melinda, por favor, tranquilízate – intentó cogerla de los hombros pero ella se echó para atrás.

\- ¡¿Que me tranquilice?! No tengas la puta poca jodida vergüenza de decirme que me tranquilice cuando me has puesto los cuernos con esa zorra. ¡Qué hijo de puta que eres, Cary, y qué estúpida he sido por caer en esto! – Melinda no pudo contenerse más, sus ojos se empezaron a poner vidriosos y las primeras lágrimas caía por su rostro –. Joder, Cary, me he dado completamente a ti, ¿no lo entiendes? He estado ahí en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿y tú vuelves a ella? ¡¿Qué ha sido esta relación para ti?! ¡¿Un juego?! – le empujó aunque apenas se movió del sitio.

\- Mel, no, por favor. No hagas esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que no haga qué?! ¿Decirte la verdad, ser honesta, cosa que no has sido tú conmigo? Si tenías algún problema conmigo podías habérmelo dicho. Podíamos haberlo solucionado – se había abierto la compuerta. Ahora no podía parar.

\- Creo que hemos ido demasiado rápido y que necesitamos bajar la velocidad – Melinda se quedó petrificada. La rabia seguía incrementando –. Tú ves un futuro lejano entre nosotros y ahora mismo yo no lo veo. Estoy centrado en el bufete…

\- En un bufete que he financiado en parte con mi dinero, al que he llevado clientes de mi padre. ¡De mi padre, Cary! He traicionado a mi propio padre, joder. ¿No te das cuenta lo que he hecho por ti? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que te quiero tanto como para traicionar a mi puto padre?!

\- No te lo pedí, Mel. No te pedí que lo hicieras – se encontraba totalmente serio y en estado de alerta.

\- Me gustaría verte si no tuvieras los clientes de mi padre, Cary – sonó fría como el hielo. Su parte oscura, aquella que no quería revelar, había salido a flote –. Es probable que estuvieras muerto de hambre, sin un puto centavo en tu bolsillo y suplicándoles a los empresarios que te contratasen como su abogado. No todo en este negocio es el apellido Florrick, Cary, y tú has visto muy bien cómo puede abrir y cerrar puertas. Puedo cortarte las alas que esos clientes te están dando cuando quiera – el tono amenazante, la postura inclinada hacia él, el dedo acusador. Melinda había dejado salir a otra Melinda, una que todavía Cary no había conocido.

\- Tenemos a Chumhum, a Lemond Bishop ahora…

\- Como han venido se pueden ir de vuelta – era calculadora y fría, muy fría. Las lágrimas ya no brotaban más de sus ojos.

\- Mel, arreglemos esto, por favor. Te quiero. Lo que he hecho ha sido una estupidez – quería sonar convincente pero, en verdad, sonaba como si tuviese miedo.

\- No te puedo perdonar que te hayas acostado con mi némesis, Cary. No puedo – hizo una pequeña pausa –. Te hubiese perdonado si hubiese sido con cualquier otra mujer, ni hubiese dudado un segundo, ¿me oyes? ¿Pero con ella? ¡Jamás!

\- Mel, por favor…

\- Quiero que cojas tus cosas y que salgas de mi casa – dijo lo más relajadamente posible.

Él no se movió. Quería creer que el miedo, el dolor o lo que estuviese sintiendo le impedían dar un solo paso, pero Melinda no podía más. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. La otra parte, aquella que estaba enloqueciendo por momentos, se lo tomó como un insulto. Sin pensarlo, se fue hasta su dormitorio ante la atenta y petrificada mirada de Cary, quien no pudo seguirla al estar todavía en shock. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó la Beretta que contenía en su interior.

\- ¡He dicho que quiero que cojas tus putas cosas y que salgas de mi puta casa ahora mismo! – le gritó apuntándole con el arma. Cary alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de son de paz.

\- ¡Wow, wow! Mel, baja el arma, por favor. No querrás que alguien resulte herido – intentó tranquilizarla pero se quedó en eso, en un mero intento.

\- Oh, Cary, no sabes lo que quiero. Realmente no me conoces en absoluto. Deberías haber prestado atención en estos ocho meses – sonaba como una lunática –. Empieza a recoger tus cosas o las tiraré por la puta ventana. ¡Que le jodan a Calvin Klein!

\- Está bien, está bien. Pero baja eso, por Dios.

Melinda le siguió atenta con la mirada, viendo cómo metía todo en una pequeña maleta que había traído la última vez, como si presupusiera cuál iba a ser el final del trayecto. Hubo un momento en el que se dio por vencida y se fue al salón, a sentarse en el sofá. A los diez minutos, Cary la encontró sentada, inclinada hacia delante, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. No vio el arma por ninguna parte. Se sintió observada y giró la cabeza. Era la estampa de la ruptura, del adiós más doloroso que había experimentado en la última década. Se levantó y dio la vuelta al sofá para dirigirse a la entrada. Cary ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba justo delante con la maleta en la mano. Se puso frente a ella. Quería verla por última vez, una imagen que le perseguiría durante una gran temporada. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos llorosos y un semblante completamente impertérrito. Parecía un robot.

\- Melinda, yo…

La puerta se cerró de un portazo en sus narices. No había nada que hacer, no había forma de salvar la relación que había mantenido con ella los últimos meses. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se dejó engatusar de esa manera? ¿Había merecido la pena? Llamó al ascensor y esperó pacientemente. No sabía lo que sentía, estaba hecho un lío. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de procesarlo. Abrió el coche y tiró la maleta a la parte trasera del vehículo. Necesitaba sentarse, le temblaban las piernas. Tras ver la oscuridad de su alrededor no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el llanto.

Melinda se quedó parada nada más oír el portazo. Ahora era ella quien no podía moverse. Demasiado dolor dentro, demasiada adrenalina. ¿Le había apuntado con una pistola? "¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando, Mel?! ¡Es Cary! ¡No puedes hacer eso!". Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse; lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie podía cambiar aquello. Nunca pensó que esta iba a ser la forma en la que acabarían las cosas. Como un destello, volvieron a su cabeza las palabras de su sobrina Amelia.

\- ¿Va a ser mi tío, no?

La compuerta se abrió de par en par y ahí, justo en la entrada, donde una vez, hace muchos, muchos meses, empezaría todo con un beso apasionado, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. La pieza se había roto por completo, algo a lo que una vez había llamado corazón.

Continuará...


	31. Chapter 31

*¡Hola de nuevo! Con motivo de mi cumpleaños, quería ofreceros el prólogo de lo que va a ser la segunda parte del fanfic. Por el momento tengo 18 capítulos escritos, para mí pocos para seguir publicando la historia de inmediato. Espero que los estudios me dejen un poco de tiempo por lo menos para añadir unos cuantos capítulos más y seguir.

De todas formas, seguid el fanfic y os enteraréis de cuándo subiré nuevo material sin falta.*

 **Parte II**

… **hasta que alguien la rompe**

 **Prólogo**

 **Comienza el fin de Melinda Cavanaugh**

Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro. Yo lo sé, lo siento dentro de mí intentando salir como si le fuese la vida en ello. Otra cosa es que lo exploremos, que le demos rienda suelta y se apodere de nosotros, de nuestro cuerpo y de nuestra mente. Hace tiempo que conozco de su existencia, desde que era una adolescente con mucha rabia dentro, algo que dejaba salir en la más absoluta intimidad de mi habitación a través de las lágrimas en su mayoría. He tenido pensamientos terribles, terroríficos, hacia otras personas, no hacia mí; nunca he sentido el impulso de hacerme daño, pero sí de hacérselo a los demás. Esa rabia, el dolor, la frustración, me han llevado a imaginarme más de una vez cómo mataría a mi propio padre, cómo le clavaría un cuchillo de cocina en su pecho mientras dormía. Iría a su habitación cuando se encontrase en el más profundo de sus sueños, de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, teniendo como único compás el ritmo de mi respiración. Al acercarme, levantaría poco a poco el cuchillo y, al estar sólo a un paso de él, le contemplaría, como lo hace una madre con su hijo, con cierta ternura. El problema sería que no habría ternura en mis ojos, sino el más profundo odio nacido de mis entrañas. Levantaría el cuchillo más alto y, midiendo a ojo, se lo clavaría en el esternón, atravesándolo hasta llegar al motor de la vida: el corazón. El cómo deshacerme de las pruebas es un punto que nunca he pensado. A lo mejor quisiera que me cogiesen, que alguien me salvase de mí misma y de la siguiente atrocidad que pudiese cometer. Tranquilo, no lo he hecho, como puedes comprobar, pero sí que lo he pensado. "No se merece vivir", me he dicho a mí misma a raíz de varios actos: de su comportamiento estúpido e infantil conmigo, de la traición hacia mi madre y de las mentiras con las que nos ha intentado (y sigue intentando) engatusar a mi hermana y a mí. Sin embargo, nunca lo he intentado, algo dentro de mí ha parado a la bestia que habita en mi interior. Quiero pensar que es el raciocinio, cosa que todavía no he perdido y que me mantiene cuerda, siendo quien soy y sin saltarme una línea que jamás se debe de cruzar. Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué me detiene. ¿Realmente quiero liberar ese lado oscuro que albergo? ¿Se está verdaderamente preparado para ello? ¿Qué hace que una persona dé rienda suelta a la locura que eso conlleva? ¿Podría ser yo la siguiente?

Pienso que una vez que se da el primer paso en cualquier aspecto de la vida, cualquiera, ya no hay marcha atrás. La segunda vez, la tercera, se producirán de una manera más fácil, sin tantos impedimentos morales en la mente. Simplemente uno se deja llevar por la corriente. Llega la libertad absoluta. No hay cadenas, ni leyes, ni lecciones que hemos estado tragando durante toda la vida para continuar en la rectitud del camino. Adiós a los mandamientos y bienvenidos a la bacanal de la vida.

Estos escalofriantes pensamientos me llevan a la gran conclusión de algo que ya sabía en mi fuero interno: soy una mala persona. Supuestamente, una "mala persona" es aquella que hace cosas malas pero, en mi caso, simplemente las pienso. Son pensamientos oscuros, llenos de maldad, odio y consecuencias que cambiarían mi vida. Pero, por otro lado, me dedico a salvar vidas, ayudo a los demás, me muestro cariñosa con mi allegados, he amado; hago cosas buenas. Soy una mala persona que lleva a cabo acciones buenas, que intenta equilibrar su interior con su exterior. La pregunta es, ¿por cuánto tiempo se puede conseguir esto? Llegará un momento en el que ni siquiera tenga un propósito por el cual hacerlo, que me anime a ser esa aparente buena persona, esa cara amable hacia el otro. ¿Cuándo llegará mi total conversión? Poco a poco siento cómo esa oscuridad se apodera de mí y, aunque siento miedo, una parte se siente liberada, arrastrada hacia la libertad que me va a conferir mostrarme tal y como soy. Pero, ¿realmente soy así, un alma oscura llena de veneno que quiere infectar a los demás? ¿Cuál es el propósito que tiene este cáncer negro?

¿Es la locura la que te elige a ti o eres tú quien la elige? En mi caso es una mezcla de ambas cosas. La oscuridad siempre ha vivido en mí, relegada a un rincón enjaulada por decisión propia pero, si alguien toca una porción muy sensible de ti, si provoca que la locura se desate, entonces eres tú quien la está eligiendo. Pensándolo ahora, tras todo lo vivido, no quería que las cosas hubiesen ocurrido así, tan precipitadas, tan poco consultadas con la almohada y demasiado con el corazón, dejando a la razón completamente muda. Hice daño, mucho, devolviendo o, incluso yendo a más, de lo que me lo hicieron a mí. Quería ver la destrucción de su vida, que viviese en sus propias carnes el infierno por el que estaba pasando, que suplicase por que parara. Creí que tenía el poder en mis manos, que podría con todo por mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio o dolor que causase; creí que sería intocable, que después de lo sentido nada me podría herir más. Sin embargo, todo era la ilusión del momento, la oscuridad hablando y no dejándome ver lo que realmente estaba pasando. Salí perdiendo, al igual que él.

Él abrió la compuerta de par en par con su traición. Él me quitó lo último bueno que tenía en mí. Me di por completo y él pisoteó el amor que le profesaba. Si de alguien es la culpa de esa progresiva transformación que experimenté es de Cary Agos. ¿O realmente fue mía?


	32. Chapter 32

*¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Siento mucho este silencio durante tanto tiempo pero no he tenido tiempo para nada más que trabajar, que era lo que tocaba. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, aprovecharé para seguir escribiendo y subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas, la misma dinámica de antes. Espero que estéis preparados para esta nueva etapa que ya adelantaba con el prólogo de la misma.

¡Disfrutad!*

 **1**

 **La chica del corazón roto**

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la cama pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró allí, arropada por el edredón blanco que solía aguardar en una de las esquinas de aquel blandito lugar. Se encontraba con la ropa de estar por casa, unos pantalones cómodos y un poco gruesos para salvarse del frío de la ciudad y su camiseta de _Breaking Bad_ , una de las siete que tenía dentro de su armario. Se notaba los ojos hinchados, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las ganas de salir del cálido refugio que se había montado sin saber muy bien cómo eran nulas. Por un momento pensó que tenía que ponerse en marcha e irse a trabajar, pero cayó en la cuenta de que era sábado, por lo que estaba en todo su derecho a quedarse el tiempo que hiciese falta con la cabeza tapada por el edredón.

Un extraño cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo e hizo que se convirtiese en un ovillo. La sofoquina de la pasada noche hacía estragos al día siguiente. Sólo se acordaba de cómo se había sentado en el suelo tras cerrarle la puerta en la cara y ponerse a llorar sin descanso. Su cuerpo daba latigazos intentando sacar la decepción, el dolor y la rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Hubo un instante en el que incluso paró, se cortó como un grifo que deja de darle paso al agua, y pensó en levantarse, darse una ducha y acostarse. No tenía ánimo para absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, un recuerdo le vino a la mente y dio paso a otra ronda de lágrimas. Recreó el día que le conoció, cómo insistió en verla, la ropa que llevaba, la sonrisa que le había cautivado desde aquel momento, cómo dijo su nombre, la tarjeta que le dio. También volvió a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, el cómo la hizo sentir viva tras varios casos trabajando juntos, la forma en la que ella se iba volviendo adicta a él. Pero no podía pensar en ello justo en ese instante, por lo que se castigó por ello. La pelea se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas, la determinación con la que fue a la habitación a coger la pistola sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba totalmente ida, enajenada por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que no tenía que haberlo hecho, que no tenía que haberse dejado llevar, pero nada podría cambiar lo que había ocurrido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y su reacción instintiva fue simplemente esconderse bajo el edredón una vez más dejándolo sonar como un loco. No quería saber ni quién era, simplemente deseaba que se olvidase de ella por un rato. Pero no fue así. Tras cinco minutos, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Después fueron veinte, treinta, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo diciéndole el mundo que se podía ir al infierno. Hoy no se iba a levantar, no hasta que ella misma lo decidiese. Tras tres horas durmiendo, la duda de qué hora sería se apoderó de ella. Haciendo un hueco sólo para que sus ojos se topasen con su alrededor dio con el despertador de su mesilla, el cual marcaba las cinco y veinte de la tarde. Sopesó lo que realmente quería hacer, si seguir durmiendo hasta el infinito, cosa que verdaderamente se planteaba, o intentar salir de su habitación y comportarse más como una persona que como un oso hibernando. Tras veinte minutos mirando el techo y dando vueltas en la cama mitad fría y mitad caliente, salió del edredón poco a poco, se sentó en la cama un segundo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y, tras ver que ya sentía que todo estaba en su sitio, se levantó. Lo primero que debía hacer era darse una ducha, dejar que el malestar desapareciese por el desagüe y que el agua caliente le devolviese la vida amigablemente. Se fue quitando los pantalones y la camiseta y abrió la clavija del agua mientras hacía lo propio con su ropa interior. La ducha le sentó de maravilla, lavándose incluso el pelo para sentirse nueva, renovada. Sabía que era una falsa sensación pero no le dio muchas más vueltas. Su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. ¿Quién era el pesado que no podía dejarla en paz? Cuando lo vio no se lo podía creer. Puso los ojos en blanco y tiró el móvil en la cama.

En otra cama de la ciudad de Chicago estaba la persona que llamaba. Cary estaba mirando el móvil con la esperanza de saber algo de ella, de que al menos se encontraba bien. Todavía estaba en cierto estado de shock tras lo que había pasado. Jamás la había visto tan alterada, perdiendo los papeles y apuntándole con una pistola. En el fondo lo comprendía pero no podía salir de su asombro. Tras meterse en el coche y derrumbarse por todo lo que había ocurrido, decidió conducir sin un rumbo fijo. Sólo quería no ir a su casa en ese momento, despejar su mente por un rato. No supo muy bien cómo pero llegó a su puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le respondió Kalinda al ver su estado. Tenía la cara demacrada, los ojos un poco hinchados y el ánimo por los suelos. No quería que las cosas hubiesen terminado de aquella manera, tan abrupta, tan violenta.

\- Melinda y yo hemos roto – Cary le miró a los ojos y ella no pudo más que cogerle la mano como gesto de apoyo –. Ha sido tan desorbitado, tan inesperado…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – ¿Kalinda estaba trabajando o realmente se estaba preocupando por su amigo? ¿Qué lado de la investigadora estaba hablando?

\- Me apuntó con una pistola, Kalinda. Cuando me dijo que cogiera mis cosas y me marchase de su casa me quedé paralizado. No supe qué hacer. Ella perdió la paciencia o no sé el qué, se fue a su habitación y volvió hasta donde estaba apuntándome con ella. ¿Qué coño ha pasado, en serio?

\- Cary, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Sabe que nos acostamos. Sabe que hemos hablado, que nos besamos frente al hospital donde trabaja. ¡Nos vio! Yo… no supe qué hacer, me pilló de improviso. Le conté que era cierto y que…

\- ¿Que qué? – Kalinda estaba muy interesada en lo que tenía que decir Cary. Si ya no estaba con Melinda, significaba que tenía acceso libre a la información que Lockhart & Gardner pudiese necesitar.

\- Que lo hice porque me estaba viendo presionado por la relación que teníamos, que íbamos demasiado deprisa.

\- ¿Y eso es cierto?

\- En parte sí. Creo.

Kalinda descansaba en su pecho desnudo mientras él no paraba de poner un gesto de preocupación con su cara. A veces, un impulso corría por sus venas, cogía el teléfono y volvía a llamarla. Sin embargo seguía sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Otra vez? – le preguntó Kalinda –. Cary, es mejor que dejes de pensar en ello. Se acabó.

\- Tengo que saber que está bien, que no ha cometido ninguna locura.

\- ¿Crees que podría haberlo hecho? – se apoyó en su pecho mientras le miraba seriamente.

\- No lo sé. Parecía fuera de sí.

\- Está bien, Cary. Sólo que no quiere hablar contigo – intentó tranquilizarle dándole un beso.

Parecía que la preocupación de Cary se iba disipando poco a poco con aquel beso, dejándose llevar otra vez a la tierra del placer y abandonando el planeta de la preocupación. Realmente no quería que las cosas hubiesen terminado así. ¿Es posible que se hubiese equivocado, que pudiesen haber hablado sobre su relación y hacerla funcionar de una manera mejor? Él era un adicto a Kalinda, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Su relación con Melinda había sido fantástica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido querido, apreciado y respetado, tanto como persona como profesional, algo por lo que no podía estar más agradecido. Pero el embrujo al que estaba sometido por Kalinda, a pesar de todo lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, era demasiado fuerte como romperlo. La conclusión a la que había llegado tras mucho tiempo sopesándolo es que quería a ambas, de diferente manera, pero no podía quedarse con las dos. Melinda había sido todo lo que había soñado en una mujer, sí, posiblemente en una futura esposa, pero Kalinda había estado ahí antes, ayudándole y desafiándole, lo que le daba interés al juego que mantenían. No sabía si eso podía trasladarse a Melinda. Es más, sabía que no podría haber funcionado por mucho que quisiera.

Tras ponerse el pijama y notar que el estómago le rugía más de la cuenta, Melinda preparó una de las cenas más simples que conocía: unos cereales con leche. Mientras intentaba llenarse el buche, comprobaba los últimos emails que había recibido en las últimas horas, se dedicaba a hablar con sus amigos quienes, como siempre, se mostraban al pie del cañón con ella.

\- Menudo hijo de puta, Mel – escribió Néstor por el grupo que tenían. Ella había mandado una serie de mensajes de audio interminables para ponerles al corriente de la situación –. ¿Quieres que se la cortemos? Así no podrá tirarse a la zorra esa.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mel – añadió John.

\- ¿Quieres que quedemos? ¿Un abrazo? – preguntó Michael.

\- Os lo agradezco, chicos, pero por ahora prefiero quedarme en casa intentando no pensar mucho en ello. Ya sabéis, tengo muchas series con las que ponerme al día. El fin de semana que viene, si os viene bien, quedamos.

\- ¡Por mí perfecto! – Michael siempre quería quedar y hacía lo imposible por que fuera así.

\- Cuando puedas. Si necesitas algo, avisa – dijo John.

\- Os lo agradezco mucho, en serio.

\- Intenta despejarte la mente. Y, cuando te vayas a dormir, intenta soñar con que se la cortas. Al menos tendrás tu venganza en sueños – le respondió Néstor.

\- Tú lo que quieres es cortarle el pene a alguien, ¿no? – Melinda se lo tomó con humor. Era la primera vez que reía en todo aquel sábado tan gris.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? – se rio al leer el mensaje.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, _Grey's Anatomy_ no iba a ayudarla en absoluto a no pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Viendo a Meredith y Derek siendo felices de una vez por todas le hizo sentirse como un despojo humano. Ella quería eso con todas sus fuerzas, quería el pack completo, como le había dicho en alguna ocasión a Cary, pero él no parecía estar en el mismo punto que ella, ni siquiera seguramente lo había pensado. Era culpa suya por dejar volar su imaginación con tanta facilidad, por hacerse ilusiones, pero era algo que no podía refrenar. Cuando algo te va bien en la vida, sobre todo una relación, es normal que te imagines cierto futuro con esa persona, que intentes visualizar lo que podría ser el día de mañana. Es una forma, si se quiere pensar así, de ver si existe una compatibilidad de caminos o no, si hay algo real ahí o es una simple relación más que acabará en el cubo de la basura. Viendo el episodio de la serie de Shonda Rhimes pensó que la anterior noche parecía sacada de su propia pluma, con grandes dosis de drama y hasta el factor sorpresa de la pistola. ¿En serio había hecho eso? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento le pareció una buena idea a alguna parte de su mente que apuntar al que era hasta en aquel instante su novio? Se había dejado llevar como nunca lo había hecho y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco tenía grandes remordimientos hacia ello. Se había sentido bien, con el control de la situación. Quería hacerle sufrir, que sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella, ¿pero cómo? Vio miedo en sus ojos y lo había disfrutado. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Pero otra vez vinieron las lágrimas a visitarla. Ella no pudo contenerse y las dejó salir. El camino de vuelta a ser la Melinda soltera iba a ser más duro de lo que creía.


	33. Chapter 33

*¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Después del gran palo que se ha llevado Melinda, su vida va poco a poco enderezándose. Es un camino duro (para todos) pero pienso que va a merecer mucho la pena ver por dónde va la cosa.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún comentario al respecto. Se agradecen mucho. ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!*

 **2**

 **El porqué más difícil**

\- Ven aquí – dijo Néstor con los brazos abiertos en cuanto la vio.

Melinda agradecía enormemente los gestos de apoyo y consuelo de sus amigos. Los necesitaba aunque no quería llenarles la cabeza con sus problemas. Melinda era de las personas que se iba tragando poco a poco todo lo malo que le iba pasando, la rabia, la frustración, el cabreo, y luego, al llegar al punto de no retorno en el que no podía seguir tragando más, lo escupía todo de una sentada. Eso le había acarreado varios encontronazos con sus amigos pero estos ya habían calado a su amiga perfectamente, sabiendo cuándo dejarle su espacio y que ella, en el momento en que se sintiese cómoda y preparada, les contase lo que le estaba rondando la mente y el corazón. Tras estar toda la semana dedicada al trabajo, pensó que era buena idea despejarse un poco contando batallitas y escuchando las de sus amigos. Sin embargo, había un tema estrella en esta ocasión y tocaba muy de cerca a Melinda. Su ruptura con Cary se había convertido en el bombazo, en algo inesperado, y sus amigos querían saber qué había pasado, con pelos y señales.

\- Ya os lo conté por teléfono. No hay nada más que decir – intentó mostrarse lo más amable posible aunque no era lo que le apetecía. Por una parte, no quería hablar sobre el asunto y, por otra, sólo le salían malas palabras para el que había sido su novio.

\- Venga, Mel, habrá algo que se te haya olvidado – le dijo Michael.

\- Le apuntaste con una pistola. ¿Podemos hablar de eso? – preguntó John en un murmullo –. ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando?

\- El problema es que no estaba pensando para nada, John. Se me fue la olla.

\- Y tanto que se te fue, amiga. ¿Has sabido algo de él? – preguntó por su parte Néstor.

\- Me llamó al móvil varias veces al día siguiente pero no estaba de humor para contestarle – vio que sus amigos iban a intervenir pero decidió cortarles –. ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros le cogeríais el teléfono a la persona que os ha puesto los cuernos con una zorra que no soportáis?

\- La verdad es que no – contestó Michael –, pero al menos ha mostrado interés por ti, ¿no?

\- Por mí se podría meter el interés por el culo y soplar, no te jode. No quiero saber nada de él.

\- Eso va a ser complicado con el tema del bufete de por medio – apuntó John.

\- Buah, esa va a ser otra… – soltó ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Néstor –. Ya sabes, si necesitas enfrentarte en los tribunales por que te devuelvan el dinero o por lo que quieras luchar, yo puedo ser tu abogado.

\- Y lo aprecio de veras, Néstor – hizo una pequeña pausa –. Por ahora no me he parado a pensar en ello. Simplemente no quiero verle la cara durante algunos días más y, por tanto, no voy a ir al bufete para nada. Si alguien quiere algo, que llame. Y mejor que no sea él o voy a su casa y le corto los huevos.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! – exclamó Néstor y el resto no pudo más que reírse.

Reunirse con sus amigos le había otorgado cierta paz mental, un instante de relajación, de dejar que los problemas se los llevase el viento y escuchar otros que no fuesen los suyos. Lo necesitaba de veras. Sin embargo, algo que no quería experimentar era la conversación que le aguardaba con su hermana. Tras unos días de no cogerle el teléfono a nadie, Elia le mandó una serie de mensajes en los que expresaba su profunda preocupación al no saber nada de ella durante esos días. Entonces fue cuando vino el momento de la verdad y le contó lo sucedido. Como no es lo mismo contarlo por teléfono que en persona, se citaron un día de ese mismo, uno que le viniese bien a ambas entre tanto ajetreo. A Melinda le resultaba difícil últimamente reconocer en qué día de la semana se encontraba. Estos pasaban o muy rápido o muy lento, de forma difusa. Una operación tras otra, una reunión tras otra, una consulta tras otra, y ninguna se diferenciaba de la anterior. Se sentía como una autómata que hacía aquello que le ordenaban. Reconocía que era muy triste vivir así pero tampoco tenía las ganas o la autoestima suficientes como para cambiar aquello. Tampoco sabía cómo había llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de su hermana.

Oh, Mel – le dijo al verla y la abrazó de inmediato. Melinda agradecía el gesto pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía como una pobre desgraciada a la que le tenían pena, cosa que no quería. Las parejas se separaban muy a menudo, lo suyo no era extraño –. Lo siento mucho.

No pasa nada, Elia. Estoy bien – contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá situado en el salón.

No, no lo estás. ¿Te has mirado últimamente en el espejo? Tienes la cara demacrada, los ojos hinchados, se te nota que no estás bien, así que no me mientas. A mí no, Melinda – esta se encontraba reprimiendo las lágrimas. Por una parte no quería seguir llorando, no quería encontrarse en esa situación tan incómoda, pero por otra necesitaba sacarlo todo fuera, mas no delante de su hermana. No le gustaba que le viesen llorar, en un estado tan lamentable y débil como el que se encontraba.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo la habían mirado sus amigas las enfermeras nada más aterrizar en la planta donde se encontraba su departamento. Sus caras reflejaban una combinación de sorpresa con pena, compasión y algún chascarrillo que otro.

\- No tenía ganas ni de levantarme de la cama. Llevo días así, a decir verdad, y me cuesta un mundo hacerlo. No me reconozco, es como si no estuviese ni en mi propia piel – estaba en una posición de derrota sobre el sofá, casi espatarrada, dándose por vencida –. No debería afectarme tanto…

\- Es normal que te afecte, cariño. Le quieres y te sientes traicionada por él. Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no te han herido de esta manera, tan profundamente, sin esperarlo.

\- Le di todo, Elia, le di todo mi ser y me lo paga así, acostándose con ella. Y seguramente que ahora lo seguirá haciendo mientras yo estoy aquí, con un chándal, renegando del mundo. Soy un cliché andante…

\- Y te lo puedes permitir – hizo una pequeña pausa –. No seas tan dura contigo misma, no es el momento para ello sino para intentar salir de este bache, recomponerte y seguir adelante – Melinda estaba a punto de decirle cuatro cosas pero Elia fue más rápida –. Ya, ya sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero Mel, tienes tanto por lo que luchar. Lo primer de todo, tu carrera. ¿Vas a echar todo por lo que has trabajado por la borda simplemente por un tío? ¡No! Concéntrate en eso, márcate objetivos pequeños e intenta cumplirlos. Así, poco a poco, saldrás de esto. Ya verás cómo sí.

A Melinda no le sonaba raro nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana. Ya lo había escuchado en otra parte, una muy cercana.

\- Has aprendido bien de mamá, ¿lo sabes, no? – eso la hizo sonreír mientras que su hermana soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Bueno, fui la primera a la que intentó persuadir para que se metiese en el "fabuloso mundo de la psicología", ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien – eran ese tipo de cosas las que la sacaban de su miseria momentánea y la invitaban a pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el bufete? ¿Has pensado en ello? – le preguntó Elia. En el fondo, su cabeza no había parado de dar vueltas sobre el tema.

\- Había pensado en renunciar a ello, vender mi parte y largarme pero, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

\- Esa no sería la Melinda que conozco. Tú no te das por vencida nunca, hermana. No deberías hacerlo tampoco en este caso.

\- Le voy a ver allí, todos los días, y cada vez que lo pienso se me revuelve todo – podía notar cómo las ganas de gritar se juntaban con las de vomitar. Era una sensación extraña.

\- Esto te tiene que hacer más fuerte, Mel, no debilitarte. Lo sabes. Piénsalo bien, todavía tienes tiempo.

Después de un rato de estar allí, en la casa de su hermana, la princesa de la misma bajó por las escaleras para saludar efusivamente a su tía preferida. Amelia había estado echándose la siesta y Melinda, por su parte, no podía envidiarla más. Tras una tarde de relajación con manicura y pedicura para las tres, llegó el momento del baño y el de la cena. Amelia quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su tía, por lo que era ella quien se hacía cargo de que la niña quedase reluciente mientras su hermana preparaba la cena. Viendo a Amelia jugando con sus muñecos, Melinda recordó cómo era ser un niño pequeño, sin preocupaciones, sin esos dolores de corazón que te dejan sin respiración. Todo era más sencillo, fácil, alegre. Ahora la vida se había convertido en una novela negra donde el sol no parecía brillar más.

\- Tía, ¿va a venir algún día el tío Cary? – le preguntó inocentemente Amelia al meterse en la cama. La hora de dormir había llegado.

\- No lo creo, mi amor. El tío Cary y yo ya no estamos juntos – intentó decirlo de forma pausada, sin venirse mucho abajo, que ella lo comprendiese hasta donde pudiese.

\- ¿Por qué? – esa era una pregunta difícil y más contestarla al nivel de una niña de seis años. Melinda dudó pero lo intentó lo mejor posible.

\- Bueno, hemos visto que la relación no funciona y que es mejor no seguir siendo novios, cariño.

Amelia se quedó pensativa, como si intentase seguir un esquema con su cabeza pero algo no terminaba de funcionar. Melinda intentó prepararse para lo que venía, lo cual no iba a ser fácil en ningún caso.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes, corazón? – le preguntó dulcemente su tía.

\- Si tú quieres a tío Cary y él te quiere a ti, ¿por qué no seguís siendo novios? ¿La gente que se quiere no tiene que estar junta? – una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Melinda. En el fondo, ella tampoco comprendía nada y no quería ponerse a pensar en ello. Era demasiado doloroso.

\- Así es – dijo mientras se sacaba la lágrima rebelde –, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas.

\- ¡A mí sí me lo parecen, tía!

Abrazó a la cría por la espalda y se acurrucó junto a ella en la cama. "Ojalá las cosas fuesen tan simples como las ves, Amelia". No quería que esa inocencia se perdiese jamás y rogó con fuerza que así fuese, que su corazón se mantuviese puro y que no tuviese que sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo ella. Pero sabía que el periodo de duelo tenía que parar. No iba a conseguir absolutamente teniéndose pena de sí misma y que el resto respondiese de la misma manera. Ella era fuerte, no este ser débil en el que se había convertido. Ahora tocaba subir la cabeza y encajar los golpes. Lo que vendría a continuación no sería placentero, verle todos los días en el bufete, en el mismo que se quedaría para probarse a sí misma cuánto estaría dispuesta a aguantar, hasta qué límite podría llegar, si podría demostrarle a Cary que nada ni nadie la tiraría a la lona. La Melinda llorona tenía que acabar aquí y dar paso a otra que pocos habían visto antes. El resurgir había comenzado.


	34. Chapter 34

*¡Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo y vamos avanzando poco a poco en la historia. Melinda está decidida a cambiar ese corazón roto por una armadura de hierro. ¿Lo conseguirá?

Espero que os guste esta nueva entrega. ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!*

 **3**

 **Paso a paso**

Después de no aparecer por el bufete en un mes, sabía que algún día tendría que volver. A pesar de decirle a Clarke Hayden que estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, sobre todo con un problema que le había trasladado la junta, lo cual servía para ponerla a prueba, la excusa del trabajo no iba a servir para toda la vida. No le apetecía verle la cara a Cary quien, tal como se imaginaba ella, seguiría acostándose con Kalinda, pero sin el cargo de conciencia – "¿Alguna vez lo tuvo?", se preguntó a sí misma – que podría haber tenido. Simplemente pensar en el reencuentro con él le daba dolor de cabeza y cierto asco mezclado con rabia. Todavía intentaba recomponerse del duro golpe que había recibido por su parte, por lo que tenía que sentirse preparada para enfrentarse ante tal situación. Una de las cosas que la despertó de este letargo vital en el que se había introducido ella sola, como parte de su terapia para volver a ponerse en pie, fue una llamada de la propia Alicia. Jamás hubiese esperado ese gesto, pero fue algo que aceleró el proceso en el que estaba inmersa.

\- ¿Melinda? – preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Sabía quién era por el identificador de llamada pero, de todas formas, era una voz que ya había escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad.

\- Hola, Alicia. ¿Qué tal te va?

\- Eso mismo quería saber yo – le respondió en un tono muy amable. Melinda se había esperado lo peor. Incluso a ella misma le parecía inaceptable haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de juego, pero sabía que lo hacía por una buena razón.

\- Sí, perdona de veras. Este mes ha sido… extraño. No estaba de humor para aparecer por allí porque… – quería contarle lo que había pasado, que intentase ponerse en sus zapatos y comprendiese su situación. No intentaba justificar su comportamiento pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes, Melinda. Ya Cary me ha contado que no estáis juntos. Siento lo que ha pasado – hizo una pequeña pausa que su interlocutora aprovechó para agradecerle el gesto –. Quería avisarte de que Cary, Clarke y yo vamos a irnos unos días a Nueva York debido a una conferencia que me han pedido que dé, pero a la vuelta te necesitamos para un caso médico. Nos volvemos a enfrentar a Lockhart & Gardner y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar.

\- Oh, sí, no te preocupes. En cuanto me necesitéis, llamadme y voy para allá. Gracias por el aviso, Alicia – Melinda terminó la llamada.

Había llegado la hora de demostrarse a sí misma que los pedazos de su corazón roto se habían recogido del suelo y que, poco a poco, volvería a ser la misma de antes. O no. A lo mejor sería una versión con la lección aprendida y un poco más metida en sí.

La vuelta a Florrick, Agos & Associates fue mejor de lo que esperaba, lo cual era un desastre. En cuanto la vieron los empleados, ella se sintió en el ojo del huracán. Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo conocía la historia detrás de su ruptura con Cary y eso le producía un miedo atroz. ¿Cómo la tratarían de ahora en adelante, como una pringada que se había dejado engañar? ¿Volvería a ser la pobrecita a la que todo el mundo tendría en palmitas porque lo estaba pasando francamente mal? Intentó caminar con paso firme y decidido, pero no lo consiguió de verdad hasta que le volvió a ver. Clarke le había puesto al día sobre el viaje a Nueva York, el cual era mucho más que simplemente el discurso que dio Alicia. Había supuesto una oportunidad de oro para darse a conocer y encontrar nuevos clientes. Rayna Hecht había estado por allí buscando un nuevo hogar al que trasladarse y, cómo no, Lockhart & Gardner también habían luchado como perros rabiosos para quedársela. Sin embargo, el discurso de Alicia, en el que hacía un repaso por su carrera, su conversión de madre las veinticuatro horas a una mujer de negocios, dio sus frutos y obtuvieron la esperada reunión con la señorita Hecht. Finalmente, la más lista de todas fue Elsbeth Tascioni, quien encontró a su próxima compañera de batallas en los juzgados, dejando al resto fuera de la competición. Eso había pillado por sorpresa a todo el mundo. Menos mal que, a pesar de una noticia de última hora que desalojó a mitad de la estancia donde se daba el discurso, algunos clientes se pusieron en contacto con Florrick & Agos posteriormente.

Cary llegaba riéndose y sonriendo ante algún chascarrillo que le había hecho a Alicia en el ascensor. Eso incendió todavía más a Melinda por dentro. No quería verle feliz, resplandeciente, con una vida plena, sino todo lo contrario. Poco a poco la idea de querer verlo en un completo sufrimiento, ese mismo por el que estaba atravesando ella, cobraba más fuerza en su interior y era algo que no podía quitarse de la mente. Tendría que saber cómo hacerlo. ¿Quería llevarlo a cabo de forma personal o también que llegase al ámbito profesional? Ahí sí que no le había repercutido en gran medida, simplemente no estaba tan concentrada como de costumbre y, tras comentarle a sus enfermeras lo ocurrido, estas se volcaron con ella, consiguiendo crear una piña mucho más fuerte que antes. Ese último gesto le había inducido un chute de energía que, realmente y, para sorpresa de ella, no sabía de dónde venía, pero lo agradecía de todo corazón. Si la cara de Melinda era un pequeño poema al ver al que fue su novio, la de este estuvo cuanto menos que a la altura. Fue una sorpresa porque no esperaba verla en su territorio. Había que otorgarle a Melinda cierto coraje en lo que había hecho, volver a aquel lugar que tanto empeño le había dedicado, sumida en la corriente de emociones y sueños que tenía Cary. Ahora, con todos sus sentimientos revolucionados y el corazón roto, no sabía muy bien si valía la pena seguir con ello, pero quería ver hasta dónde sería capaz de aguantar.

\- Melinda, gracias por venir – le dijo nada más verla Alicia. Se podía sentir la tensión en la sala. Cary estaba junto a Alicia mientras que Melinda lo estaba junto a Clarke, enfrentados dos a dos. Ella estaba justo enfrente de él, a corta distancia, por lo que se podían ver casi las chispas que echaba cada uno. Aunque intentaban mostrarse relajados, era una burda artimaña con no muy buen resultado.

\- Ya te dije que en cuanto me necesitaseis estaría por aquí – Melinda le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, pero se esforzó en gran medida para que se notase natural –. ¿Quién va a llevar el caso? – preguntó inocentemente aunque, de alguna forma u otra, se esperaba la respuesta que vendría a continuación.

\- Yo – respondió Cary serio –. Si quieres te pongo al día sobre él y empezamos a trazar una estrategia.

\- Por supuesto – dijo ella de lo más comedida, intentando mantener las buenas maneras. Sabía que no se mantendría así por mucho tiempo, pero no hacía daño seguir un poco más.

Le indicó que le acompañase hasta su escritorio no sin que antes Melinda le hiciese un ademán de despedida a Alicia y Clarke. Sabía que, en el fondo, una parte de sí misma iba a lamentar haber invertido su día de descanso en este enfrentamiento solemne, pero enfrentamiento, en el que se iba a convertir ver a Cary. Esto no le ayudaba en absoluto a aclarar algunas de sus dudas sobre el bufete, pero al menos le servía para observar cómo ambos se adaptaban a esta nueva situación.

\- El caso va sobre una mujer que está ejerciendo como vientre de alquiler y que no está siguiendo las indicaciones de los padres adoptivos – dijo Cary al sentarse y prosiguió mientras buscaba los papeles sobre el juicio. Melinda estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa con la espalda lo más recta posible. Necesitaba depositar toda su presión en algún punto de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué indicaciones? – preguntó al no comprender por completo a lo que se refería.

\- El feto tiene malformaciones y una de las condiciones de los padres adoptivos es que no querrían tener un hijo con este tipo de defectos. Ya pasaron por una experiencia similar y querrían ahorrársela – Cary actuaba con normalidad aunque, claramente, había un gran elefante en la habitación.

\- Entiendo – respondió Melinda al recibir los papeles y empezar a repasarlos –. ¿Y para qué me necesitáis, concretamente? No soy cirujana neonatal.

\- Pero sabes las consecuencias que tendría que el bebé naciese y su calidad de vida, ¿verdad?

\- Por lo que veo, no muy buena – respondió mirando los registros médicos del feto –. La mujer que ejerce como vientre de alquiler, ¿quiere tenerlo? ¿A pesar de los datos médicos?

\- Así es – la miró con cierta dulzura. A pesar de la rabia que le tenía y sus incipientes ganas de venganza, Melinda no podía negar que todavía quería a Cary.

Esos sentimientos tan fuertes no se podían olvidar de un día para otro. Había estado con él durante ocho meses en los que lo había conocido como poca gente le conocía, al igual que él a ella. Sin embargo, ella le había querido mucho más que a la inversa. Durante este último y turbulento mes, donde los sentimientos estaban mucho más a flor de piel que de costumbre, se había preguntado en numerosas ocasiones qué era lo que había ido mal, cuál había sido el fallo de su relación. ¿Realmente iban tan rápido? ¿Le había entrado miedo? ¿Por qué no comentarle nada? ¿Había sido tan cobarde que había preferido dejar "morir" la relación, o matarla directamente lanzándose a los brazos de Kalinda, que optar por hablar con ella? Entonces, ¿qué habían supuesto estos últimos meses juntos? ¿Un juego que fue demasiado lejos? ¿Y esos "te quiero"? ¿Eran de verdad, eran de mentira? Melinda había entrado en un bucle de preguntas que, desafortunadamente, no le llevaban a ningún lado excepto hacerse más daño si cabía. Por otro lado, su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo, sobreanalizando todo, lo que le llevaba a pensar que se había convertido en una completa masoca.

Había dedicado ya diez minutos a leer los documentos que le había entregado Cary e incluso los había leído por segunda vez cuando este empezó a hablar.

\- Melinda…, sé que esto es incómodo para ambos por lo que ha pasado pero…

\- Cary, no quiero hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy siendo lo más profesional que puedo por el bien del bufete, porque tenemos de nuevo un enfrentamiento con Lockhart & Gardner y será de lo más positivo que nos preparemos lo mejor posible para ello. Si puedo yo, creo que tú también podrás – le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y burlona para volver a continuación a su cara impasible.

Cary se quedó cortado. Tampoco podía hacer mucho más. A pesar de mostrarse preocupado por ella tras la última vez que se vieron, se dio cuenta de que si ella no quería que él supiese nada de lo que había sido su vida durante el último mes, no podía forzarla a ello. O, mejor dicho, Kalinda le había hecho darse cuenta de aquello. Desde que terminase su relación con Melinda de forma tan abrupta, la investigadora se había convertido en su apoyo condicional. Pero, más que llorarle en el hombro, lo que hacía era buscar su "consuelo". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kalinda y él parecían estar en la misma página: dos personas que se atraían sexualmente, aunque en su caso fuese todavía más allá, y que se usaban para ello. No le pedía más tras estar ocho meses junto a otra persona.

\- En serio espero que te mantengas profesional, Cary, sobre todo estando al lado de Kalinda y viendo las artes manipulatorias de las que es maestra – Melinda no había dudado ni un segundo en tirarle el dardo. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba él, si se alteraría y si ella, al mismo tiempo, podría controlarse.

\- No te preocupes por Kalinda. De ella ya me encargo yo – Cary sonó algo frío, lo que le sorprendió a Melinda, pero ella podía serlo mucho más.

\- Claro, como ha salido eso tan bien en el pasado…

Cary prefirió callarse y Melinda, por su parte, mientras le echaba un falso vistazo a los papeles que tenía delante, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa. Si su interlocutor se mostraba frío, ella podía notar cómo poco a poco ella misma iba enfriándose en su interior, de forma muy gradual. Algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando por completo y no sabía todavía si le gustaba. Si quería controlar la situación, hacerle realmente daño, tendría que controlar sus sentimientos, ser fría y calculadora dado que nada podía salir mal.

En los días siguientes, Melinda se pasaba de vez en cuando por el bufete para saber cómo iba la estrategia del caso y si había que tomar alguna decisión administrativa sobre la empresa. La llegada de los nuevos clientes había otorgado una inyección de dinero que les venía bastante bien pero no resultaba suficiente. Querían estar fuera de peligro, en una zona de equilibrio, pero todavía faltaba para ello. El tiempo parecía haberse acelerado progresivamente hasta llegar al día del juicio, cuando Melinda tendría que declarar. Había elegido un vestido azul marino de lana de punto, sencillo, adornado con un estrecho cinturón negro para darle un poco de forma y que no quedase tan soso. A pesar de encontrarse casi a mediados de abril, en Chicago continuaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios y la lluvia sorprendía de vez en cuando. Por ello, optó por unas botas que le refugiarían de las inclemencias del tiempo. Se encaminó hacia los tribunales en su BMW rojo y llegó allí con tiempo suficiente como para tener un pequeño cara a cara con Lockhart & Gardner. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala que les había sido asignada, vio a Cary consultando su móvil. Se quedó un poco paralizada al principio, pero fue la señal perfecta para ir calentando motores, hasta que vio a David Lee y a su lengua despiadada que no pudo quedarse quieta.

\- Pero, mira, si son los desgraciados de Florrick, Agos & Associates – dijo el abogado nada más verlos con un tono de lo más particular. Les dio un repaso tanto a Melinda como a Cary con la mirada –. ¿Cómo os va en aquel sitio… la fábrica de camisetas? ¿Ya os estáis muriendo de hambre?

\- Nos va bastante bien y no, todavía no nos morimos de nada. Pero si quieres te podemos hacer una camiseta en la que ponga "capullo". ¿Te parece? – le respondió Melinda con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. David Lee iba a contraatacar pero Diane llegó justo a tiempo para pararle los pies.

\- David… Déjalo. Entremos a la sala – le dijo en un susurro. Melinda estaba más que preparada para atacar de nuevo pero Cary le agarró suavemente por el brazo para contenerla. Esta se dio cuenta.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme – le contestó fría como el hielo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Cary la dejó ir y Melinda se dirigió hacia el interior de la sala.

Podía aguantar las miradas, los comentarios, incluso la humillación pública – ¿alguien no se habría enterado ya de que Cary le puso los cuernos con su némesis? –, pero lo que no iba a tolerar en absoluto era que la tocase o la rozase por algún casual. Ya le estaba resultando duro todo aquello como para que le temblasen las rodillas por que su piel tocase la suya. Tenía que mantenerse firme y, si para ello tenía que convertirse en alguien completamente diferente, en una Melinda llena de odio y rencor por lo vivido, no se iba a quedar atrás.


	35. Chapter 35

*¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Siento el silencio pero llevo meses sin escribir el fanfic -con una gran carga de frustración entremedias- y temo que, si sigo así, me quede sin capítulos por subir. Espero que la inspiración vuelva a mi vida pronto porque hay mucho, mucho que escribir.

Voy a intentar seriamente subir capítulo cada dos semanas como hacía antes y no dejaros sin nada que leer.

Espero que os guste y que me hagáis llegar un poco de feedback*

 **4**

 **No hace falta ser ciego para no ver**

Después de declarar en el juicio, durante el cual sorteó de la mejor manera posible las preguntas capciosas de Lockhart & Gardner, optó por volver al hospital en vez de quedarse hasta el final, como había hecho siempre. Ya nada la retenía allí. Anteriormente lo hacía por Cary, a quien quería ver en su salsa y al cual se le iluminaba la cara al notar que los resultados eran los esperados o mejores de lo que había imaginado. Se hinchaba de orgullo al verla allí sentada viendo su actuación en el tribunal. Pero ya no era así. Melinda fue recibida por una de sus enfermeras, quien le puso al corriente de sus pacientes y de cómo habían evolucionado mientras se encontraba fuera. Estas le habían mostrado su apoyo y le ayudaban a concentrarse lo máximo posible, aunque también le daban su espacio pues, si la agobiaban, Melinda acabaría saltando enfadada por el más mínimo detalle. Resultaba normal pues, si ya trabajar bajo presión es agobiante y estresante, añadirle la presión de tu vida personal convertía a la bomba que estaba a punto de estallar en un artefacto de lo más peligroso.

Por el momento, Melinda se encontraba volcada con un paciente en particular, Daniel, un niño de siete años con una grave enfermedad. Sus padres habían viajado desde Minnesota con la esperanza de que la doctora Cavanaugh pudiese obrar un milagro pero, como les había dicho, ella no hacía esas cosas, sino más bien tratar la enfermedad de la mejor manera posible con paciencia y esperanza, depositando su confianza no sólo en sus conocimientos médicos y en los medicamentos, sino en todo el equipo humano que la ayudaba con los pequeños que se encontraban en aquella planta. Daniel experimentaba una montaña rusa de estados: desde el peor de todos, a punto de que ocurriese lo peor, hasta el mejor de todos, no totalmente curado pero sí lleno de energía y con el espíritu recargado. Luego sufría una recaída que le mantenía en cama durante días para luego dar paso a una ligera mejora. Así había estado durante el último mes y Melinda ya no sabía qué hacer para sacar a aquel muchacho adelante. Últimamente se había dedicado en sus ratos libres a investigar sobre programas experimentales que le pudiesen ayudar en cualquier aspecto, llamar a colegas médicos, preguntar por nuevos medicamentos, etc. Lo último que le quedaría sería una cirugía bastante agresiva y que no prometía resultados, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a llegar.

Unas horas más tarde, lejos de aquel hospital, se encontraba Alicia Florrick en su nuevo bufete, contemplándolo, apoyada en una de las vigas, con una taza de café en las manos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de cómo la evolución de los acontecimientos en los últimos meses había dado a luz a un grupo de personas trabajando en aquella instancia con un mismo propósito: mantener en funcionamiento a Florrick, Agos & Associates. Cary apareció a su lado.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – sonaba dulce aunque firme en su pregunta. Alicia se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder.

\- Estaba pensando que nada de esto existía hace seis meses – ambos volvieron a mirar a lo que habían construido juntos.

\- Sí, es un bufete de verdad – contestó Cary.

\- Gracias – dijo Alicia de repente mirándole a los ojos. Cary no ocultó su extrañeza.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por impulsarme a hacer esto – emprendió su camino de vuelta a su escritorio pero su socio le interrumpió.

\- ¿Alicia? – ella se dio la vuelta y Cary se acercó hasta el punto donde se encontraba –. Estoy viendo a Kalinda – ahora la que no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa fue la propia Alicia. En un primer momento no cayó en la cuenta pero, posteriormente, supo con claridad qué podría haber hecho que la relación entre su socio y Melinda se hubiese terminado.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

\- Sí – contestó él.

\- Vale…

\- Bueno, ella está indagando en los asuntos de nuestro bufete… – le soltó él –. Así que, creía que debía ser claro contigo.

\- Vale – Alicia seguía sin salir de su sorpresa. No sabía muy bien cómo tomarse todo esto –. Pero… ¿no le estás dando nada, verdad?

\- No. No, no – dijo Cary mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado para otro.

\- Bien – Alicia no sonó muy convencida.

\- Pareces preocupada – Cary no estaba muy seguro de por qué seguía con esta actitud reticente.

\- No, es que pensaba… – hizo una pequeña pausa –. ¿Cuando dices que la estás viendo…? – su socio volvió a mover la cabeza pero esta vez hacia su dirección, como gesto de que había captado lo que quería preguntarle –. Pensaba que era gay.

\- Bi… o algo – Cary se lo tomó con bastante naturalidad. Alicia, por su parte, emitió un gran suspiro.

\- Bien. No es asunto mío – retomó su camino hacia su escritorio, pero Cary le hizo una pregunta que la desestabilizó por un momento.

\- ¿Crees que Will y Diane hablan así? – lo hizo con un tono jocoso aunque manteniendo cierta seriedad.

\- Sólo necesitamos un chupito de bourbon – contestó tras una breve risa y con una sonrisa en los labios, siguiéndole el tono.

\- Conseguiré algo de bourbon – Cary también le sonrió.

\- Más tarde, cuando hayamos terminado con este juicio – se apresuró a rebajar un poco los ánimos y plantar los pies en la tierra.

\- ¿Da igual cuál sea el resultado? – preguntó él con el tono de broma.

\- Da igual cuál sea – y le volvió a sonreír.

A pesar de haber cumplido su parte, Melinda recibió la llamada de Cary diciéndole que tenía que volver a presentarse ante el juez para una nueva ronda de preguntas. Al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono dudó en si cogerlo o no pero, haciendo uso de su profesionalidad, como le había dicho en una conversación anterior, terminó por hacerlo. Volvió a la sala que les habían asignado y contestó de nuevo a las preguntas que ambas partes le hacían. No tardó más de diez minutos en arreglarse el asunto. Al ver la hora que era, prefirió no volver al hospital ya que era demasiado tarde pero muy temprano para volver a casa. Cruzó la calle y fue al bar donde suelen ir los abogados a tomarse una copa. Ella necesitaba una más que nunca. Tener a Cary delante la crispaba ya que recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde la ruptura y, por si fuera poco, su imaginación no hacía más que torturarla con imágenes mentales de él con Kalinda en la cama, en la suya, para ser más concretos. La broma era de bastante mal gusto y ella, en ocasiones, no podía hacer gran cosa para no pasar por ello. Por un lado no paraba de decirse que era una masoca y, en el fondo lo era, pero, por otro lado, lo hacía para curtir ese punto débil, convertirlo en un callo y que no pudiese dolerle más en un futuro. Pidió un vaso de bourbon sin hielo y su mente pasó a darle más vueltas al caso que atraía toda su atención, Daniel. Cogió el móvil, buscó la página web de un programa experimental y empezó a leerlo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Todavía le quedaban deberes que hacer y no quería perder mucho más el tiempo.

Un rato más tarde, ni siquiera sabía cuánto, alguien se sentó a su lado y pidió dos copas de bourbon, una para ella y otra para él. No levantó la cabeza para averiguar la identidad de aquella persona pero sabía, simplemente por su colonia, quién era. Ella misma se la había regalado en las pasadas navidades. Cary estaba a su lado mirando su copa, con actitud de espera. Ella no sabía de qué, así que continuó con su lectura.

\- Has estado hoy muy bien en el juzgado. Quería felicitarte por ello – le dio un sorbo a su copa y ella siguió a lo suyo. Él hizo una pausa –. Sé que no es fácil…

\- ¿A qué coño estás jugando, eh, Cary? – dijo por fin tras dejar a medias su lectura y mirarle a los ojos –. ¿A qué viene esto de sentarte a mi lado, pedirme otra copa y felicitarme por algo que ya he hecho decenas de veces?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que todo tiene un propósito? – le preguntó con el semblante serio sin dejar de mirarla directamente –. No todo tiene un objetivo, Melinda. Simplemente me apetece felicitarte por tu esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué coño voy a saber yo? A lo mejor se te pegan las maneras de esa zorra – era consciente de la palabra que acababa de usar y, aunque en un primer momento le dio reparo, seguidamente se llenó de una seguridad que no sabía de dónde venía.

\- No la llames así – respondió él fríamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo quieres que llame a una persona que se dedica a tentar al que era mi novio, eh? ¡Y además sabiendo que tenía pareja! Por favor, Cary, no puedes ni disculparla, joder – iba notando cómo se le iba calentando la sangre. ¿En serio estaba intentado defenderla? Era lo último que la faltaba.

\- No lo hago, ni tampoco me disculpo a mí mismo – hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó un suspiro –. Sé que lo que hice está mal, Mel, pero no puedo negar que quiero que las cosas sean como antes – sabía en qué terreno se había metido y lo que estaba pidiendo.

\- Sabes perfectamente, Cary, que las cosas jamás volverán a ser como eran antes, así que ya puedes ir salvando tu aliento que no vas a conseguirlo – le dio un trago a su copa e intentó calmarse.

Por un momento, trató de ver la situación desde la postura de alguno de los presentes en el bar. Le daba pena ver cómo habían terminado después de los últimos ocho meses juntos, construyendo algo que pensaba que era seguro pero que, de repente, se había desmoronado como un castillo de naipes. En el fondo, ella también quería que las cosas fuesen como antes pero no podía permitirlo. No podía consentir que pisoteara su honor de la forma en la que lo había hecho, que la dejase como si nada de lo vivido hubiese importado. Lo hacía por su orgullo y por su honor. Melinda Cavanaugh era una mujer hecha y derecha que amaba con pasión y que se entregaba al cien por cien, pero eso no significaba que podría tratársela casi como un despojo. Tras una pausa en la que terminó su copa y pidió otra, logró decir:

\- Parece que eres el único que no se da cuenta de las artimañas de Kalinda – su tono era reposado, como si dejase por un momento la venganza a un lado y le tratase de nuevo como una amiga. Quería hacerle ver a Cary lo que todo el mundo podía ver excepto él.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Me la jugó. Tú misma me advertiste sobre ello y fíjate lo bien que nos fue. Por mi cagada con quedamos sin oficinas.

\- Y tú te callaste como una puta al respecto – volvió el "amor duro" por un segundo –. Te la va a volver a jugar, Cary, y esta vez no va a haber nadie que te avise.

\- Está investigando al bufete. Quiere encontrar algún trapo sucio que tengamos.

\- ¡Wow! Demasiado pronto para eso, ¿no crees? – contestó Melinda con sorna. Le miró con una mirada inquisitiva. Cary captó el mensaje.

\- No le estoy dando nada, Mel. Sé cuidarme las espaldas.

\- Permíteme que dude sobre ello, Agos – le dio un trago a su copa y él sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no le llamaba por su apellido –. ¿Estás seguro sobre esa afirmación? ¿No se te habrá escapado algo después de uno de vuestros polvos vespertinos? – parecía divertirse con sólo decirlo. Por un segundo se olvidó de lo cabreada que estaba con él y le trató como a uno más. Él se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Estoy seguro – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. A él le tentaba tocarle el antebrazo, como si quisiera reafirmarse con un gesto, pero prefirió no liberar a la bestia como había hecho antes.

\- Si estás tan seguro… – le dio otro trago a su copa –. Te diré una última cosa, Cary: no seas idiota. No lo eres, así que no bajes la guardia en ningún momento. Intentará por todos los medios sacarte información y, si lo consigue, no sólo conseguirás quedar como un gilipollas, sino que todos los del bufete quedamos como tales y, permíteme recordártelo, cariño, pero no soy ninguna gilipollas – terminó su copa –. Ya no más.

Pagó la cuenta, le dedicó una última mirada, cogió su móvil y se fue por donde había venido hacía una hora y media. Aunque no iba a cejar en su cruzada de abrirle los ojos a Cary, sabía que poco iba a hacer aquello cuando estaba tan pillado por ella, y más ahora cuando le había dado lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo: intimidad. "No puedes abrirle los ojos a un hombre que no quiere ver", se dijo a sí misma, quedándose tranquila momentáneamente. Sin embargo, por ahora, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.


	36. Chapter 36

*¡Hola a todos y todas! Hoy hace 2 años que empecé a subir este fanfic y, para celebrarlo, nada mejor que un nuevo capítulo. Este, en concreto, es bastante especial puesto que trata uno de los momentos más tristes e inesperados de la serie. Sin embargo, está contado desde la perspectiva de Cary y Melinda, por lo que tiene ese punto de novedad.

Espero que os guste y nos volvemos a leer en dos semanas*

 **5**

 **Rabia y lágrimas**

Unos días más tarde, Cary apareció en la oficina como si se tratase de un día cualquiera. Tras llegar a un acuerdo con Lockhart & Gardner, había recuperado cierta energía que había dejado por el camino. Aunque su relación con Kalinda había prosperado a una velocidad nunca antes vista, su ruptura con Melinda le había dolido y seguía escociendo. No quería que las cosas hubiesen terminado así, y sabía que podía haberlas hecho de diferente modo, pero tampoco podía engañarse a sí mismo y menos a ella. La quería, pero su asunto con Kalinda venía de mucho antes. Era posible que se hubiese dejado engañar pero sentaba tan bien a pesar de todo. Se dirigió a su escritorio y repasó en su agenda lo que le esperaba durante la jornada. Tenía la declaración de Candace, una antigua clienta que había venido con ellos desde Lockhart & Gardner y cuyo caso tuvieron que retrasar para poder instalarse y ofrecerle sus servicios apropiadamente. Al ver que Alicia no se encontraba allí y que Candace ya llevaba esperando varios minutos, decidió llamar a su socia.

\- Hola – respondió ella al otro lado de la línea. Le costó unos segundos más de lo normal contestarle. Sonaba apagada.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Cary sonaba serio. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

\- En Lockhart & Gardner…

\- Alicia, ¿qué haces? – le increpó Cary interrumpiéndola y adquiriendo un tono de voz mucho más duro y serio. No le gustaba un pelo que Alicia estuviese en la base del enemigo –. La declaración es ahora. Prometimos darle a Candace toda nuestra atención. No podemos… – se cortó a sí mismo. No le encajaba en la cabeza por qué estaba en Lockhart & Gardner. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con ellos y, actualmente, no tenían ningún pleito –. ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué haces en Lockhart & Gardner?

\- Cary… – le dijo muy seria Alicia, de forma solemne –. Will ha muerto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se tomó un par de segundos antes de preguntarle.

\- Le dispararon durante su juicio. Ha muerto.

Al otro lado de la línea, Cary recibió la noticia como un jarro de agua fría. Will Gardner había muerto. Nunca se había llevado bien con él pero eso no quería decir que no reconociese que era un buen abogado. Hasta él se había referido a sí mismo como el "nuevo Will" cuando animó a Alicia a que se viniese con él al nuevo bufete. No podía creer que el hombre al que había visto unos días atrás ahora no estuviese.

\- Tenemos que retrasar la declaración, Cary – dijo Alicia despertándole de su ensoñación.

\- Yo… estoy… yo… – todavía no podía creerlo; le costaba pensar.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Alicia? ¿Estás bien? – él sabía que no, pero necesitaba saber en qué estado estaba su amiga y si podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

\- Te llamaré.

Le costó reaccionar ante lo que le había dicho Alicia. Sin soltar el teléfono, miró hacia Candace, quien se encontraba sentada en la salita de espera que tenían montada, totalmente despreocupada. Cary sabía que tendrían que dejar la declaración para otro momento en el cual Florrick pudiese estar ahí ya que era realmente su cliente. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia ella todavía incrédulo ante la noticia.

\- ¿Va a venir? – le preguntó Candace con una pequeña sonrisa. Había tenido demasiada paciencia –. ¿Dónde está?

\- Yo… – Cary intentó pensar rápido pero le costaba de veras. ¿Will Gardner había muerto? ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla era esta? –. Tenemos que retrasar esto, Candace – dijo con una falsa sonrisa. No quería preocuparla.

\- ¿Qué? – la pobre no se lo podía creer. Tendría que esperar otros seis meses hasta volver al punto exacto donde se encontraban ahora mismo.

Intentó explicarle a su cliente que a Alicia le había ocurrido una emergencia personal y que no podía estar presente. Ella lo tomó con resignación pero Cary la calmó al no pintarle el panorama tan mal como ella se imaginaba. Mientras esperaba, Melinda le vino a la mente. Tenía que llamarla para darle la noticia. A pesar de que no formaba parte de la comunidad legal, sí que había hecho méritos para considerarla una parte de ella. Tenía que enterarse de la terrible noticia al menos. Sin embargo, ella no cogía el teléfono. Tampoco sería la última vez que la llamaría aquel día. Cuando llegó la otra parte, Cary intentó ser lo más profesional que pudo y anteponerse ante las circunstancias.

\- Sólo pedimos un retraso de cuarenta y ocho horas – anunció Cary en la sala de juntas.

\- ¿Un retraso en la declaración? – preguntó el abogado contrario con cierto escepticismo.

\- Sí, ha habido una emergencia.

\- ¿La declaración que ya se retrasó? – la pobre Candace no lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero se mantuvo firme junto a su abogado.

\- Sí, pero por otro bufete de abogados – señaló Cary. El tipo le estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios –. Alicia Florrick ha tenido que afrontar la muerte de alguien muy cercano a ella.

\- Bueno, lo siento, pero no vamos a darle cuarenta y ocho horas – si antes le había parecido un capullo, ahora Cary estaba seguro de que el tipo que tenía enfrente de él lo era –. Ahora hay un hueco. Cójalo o espere otros seis meses para declarar.

\- No sea imbécil – le dijo seriamente. Le parecía una absoluta falta de respeto hacia Alicia y lo que estaba pasando. Sinceramente quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

\- La cosa es que soy un imbécil. Dígale que si quiere ir al funeral, que vaya, pero hay un precio. Esperar otros seis meses para declarar o, Candace, puede hacerlo ahora mismo – respondió mientras dejaba su maletín encima de la mesa. La susodicha le miró con cierto desafío –. ¿Qué quiere hacer? – le preguntó a Cary. Este le miró seriamente, con cierto coraje, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

\- Hagámoslo ahora mismo.

A unos kilómetros de allí se encontraba Melinda, quien estaba pasando consulta. Al revés que Cary, para ella seguía siendo un día normal con mucho trabajo y, en algunos momentos, con ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo. Continuaba atascada con el caso de Daniel y, a pesar de que se encontraba mucho mejor, tenía una corazonada de que volvería a recaer, aunque no sabía con qué dureza. Al despedir al último paciente del día, comprobó si tenía algún mensaje importante en su teléfono móvil. Le resultó bastante extraño que Cary la hubiese llamado varias veces. ¿Seguiría pensando que las cosas podrían volver como antes? ¿Por algún casual le pesaría en la conciencia lo que le había hecho? Decidió poner el móvil en silencio y proseguir con su investigación, haciendo llamadas e informándose con un poco más de profundidad sobre los nuevos programas y medicamentos en el mercado. Estaba dispuesta a todo con salvar a aquel niño.

\- Fue un desafortunado malentendido. ¿Dr. Levine? – dijo el otro abogado.

Cary no estaba presente en la sala. No mentalmente al menos. En aquel momento, todo le parecía una terrible locura mezclada con una pesadilla. Will Gardner había muerto, una persona con la que se había enfrentado en los últimos años y de la cual no tenía muchos recuerdos agradables. En los últimos meses, la situación se habría recrudecido debido a la apertura del nuevo bufete. Aún recordaba cómo salieron pitando de la planta 28 tras ser descubiertos por Diane, cómo perdieron sus oficinas. En ese mismo instante, en aquella salita, en esa reunión, nada tenía sentido. Un hombre había perdido la vida mientras realizaba su trabajo. Era una frase que sonaba más acertada cuando se hablaba de un policía caído durante su deber como tal, o un bombero, pero no de un defensor de la ley. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Podría haber sido incluso él. Aparte de la incredulidad por la noticia, se añadía a la ecuación que seguía aguantando al capullo que tenía al otro lado de la mesa. El tipo se había mostrado completamente frío ante el dolor que toda persona siente al perder a un conocido o ser querido. A él mismo le dolía la muerte de Will y el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él ni siquiera se había inmutado. ¿Por qué no otorgarles un receso de cuarenta y ocho horas? No estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo, sino un poco de tiempo para que Alicia se pudiese recuperar mínimamente y volviese al trabajo. Se imaginaba el gran esfuerzo que le supondría, por lo que él estaría a su lado ayudándola en todo lo que pudiese, pero el otro abogado ni siquiera lo había pensado.

\- Sí – contestó el cliente –. Despedí a Candace por su conducta. Eso es todo – Candace asentía intentando encajar el golpe aunque se mostraba a la defensiva por su cruce de brazos debajo del pecho. Cary continuaba mostrándose impasible, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la compostura. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar más.

\- Gracias, doctor – respondió el abogado –. ¿Algo, Cary? – pero él no contestó. Alguien, o algo, había presionado un botón no tan desconocido para él, pero no habitual –. ¿Señor Agos? – por fin reaccionó, pero nadie se imaginaba que lo hiciese de aquella forma.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con su mujer? – se mostraba impasible, ido, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, seguro de sí mismo, duro.

\- Venga, Cary, relevancia – replicó el abogado contrario.

\- El honorable doctor ha dicho que estaba felizmente casado y por eso no despidió a mi cliente por ser muy guapa – notaba cómo la sangre se iba caldeando. La tontería se había acabado en aquel preciso momento –. Sólo estoy examinando la verdad de su argumento – Candace mostró su satisfacción por la actitud de su abogado al iluminársele un poco la cara con una tímida sonrisa.

\- No, esto es acoso puro – el abogado contrincante se había puesto a la defensiva.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con su masajista? – Cary se inclinó hacia adelante para presionarle. Sonaba mucho más agresivo que antes. Parecía que la bestia se había despertado.

\- Vale, esto es excesivo – respondió el abogado.

\- ¿Va en serio? – logró decir su cliente.

\- Totalmente irrelevante para el caso – dijo el abogado.

\- Aquí está una declaración jurada de Beverly Jensen admitiendo que se acostaron en cinco diferentes ocasiones – Cary le entregó el papel al doctor sin perder un ápice de su dureza. Estaba cansado y no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que Alicia le había contado.

\- Esta declaración ha terminado – dijo el abogado con cierto tono chulesco a Cary y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento.

\- Vamos a llamar al juez – Cary vio cómo incrementaba su enfado y no dudó en mostrarlo en su voz.

\- El doctor Levine tiene un paciente así que tenemos que retrasar esto de todas formas – esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Agos y lo hizo rebosar. Después de no otorgarle una simple petición, más que justificada, ¿ahora quería retrasarlo porque no tenía argumentos con los cuales defender a su cliente?

\- ¡Usted fue el que fue al juez insistiendo que la declaración sólo podía ser hoy! – Cary levantó la voz, cosa que no iba para nada con su carácter. El abogado apacible se había quedado por el camino y hoy, que no tenía el día para tonterías, le había tocado el payaso por abogado contrincante. No iba a dejar títere con cabeza si tenía la oportunidad y ahora se le había abierto el cielo –. ¡Así que llamemos al juez, pero no creo que esté de muy buen humor! – una parte de los presentes necesitaba un cambio urgente de ropa interior. Eso sí que había sido una sorpresa. Nadie se hubiese esperado que Cary Agos se pusiese el mundo por montera y le cantase las cuarenta al tipo que tenía delante de él.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – el otro abogado se puso serio y, en cierto sentido, hasta conciliador. Cary no dio su brazo a torcer y le respondió con la mayor de las honestidades.

\- Quiero sacar mi hostilidad y mi enfado destruyendo a su cliente – se calmó un poco pero cambió su actitud a algo más fría y distante, sintiendo que tenía las riendas de la situación. Ni siquiera se había movido de su asiento, simplemente había llenado la estancia con su presencia dejando las cosas muy claras –. Ahora siéntese – volvió a bajar un poco más el tono y se mostró más autoritario que nunca –. He dicho que se sienten, joder – miró fijamente a sus contrincantes y estos no pudieron más que quedarse helados ante lo que habían presenciado.

Melinda estaba apoyada en el cerco de la puerta de la habitación de Daniel tras su visita al resto de sus pacientes. Se encontraba apaciblemente dormido y ella no podía más que sentir pena por aquel pobre chaval que tenía más de perder que de ganar. Daniel se sintió observado y empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Melinda le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vuélvete a dormir, Daniel. Tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Vale – respondió con un hilo de voz.

Tenía la cara un poco pálida debido al mal trago que estaba pasando. Melinda le arropó y abandonó la habitación. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa, darse una ducha rápida e irse a dormir. Ni siquiera tenía hambre a pesar del duro trabajo que había tenido aquel día, lo cual siempre abría su apetito. Al llegar a la oficina para recoger sus pertenencias y emprender el rumbo hacia el parking del hospital, echó un vistazo a su teléfono móvil. Cary había llamado ocho veces. Sin embargo, no había dejado mensaje en ninguna de ellas. Con cierta preocupación y curiosidad, se metió en el ascensor sin antes despedirse de sus enfermeras y desearles una buena noche.

Durante el trayecto, a pesar de tener la música encendida, lo cual era una perfecta distracción, dejó volar su imaginación sobre el asunto por el que había llamado su exnovio. "Exnovio" era una palabra que todavía le provocaba cierto escozor debido a que no podía todavía creerse, aunque ya hubiesen pasado un par de meses desde su ruptura, que Cary y ella no estuviesen más juntos. Unido a eso, el camino por el que optó su imaginación fue más parecido a una novela de Danielle Steel: Cary había abierto finalmente los ojos ante las mentiras y artimañas de Kalinda y se había dado cuenta de que era a ella a quien quería y con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. "Mira que eres boba", se dijo a sí misma. "Cary no va a volver contigo porque ya tiene a Kalinda, su chochito favorito. Así que, por favor te lo pido, termina con la fantasía de que en algún momento volverá porque no lo hará. Es mejor ahorrarnos este sufrimiento absurdo". Al llegar a casa, dejó caer las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor y se fue quitando los zapatos de camino a su habitación. Le daba una tremenda pereza desnudarse y meterse en la ducha pero, por otra parte, lo necesitaba. Para rematar la noche, la cabeza se había convertido en su bombo particular, por lo que decidió que pronto se iría a la cama.

Un poco antes de medianoche, ya con el pijama puesto y dispuesta a dar por terminado el día, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta. Dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo y se quedó quieta en el sitio, totalmente callada. Aunque esperaba que la otra persona se fuese y pudiese irse a la cama tranquilamente, el timbre volvió a sonar. Decidida, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Cary con la mano apoyada en el cerco de su puerta. Lucía demacrado, como si hubiese tenido el peor día de su vida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella en voz baja. Su tono era autoritario, queriendo mostrar que seguía enfadada con él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – logró decir él, mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado. Esta vez no parecía una jugada sacada del libro de Kalinda, sino que lo estaba pidiendo honestamente –. ¿Por favor?

Le dejó pasar. Él se quedó en el recibidor mirando al suelo. Parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que habló ella.

\- Cary, estaba a punto de irme a dormir. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tengo que contarte algo importante – estaba apenado, como nunca antes le había visto. El corazón de Melinda empezó a acelerarse sin remedio.

\- Dime – Cary no parecía muy convencido. Tardó más de lo normal en responderle.

\- Es mejor que nos sentemos.

Cary la cogió del brazo con cuidado ya que no quería que le gritase en toda la cara. Ya había tenido un mal día como para lidiar con su gran temperamento. La llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. No sabía muy bien cómo decirle lo que había pasado.

\- Melinda… – ella le miró con expectación. Ya se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cary la miró a los ojos –. Will Gardner ha muerto.

Se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo que Will Gardner había muerto? Le había visto unos días atrás en el tribunal. No parecía enfermo, así que no podía explicarse cómo había pasado. Las imágenes de Will empezaron a pasar por su mente: las veces que le había visto en los juzgados, en su despacho, riéndose por algún comentario, serio e impasible… No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo…? Pero si hace unos días que le vimos… – no lograba encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Jamás se hubiese imaginado una noticia como esta.

\- Alicia me ha dicho que lo dispararon durante un juicio – los ojos de Cary se empezaron a humedecer pero mantuvo la compostura.

Sin embargo, Melinda empezaba a perderla. Su mente se había convertido en una máquina que no podía parar de trabajar. Había trabajado con Will, le había caído bien hasta que se posicionó a favor de Florrick, Agos & Associates. Había tomado alguna copa con él tanto dentro como fuera de su despacho, sabía lo buen abogado que era y ahora…, ahora ya nada parecía tener sentido. "¿De verdad, Will, por qué no te mueres y nos dejas en paz?", era la frase que se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza y la cual no podía dejar de repetir. Por un momento, le había deseado la muerte, que se alejase de ellos y les dejase trabajar. Gardner había sido un rival a la altura, tanto que ella misma pronunció esa frase delante de él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al mismo tiempo, por arte de magia, se imaginó a Cary cayendo abatido en la sala donde se celebraría uno de sus casos, rodeado de un charco de sangre donde perdería la vida. Los ojos de Melinda empezaron a humedecerse y la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Cary lo vio y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

\- Ssshh… Tranquila – le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Melinda empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Le dije que se muriera, Cary. ¡Le dije que se muriera y nos dejara en paz! – logró a decir entre sollozos.

\- No pasa nada, Mel. No lo decías en serio – la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Lo decía en serio, Cary! – respondió ella deshaciéndose del abrazo. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos –. ¡En ese momento lo decía en serio! Quería que nos dejase en paz. ¡¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado a Lockhart & Gardner desde que nos fuimos de allí?! Parece no tener fin – se calmó un poco pero con otro pensamiento, el de Cary siendo abatido a tiros en el tribunal, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos –. Joder, Cary, podrías haber sido tú – ese pensamiento no le era desconocido para él pero, al oír a Melinda decirlo en voz alta, sonó mucho más real que antes –. Podrías haber sido tú, Cary.

La volvió a abrazar como nunca lo había hecho anteriormente y dejó que se desahogara. Él ya lo había hecho con el otro abogado haciendo pedazos a su cliente. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella. Le rompía el corazón verla así. ¿De esa manera fue como la dejó al irse de su apartamento la última vez, llorando como una magdalena? ¿Tan rotos habían estado por dentro que no se habían dado cuenta del dolor que sentía el otro? Todavía recordaba cómo lloró sentado en el coche después de irse de allí con sus cosas bajo el brazo y con un "lo siento" más en los labios. Él corrió a los brazos de Kalinda como si fuese un acto reflejo pero, ¿a dónde fue ella si era él a quien quería? Sintió cada vez más pena por ella y eso se tradujo en un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo. Necesitaba reconfortarla de algún modo. Las últimas veces la había visto tan entera, tan desafiante. ¿Era una forma de ocultar su dolor o simplemente se había recompuesto tan pronto? ¿Su rabia hacia él había tapado el dolor que estuviese sintiendo? Un sentimiento para nada desconocido empezó a abrirse hueco dentro de sí. Enterró sus dedos en su pelo mientras continuaba abrazándola. Ella no quería ceder ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Seguía amándolo a pesar de todo pero no pretendía dejarse llevar por el momento. Se encontraba en un momento delicado con la noticia de la muerte de Will pero, qué demonios, hacía un par de meses que no había estado así con Cary, como si fuesen dos viejos amigos que buscan comprensión y confort el uno en el otro.

Ella se despegó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos. Él le respondió de la misma forma y la besó con dulzura, mojando sus propias mejillas con sus lágrimas. Ella se dejó besar, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el momento. Sintió cómo sus tiernos labios seguían a los suyos. Melinda, sin dejar de besarle, se colocó encima de él y le cogió suavemente de la nuca. La fuerza de sus labios iba en aumento, progresivamente. El deseo volvió a sus cuerpos; algo primitivo estaba llamando a sus puertas y esta vez, como muchas otras, era difícil de ignorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cary la cogió en vilo y se la llevó a la habitación. Melinda seguía derramando alguna lágrima que otra que mojaba las mejillas de ambos. Cary la posó en la cama con delicadeza y se puso encima de ella. No paraba de besarla. Ella ya había cedido del todo. Acalló la cabeza y le dio un megáfono al corazón. Cary paró un segundo con cuidado, la miró a los ojos, cogió su cara con las manos y empezó a besarle las mejillas retirando las lágrimas. Como si alguien hubiese tocado un botón, el ambiente cambió de repente. La dulzura dejó paso a la rudeza, al desenfreno de la pasión que sentían. Melinda empezó a quitarle la chaqueta del traje a Cary y este le empezó a desabrochar la parte superior del pijama para dejar paso a la visión de sus pechos desnudos a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Melinda hizo lo propio con la camisa de él y, en un movimiento inesperado, ella estaba encima de él desabrochando su cinturón y abriéndole el pantalón sin poder parar de besarle. Cary estaba más que preparado para recibirla. Melinda no podía aguantarse más. Él le bajó el pantalón y ella le sintió dentro en toda su plenitud. Dejándose llevar por la rabia, el dolor, el deseo, el amor, empezó a cabalgarle en la oscuridad de su habitación iluminados por el único testigo que tenían, la luna. La tensión se podía cortar en el aire. Estar tanto tiempo separados había creado cierta ansia del otro. Kalinda pasó por la mente de Melinda durante un segundo, un momento perfecto para llenarse de rabia y demostrarle a Cary lo que su "amorcito" no podía hacerle. Le cogió de las manos y se las puso detrás de la cabeza de él para que no pudiese tocarla, incrementando un poco más la tensión que había entre ellos y la velocidad. A los pocos minutos, Cary no podía aguantarse más y decidió cogerla en volandas sin salir de ella y ponerla con la espalda contra la pared mientras seguía penetrándola. El calor en la habitación había subido varios grados y sus cuerpos jadeantes no paraban de sudar. Melinda le besó y sintió su lengua dentro de su boca. Al sentir cómo llegaba al clímax le mordió un poco el labio y dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Un chispazo de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo desde entre sus piernas. Cary la dejó en la cama con cuidado y, sin poder aguantar más, se dejó llevar por el momento. Hacía tanto calor en la habitación que Melinda se estaba mareando, así que optó por quedarse tumbada intentando recuperar el aliento. Cary cayó a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla pero ella no movió un músculo. Se concentró en su respiración durante un instante hasta que volvió a la normalidad. En ese momento se puso de lado para mirarle. Era como si los dos últimos meses no hubiesen ocurrido y fuesen una pesadilla de la que había conseguido despertarse. Estaba ahí, junto a ella, en su cama. Él la miró y le acarició la mejilla izquierda. Melinda cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa caricia mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él. Su mano empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella, dibujando su forma. Ella se acercó a él y le besó en los labios con la dulzura del principio. Había empezado el segundo asalto.


	37. Chapter 37

*¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Los acontecimientos del último capítulo tienen sus consecuencias y aquí vemos algunas de ellas. Una situación incómoda para Melinda y Cary que tendrán que lidiar con ella.

Si os gusta la historia, no dudéis en haceros seguidores de ella o dejar algún comentario sobre la misma. ¡Os espero en dos semanas!*

 **6**

 **El arrepentimiento sólo es una pose**

La luz entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día. Melinda se despertaba poco a poco, intentando retrasar el momento de levantarse y ponerse en funcionamiento. Notaba la cabeza embotonada, la misma sensación cuando tenía resaca después de pasarse con las copas. Sin embargo, la noche anterior no había bebido en absoluto. La noticia de la muerte de Will Gardner recorrió una vez más su mente, lo que le devolvió a la realidad de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y se lo encontró allí, tumbado a su lado todavía dormido. Cary Agos había pasado la noche junto a ella, en su cama, tras dos meses de ruptura. Había cometido una estupidez, un tremendo error, pero del que poco se arrepentía. Le seguía queriendo y, a pesar de todo, no iba a negar que la parte más primitiva de sí misma le había estado pidiendo un poco de alegría para su cuerpo. Para comprobar los hechos, miró bajo la sábana. Efectivamente, estaban ambos desnudos y ella no sabía ni siquiera dónde meterse. Se incorporó en la cama y le pidió a su cabeza que empezase a hilar a gran velocidad. Miró la hora en el despertador de la mesilla y vio que llegaba tarde. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido tal caos en tan poco tiempo? Se metió prisa en el cuerpo y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue zarandear a Cary.

\- ¡Mierda! – se susurró a sí misma al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de que nada ni nadie podría remediarlo –. Vamos, Cary, hay que levantarse.

Tuvo la tentación de pegarle un par de bofetadas en la cara, aunque realmente se las quería pegar a sí misma. Se dirigió al armario y empezó a coger la ropa que formaría el modelito que se pondría aquella mañana. Recogió la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo mientras Cary se desperezaba y se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

\- Muy tarde – contestó de forma seca.

No estaba de humor. Lo que había pasado anoche no tenía que haber pasado. Se recordaba que estaba enfadada con él, que le había puesto los cuernos con Kalinda y que, en aquel momento, la venganza estaba servida desde hace tiempo. "Menuda cagada, amiga", se dijo para sí. "Vete ya de casa que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo y es mejor que esto se quede en una simple anécdota". Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, se tomó el zumo y, tras echarle un último vistazo a Cary, quien se estaba vistiendo todavía, salió de su apartamento sin decirle una sola palabra. Él se sintió observado y miró hacia su dirección, pero ella ya no estaba. Con la velocidad ya acelerada, sabía que no podía ser un buen día. Este tipo de cosas le rompían los esquemas, le partía por completo los planes, a pesar de que fuese un día normal en la oficina. Pasar consulta, alguna operación que otra…, era lo típico de su día a día pero, con lo que había pasado con Cary, sus nervios estaban a punto de crisparse. ¿Por qué se había acostado con él? La pregunta no paraba de resonar dentro de su cabeza y, aunque intentaba justificarse, ninguna de las respuestas la satisfacía por completo. Agradecía que Cary le hubiese dicho en persona lo que había pasado con Will y comprendía que eran dos personas heridas, que habían encajado un duro golpe aunque su relación con Gardner era complicada, que habían buscado consuelo el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, ¿tenían que pasar por la cama? ¿Era el único consuelo que podían darse en aquel momento? Melinda siguió su día lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que dentro de poco tendría que pasar por el bufete o que, en general, vería a Cary, por lo que tendría que hacer frente a una situación de lo más incómoda para ambos. Lo único que haría esto sería complicar todavía más las cosas de lo que estaban. Si ya la rabia impedía que pudiesen tratarse en persona, esto lo empeoraba más. Sin duda alguna, le parecía una tremenda pena que la gran relación que habían establecido entre ambos, la amistosa que dio comienzo a la amorosa, se hubiese desvanecido casi por completo. Pero, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, si sacaban a relucir su parte más humana, aquella que todavía escuchaba a razones, veían que realmente no había muerto, sino que se encontraba enterrada bajo mucho dolor y despecho.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde, Melinda decidió darse un paseo por Florrick, Agos & Associates. Clarke Hayden la había llamado para preguntarle si podía ir a firmar unos papeles en cuanto a la parte administrativa del bufete. Al llegar, vio que Cary y Carey se encontraban en la sala de juntas reunidos con un hombre al que no le sonaba de nada. Alicia estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares que hacía esquina con la sala, bastante seria. No parecía estar de buen humor. Quería acercase y darle el pésame, pero si estaba ocupada, sería mejor que esperase un poco. Clarke la saludó con una sonrisa. Ambos habían hecho buenas migas desde aquel día que Cary les presentó en el rellano del apartamento de Alicia.

\- Aquí tengo los papeles que tienes que firmar. Son algunos pagos que el bufete tiene que hacer sobre el mantenimiento del local y hay que ver los arreglos que hay que hacer – dijo Clarke mientras se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio y le acercaba los documentos a Melinda.

\- Como el tema de los baños, ¿verdad? – le miró por encima de las gafas después de echarle un vistazo rápido a los papeles que le entregaba.

\- Exacto – contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Tras un par de lecturas, Melinda firmó donde le indicó Hayden y miró hacia la sala de juntas. Carey Zepps se encontraba a solas con el hombre mientras que Cary y Alicia hablaban en lo que era el despacho de ella, una pequeña zona con un escritorio sin paredes. No le veía la cara a ella pero sí que pudo vérsela a él y no estaba complacido con la conversación. En ese momento él le vio a ella y esta desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera se había fijado en si se había cambiado de ropa o llevaba la misma con la que le había dejado. A continuación, se despidió de Clarke y se dirigió al ascensor. Allí fue donde él fue a buscarla.

\- Mel… – llegó a decirle mientras se veía que había ido corriendo hasta ella. Melinda se giró y le miró como si no fuese gran cosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sí había pasado por casa para cambiarse de atuendo y no levantar sospechas –. Sobre lo de anoche…

\- Fue un tremendo error y no tendría que haber ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta que le demos más vueltas, Cary – la expresión de él fue una mezcla de alivio con desilusión. Ella no entendió el porqué del segundo. Decidió cambiar totalmente de tercio –. ¿Quién es el nuevo cliente? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- Es el señor Grant. Quiere ir contra la fiscalía por el caso de su hijo – a Melinda le sonaba aquel nombre pero no dio hasta unos minutos después con la razón.

\- ¿Ese no fue quien mató a Will en el juzgado? – Cary asintió –. ¿Vais a coger el caso?

\- Sólo le estamos escuchando. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Pero no, Alicia ya me ha dicho que si aceptamos el caso ella se marcha del bufete – a Melinda no le sorprendió la reacción de Alicia. Jeffrey Grant le había arrebatado la vida a una persona inocente y se merecía pagar por lo que había hecho. No había forma de suavizar el impacto que el joven se llevaría por ello.

\- Déjalo estar, Cary. No nos conviene el caso ni tampoco que Alicia se pire por esto. Sabes muy bien que la necesitamos.

El ascensor se abrió y ella desapareció dentro de él. Cary la seguía mirando sin decir palabra. ¿A eso habían llegado, a cometer un "tremendo error" que "no tendría que haber ocurrido" para luego pasar a hablarse como si siguiesen siendo amigos? La situación era bastante bipolar pero, si lo pensaban bien, no era extraño. Si Melinda no se recordaba día sí y día también lo que había pasado con Cary y Kalinda, podía tratarle cordialmente, como si hubiesen terminado su relación por otros motivos menos bruscos. También había que añadir que las situaciones a las que se enfrentaban diariamente podían promover que el trato entre ellos fuese mejor o peor, por lo que cada día era una aventura diferente a la que había que enfrentarse sin saber muy bien cómo.

En Florrick, Agos & Associates se enfrentaban otra vez a Lockhart & Gardner. Sonaba rara la segunda parte del nombre teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos. Esta vez, para variar, era David Lee quien se hacía cargo del caso al tratarse de una demanda de divorcio. Aunque en un primer momento tenía pinta de llegar a buen puerto en tiempo récord, Lee no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados e iba a ir a por todas. La grabación de una cámara vigilaniñeras saltó a la palestra y el daño que le hizo a la clienta de Florrick/Agos fue casi mortal. Sin embargo, Alicia, haciendo de tripas corazón, saltó a la yugular del padre del niño por el que se luchaba por la custodia y le dejó a la altura del betún.

Una noche, totalmente inesperado, alguien tocó a la puerta del apartamento de Cary. Este, con una camiseta gris oscura, no muy pegada al cuerpo pero que dejaba entrever la buena forma física de la que gozaba, y unos pantalones negros cortos, la abrió. Delante de él se encontró a Kalinda, seria pero completamente decidida.

\- Kalinda… – dijo antes de que ella se lanzase a sus labios y empezase a besarle.

Cerró la puerta mientras no paraban de besarse y la condujo hasta su habitación al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba un lado de la cara con dulzura. Por su parte, lo último que tenía Kalinda era dulzura para él. Al entrar en la habitación, a su izquierda, se encontraba una pequeña lámpara sobre una cómoda, la cual intentó apagar pero sin éxito ya que esta cayó al suelo. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia y continuaron con lo suyo. Cary se sentó en el suelo y ella se puso de rodillas frente a él. Le quitó la camiseta y él se dejó hacer. No había quien la parase y él, por supuesto, tampoco quería. Kalinda se quitó su inconfundible cazadora de cuero negro y pasó a la blusa que tenía, la cual se quitó por delante, dejando a la vista su busier negro atado al cuello. Ella le cogió la cara con un poco de delicadeza pero sin dejar a un lado la agresividad del momento y le tumbó en el suelo. Sin embargo, algo no parecía ir bien. Se fue parando, la actitud que había traído consigo se fue disipando por la habitación. Cary no podía más que mirarla, esperando su próximo movimiento. Como gesto de invitación a continuar con ello, él intentó acariciarle la parte izquierda de su cara pero Kalinda lo rechazó. Su momento se había terminado, no había quien lo salvara. La cara de ella cambió de gesto, pasando de la relajación al horror en cuestión de segundos. Parecía como si algo hubiese cruzado su mente y hubiese cambiado su humor. Lo que se asemejaban a unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y, antes de que Cary pudiese hacer o decir algo, ella se incorporó, cogió sus cosas y se marchó. Él vio cómo se marchaba con la cara desencajada. Se había dado cuenta a lo que había ido: a liberar su dolor por la muerte de Will con él. Simplemente, algo la había parado y él se quedó descompuesto y con las ganas.


End file.
